


Life in Napoli

by carraville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, S.S.C. Napoli, Slow Build
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 213,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carraville/pseuds/carraville
Summary: 普罗马，为普爷生活在温暖明媚的意大利圆梦。足球AU，会尽量少写足球比赛相关内容和太专业的足球词汇，更加注重人物间的关系。出场人物众多，但只tag了是拿波里队‘队员’的国家。本人其实是利物浦球迷，虽然经常关注拿波里队，但文中对拿波里队的描述不一定是完全准确的，如有错误请见谅。会是超长的长篇，a very very slow build story。普爷和罗维有很长很长一段时间只是好队友好朋友关系。OOC。





	1. That New Guy from Mönchengladbach

**Author's Note:**

> 门兴格拉德巴赫不是一家很出名的俱乐部，不过，如果普爷会支持哪支足球队的话，我觉得他有可能就是支持门兴。门兴的队徽是一个B，borussia（普鲁士）的首字母，德国应该不止一支以普鲁士命名的球队，但门兴是德国甲级联赛的唯一一支。  
> 托里斯的人物是Lithuania，但文中的国籍被改成了Poland。  
> 奶奶是原创角色，也可以是任何罗维厨。

_2022_ _年意大利甲级联赛最后一轮的焦点战，拿波里在主场圣保罗面对作客的罗马队。拿波里经历了一个梦幻的2021-22_ _赛季，他们酷炫的进攻足球在整个意大利，甚至是整个欧洲都刮起了一阵旋风，本赛季，拿波里各项赛事竟共轰入了280_ _个球，位于五大联赛之首。_

 _然而，如此优秀的他们仍需要一场胜利来保证将本赛季的意甲冠军奖杯捧入手中，因为他们有一个强大的对手尤文图斯。尤文图斯如今联赛积分仅少于拿波里两分，如果拿波里本场不能获胜，而尤文图斯大胜他们本轮的对手升班马巴勒莫的话，拿波里很有可能眼看着即将到手的奖杯飞走。如果拿波里能够如愿赢下这场“最后的战役”，这将是他们时隔32_ _年之久再度赢得意甲冠军，而上次他们赢得这项荣誉，球王马拉多纳仍在阵中。_

_……._

_现在，比赛已来到最后的十分钟，两队比分仍是0:0_ _，求胜心切的拿波里显然投入了更多兵力来进攻，当然，这也会增加他们后防被对方打穿的风险。_

 _哦！拿波里的一次反击机会！罗马队的一次极烂的角球直接罚给了拿波里的球员，现在带球的是拿波里本赛季闪耀的最大功臣之一右边锋罗维诺，罗维诺从后场一直带球，高速向前冲，罗马队后防此时只有两名后卫在位置上。罗维诺冲到前场右边位置，他开始内切了，他的队友们还没赶回前场，什么？！他打算自己来一脚，这可能是整场比赛最好的机会了，他确定不再等一下队友归位再….._ _啊！不用了，球进了，球进了！！！拿波里1:0_ _罗马，拿波里自家的孩子罗维诺或许打入了他们球队本赛季最重要的一粒进球！如果比分一直以此保持到最后，拿波里将成为新的意大利之王！_

_……_

_裁判哨子响了！拿波里是冠军，圣保罗球场的主场球迷陷入了疯狂，他们均纷纷跳进球场与欣喜若狂的球员教练们一同庆祝这一时刻！球员们已热泪盈眶，尤其是罗维诺，作为拿波里培养长大的本土球员，这一荣誉对他肯定有着更重要的意义。看哪，他的衣服裤子已经全给热情的球迷们扒走了，现在全身只剩下一条底裤…_ _噢，球员的家人们此时也进到场内祝贺球员们，对于罗维诺来说，最重要的奶奶今天也来了。_

_“罗维！罗维！”_

_“奶奶！”_

_“罗维诺！罗维诺！！”_

_“奶奶？我在这儿，我应你了呀！”_

“罗维诺！！”叫了罗维许久都不见他睁开眼的奶奶用手轻轻拍了下罗维的脸，“还不起来？！今天可是你回俱乐部训练的第一天，难道你想第一天就迟到吗？！还不起来？！傻呵呵笑啥？！”

正做着夺冠美梦的罗维终于意识到奶奶的声音来自2018年的家中而不是2022年的圣保罗球场，罗维略失落地缓缓睁开眼，一时间只是盯着天花板回味刚才的白日梦。

奶奶又给了罗维一小巴掌，罗维终于回过神来，立马坐起来。

“好啦！知道啦！”罗维不耐烦地回应奶奶。

“真是的，你又不是小孩子了，竟然还赖床！”奶奶一边帮罗维收拾床铺，一边唠叨，“你在巴勒莫的三年难道也经常这样，你不会经常迟到吧？”

“刚去的第一年是经常迟到，不过后来安东尼奥来了以后会叫我起床。”罗维拖着懒散的声音说。

“什么？！你都多大了，还要队友每天叫你起床？！如果哪天，我不在了，谁叫你起床啊？！你这孩子，怎么这么不让人省心，你都21了！！”

“别开玩笑了，奶奶你怎么可能不在？！你会长命百岁的。”

“你的意思是每天还是需要我叫你起床是吧？”奶奶哭笑不得。

罗维没有回应，拖着步子走进卫生间刷牙。

罗维洗漱完毕，走到客厅坐到餐桌旁，奶奶已经在餐桌上为罗维准备好丰盛的早晨。

“不够的话厨房还有。”奶奶捧着一壶咖啡走过来，放到罗维的早餐旁。

罗维点点头。

“听说球队这赛季有很大的变动啊。”奶奶闲聊着。

“他们哪个赛季没有很大变动？”罗维淡定地回。

“可是，今年连教练都换了，一个名不见经传的小教练，上赛季还在执教保级队恩波利。”

“这样最省钱了，俱乐部又没有很大压力，早早放低球迷们的期待值，要是新赛季成绩不好球迷们也不会过于惊讶。”

“你这孩子，怎么这么说自己的主队。”

“我又没说错。”

“至少，这名教练也是那不勒斯人，就算他执教的再差，我都不会诅咒他。”

“俱乐部的高层肯定很乐意听到您这么说。”

“你小子别贫嘴了，赶紧吃完早餐，去训练！”

“明明是奶奶你一直在找我说话…”

“还贫嘴！”奶奶摇了摇头，“对了，听说球队从阿贾克斯买来了一位波兰的希望之星，是打败利物浦买到的，很厉害不是吗？还有那个从门兴租借来的德国小伙子，我看了电视新闻，他长得很不错不是么？”

“那个波兰人，是利物浦最后决定不要他，才轮到我们的吧？”罗维往吐司上抹奶奶特制的奶酪，翻了个白眼，“还有，奶奶，您都几岁了，还会犯花痴= =”

奶奶用食指关节敲了罗维头顶一下，罗维轻轻“嗷”了一声。

“我的意思是那孩子看起来就很精神，奶奶觉得他有朝一日能成为一名世界级球星。”

“我还不知道奶奶您有球探技能呢，明明选男人的水平那么低…”

奶奶又用指关节体罚了罗维，没好气地说：“行了，我不打搅你了！回到球队好好和新队员相处，你是本地人，更应该帮助他们适应球队。还有，好好训练，别忘了你要成为拿波里‘英雄’的梦想。”

罗维脸迅速涨红了：“奶奶，那是多久以前的事，你还拿出来说。”

“这么说你现在不再想当拿波里的英雄了？！”

“也，也不是这个意思…”罗维嗫嚅道，脸越来越红。

奶奶慈祥地笑了，她温柔地揉了揉罗维的头发，说：“加油，奶奶或许看男人的眼光不行，但是奶奶敢肯定，你一定会成为球队、成为拿波里人民心中的英雄，只有这一点，我从未怀疑过。”

奶奶说完，就走回厨房做家务去了。罗维坐在原位，红通通的脸上洋溢着幸福的微笑。

====

罗维将奶奶的那部80年的古董菲亚特开进球队在沃尔图诺堡的训练场，正当他把车驶入训练场门口时，被一辆黑得发亮的宝马挡住了去路。罗维按了按喇叭，可对方仍依依不舍地为站在门外请求球员签字的那不勒斯球迷签字。

罗维将头探出车窗，想看究竟是谁在挡道。罗维发现那人正好是奶奶今早提到的从门兴租借来的新边锋基尔伯特·贝什米特，对方正认真地一一为提出要签字的球迷签字，脸上挂着友好的微笑。

又不是什么大球星，签啥字啊？罗维暗暗想，不过人却关掉了车引擎，耐心地等待对方把名字签完。

有些球迷激动地在跟基尔伯特讲话，可基尔伯特应该不会意大利语，因为他完全是一脸迷惑的表情。罗维翻了个白眼，探出头大声地用英语给基尔伯特做翻译：“你面前的那个性感地美少女，她正在跟你说‘你好帅啊~’，那个秃头大叔，他说的是‘希望你新赛季加油，为球队做出重要的贡献’，还有后边一点的几个大妈，说的大概也是‘小伙子长得真不赖’之类的话…”

罗维做着大概的翻译，基尔伯特转回头略吃惊地望着他，脸上浮现出感激的微笑。

罗维脸微微红了，他最后大声喊道：“你最好赶紧进训练场，俱乐部其实禁止球员在训练场门口给球迷签字，这样来堵门口的球迷只会越来越多！”

基尔伯特做了个明了的表情，伸出手做出OK的手势。他转回头面带歉意地看着那帮球迷，无奈地摇了摇头，缓缓将车窗关上，慢慢将车开进训练场。罗维跟在他的车后面进去，耳边还响着那帮球迷们用那不勒斯本土意大利语对基尔伯特的评价——“这名新球员懂得珍重球迷、尊重球队，他要是能爱上拿波里就好啦~”。

====

第一堂训练课，教练先让球员们各自组队做一些基本的热身动作，罗维找了当时队中唯一一个同是那不勒斯人的18岁小孩卢佩托一起热身。

尽管罗维从小就在球队长大，可这还是他第一次参加一线队的训练，之前都是在各年龄段的青年队踢球，之后还被俱乐部租借到巴勒莫三年。所以，罗维其实和那几个新来的球员没多大区别，队中除了资格较老的队长斯洛和副队长阿比奥尔以外，罗维几乎不认识其他球员，只是在球队的比赛和新闻上见过。不过，作为球队的忠实拥簇，罗维对阵中这些球员的踢球特点了熟于心，只不过对于他们的人格和性格就一知半解了。

那几个新来的，除了新门将梅雷特被分到门将组训练外，新来的那个波兰人菲利克斯找的搭档当然是同为波兰人的中场托里斯，那两人看起来已经很熟稔了，菲利克斯边搭着托里斯的肩膀做拉伸，一边还不停跟对方开着玩笑。

新来的前锋维尔迪的同伴是副队长阿比奥尔，俱乐部花了2500万欧元将他从博洛尼亚买来，肯定希望他在新赛季里发挥出重要作用。维尔迪可以踢前场的三个位置，最擅长的是右边锋，这个位置正好也是罗维最擅长的。也就是说，这名被寄予厚望的新前锋，就是罗维新赛季最直接的竞争对手。不过，说是竞争对手，其实罗维知道自己毫无胜于对方的砝码，毕竟除了是本地人外，他只是个稚嫩、没经验、身体优势毫不明显的年轻球员。

俱乐部对罗维的定位是希望之星，只不过是因为他们需要一两名本土球员在阵中，以便向球迷们发出俱乐部仍然在乎发掘自家青训潜能的讯号。罗维心里清楚，他在球队中真正的定位是替补，他只是维尔迪的替补。

不过，他毫无怨言，即便他在巴勒莫三年的优秀表现赢得了整个西西里岛人民的心，即便巴勒莫想要将他买断。可罗维还是选择回到他的母队那不勒斯，因为这是他深爱的主队，更因为当罗维8岁时候到各大意甲豪门试训，均因身体瘦弱的原因被拒之门外后，他的家乡球队那不勒斯张开双臂接受了他。

只要那不勒斯不主动卖掉他，他就永远不会走，就算他一直当替补，就算俱乐部一直不给他涨工资，就算俱乐部有天降级了，他都不在乎。

还有一名新援，就是罗维今早碰见的那个德国人，奶奶口中的未来球星——基尔伯特，他正在和队里的法国右边卫弗朗西斯一同热身。这名法国边后卫看起来像是个热心人，喜欢主动帮助新来的球员。那两人边拉伸身体，边嘻嘻哈哈地聊着，看起来像是已经认识了好多年。可罗维确信他俩今天是第一次见面，因为弗朗西斯来自摩纳哥青训，在两年前加入拿波里以前一直待在摩纳哥；而基尔伯特是门兴格拉德巴赫青训，直到今年才第一次被俱乐部租借出去锻炼。

热身完毕后，教练萨里吹口哨将大家集中到一块，布置今早的训练内容。

“鉴于你们都刚经历了一个长假回来，各项身体指标估计你们自己都感到汗颜，”萨里叼着跟烟，眯着眼睛说，“所以刚开始的这几天训练，我打算要一天三练，也就是说，不仅上午、下午有一次训练，晚上你们还要加练一次。训练内容很枯燥，主要就是体能训练，至于战术、团队配合之类的训练之后再说。直到你们每个人的身体指标恢复一个职业球员该有的水准，我再恢复一天两练。”

球员们沉默地听着，可很显然许多人心中肯定都在哀嚎。

教练继续布置了一些体能训练的项目、以及体测相关事宜，然后就吩咐球员们进行练习。在让球员们开始痛苦的煎熬前，萨里才简单介绍了下自己，还有球队的几名新员工和新球员。

“梅雷特、维尔迪、基尔伯特和菲利克斯是新来的，你们其他人应该多帮助他们尽快融入球队，适应那不勒斯的生活。梅雷特和维尔迪是意大利人还好，基尔和菲利是德国人和波兰人，连意大利语都不会说。你们更应该多帮帮他俩。托里斯，你也是波兰人，你该多帮帮菲利，不过，也不用我提醒，我看你俩已经混得很熟了。”

菲利羞赧地笑了，托里点点头表示答应。

“罗维！你是那不勒斯本地人，而且这帮人里面，你的英语说得算是比较好的，你应该多帮帮基尔。”

罗维刚想皱起眉头，却迎上萨里凶恶的目光，他只好唯唯诺诺地说“哦”。

“基尔你也该主动学点意大利语，不然你在这儿怎么生活啊？！”

“好的，教练！”基尔认真地大声回道。

“你找到居住的地方了吗？”萨里问基尔。

“找到了，在圣赛巴斯提安诺路**号！”基尔连门牌号都报出来了。

“我记得有人的家也在附近…”萨里费劲脑汁回忆着，“你们当中谁家就在附近吗？”

罗维知道那个家在附近的人就是他，何止在附近，两人的房子竟然只隔了一个街区。

罗维不情愿地缓缓举起手来，萨里恍然大悟道：“哦！没错，就是你。这么说你更应该帮助基尔了，基尔生活上有什么问题，你应该多去帮他解决，这是一个队友该做的。”

“哦…”罗维无奈地回应。

罗维感到基尔正盯着自己，他无奈地转头看向对方。对方正咧开大嘴朝自己笑，罗维勉强扬起嘴巴，挤出一个微笑。

怎么麻烦事总是找上我呢？罗维泄气地想。

====

第一天地狱般的晨训结束后，球员们纷纷进浴室洗掉身上的臭汗和疲惫。有些努力过头的球员，像是队长斯洛和主力后卫尼德兰，在训练完后更乐意去泡冰浴恢复身体。

罗维可没有这么强的毅力，他在浴室迅速冲了一下澡，就立马跑到更衣室自己的位置休息。他实在是累坏了，只想静静瘫坐在自己的位置上，谁也不搭理。

许多洗完澡的队友们也走回了更衣室，他们有的独自扣着手机，有的聚集成一个小团体侃大山或者一块儿玩手游。

新来的几个吸引去了大部分注意力，很多队员都对这几名新球员的过去很感兴趣。菲利克斯和基尔伯特简直是讲故事的好手，他俩争着将自己母队的故事和历史，菲利克斯的母队——没落的昔日豪门阿贾克斯、基尔伯特的母队——只在70年代辉煌过的门兴，在他俩的口中，倒成了名副其实的豪门俱乐部。罗维觉得这俩俱乐部目前的境地还不如那不勒斯呢。

“尼德兰是荷兰人，他肯定清楚阿贾克斯辉煌的历史，可惜他还在泡冰水。”菲利克斯得意地说。

“他15岁就被拿波里买来了，几乎算是半个拿波里人，你确定他会清楚？”葡萄牙左边卫佩德罗说。

“只要是荷兰球迷，都知道！”菲利笃定。

“是吗？~”佩德罗微妙地笑了。

“菊你是从多特蒙德转会来的吧？”基尔问10号日本中场本田菊。

“是的。”菊微微颔首回复。

“我们队和你们队还算是德比球队呢，叫作普鲁士德比，因为我们球队名字里面都包含普鲁士。”基尔说，“不过，现在德甲里只有门兴才算真正的普鲁士球队哦，多特蒙德名字里的普鲁士，只是由于他们市里的一家啤酒厂的名字恰巧叫普鲁士而已。我们可是真正传承了普鲁士精神的球队。”

菊微笑着说：“我知道。”

“我们球队的理念就是要像普鲁士人一样战斗…”基尔激动地发表着高昂的言论，每句话里面都不离“我们球队”“我们门兴”。

罗维本来不想插嘴，他也没精力插嘴，可到最后他实在忍不住了。就算他基尔伯特只是暂时被拿波里租借一年，就算一年后他会回到“他的球队”，可是，他现在是拿波里球员，他将穿上蓝色的球衣代表拿波里战斗。可他讲了这么久，嘴里就从未出现过拿波里的名字，只是“门兴”“格拉德巴赫”“普鲁士”。罗维为自己的俱乐部感到不平，基尔没说什么侮辱罗维的话，罗维却感到被冒犯了。

罗维尖刻地大声说：“欸~既然你的球队这么牛逼，那么上赛季怎么才排第八，这就是普鲁士人的战斗力吗？你们连欧联杯都踢不上！结果还不是那种为球员当垫脚石的俱乐部，跟其他德甲球队一样，尤其热衷于将队中最优秀的人才输送给拜仁慕尼黑。你们球队里那个谁，就是上赛季被选为德甲最佳门将的21岁年轻球员，这个夏窗不是也以很便宜的价格被送去慕尼黑了吗？！”

更衣室瞬间安静下来，所有人都愣住了，静待事情发展。基尔显然被激怒了，白皙的面庞涨得通红。

“如果这么说的话，拿波里也好不到哪里去吧？”基尔隔着半个更衣室朝罗维吼，“你们不也总是把核心球员卖给尤文图斯！你们不照样要看尤文图斯的脸色！”

罗维被彻底惹毛了，基尔对拿波里竟然仍是满口“你们，你们”！他激动地站起来，风风火火冲基尔走去，一副想打架的架势。队友们看形势不妙，赶紧围过去拉住两人。

“放开我！”罗维努力想挣脱拉住自己的佩德罗，他伸直脖子冲基尔喊，“至少我们有欧冠踢！还有，就算你只是租借过来，你现在也是拿波里球员。你再不乐意，这儿也不可能从那不勒斯变成普鲁士！你这土豆混蛋！！”

起初也在挣扎着想摆脱弗朗西斯束缚的基尔停了下来，他突然意识到罗维诺莫名其妙羞辱他母队的缘由，一股愧疚感涌上他的心头。可不管怎样，罗维的确侮辱了他深爱的球队，他怎么都不能低下头来认错。所以他只好什么都不说，让双方都冷静一段时间。他推开弗朗西斯双臂，转身朝更衣室门口走去。

“弗朗西斯，你要去吃午餐吗？”基尔像是什么都没发生似的说。

弗朗西斯跟上去，笑着说：“我当然要去，我带你出去吃，训练场食堂阿姨的饭菜虽然也不错，不过，你第一天来，我想让你尝尝地道的那不勒斯美食。”

“好呀，那咱们走！”基尔兴奋地说，一只手勾住弗朗肩部。

“唉！”出门前弗朗转头看了一眼更衣室，“你们谁想去的一块儿啊！菲利！梅雷特！维尔迪！你们也来，还有你们其他家伙想去的也一块儿走，就当作一次简单的欢迎新援午餐。”

更衣室里许多队友纷纷说着“好”，收拾好东西准备跟着一起走。

更衣室很快空了，队中的后卫罗尼和优格是最后离开的。罗维坐在自己的位置上，等着他们离开。

罗尼和优格互相看了对方一眼，然后心领神会地点了点头。

“罗维你怎么还不动？”优格问。

“我不去外边吃，我在食堂吃就好。”罗维赌气说，他现在一点都不想看到基尔伯特那张小白脸。

罗尼和优格又互相使了个坏眼色，他们径直走到罗维的位置，一人站一边，各自拉起罗维的一边胳膊，将罗维扛出更衣室。

“你们干什么？！”罗维无助地喊着，“放手！我说我不去，我不去！！——”

罗维的挣扎声在整个训练场上空回响，然而他还是被任性的两名东欧后卫拉进了罗尼的车子里。

TBC

 

**信息补充：**

这里有几张[图片](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1Y0LJ0svowrFyCHKwgO0V8g)是我对各个国家所在球队和常踢位置的设定，同时用很烂的编辑解释了一些文中提到的足球术语。拿波里队的那张图片里没有优格（保加利亚），因为位置放不下了，优格也是中卫，和罗尼（罗马尼亚）、尼德兰一个位置

欧冠（欧洲冠军联赛）和欧联杯（欧洲联盟杯）都是欧洲各国足球俱乐部之间的联赛，分为小组赛和淘汰赛。不过欧冠是排名靠前的俱乐部踢的联赛，欧联杯是排名靠后一些的俱乐部踢的。

德比（Derby），基本意思是两支位于同一地区的球队之间进行的对抗。


	2. Injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 声明：本文是AU，文中对任何足球俱乐部的评价只代表文中人物看法，与现实中的俱乐部没有直接联系。  
> 这是笔者第一次试着写剧情连续性的章节小说，我试着让剧情做到合理，但笔者能力实在有限。请轻喷_(:3」∠)_  
> 中秋节快乐！

午餐聚会罗维算是被逼着去参加了，他特意找离基尔伯特最远的位子坐，避免任何与对方进行接触的机会。基尔伯特有好几次直勾勾看他，试着发出和好的信号，可他装作根本没看到。因为罗维，基尔在整个午饭过程都显得有些落寞。

第二天集训，罗维对待基尔仍是昨天的态度，基尔三番五次表现出希望和罗维搭档训练的举动，可罗维总在基尔就要走到自己身边前，主动找最近的一名队友组队。要知道，罗维一般是不喜欢主动的，可见他对基尔的意见有多大，他一点都不想和一个不把自己当拿波里球员的人当搭档。

“你看这可咋办？”一次休息间隙，队内的第三队长弗朗西斯走到正在喝水的队长斯洛身边，头先后指了指罗维和基尔所在方向，“罗维仍然不愿理基尔，这对球队凝聚力影响很大呀…”

斯洛缓缓喝着矿泉水，轻松地说：“他们迟早会和好，基尔要在这里呆一年，难道他俩一年都互相不说话不成？”

“你可真乐观。”弗朗无奈笑了。

“再看看吧，要是几天后他俩还是这个状态，我再介入不迟。”随后斯洛摆了摆头，面露无奈，摊开双手说，“希望他们早点和好吧，我可不想被队友们当作那种爱管东管西的队长。”

弗朗苦笑道：“你这随随便便的态度，我看你只是因为在队内资历最深所以才当上队长的吧…”

“或许吧。当然，”斯洛坏笑道，“还有实力，一切还得在球场上说话不是？”

“是，是，”弗朗摆摆手，“知道你是全意大利现役最有实力的外援队长了，好吧？”

斯洛咧开嘴得意地笑了，此时萨里和助教吹哨叫大家集合，他俩也丢下水瓶朝教练走去。

斯洛有时候的确过于随意和臭屁，不过弗朗还有队内的老球员其实心里都清楚，他队长的位置实至名归。斯洛在这座偏远的南方城市一住就是十七年，以他的实力，明明可以在各大豪门球队踢上主力，也有好几次一些大俱乐部已经向那不勒斯提出报价，可斯洛每次都毫不犹豫地拒绝了。一些媒体因此还脑补出一些“威胁论”，说斯洛不愿走的原因是被那不勒斯的黑手党控制，如果他胆敢离开拿波里，他的生命就会受到威胁。这些其实都是扯淡，真正的原因再简单不过了，斯洛深爱着俱乐部，深爱着那不勒斯的人们，他从未没想过要离开，即便退役后，他也不会离开。试问各大俱乐部能有几个像拿波里一样，有一名同具备实力和忠诚的队长呢？

下午，萨里终于暂时抛开枯燥和磨人的体能训练，让球员们进行第一次简单的分组对抗训练。这次分组不是按实力，只是由抽签决定，每五人一小组。罗维非常不幸地，和基尔分在了同一小组，上帝一定是在逗他。

罗维所在小组还包括前锋菲利、边后卫弗朗和佩德罗，这是个根本没有中场和中卫的小组，看来他们小组只能不断往前冲进攻了…他们小组对上的是包括有后卫尼德兰、罗尼，中场斯洛、菊和托里斯的小组，对方小组里没有一名前锋，可组内的每个人都实力卓越。

这就像一场矛与盾的较量，但想攻破队长领导的这个小组的大门，对罗维的小组来说是极大的挑战。

萨里没有给对抗战设置时间限制，就让大家自由发挥，他只是站在一旁默默看着，一如既往叼着一根烟。

罗维不知道他和另一边的基尔还有前头的菲利到底攻了多久，弗朗西斯和佩德罗同样不断跟在他和基尔旁边接应，可对方的五人阵却像铜墙铁壁似的。罗维事前知道这场比赛会很难，可还是忍不住泄气了。他觉得菲利的进攻欲望同样下降不少，再也不像比赛刚开始那样努力奔跑，当然菲利也有可能真的累得跑不动了…

可是，罗维注意到有一个人仍在卖命奔跑，每当罗维拿球，基尔总会高速往禁区里冲，好几次都代替精神萎靡的菲利先跑到禁区内接应罗维。罗维每次到达禁区附近，一抬头，就知道会看到基尔站在禁区内举手向他要球。比赛刚开始，罗维更多的会把球传给菲利，随着比赛的进行，罗维发现自己不自觉会把球传给远端的基尔，不知怎的，他相信基尔总能接住他的球。

斯洛小组的人渐渐发现对手变得不一样了，明明对手刚才已经一副黔驴技穷的样子，现在竟然缓了过来，传球成功率甚至比比赛刚开始还高。斯洛发现情况不妙，大声命令其他几人集中注意力，特别要防住对方两名边锋的传球。

斯洛小组的人想必已经做了他们该做的，然而，斯洛预想中会发生的情况仍然出现了。对方的左边锋基尔伯特、右边锋罗维诺和前锋菲利克斯，今天才是他们第一次作为进攻线合作，却像连体婴似的，三人之间的连接行云流水，再加上两边速度极快的左边卫佩德罗和右边卫弗朗西斯，斯洛队的球员对这五人的进攻最后只能一味退防。

最终，弗朗西斯以奇快的速度带球高速移动到前场右边角球区附近，将球回传给上来接应的罗维，罗维带球甩开尼德兰的防守，抬头往禁区里看。

“罗维！这儿！”果然，如罗维所想，基尔站在禁区内点球点附近朝自己要球，罗维想都不用想，就往基尔的位置传。皮球的运动轨迹并没有如罗维所想的那样飞到基尔的头顶，而是飞到了基尔胸部的位置，这个位置太尴尬了，无论是用脚、用头都不合适！罗维立即泄气地暗暗骂自己传的什么玩意儿。然而基尔并没有放弃，他调整身体，侧身面对球门，身体一跃一个侧倒钩将球从罗尼和斯洛之间射进了球门！

罗维眼前一亮，为这个进球的精彩程度，也为基尔从不放弃的精神。他兴奋地冲向基尔，其他队友也欢呼着跑向基尔，基尔躺在草坪上，望着冲向自己的罗维，用一只手指着罗维，表示对罗维给他助攻的感谢，尽管罗维的这个助攻传得够烂的。

罗维小组的人全围着基尔，将基尔整个人压在人堆下，罗维就压在基尔身上。

“行啦！快走开，就一个进球而已！”基尔痛苦地喊，被压得喘不过气来，“哎呀，好疼！”

队友们纷纷站起来，拍了拍基尔的头或者肩膀后准备到中圈开球。可是，基尔是真的觉得疼，不只是被队友压疼了而已。他觉得自己的右手只要用点劲就疼，可能刚才侧身跳起来射门后落地时没保护好手，右手被扭到了。

只有罗维意识到基尔是真的受伤了，他紧张地喊道：“萨里！基尔手受伤了！快叫队医过来！”

队友们纷纷赶过来查看基尔情况，基尔仍在勉强说着自己没事。

罗维轻轻抬起基尔右胳膊，认真端详着：“手腕都肿了，应该是扭伤，你今天不能再训练了。”

“我没事！只是微微扭到而已。”基尔倔强地说，试图站起来继续训练。

“你说没事就没事了吗？你的球队没教过你，作为一名职业球员，要有基本的自身意识吗？”罗维强硬地说，“如果你要想让自己的职业生涯持续得久一些，想让自己成为顶尖的球员，就应该懂得不要硬撑！”

基尔双眼竟微微红了，罗维觉得自己就算口气严厉了点，可基尔看起来是个那么有男子气概的大男孩，难道就因为罗维批评几句他就要哭了？！

队医很快过来，他们认真检查了下基尔右手的情况，罗维猜的没错，就是手腕扭伤，首席队医给基尔的手进行快速处理，绑上绷带，宣布基尔接下来要静养至少一周。一周后再回来让他们检查一遍，然后他们再决定能否让基尔归队训练。

这回基尔是真的哭了，他不争气地大哭起来，眼泪哗哗往下流。队友们纷纷同情地安慰基尔，告诉他这并不是什么大伤，没有那么严重。基尔的哭泣渐渐止住，一个人默默站起来朝更衣室走去。罗维望着基尔落寞的背影，表情凝重。

“你们其他人都继续训练！”萨里大喊道，“你们也受伤了吗？！没有就给我好好训练！”

罗维在继续投入训练前走到萨里身边，对萨里说：“萨里，我今晚想请假。”

萨里吐了一口烟，看都没看罗维，说：“为什么？请假总得有理由。”

“基尔伯特，他应该需要人照顾…”罗维满心不情愿地说，脸从脖子红到了耳根，“他一个人来到拿波里，无亲无故，手受伤了，自己一个人做什么都不方便…再说了，你之前不是说过吗？我应该帮助他…”

萨里仍然没看罗维，只是看着那帮训练的小兔崽子们，说：“可以。不过，你明天早上必须提前两小时到这儿训练。”

“什么？！你太过分了吧？”罗维怒斥，他明明在做好事，教练却丝毫不讲人情。

“一码归一码，你愿意帮助基尔这是好事，但我不能因为你做了好事就免费给你假期，这是足球队，不是慈善机构。”

罗维气馁地耷下脸去，泄气地说：“好吧！我明天会早到的！可以了吧？！”

萨里点了点头，仍是面无表情地说：“先回去训练吧，罗维。”

====

训练结束后，罗维急匆匆赶回更衣室洗澡，他刚走到更衣室门口，就看到基尔背着俱乐部的Kappa背包，戴着俱乐部的Kappa帽子神情落寞地走出更衣室。

罗维立即叫住了他：“你打算干嘛？！”

基尔略吃惊地抬起头看罗维，显而易见地说：“当然是回家啊！到下班时间了。”

“你现在只有一只手，怎么回家？！”罗维呵斥。

“也不是很重的伤，没事。”

罗维急忙说：“你再等等，我马上就收拾好，我送你回家。”

基尔的表情更惊讶了，他疑惑地盯着罗维，罗维突然不好意思起来，红着脸别过头去。“好了，你就等等嘛！我们家离得近，顺便送你回去。”罗维嘟哝。

基尔露出感激的微笑，说：“谢谢你，罗维。”

罗维点点头，羞赧地径直朝浴室走去。其他队友现在也陆陆续续回到更衣室，看到基尔还在，纷纷走到基尔身边问候基尔，许多人也主动提出送基尔回家。

“谢了，不过罗维说会送我回去。”基尔总是笑着回复。

“没想到罗维还有好心的一面啊，他看起来总是一副‘生人勿近’的模样。”菲利调侃道。

“什么叫没想到，罗维本来就是个善良的人，你只是不善于发现而已。”与罗维同一届拿波里青训的罗尼笑着说。

罗维很快走出了浴室，他才进去不够十分钟啊。他走到基尔身边，迅速拿起自己的Kappa背包（罗维是队内8号，基尔是7号，所以他俩在更衣室的位置挨在一块儿），看了一眼基尔。

“走吧！”罗维说，基尔高兴地站起来跟在罗维身后。

====

拿波里队的训练场所在地沃尔图诺堡离市中心有三十多公里，一路上，基尔总是闲不住他的嘴，不停问罗维他们现在经过的地方是哪儿、有什么好玩的。要是其他的话题，罗维一般都会摆出不耐烦的态度，可对于那不勒斯，罗维可谓如数家珍，他认真地回答基尔的问题，还说了一些基尔没问的问题，比如说这里的奇妙传说之类的。

所以，罗维一路上开得很慢，回到市中心时，已经快七点了，七月末的太阳此时也落到远方海平线上。

罗维缓缓开着车，爬上市里的最高点，将车停在一个眺望台边。这里是罗维从小到大最喜欢来的地方，因为这里是远眺维苏威火山和海面的最佳地点，也是俯瞰整个美丽的拿波里街区的最佳地点。

罗维打开车窗，让海风轻轻拂过车厢，他完全沉浸在夕阳的光辉中。基尔同样沉醉了，他望着底下缓缓移动的海浪，它们带着落日光辉涌向城市大陆，吞噬大陆和岩石，然后又缓缓退去，如此往复。傍晚拿波里市白色房屋里的灯光渐渐亮起，与天空逐渐闪现的星星一同点亮又一个夜晚。

罗维转过头看基尔，注意到对方此刻十分着迷的眼神，他微微笑了，打开车门。

“要看的话出去看，站在眺望台看到的风景更美。”罗维走下车说。

基尔回过神来，跟着罗维走下车，走到眺望台边缘。的确，从这儿看风景更加令人窒息。

“真是一座美丽的城市…”基尔望着底下，喃喃地说。

罗维转头认真端详基尔，发现对方并不是在恭维，是真的被迷住了，罗维感到自己尘封的冰冷内心心底被基尔触动了。

他微笑着转头面对拿波里市，温和地说：“是的，她很美…在我心里，她是世界上最美的城市，我从来就没想过要离开这儿，我为自己是那不勒斯人而自豪，也为自己能代表那不勒斯人民为拿波里效力而自豪。回家的路上，你可以看到有那么多小孩，穿着拿波里天蓝色的球服在石板街上踢球，他们简直就是我小时候的翻版，每个踢球的小孩的梦想都是为自己家乡球队效力，可并非最后都能成真，我却幸运地实现了他们的梦想。我不仅是在为自己的理想在战斗，我是在代表千千万万拿波里孩子的梦想在战斗。”

基尔露出理解的微笑，同为家乡本土青训出身的他当然很容易理解罗维话语的意义，他何尝不是深深爱着自己的小城，爱着自己的球队呢？即便他们的城市不大，他们的球队无法威胁德甲最强的拜仁慕尼黑的地位，但当身边许多小孩都转而成为慕尼黑的球迷时，基尔仍坚持自己的执念。当初许多球队向门兴提出要租借基尔，其中就包括拜仁慕尼黑，但基尔选择了拿波里，因为拿波里是唯一一支提出租借的国外球队，基尔心想如果一定要被租借出去的话，他宁可选择效力一个不是德国的球队，他根本不想为门兴的敌人效力。

“我想你能理解我的感受，”罗维继续说，基尔还不知道罗维是这么爱说话的人，“昨天，我能看得出你也很爱自己的俱乐部。所以，也希望你理解我发火的理由，可能我当时说得有点过分…不过，我只是觉得，你现在作为拿波里的球员，心里却时时刻刻想着另一个俱乐部，有很多在乎球队的人想穿上你身上的7号球衣却做不到，而你却一点都不在乎我们的球队，我，我很气恼，所以…”

“罗维，你不用解释，我明白。”基尔赶忙说，“抱歉，我的确做得不对，我以后在队内不会再说门兴了，我会认真训练，证明自己值得穿上这件球服。”

“不，不，不，”罗维赶紧说，“你可以说，我想，放在和你同样的位置，我也会做和你同样的事情。要是情况反过来，我被租借到门兴，肯定也会不停吹嘘拿波里有多好，说不定比你还过分，你肯定会被我气疯的！所以，你说吧，我对你的球队也很感兴趣，我还从没去过门兴呢~”

基尔惊讶地侧头看罗维，对方脸上洋溢着温柔的微笑，面对着余晖仿佛打上了一层圣光。基尔发现自己不受控制地紧紧盯着罗维，他的眼睛难以从对方脸上移开。就在刚才，他的眼睛还无法从拿波里的美景中移开半寸，现在，他却丝毫没有重新回头注视这座城市的欲望，他感觉自己双眼被更美丽的事物困住了。他还从未认真端详过罗维诺，更不用说微笑着的罗维，他之前都没意识到这是位多么美丽的人，现在眼前的这个罗维，简直比底下的拿波里还要美。

注意到基尔一直在盯着自己，罗维纳闷地转头看他，基尔迅速红着脸扭过头去，脸上是复杂的表情。

罗维有点奇怪，但没有太在意，他微微抬起基尔的右手，温柔地说：“当队医宣布你的手腕受伤时，你大哭了，我过后认真想了想，你应该不是因为胆小之类的理由哭吧？你是因为要缺席球队一周的训练哭泣，你刚来到球队，正是要抓紧表现和证明自己的时候，却偏偏不幸受伤，所以你不甘心地哭了。”

罗维的话语在基尔混乱的内心又加了浓墨重彩的一笔，他的手还被握在罗维手心里，他意识到自己心跳很快。基尔不敢直视罗维，微微点了下头表示同意。

“这件事完全改变了我对你的看法，你是个对自己要求严格且富有责任心的人，拿波里能拥有你这样的人，绝对是天大的好事。你在拿波里的这一年，绝对会不遗余力为球队献出你的一切，所以，我很高兴你被租借来我们球队。一周时间很快就会过去，虽然只和你训练了两天，但我清楚你是一个好球员，所以你不用气馁，你迟早会证明自己，你一定会赢得拿波里球迷的心！”

基尔猛地转头看罗维，心中充满了对罗维的无限感激，他注视着罗维真挚的绿色眼眸，知道自己已不可救药地被这人俘虏。他22年的傻瓜生涯里，还从未有人能在他心底激起如此复杂而强烈的感情——感激，敬仰和爱慕。基尔突然觉得这次受伤说不定不是一件糟糕的事，因为他根本看不出今天是糟糕的一天。今天，说不定是他一生中极其重要的一天。

这一天，22岁的外地人基尔伯特爱上了拿波里，爱上了罗维诺·瓦尔加斯。

TBC

 

**信息补充：**

队内小组对抗赛基尔小组和斯洛小组[阵容](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1QkoOQ3YFnJwvLBG109_PhA)


	3. zu Gast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zu Gast：德语的作客。不知道对不对，有道上查的

罗维和基尔终于回到他们家所在的街区，这是个相对安静的街区，没有拥挤的人流，但有着拥挤的房屋。从马路上两边放眼望去，全是整整齐齐挤着建在一块儿的白色双层或三层小房子。居住在这里的一般是城市中低阶层的人民。

“你当初怎么会选择这儿的房子？”罗维纳闷，“这儿看不到大海，房子又拥挤又老旧。你干嘛不选靠海的新房子呢？不过，你和我一样也是刚成为职业球员不久，可能也担负不起那儿的房租。”

基尔咧嘴笑着说：“这儿不好吗？是个安静的社区，还有，这些房子看起来很可爱呀！”

罗维难以置信地摇了摇头，说：“真是位不知人间疾苦的公子哥。”

罗维突然像是发现了什么，将车迅速停到路边。路上有两只小猫在互相给对方舔毛，一只黑猫一只白猫，白猫的头上有一块斑点。

罗维翻了个白眼，伸头出车窗朝猫咪方向喊：“罗马诺！你又在勾搭其他母猫啦？！最近几天你都到哪儿鬼混了？”

那只黑毛的小母猫被罗维吓到，飞快地逃离现场，很快不见了踪迹。罗马诺失落地看着母猫离开，对它的小主人一副‘都是你的错’的态度。

“你还来气了？！”罗维继续吼，打开车门，让走向自己的罗马诺进来，“反正过几天你又会找其他新欢，这只母猫，和上回我看到的又不一样，不是吗？！”

罗马诺朝罗维反抗地喵了一声，跳上罗维的膝盖，罗维关好门，继续往家赶。

基尔好奇地打量着罗维腿上的罗马诺，兴奋地说：“这是你家的猫吗？它叫罗马诺？”

“是的，”罗维指了指罗马诺脖子上的名牌，让基尔凑近看，“罗马诺·瓦尔加斯，这混蛋可是个浪子，没多少日子是安安稳稳待在家里的，成天在整片街区瞎晃悠，勾搭母猫。你看它现在不屑一顾的样子，可该低头卖萌的时候毫不含糊，成天装可爱乞求其他邻居人家施舍…”

罗马诺又喵了一声表示反对，基尔兴奋地张开双臂，邀请罗马诺到他怀里去。罗马诺起初对陌生的基尔犹疑不决，但很快跳到基尔膝盖上，罗维惊讶地瞥了一眼。

“看来它挺喜欢你呢，一般它不会这么快和人这么熟的。”罗维表示。

“是吗？！”基尔显得非常高兴，温柔地揉着罗马诺毛茸茸的头。

“说不定它之后也会常到你家去蹭吃蹭喝。”

“是吗？”基尔笑了，对罗马诺说，“我随时欢迎你来我家~”

罗维的车终于经过基尔家门口，基尔笑着说：“谢谢你，罗维！我家就在这里。”

“嗯，这就是你家啊，”罗维认真看了看基尔的白色小屋，可并没有停车的意思。

“罗维？你可以停车了！”

“我家就在前面，现在都七点多了，先到我家吃饭吧，”罗维面无表情地解释，“奶奶肯定准备好饭菜等我了，一回到家就能吃到。你回家还得一个人煮饭，而且，你手还不利索。”

基尔盯着罗维，对方仍然面无表情目视前方，可脸却红完了，基尔感激地笑着说：“谢谢你，罗维。”

基尔直到现在才发现，从自己家到罗维家竟然这么近，开车只需一分钟，走路的话最多不超过五分钟。罗维家和基尔家同样是白色的三层小房子，只不过看起来旧一些，墙面有些发黄了，小房子旁边有一家小咖啡馆，咖啡馆的最顶层竟然是一幅圣母玛利亚的画像。

罗维把车停好，奶奶走出来看来人，略生气地说：“罗维诺，现在几点了？你要是不回来吃饭，至少给我打个电话！罗马诺，你这小家伙，最近怎么都不回家？！”

先后下车的罗马诺和罗维诺一副被家长批评后的小孩模样，还都装出一副不以为意的表情，基尔不禁笑了。

“哎呀！”奶奶发现一同回来的还有那个德国来的帅小伙，惊讶地叫出来，“你好！基尔伯特是吧？进来，进来，吃饭了吗？罗维！你带客人来也不跟我说！”

“好啰嗦啊，奶奶你…”罗维不耐烦地说，“晚饭做好了吧？我和基尔都还没吃饭呢，刚才我带基尔到眺望台去看了看，所以晚了…”

“原来是这样！你们还没吃饭？赶紧进去，晚饭已经准备好了，我再去给基尔拿套餐具。”

奶奶风风火火走进屋子，罗维不好意思的看了眼基尔，基尔微笑看着他，他不好意思地说：“我奶奶有点唠叨。”

“哪有，明明是位热情的老太太！”基尔咧嘴笑着说，罗维脸又红了。

晚饭期间，奶奶一直饶有兴致地盯着基尔，弄得连不拘小节的基尔都觉得有点不好意思了。

“奶奶，你别再盯着人家看啦！”罗维终于说。

“真是难得呢，你会主动带朋友回家。”奶奶眯眼笑着说。

“那是因为，基尔右手手腕受伤了好吧，他家就在附近，所以我顺便送他回来了，他不方便做饭，所以我才带他过来！”

“噢，是这样！”奶奶认真看着基尔受伤的手，恍然大悟，“抱歉！我才注意到。”

之后，奶奶经常主动为基尔的盘子里加菜，基尔一直笑着说他可以自己来，但奶奶还是照做无误。

“不够了，奶奶给你加。”奶奶慈祥地说。

“谢谢您。”基尔感动的说。

“真是太好了呢，你是左撇子。”罗维盯着基尔熟练握着餐叉的左手说。

“罗维诺，怎么这么说话呢？”奶奶批评。

“哈哈，没事，”基尔笑着说，“罗维的意思是这是不幸中的大幸吧，还好我伤的不是惯用手，他是好意。”

奶奶再度饶有兴致地看起基尔，还没多少人能轻易看懂她的宝贝孙子呢，这个基尔伯特竟然在这么短时间内轻而易举地办到了。

“奶奶，都说了别这么看着人家！”罗维红着脸说，“抱歉，基尔，我奶奶也是拿波里球迷，她对我们队的每个球员都兴致勃勃的…她和很多当地球迷一样，可能很多时事他们知晓得迟钝，但对咱们球队的新闻是知道得一清二楚，对队里的每一名球员都了解得清清楚楚，所以，你别见怪。”

“是吗？真了不起！”基尔笑着说。

奶奶意味深长地对孙子说：“我跟你说过我的眼光没错吧？”

罗维微微一笑，基尔一副不明所以的模样。罗维向他解释：“奶奶她昨天早晨还提过你呢，她说你迟早有一天会成为世界巨星。”

“我？！”基尔脸红了，“您这么想吗？”

奶奶和蔼地点点头，基尔受宠若惊地挠头嘟囔着“谢谢”。

“可惜选男人的眼光烂透了。”罗维冷不丁冒出一句，奶奶立即用手里的汤勺轻轻敲了一下罗维的头，基尔又是一副疑惑的表情，不过，他被这对婆孙的温馨相处感动了。

“对了！”奶奶突然想到些什么，急匆匆离开客厅，“我记得医药箱里有一瓶跌打药膏，是我在一位圣徒的教堂里得到的，我记得教堂执事说过这药膏对跌打损伤有奇效！”

“奶奶！”罗维朝屋内大声喊，“你别找了，这种旁门左道真的会管用吗？我不认为！万一伤势反而恶化怎么办？！”

奶奶很快从屋内出来，手里拿着她说的药膏：“你说什么呢？！你小时候踢球成天摔跟头，能好得那么快全是因为它！”

“我那是小伤，就算不用药，好得也快！”

“没事，罗维，”基尔伸手握住罗维的一只胳膊，制止罗维的反抗，“既然奶奶想要试试，就试试吧，说不定真有奇效呢？”

罗维不确定地看着基尔：“你确定？”

基尔给了罗维一个放心的微笑：“能有多大事啊！”

得知基尔愿意接受她的药膏，奶奶高兴地将药膏摆到餐桌上，说：“你们先吃，吃完再涂。奶奶去洗衣服了，罗维你帮基尔涂，不用涂太多，但记住要擦到皮肤发热。”

“好，好。”罗维无奈地答应。

晚饭过后，罗维收拾好餐桌和碗碟，从冰箱顺了两瓶奶奶自治的冰冻果汁，带基尔到二楼阳台去吹风，顺便完成奶奶交代的任务。

不知道是不是心理作用，罗维帮基尔擦过药膏后，基尔竟然真的觉得手腕的疼痛减轻了，这个药膏闻起来很舒服，涂在手上也很舒服，不过，说不定只是因为罗维的手令他感到舒服…

两人在阳台坐了很久，这儿看不到大海，但还是可以看到繁星点点的星空，基尔仍然觉得美极了。两人各自聊了许多自己俱乐部的传奇故事，当一个人在讲述时，另一个人总是专心致志地听着。

“罗维…”基尔终于鼓足勇气问他最感兴趣的话题，“你家里，只有你和你奶奶吗？你可以不回答！”

罗维微微低下头，默默地说：“是的，就只有我和奶奶。我的父母在我七岁的时候因为交通事故意外去世了，呵，不过，说是交通事故，其实也不是什么意外。他们都是记者，专注于揭露拿波里黑手党的丑闻，我想，他们肯定是威胁到几个大佬的利益，所以只能‘意外死去’了吧。”

基尔震惊地看向罗维，罗维表情却如此镇定，罗维没有看他，继续说：“你用不着同情我，我有一个世界上最好的奶奶。我的爷爷其实仍在世，不过，他在我爸爸很小的时候就离开了奶奶，他是个情种。所以我刚刚才会说，奶奶选男人的眼光烂透了。不过，奶奶是一名十分坚强的女人，她不仅一人拉扯我爸爸长大，还一人拉扯我长大。奶奶她没上过大学，只能靠给别人洗衣服还有在餐馆咖啡馆打点零工赚钱，就这样，她还是成功抚养我爸成为一名了不起的记者，还一直承担起我在拿波里这么多年踢球的开支，她现在这把年纪，都还在为隔壁的那家咖啡馆工作。我认为，我奶奶是一位伟大的人，我爱她。”

基尔欣慰地笑了，他看着罗维说：“她的确很伟大，你感到很幸福吧，罗维？”

罗维又露出了之前在瞭望台上那副最令基尔欲罢不能的笑颜，基尔再次移不开双眼。

“是的，虽然我们只能住在这个社区，虽然我们的房子又小又旧，但我一直觉得很幸福。”

基尔盯着罗维，深深感到罗维的一切都如此令他着迷，他是真心觉得罗维的奶奶是位了不起的女性，因为，这位女性竟然抚养出了罗维这样一位独特迷人的人。

罗维突然转头看基尔，基尔一惊，迅速将头扭正，不自觉用手捂着下半部分脸。罗维问他：“你跟我说了这么多你们球队的故事，却还没好好说过你本人的故事呢。我想知道你的故事，我可是把你带回家，还把我大部分身世都告诉你了哦~”

基尔害羞地挠着头，他的故事和罗维的比起来也太普通了，不过他还是回答道：“我的母亲也在我很小的时候病逝了，我的父亲又当爹又当妈把我和弟弟抚养长大。他是名足球经纪人，很多德甲球员都在他旗下，包括我和我弟弟。我们全家都是门兴球迷，我和弟弟都是门兴青训出身，从7岁开始就在门兴青训营踢球，我现在仍然算是门兴的球员。但我的弟弟，路德维希，也就是你之前提过的那名今夏刚转会到拜仁的门兴青年才俊，现在已是拜仁球员，他是我们全家的骄傲，他真的是一名十分优秀的门将，在新赛季你会很快看到他在拜仁闪耀的。”

“你听起来很爱你的弟弟…”罗维若有所思地说，“看来我们相像的地方不止对足球和对自己球队的热爱这一点呢...我也有一个非常出众的弟弟，你听过费里西安诺这个名字吗？”

基尔记得这个名字，好像是一位刚出名不久的豪门前锋，是哪家豪门呢？巴黎圣日耳曼？不对，应该是意大利豪门，米兰？啊，对了，是尤文图斯！

“他是尤文图斯的九号，他今年仅仅十九岁，名字就已经开始在整个欧洲足坛蔓延，你能想象么？才十九岁。”罗维淡淡地说，“他同样是地地道道的拿波里人，不过从小就在尤文图斯的青训营长大，当时我和弟弟一起去过很多大俱乐部试训，费里拿到了大部分俱乐部的邀请函，而我却因为身体瘦小都被拒绝了。当时在都灵的爷爷得知自己有一位如此有潜力的孙子，决心放在自己身边培养，所以将不到7岁的费里接去都灵，把他送去了尤文青训营，费里的确没有辜负爷爷的一番心血。”

基尔同情地看着罗维，罗维抬起头看向夜空，继续：“我那么爱拿波里，不仅因为它是我的家乡球队，还因为只有它无私的接受了我。不过，要是尤文想让我加入青训，我还不去呢！作为拿波里人，就应该替拿波里战斗。”

基尔笑了，罗维转头看基尔，露出个嘲讽的微笑：“我和你也算同病相怜，同样有一个厉害过头的弟弟。”

基尔盯着罗维，他没有告诉罗维其实拜仁今夏也提出了租借自己的请求，他只是认真而真诚地说出他的心里话：“但是罗维，你没有意识到吗？你也很厉害，你也是一名十分优秀的球员。你年纪轻轻，就独自在西西里岛站稳了脚跟；虽然只和你训练过两天，但我清楚好球员和烂球员的区别，你如此努力训练，你在比赛时是最善于观察场上局势的那位，你总是思考着怎么传球队友才接得最舒服，作为一名前锋，你却总是如此无私。那些因为身体原因就拒绝你的俱乐部，完全是因为以貌取人的偏见。罗维，就算现在你比你的弟弟差一点，可是，在不久的将来，你绝对会闪耀整个亚平宁，甚至是整个欧洲。”

罗维转头看基尔，他不确定基尔这番话是为了安慰他、恭维他还是真心实意地赞美他，不过，他知道基尔至少是好心。尽管不知道基尔说的是真是假，他还是很感激基尔为了让他振作起来所做的努力。

罗维笑着说：“你怎么也犯和奶奶同样的毛病，你们就这么喜欢给人未来做预言吗？”

“这不是预言，这是预告！”基尔强调。

这时，奶奶从咖啡馆走出来，走到自家楼下朝两人喊：“你俩怎么还不休息，都十点了！罗维诺，你明天还去不去训练了？！”

罗维这才意识过来，他猛地从小椅子上蹦起来，拉起基尔的手往房间里走：“基尔，你留下过夜吧，三楼有一间客房，奶奶肯定帮你收拾好了。”

基尔赶紧说：“不用麻烦了，我回去吧，就几步路。”

罗维停下来，注视着基尔说：“你确定？你知道你要是从我们家门走出去，肯定会被奶奶拦住吧？”

基尔想了想，这是很有可能的。“但是，”基尔说，“我在这儿没有换洗衣服。”

罗维思考了下，从自己的木质衣柜里搜出一套旧的拿波里球衣，递给基尔。

“你可以先穿我的球衣，这套衣服我没穿过几次，换洗的衣服，挂在楼顶，明天就能干。”

基尔再也找不到反驳的理由，他无奈地接受罗维和奶奶的好意。他走上三楼，罗维说的没错，奶奶已经为他安置好床铺了。

基尔洗完澡，将自己换洗的衣服从罗维家那架轰轰作响的老古董洗衣机中取出来晾楼顶后，心满意足地平躺到那张吱呀作响的木床上，心中充实极了。

基尔轻轻拉起身上罗维的拿波里球衣，他穿着刚好合适，所以想必罗维穿的时候有点显大。基尔闭上眼睛用鼻子嗅闻球衣的味道，球衣上只有一股轻轻的旧衣橱味道和廉价洗衣粉的味道，可基尔仍深深沉浸其中，他觉得自己能获取到一丝罗维身体的味道。

基尔难以入睡，他心中充斥了各种强烈的美好的感情，而各种感情的源头都是在他下一层躺着的罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，罗维的影像和声音仍在他的脑海里挥之不去，可他并不觉得烦扰。

当基尔刚来到那不勒斯时，心中对这座城市和这个俱乐部充满了不确定和陌生的情绪，但是今天跌宕起伏的经历，使他的情绪变成了对未来的满怀期待。他期待着将在拿波里生活的这一年，他们会经历怎样的难关，他们会面对怎样的对手，他急不可耐地期待着新赛季的到来。他相信这座俱乐部会令他感到快乐，不仅是因为它狂热又可爱的球迷，不仅因为它沉浮的过往，还因为它有罗维诺。

基尔在接下来的一年里，每天都可以和罗维一同训练，一同上下班，甚至是，一同吃饭休息。一想到这儿，基尔就能感受到胸中膨胀的幸福。

基尔已经相信自己手腕受伤不是一件糟糕的事，今天也绝不是糟糕的一天。相反，他觉得今天是个灿烂美好的日子。

TBC

 

**信息补充：**

罗维和基尔家在的街道大概长[这样](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1SYlBj0JGbgF5rurUaDJOxQ)，还附了几张那不勒斯的照片。


	4. Preseason Games ①

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 罗维不是直男，他只是过去没碰上能让他喜欢的男人...

第二天基尔收拾好下楼时，罗维已经快吃完早饭了。罗维咀嚼着最后一口吐司，模糊不清地对基尔说了一句“早”。

基尔惊讶地看罗维，没想到对方能起得这么早，基尔一直以为自己是起得够早的人，可罗维竟然起得比他还早。现在才七点，罗维已经差不多吃完早餐了。

“你平时都起这么早的吗？”基尔惊讶地问。

罗维摇摇头，站起来去拿自己的背包：“只是今天而已，我昨晚请假，所以萨里让我今早提前两小时到训练场去。”

“他平常得赖到八点才起呢。”奶奶走近客厅将罗维的餐具收走，顺便透露，“就算是今天，如果我不赶他起床，他同样起不来。”

意识到罗维起的这么早的原因是为了自己，基尔感到有些愧疚，同时，也有些甜蜜的感动。

“你慢慢吃早餐，反正你不需要训练，”罗维快步走到玄关说，“我先走了。”

“罗维！等一下！”基尔迅速抓了两块吐司，胡乱塞进嘴里，匆忙跑到罗维身边，“我跟你一块儿去训练场。”

罗维不解地说：“为什么？你都受伤了！我不是说过硬撑不好吗？而且，就算你自己想练，队医也不会允许！”

“不是！我只是想跟过去看你们训练而已，我不会再勉强自己了，罗维。”基尔急着解释，“我刚来不久，对很多队友的踢球习惯还不熟悉，所以我想如果还不能训练的话，至少能在一边看看每一名队友的踢球特点，对他们有一点大概的了解。”

罗维叹了口气，心想这人真是个工作狂，他打开门说：“那你赶紧穿好鞋！真是个大笨蛋，难得可以休息的机会都白白浪费掉…”

基尔不好意思地笑了，急忙换好鞋子跟罗维出门。

到训练场路上，鉴于基尔那么想了解球队球员的情况，罗维一直在为基尔介绍各个球员的具体情况——踢球最喜欢的位置、历史、年龄、国籍、球队内的地位、球衣号码等等，基尔非常认真地听着，努力记下罗维说的所有信息。他暗地想罗维果然非常爱拿波里，不然不会对队内的每个人都这么清楚，罗维可还被球队租借出去过三年，基尔想罗维在巴勒莫的这三年肯定照样天天关注自己球队的一举一动。

====

当所有队友都来到训练场进行又一天的魔鬼训练时，罗维已经练得满头大汗了。队友们渐渐注意到坐在草地旁的一张板凳上，默默看他们训练的基尔。

“他今天还来做什么？”罗尼纳闷地问，“来蹭训练场饭堂的饭吗？”

“他是来观察你们来了，”罗维解释，打趣道,“他觉得闲着也是闲着，先来看看你们都有什么弱点。”

在一旁听到的队长斯洛，欣赏地笑着说：“就算受伤了仍想着进步，这年轻人真不错！”

“嗯？…原来如此~”罗尼微妙地笑着说，“可惜，我没什么弱点。”

“呵呵，是么？”罗维问。

“真没想到，基尔伯特刚来不久，就能和你混那么熟，”优格说，“明明第一天来的时候还和你吵得那么凶…我和罗尼，和你一起长大，花了好久才让你肯搭理我俩。真是不公平。”

“那是因为你俩烦人，所以我才不想理！”罗维反驳，脸却红了。

训练结束后，大伙都回到更衣室去。很多人和昨天一样，跑去关心基尔，问基尔日常生活有没有受到很大影响。

基尔感激地回答：“根本没受影响，罗维是个好人，他昨晚邀请我到他家吃晚饭，后来还让我留下过夜。所以，我根本没遇到什么不方便的事。”

“什么？！罗维还邀请你去他家了？！”优格愤愤不平地说。

“这有什么奇怪的吗？”基尔纳闷地问。

“嘿嘿，”罗尼又是一副微妙的态度，他微笑盯着基尔说，“你知道意大利男人只会带他们真正在乎的人回家见家族成员吧？没人告诉过你吗？意大利男人，浪漫多情，无论他们对你说过任何甜蜜动人的情话，都有可能是假的。但是，如果某天，一个意大利男人提出想带你回家认识他家人的话，他就是动真格的了。因为意大利人是十分注重家族的民族，如果他想要你成为他们家族的一员，说明他真的在考虑和你的未来~”

“是，是这样吗？”基尔早已满脸通红，他清楚罗尼讲的是玩笑话，可还是被搅得心绪不宁，他低下头去，努力不让别人看到他甜蜜的笑容。

“罗尼你在瞎说什么？！”罗维涨红了脸喊，“基尔你也是，怎么也傻傻地附和他，好歹做些反驳啊？！！！我请基尔到我家吃饭，是因为他手受伤了，他家就离我家几步路，又不费事！还有，你说的这是男女朋友才会有的情况吧？我和基尔都是男的！！”

基尔的笑容僵住了，对啊，他差点忘了，罗维和他不一样，罗维很有可能不是gay…

“可是，就算是男性朋友，你也很少会邀请去你家啊！”优格还是对这个话题耿耿于怀，“我和罗尼认识你这么久，就吃过你奶奶的饭菜一次！可基尔伯特才认识你三天！”

“你要天天吃我奶奶做的饭，先把你俩在海边租的高级公寓给退了，搬到我家附近啊？！！”罗维觉得优格真是幼稚和不可理喻，从小到大总是这样。

“好啦~你俩别吵啦~”罗尼同情地拍拍优格的肩膀，眯着眼睛说，“至少罗维还愿意邀请咱们去他家不是么？只要你想想看，罗维勾搭过那么多女孩子，可还从来没带过一个女孩回家，你就觉得平衡啦~”

又一股失望之情朝基尔袭来，他装作闲聊一样问：“罗维他有过很多女朋友吗？”

“当然，罗维最喜欢漂亮女孩了呢~”罗尼饶有兴致地回答，关注着基尔的表情变化。

“是吗？…说的也是，罗维这么英俊，肯定会有很多女孩子喜欢吧。”基尔说着，掩饰自己心中的失落。

“他的确从来没缺过女孩。”罗尼仍在盯着基尔。

“你们聊够了没有？！”罗维终于爆发，“为什么一直在说我的话题，基尔你都被罗尼给带偏啦！”

基尔向罗维赔不是，然后不再参与更衣室其他人的讨论话题，而是沉浸在自己的思绪中。想到罗维过去交过那么多的女朋友，基尔发现自己有点嫉妒，还有点失落。不过，他觉得只要能在罗维身边，当罗维的好朋友就满足了。况且，罗尼不是说了吗？至少那些女孩还从来没像他这样，可以轻松地出入罗维的家！是的，基尔很高兴能作为罗维的好朋友，至少，目前来说，还是这样。

====

三天后，基尔的手腕痊愈了。他和罗维一大清早就来的沃尔图诺堡训练，他们进入训练场时，草坪上还没有一个人影。

队长斯洛和教练萨里同样是来得很早的工作狂，他们入迷地互相讨论着某些战术问题，直到走到罗维和基尔不远处才发现训练场不止他们两人。罗维和基尔互相不停给对方脚下传球，锻炼默契。

“基尔伯特？！怎么回事？”萨里严厉地问，“你伤好了吗？谁允许你下训练场了？”

基尔咧嘴笑着从训练裤兜里掏出一张皱巴巴的白纸，摊开给萨里看：“看，队医刚给的康复证明，队医都给我开绿灯了，教练~”

萨里扯过基尔的健康证明，没再说什么。斯洛眯眼笑着问：“你们怎么来得这么早？”

“基尔说他脚痒，想念踢球的感觉了。”罗维回答。

“哦~原来如此，可以理解。”队长笑着说，心里更喜欢基尔了，“基尔怎么会好得这么快？”

“因为，有仙女相助啊~”基尔调皮地说。

“仙女？”斯洛疑惑。

“不是什么仙女，只是我的奶奶，”罗维无奈地解释，“奶奶用她的药膏把基尔治好了。”

在今天的训练开始前，萨里将大家聚集起来，又开了一个小会，主要是有关季前赛的事。

“季前训练也进行了差不多一周，从明天开始我们就要开始参加季前赛了。”萨里面无表情地说，“首先，我们会先跟那不勒斯附近的一些球会比赛，像是巴里、巴勒莫和克罗托内，然后我们会去海外进行三场季前赛，对手分别是拜仁慕尼黑、门兴和利物浦。我们会先去德国慕尼黑作客，然后再到门兴去，门兴的比赛是基尔伯特租借条款的一部分，俱乐部和他们约定踢一场友谊赛，以便在基尔的条款上少花一点钱，不过，别以为这是场友谊赛就懈怠，不管是什么性质的比赛，我都希望你们能够拿出你们最好的状态来！最后一场比赛，我们会在苏格兰爱丁堡和利物浦踢一场比赛。这些对手很强大，正是可以检验你们到底能爬多高的机会。”

“去苏格兰，对利物浦？！”优格提出异议，“萨里你不是开玩笑吧？那里根本没有拿波里球迷，到那儿，球场里会被利物浦球迷的红色球服淹没的，这不是自找没趣吗？”

“我们去那儿是为了检验自己和最高水平球队对战的能力，商业收入只是附加好处，就算那儿没有一个拿波里球迷，我还是希望你们把球迷们装在你们心里，不要懈怠。”

“您觉得您的观点高层会同意吗？”罗尼眯眼笑着说，“对于咱们高层来说，难道赚钱不是比什么都重要？”

罗维听完罗尼的话后嘴角翘了翘，优格和罗尼这两个家伙的嘴巴可真是从来不饶人。

“我只是个打工的，用不着思考俱乐部的财政问题，那是他们的事。我只要努力做到不让自己被炒鱿鱼，赚够每天的烟钱就足够了，因为这是我作为一个教练该做的。而你们，应该好好训练，好好比赛，注意饮食作息，其他人的事情少想，因为这是作为职业球员的你们该做的。”

“好，教练！”球员们一齐回道。

基尔转头看了看右边的弗朗西斯，又看了看左边的罗维，罗维和基尔相视一笑，心有灵犀地想罗尼和优格这俩家伙终于遇上克星了。

====

季前热身赛的前两场，拿波里的对手是同为那不勒斯球队的巴里和卡拉布里亚的克罗托内，由于这两个对手的实力不是很强，所以拿波里队在较轻松的情况下就获得了两场胜利。

基尔在两场比赛中都是首发，并且已经开始展现自己的价值。他在第一场比赛中为菲利献上一次助攻，在第二场比赛中攻入加入拿波里以来的第一粒进球。

那不勒斯当地的体育报纸和电台纷纷表现出对几名新援的赞赏，球队新9号菲利克斯不光是个虚有其表的花瓶，他在两场热身赛里已打进两球，11号边锋维尔迪技术出众，但占据版面最多的还是身穿7号战服的基尔伯特。

罗维在两场比赛中大部分时间坐在替补席上，只在比赛快结束的10分钟或20分钟前替换上场，不过，罗维自己知道会是这样的境况。

第三场比赛，罗维跟着球队乘船来到他居住过三年的西西里岛，这几乎算是他的第二家乡。罗维在巴勒莫度过了快乐的三年，这儿球迷的热情不亚于拿波里球迷，罗维与他们结下了不浅的感情。毕竟，罗维可是在这个地方，从稚嫩的青年成长为男子汉，在与安东尼奥等队友的共同努力下，甚至在上赛季帮助巴勒莫在久违十年之后再度升上意甲联赛。这里的经历罗维一辈子都忘不掉，他在这里收获了胜利、关注和友情。

这场比赛，罗维照样是替补。他坐在替补席上，比赛刚开始不久，身后的看台就有球迷在喊他的名字。后来，喊他的名字的巴勒莫球迷越来越多，罗维不得不站起来，转过身去朝替补席后方的巴勒莫球迷招手执意，并做手势请求他们不要这么做。

可惜，罗维这么做的结果只是引起更多的巴勒莫球迷呼喊他的名字。后来，球迷们甚至唱起了过去专门为他和安东尼奥这对当时的巴勒莫双子星创作的歌谣。罗维静静地坐在替补席上，心里充满了骄傲与感激，这些球迷还记得他。

比赛下半场，巴勒莫已两球落后，可他们的球迷仍兴奋地高声唱着歌。他们当天最爱唱的，是临时编造的一首关于罗维的歌：

“我们要罗维诺！我们要罗维诺！让他上场！让他上场！”

罗维不安地坐在替补席中，脸涨得通红。

不知怎的，萨里好像被巴勒莫球迷影响了，今天竟在第六十分钟就把罗维换上场。罗维在上场前，做了习惯性的祈祷动作，然后转身朝巴勒莫球迷拍手表示感谢，与替换下场的维尔迪拥抱了会儿，径直冲向教练指定他该站的位置去。

不过比赛毕竟只剩半个小时，罗维并没有给球队做出更多的贡献，直到90分钟哨向，比分仍是2:0。比赛结束后，许多拿波里球员迅速下场朝更衣室走去，听教练进行赛后总结，而罗维迟迟没有离开，他和几名巴勒莫的前队友拥抱问好，之后又在场内向看台上的巴勒莫球迷拍手致意了很久。

尽管球队输了，巴勒莫球迷对身为拿波里球员的罗维毫无怨言，他们激动地喊着罗维的名字，高唱他的曲子。罗维十分感动，他在下场前，郑重其事地站在主看台的粉色海洋前，深深地向他们鞠了个躬。

基尔习惯于和罗维共同行动，所以他一直在球场入口前等罗维。基尔看得到罗维与这个俱乐部的球迷间深厚的感情，他欣慰地笑着，为罗维感到高兴。

在返程的轮船上，基尔当然忍不住好奇，追问罗维许多他在巴勒莫踢球时的事情。通过罗维的回答，他更加明白为何巴勒莫的球迷会如此喜爱他。

在罗维租借到巴勒莫之前，巴勒莫只是个常年在意乙和意丙联赛混迹的球队，球队海外的球迷很少，对球员也没多大吸引力，所以当罗维这么优质的青年球员踏上西西里岛时，巴勒莫球迷感到他们尘封多年的希望又回来了。再加上一年后同样从西班牙皇家马德里租借过来锻炼的安东尼奥，这两名年轻人没花多久就笼络了所有巴勒莫人民的心。

罗维诺和安东尼奥面容姣好，看起来就有巨星相，再加上技术拔尖，配合默契，他们在队时几乎承担了球队所有的进攻任务。他们搭档的两年间，一直稳占联赛的进攻和助攻榜，因此，巴勒莫人民亲切地称呼他们为——巴勒莫双子星。

不过，罗维说的那么多事情里，基尔最关心的却是那个叫安东尼奥的西班牙人，他从罗维的口气中，可以听得出罗维非常喜欢这人。

“所以，”基尔试探性地问，“今天巴勒莫球迷唱得那首歌，就是有关你和安东尼奥的？”

“是的，”罗维笑了，“他们专门为巴勒莫双子星编的歌，以前我和东尼在球队的时候，每次赛前和赛后他们都会唱。现在听起来还挺怀念的呢~”

“那个安东尼奥，是很优秀的球员吗？”基尔问。

“当然，他可是皇家马德里青训，他应该是我见过技术最好的射手啦！他今年也被皇马召回去了，我认为，他的名字很快就会为人所知。你可以关注一下皇马的新闻，他已经开始吸引欧洲的注意力了。”罗维兴奋地说着，“不仅如此，在场下他同样也是个优秀的人。他在球队里帮了我不少忙，我这三年要是有什么进步的话，他肯定也有许多功劳，无论是在球场上还是球场下。你还记得奶奶说的我需要人叫起床吧？在巴勒莫这几年，他每天都不嫌辛苦喊我起床，很不赖的人不是么？”

“嗯，是啊…他一定是个值得交的朋友…”基尔掩饰着自己的真实感情说。

“那是肯定的！”罗维笑着说，“我觉得你俩倒是很适合做朋友呢！”

“呃，是吗？…”

基尔看向窗外翻滚的海浪，觉得自己胸闷至极。基尔一直认为自己是个不拘小节、豪爽大方的人，可是，在遇到罗维以后，他发现自己变得越来越小气了，他总是莫名其妙地觉得嫉妒。当罗尼又把罗维的旧女友拿出来开玩笑时，每次罗维和女员工或女球迷搭讪时，就连罗维普通地夸奖过去的队友时，基尔都觉得嫉妒得不得了。他不明白自己为什么会变成这样。

====

从巴勒莫回来之后，基尔变得更加刻苦训练。几乎每场训练课，他都给自己加练。罗维很快发现基尔的变化，在一次训练结束后，基尔和弗朗西斯、尼德兰勾肩搭背，一起朝冰水池方向走去，罗维喊住基尔。

“基尔，你应该学会休息一会，天天这么高强度训练，不一定真的对你好！”罗维担忧地说。

基尔眯起眼睛，笑着说：“我知道，我有分寸，要是真受不了我会休息的，谢谢你的关心，罗维！不过，你想加入我们吗？冰水浴其实挺舒服的！”

“怎么可能会舒服，你们身体都是怎么长的？！”罗维反对，“我才不要和你们这些训练变态待在一块儿呢！反正你记住了！不要硬撑，基尔伯特。”

基尔温暖地笑了，他说：“我会记住的。罗维，我会认真训练，注意作息，保重身体，我会努力成为一名出色的球员，让你…我是说，让作为拿波里球迷的你们感到快乐，让拿波里成为令整个欧洲闻风丧胆的球队。”

罗维认真地盯着基尔，对方一脸坚毅，罗维搞不清基尔突然这么野心勃勃的原因，不过他很高兴基尔肯为自己的俱乐部做出这么大的努力。而且，面前这个看起来只是在说大话的基尔伯特，却显得那么可靠、帅气。

“你这么为拿波里着想是挺好…”罗维不明白自己为什么突然害羞起来，“反正！你不要勉强自己就好！”

“遵命！”基尔咧嘴笑道，和弗朗、尼德兰朝冰水池走去。

看着基尔带着标志性的豪爽笑声和两名后卫远去，罗维的嘴角不知怎的自己扬了起来。

TBC

 

**信息补充：**

巴里是那不勒斯的一家球会，拿波里的老板今年也成了巴里的老板。克罗托内在亚平宁最南端，属于卡拉布里亚大区，16年升入意甲，但很快降级了。巴勒莫属于西西里，球衣很特别，是粉色的，很好看，在14年升入意甲，并且曾一度表现不错，但两年后降级。今年南意只有拿波里在踢意甲，可以说他们就代表了整个南意大利（如果罗马队和拉齐奥队算作中部球队的话），南方人对足球的热情肯定不比北方人低，我觉得导致这种情况发生的原因还是经济，足球是非常烧钱的活动。

突然翻到几年前存的巴勒莫双子星的[照片](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1-Tyf6eZ7rDhnlIh5BrBj3A)（提取码：gv74），这两人是阿根廷人，光看名字像是西班牙后裔，但巴斯克斯（比较高的那位）妈妈是意大利人。我之前非常萌他俩，这俩颜值都很高在球场上又默契十足，因为他俩我在那段时间（15年左右）异常关注巴勒莫......不过，两人出名后，迪巴拉转会去了尤文图斯，巴斯克斯在一年后也转会至塞维利亚（有一张照片就是他俩转到如今的球队，在欧冠赛场上相遇后拍的），巴勒莫也降级了，我后来就不再关注这支球队了。现在我也不怎么关注这两人了，毕竟我不是尤文或者塞维球迷，这种曾经的球场CP后来天各一方的故事在足坛是常事。


	5. Preseason Games ②

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18-19赛季季前部分到此结束。文章中心是拿波里，不过后来会提及很多其他球队和那些球队的球员。  
> 有自慰情节，已把分级改为mature。  
> 音乐超链接来自网易云。

季前训练进行三周后，拿波里队开始为期一周的海外拉练，球队将在德国和英国踢三场比赛，对手皆是难啃的骨头。这次的季前赛难度明显要比以往的要高一些，原因可能是为球队新赛季的欧冠赛场做准备，或许是因为新换的教练萨里要求更高。

球队下榻于慕尼黑的[steigenberger](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Hotel_Review-g187309-d12850089-Reviews-Steigenberger_Hotel_Munchen-Munich_Upper_Bavaria_Bavaria.html)酒店，因为酒店愿意让拿波里的营养师进行球队餐饮的监督，位置离拜仁的球场慕尼黑比较近，而且酒店内还有健身室，当然最重要的是，价格不贵。

除了和拜仁比赛的那天外，球队还会在慕尼黑停留两天，进行适应和恢复性训练，他们提前租借了附近一个小球场进行训练。

球队订制的房间全是双人间，教练说球员们可以自行组队，如果不知道和谁一起住的，可以抽签决定。

基尔和罗维现在已经成了形影不离的好朋友，他们一起训练，一起吃饭，基尔常常到罗维家蹭饭吃，罗维常常嫌麻烦所以选择坐基尔的宝马到训练场去。因此，他俩自然而然地选择住在一起。

其他房间的安排是：队长与副队长、罗尼和优格、弗朗和菊、佩德罗和尼德兰、托里斯和菲利，等等。

想到要和罗维同住一屋，基尔内心十分忐忑。他当然不是第一次和队友一起住酒店，过去门兴青年队参加客场比赛时，他也常常和队友分享同一个房间。可是，罗维在基尔心里显然和一般的队友不一样，想到要和罗维同处一室，基尔是又期待又紧张。

不过，基尔可以暂时将这些情绪缓一缓，因为在入住酒店的第一晚，球队成员们特地在酒店的小庭院里举行了一个小聚会，欢迎新来的球员们。之前虽然在弗朗的提议下，大家进行过一次简短的午餐，不过，把那当作欢迎新援的仪式未免太寒碜，所以，斯洛和弗朗等几位老资格觉得应该再郑重办一次欢迎会。

说是欢迎会，其实是各种“折磨新人”大会，他们几个人扛来酒店的音响设备，要求几名新人必须进行才艺演出，弗朗撒谎说这是球队的规矩，他刚来的时候也经历过。

维尔迪和梅雷特都选择了流行的意大利情歌，队内会意大利语的纷纷大声跟着唱。菲利克斯这小子看起来文质彬彬，可选的几首歌全是rap，他在荷兰待太久了，完全受荷兰的流行风向洗脑。这几首rap都是上过billboard排名前五十的曲子，所以队内的许多人都听过，他们不是吆喝着，就是跟着菲利“念”投影屏幕上的歌词。

菲利刚来的时候，看起来有点怕生，但一旦了解他，就会明白他不太正常，还有点神经质。凡是听过原曲的人，都能发现菲利唱得和原曲完全不一样，无论是声调、速度还是感情，悲伤的歌词在菲利的嘴巴里都能变得搞笑起来。最难以理解的是，菲利并不像是真的五音不全，他更像是故意把歌词唱成这样的。

很多人觉得菲利唱得好笑，但表现得都适可而止，除了基尔和另两名动东欧后卫，他们笑得眼泪都出来了。罗尼和优格甚至不停用instagram为菲利录小视频，发到自己的账号上和球迷们分享。菲利唱歌的视频获得了许多赞，评论里清一色的笑哭emoji。这下拿波里球迷们都知道他们的新九号是个逗比了。

最后，终于轮到基尔登场，基尔起初也选了两首说唱歌曲，全是cro的歌，一首[bad chick](http://music.163.com/song?id=28638615&userid=78354583)一首[dream](http://music.163.com/song?id=30706077&userid=78354583)。基尔刚一开口就获得了许多人欣赏的目光，基尔平时喜欢大嗓门说话，所以许多队友应该都想不到他唱歌的声音这么好听。

基尔选择这两首歌不仅是因为他是cro的粉丝，更重要的是这都是他为罗维选择的曲子。这两首歌，或多或少，他唱的主角都是罗维，尤其是后一首dream，基尔还特意唱了这首歌的英文版本。他反复观察罗维听歌时的举动，罗维大部分时间只是跟着基尔rap的节奏点头或者跺脚，并没有更深层次的行为，不过也是，罗维怎么可能知道基尔对他的感情不一般呢？

后来，基尔决定更进一步施展自己的才华，尽管罗维不会明白基尔这么做是为了获得他的关注，不过基尔至少能让罗维看到自己优秀的一面，基尔总是想在罗维面前表现自己，当罗维眼里只有他时他会感到很开心。

基尔向工作人员借来一支长笛，他虽然对乐器不精通，但至少这种乐器他是拿得出手的。他用长笛吹了一首[por una carbeza](http://music.163.com/song?id=4416697&userid=78354583)，闻香识女人里面的著名舞曲。浪漫的法国人弗朗西斯听得入迷，突然很想随歌起舞，可这是段双人爵士舞，弗朗于是走到罗维身边，毕恭毕敬地鞠躬伸手到瘫坐在竹编靠椅上的罗维眼前。

罗维盯着弗朗的手，耳边充斥着队友们鼓舞起哄的声音，他猜自己是没办法拒绝了，伸出手牵起弗朗，与他一齐挪动舞步至草坪中央。

罗尼和优格当然又忍不住录视频发到ins上，这几个小视频的点赞量同样很高，底下的评论画风一变，全转换成爱心和流口水emoji。

基尔表面坐怀不乱，悠扬地吹着曲子，其实内心有如一千匹战马在狂奔。罗维就在他面前不远处，迈着性感的舞步，弗朗同样跳得性感而优雅，可基尔眼里只有罗维。基尔感到自己就像闻香识女人里面那个不谙世事的愣头青，而弗朗就是一把年纪了还要教他怎么追求女孩的阿尔帕西诺。基尔暗暗在心里记下，以后要向弗朗请教如何跳舞。

新援的表演结束后，还没到休息时间，所以其他队友们也决定表现一番。罗尼和优格上台一同唱了Jonas blue的[rise](http://music.163.com/song?id=567145750&userid=78354583)，看来这俩家伙更喜欢电音；菊借来了吉他，表演了一首[especially](http://music.163.com/song?id=26116352&userid=78354583)；斯洛同样用菊借来的吉他，演唱了一首[I hope I don’t fall in love with you](http://music.163.com/song?id=2003756&userid=78354583)，斯洛到底认为自己有多老了？

当所有人从酒店的小庭院撤离时，已经是快到十点了，萨里可是要求他们每天十点前必须休息的。

先进浴室洗澡的是罗维，基尔坐立不安地坐在自己的床上，努力不去想仅仅隔着一扇门后，罗维赤身裸体地沐浴在热水中。虽然更衣室里的浴室是公共式的，也就是说队中所有人都看过互相的裸体，基尔过去当然已经见过罗维的裸体，可是，这次不一样，这一次他和罗维是完完全全单独同处一室。

在球队里有其他队员在场，基尔不可能往那方面想，况且基尔是个球痴，在球场上想的大多都是足球。可现在，他们不是在足球场，他们是在一个完全私密的空间里，共处一室。基尔侧耳听着喷头水流的声音，放肆地想象着水珠如何从罗维裸露的胸膛和背部流下，滑落至罗维的臀部、腿部，还有…胯部，不妙，基尔感到自己身体不受控制地在发烫，他突然觉得好热，所以抓过空调遥控器又把温度调低两度。可症状仍然没减轻，基尔只好脱下短袖，基尔心慌极了，因为他注意到自己下体在慢慢挺起来，可恶，要是罗维发现了他该怎么解释？！

此时，水声停了，基尔赶紧抓过被子一角，盖住自己下部。罗维很快从浴室走出来，他没穿上衣，只围了一条浴巾。罗维拿着另一条毛巾在擦湿哒哒的头发，发现基尔已经脱掉上衣了。

“你已经脱掉衣服啦？这么迫不及待吗？”罗维不解地说。

基尔脸马上红了，不知道如何反应，罗维不会是在说他心里觉得的那个意思吧？

“我洗好了，你可以进去洗了。”罗维爬到自己床上，随意地说，“既然这么想洗澡，我让你先洗的时候怎么不答应，真是的…”

“哦，哦，好的，我去洗澡了！”基尔慌张地回，才明白罗维说的迫不及待指的是洗澡。

基尔在罗维躺在床上，注意力全在手机屏幕上时，以最快的速度跑进浴室，避免让对方发现自己的勃起。在跑进浴室前，基尔还是不受控制地瞥了一眼罗维微微叉开的双腿间若隐若现的缝隙。

基尔迅速关上门，脱下裤子，打开喷头。喷头洒下的滚烫的热水终于将基尔压抑已久的激情和不安完全释放出来。基尔身体终于放松下来，他终于可以任意妄为地想罗维的身体了。

基尔闭上双眼，嘴巴咬住左手，以免自己在激情下发出声响惊动外边的罗维。他伸出右手抚摸自己的下体，终于能与外物接触的下体向基尔传来兴奋的快感，基尔之前也碰过自己，可是，还从来没有过像这次这样强烈的感觉。他不断在脑海里展现罗维的影像，罗维红润的脸庞、往下滴水的发梢、裸露的胸膛、粉嫩的乳头、细长的大腿、大腿的内侧…基尔紧紧闭着眼，用力咬住左手，努力不让声音暴露他对罗维的欲望。他的右手激动地活动着他的下体，基尔想象是罗维的手在触碰他的勃起，没过多久，他的下体就将他的欲望全释放在热水之中。

“罗维，我想要你…”基尔在高潮快结束时，还是情不自禁轻轻动了嘴巴。

====

第二天傍晚对拜仁的比赛并没有太多可叙述的，两队状态都不是很好，最终0:0闷平，对于实力较弱的拿波里来说这是个不错的结果。与拿波里队不同，拜仁才开始季前训练一周，他们队中许多球员都是国家队成员，刚刚随国家队参加完今年的世界杯，才休完假归队不久。所以，拜仁表现不好也是有原因的。

这场比赛拜仁队中表现算是亮眼的球员是他们刚从多特蒙德买来的18岁年轻前场阿尔弗雷德，以及刚从门兴买来的21岁年轻门将路德维希。虽然年仅18岁，可这名美国进攻球员已经驰骋德甲两年时间，早早就吸引了许多豪门球队的注意，他几乎是这场比赛拜仁唯一有威胁的攻击点。路德维希在本场比赛有多次精彩扑救，他显得又冷静又专注，完全不像个仅有21岁的年轻球员。

赛后，基尔特地找到他的弟弟与其交换球衣，他和路德站在更衣室过道里交谈着。菊和阿尔微笑交谈着经过贝什米特兄弟身旁，边走边脱球衣准备与对方交换（菊曾经是多特蒙德的球员）。

拜仁的奥地利左边卫罗德里赫走过两人身边，对路德说了一句“别聊太久，教练很快就要开会了”就走开了。基尔问起罗德，路德说罗德作为拜仁的青训球员，为他提供了许多帮助。

这时罗维终于从两人身边经过，他和菲利并肩走着，仍然在认真讨论刚才比赛里球队为何无法进球。

基尔叫住罗维，让他过来，介绍他弟弟与罗维认识。

“罗维，这是路德维希，我的弟弟。”基尔笑着介绍，“路德，这是罗维诺，他在拿波里也帮了我很多忙，我能那么快适应那边的生活全是因为有他。”

“你好，罗维诺。”路德客气地说。

“哦，你好，”罗维冷淡地搭理路德，转而对基尔说，“我知道他是你弟弟啊，你跟我说过了。我不打搅你们了，你抓紧时间，萨里开会可从来不等人。”

“知道啦！”基尔咧嘴笑着回，罗维很快转头离开。

“他看起来人很冷淡，不像是喜欢帮助别人的类型。”路德若有所思地说。

“刚开始和罗维接触都是这种感觉啦，但只要和他相处久点，你就会发现他人棒极了，我还从来没见过比他还独特的人！”基尔热情洋溢地说，“他长得很可爱不是么？”

“哥哥，你不会喜欢上他了吧？我记得你说过绝对不会喜欢上足球运动员，因为这会影响你的职业生涯，”路德认真盯着哥哥说，“你记得吧？”

“我…我…”基尔低下头，犹豫该如何向路德表述他对罗维的感觉。

可这时，主队更衣室的门开了，罗德在门后探出头朝路德大喊：“路德维希，教练叫你了！”

“好的，马上！”路德回应罗德，转头看基尔说，“下次再聊，哥哥。”

“呃嗯…”基尔松了一口气，“在新球队好好表现自己！”

“我会的。”路德说完，快步朝主队更衣室走去，基尔也朝客队更衣室走了过去。

====

拿波里对门兴的比赛则是场开放的比赛，两队各进三球，最终3:3战平对手。门兴的队长斯廷德尔奉献了两粒进球，而拿波里的基尔伯特、菲利克斯和托里斯各奉献了一粒进球。为了表示对自己原球队的尊敬，基尔进球后只是静静走回中圈发球，没有庆祝，场上其他拿波里的球员们也十分理解他。

比赛在下午进行，结束时刚好是落日时分，门兴主场普鲁士公园球场全身亮起了荧光绿色的霓虹灯，在夕阳的衬托下十分美丽。

基尔领着罗维在球场外散步，现在正是让罗维领略基尔最爱的球场美丽的时候，他当然不会放过这次机会。球队今晚没有训练，所有人可以自由活动，只要在十点前回酒店就行。可惜球队明天一大早就要球队飞去英国，不然基尔还想带罗维在自己家乡好好逛一逛，他满心思想的都是如何让罗维能喜欢上门兴。

“你们的球场很漂亮。”罗维静静地说，抬头望着普鲁士公园外围，“四四方方、整整齐齐，很有现代建筑的感觉。圣保罗很好，不过它是那不勒斯政府的球场，不是俱乐部的，真羡慕你们球队，能有自己的主场。”

“圣保罗不是很好吗？你们球队最好的记忆都发生在那儿吧？其实它已经算是你们的主场了吧？如果哪天俱乐部打算建新球场，你们说不定还不愿意离开圣保罗呢！”

罗维笑了：“说的也是。”

“你觉得和门兴的比赛感觉怎么样？”基尔关切地问，十分想知道答案。

“你们球场虽然不大，可是球迷们很有气势，球迷站成的黑白色墙壁也非常壮观，”罗维认真地回答，“我发现你们球队好年轻，队内几乎都是年轻球员，还都是长得很可爱的那种，你们球探都是这种品味吗？老球员呢？不过，你们的队长是一位十分优秀的球员，你刚才赛同他交换了球衣，还和他聊了好久，你一定也很喜欢他吧？他看起来又帅又有实力。”

基尔咧嘴笑了，内心十分高兴。他笑着说：“罗维，我现在是拿波里球员，你不要老是‘你们，你们’的，好吧？”

“哦！我一不小心…”罗维脸很快不安地红起来。

“没事！”基尔笑着回，“你说的没错，我很喜欢斯廷德尔队长，他是个乐于拼搏的队长，他可能不是最优秀的攻击手，但在我眼里他是最努力的。不仅如此，球场外，他也是一位非常好的人，球员球迷们都很喜欢他！”

“我猜也是，他肯定不像斯洛那样喜欢臭屁吧？”

“罗维，斯洛只是爱开玩笑而已！不过，你猜得对，队长他是十分谦虚的人。”基尔笑着说，“你说门兴的球探喜欢可爱的年轻球员，其实是被逼无奈啊~门兴不是十分富有的球队，要想在顶级联赛立足，又收支平衡，只能靠每年卖出一两位优秀球员来办到，然后再用极少的转会费从各个联赛搜刮来优秀的青年才俊，期望他们哪天能成才，为球队进步做贡献。”

“哦…看来你们，不对，看来门兴的日子也不是非常好过啊…”罗维微微低下头，不安地说，“对不起，之前说过门兴是球星的垫脚石这样的话…”

基尔露出欣慰的笑容：“没事，我知道你不是有意的，都过去了。”

“嗯…”罗维放松下来，恢复平时的口气说，“我饿了，你们城市有什么好吃的东西吗？”

“当然有！我带你去！”

“太好了！希望你不会让我失望！”

“我不会的！罗维！你觉得累吗？要是不累的话，我想饭后带你去附近几个好玩的地方逛逛，你知道咱们市的纺织博物馆吗？”

“好呀！我也很想去见识下门兴好玩的地方，这个地方对我来说是完全陌生的，我想了解她更多！”

“真的，你想了解她更多？”基尔感动地盯着罗维。

“当然！”罗维兴奋地回复，没有看基尔，他伸出一只胳膊搂住基尔肩膀，兴致勃勃地喊，“拜托你了，本地人！”

“包在我身上！”基尔也傻傻地喊着回复，抬起手搂住罗维肩膀，感觉自己全身都温暖极了。

====

拿波里在苏格兰爱丁堡经历了季前赛的第一场失利，并且是0:3惨败。尽管他们知道与利物浦之间有实力差距，可他们没有想到差距会这么大。

利物浦队进球的球员是上赛季的英超第一射手，号称冷面埃及之王的左边锋哈桑，他在比赛中攻入两球。还有一粒进球是来自他们的瑞士右边锋瓦修，他对球队的作用并不亚于自己另一边的埃及人。哈桑和瓦修一左一右，为拿波里后防线带来了无尽的噩梦。最值得一提的是为两人献上三次助攻的，竟是他们的苏格兰队长斯科特，要知道他可是名边后卫。

全场比赛，拿波里队已经足够努力在奔跑、在防守，可对方比他们还能跑，比他们还要拼。在比赛时就可以发现，利物浦队已经进行了十分严格的季前训练，他们看起来完全是一只在踢正式联赛而不是在踢友谊赛的球队。这支球队不仅有实力，还有纪律，难以想象，几年前他们还在英格兰超级联赛的中游徘徊。

比赛结束后，拿波里的更衣室里十分沉寂，输掉第一次比赛，大家心情都不是很好。罗维默默坐在自己位置上，内心十分失落。

基尔坐在罗维旁边，想要安慰他：“你还好吧？”

罗维摇摇头，无奈地说：“我们和豪门之间的差距还是太远…无论是哪个方面，球迷基数、球队实力、财政、影响力等等。刚才的比赛，他们球迷的喊声那么吓人，简直震动了整个球场，我们输球，说不定也有被这些球迷影响的原因…那些大球会，想花多少钱买球员都可以，他们上赛季从罗马买去当家射手哈桑花的钱，都抵得上我们整个夏窗的转会费了。就算我们再努力，可差距是方方面面的，不是么？”

“罗维，你别想太多了，我认为两队的差距并没有比分表现的那么大。”基尔安慰说。

“难以置信！！”坐在罗维另一边的菲利（他是球队9号）突然插进两人的谈话，“罗维，我查了一下，利物浦上场比赛的队长斯科特，他才24岁！！！24岁就当上豪门队长啦，你相信吗？！”

“菲利，你也太夸张了，他说不定只是临时队长而已。”坐在基尔身旁的弗朗（他是球队6号）说。

“即便是临时队长，也很了不起好吧，”菲利反驳，“况且人家的确实力超群，在我看来，他至少是欧洲前五左边卫，没想到他才24岁！！佩德罗你看看人家！”

“拿过来借我看看！”基尔伸手去抢菲利的手机，也想了解更多这个斯科特的信息，起初菲利不愿给，说基尔想知道可以自己查啊，可基尔的力气比他大多了，最后还是强行‘借’走菲利的手机。

“斯科特·柯克兰，2016年从胡尔城以800万英镑转会至利物浦，”基尔照着菲利的手机屏幕大声给大伙儿念道，“球队本意想引进其作为一名替补。但是，斯科特在所有球迷不看好的情况下，凭借自己惊人的坚毅与努力，在短短一年间一跃成为利物浦不可或缺的主力球员。现在，当初仅800万英镑的苏格兰后卫已是利物浦的无价之宝。据回声报报道，利物浦主教练克洛普很有可能在新赛季让年仅24岁的斯科特充当球队的第一队长，可见这名左后卫对球队是有多么重要。球迷们不会对教练的这个决定产生太多异议，斯科特无论从精神力和意志力上看，都十分契合利物浦队的基因，更何况，他是一名苏格兰人，在利物浦历史上，许多苏格兰人为球队留下了浓墨重彩的印记。从这名年轻后卫的丰富过去，也可看出他的成功不是凭空而来。这名左后卫直至16岁还在为业余联赛踢球，他的第一场比赛到场观看的球迷只有几百人。他曾到过心爱的俱乐部凯尔特人试训但被拒绝，他在18岁时发表的一条推特是这么写的‘在这个年纪没有钱简直惨绝人寰，我需要份工作’。斯科特在20岁被胡尔城球探相中，逐渐在该球队展现自己的价值。16年夏天，胡尔城降级，被迫将斯科特低价卖给利物浦，于是有了现在的故事。”

基尔念完后，一些队友发出了啧啧的感叹声，这个斯科特才24岁，经历就这么丰富，难怪能当队长。

“罗维，你听到了？谁说要想得到好球员就必须花大价钱，”基尔开导罗维，“利物浦的确花了很多钱引进高价球员，可是，那些球员还不都得叫这名才800万镑的苏格兰人作队长吗？谁说身价贵的球员就一定是最好的？我认为，我们输给利物浦的原因，不是对方多有钱、他们的球员多优秀，只是因为我们还不够努力。你看到刚才比赛上利物浦球员们奋力奔跑的模样了吗？我们跟他们比起来，就跟在散步似的！我相信，随着萨里训练的深入，随着赛季的到来，我们的状态会越来越好！”

“会...么？”罗维怀疑。

基尔想了想，说：“不如咱俩打个赌吧？我赌这个赛季我们会再次对上利物浦，而下次面对利物浦的时候，我们不会再输球了！”

罗维抬起头好奇地盯着基尔，问：“你凭什么这么确定？”

“你就走着瞧，看看我预测得准不准！”基尔咧嘴笑着说，“怎么样，赌不赌？”

“赌就赌！那你说，赌注是什么？”

基尔抓了抓头说：“这，我倒没想过…”

“呵呵~”罗维露出坏笑，“如果下次拿波里对上利物浦，拿波里能赢，我免费替你擦球鞋直到赛季结束；反过来，你免费帮我擦球鞋直到赛季结束，怎么样？”

“罗维，你确定要拿这个当赌注？”基尔担忧地问。

“怎么？你怕了？”罗维邪笑着说。

“我不是怕了，我是替你着想！”

“你就这么有自信？！”

“当然！”基尔得意地笑着，很高兴自己能成功使罗维振作起来。

“好啦~你俩恩爱秀够啦~能把手机还给我了吧？”菲利没好气地说。

基尔这才想起来自己还拿着菲利手机，急忙带着歉意将手机还回去。“你品味真独特，粉色的。”基尔还手机时，不忘评价手机外壳的颜色。

菲利一把夺过手机，孩子气地说：“要你管。”

弗朗看着旁边三人的互动，露出欣慰的笑容。在他看来，基尔和菲利这两名新援简直是超值交易，这两人不仅在实力上填补俱乐部的短板，他们还能起到球队润滑剂的作用。他俩性格开朗、态度积极，常常为球队带来欢乐。这一次也是，更衣室的气氛显然由于刚才基尔和菲利的原因变得生动些了，大家表情也不再那么难看。

弗朗西斯有预感，在这两名攻击手的带领下，拿波里会有一个精彩纷呈的18/19赛季。

TBC

 

**信息补充：**

关于赛后交换球衣，这是足球比赛中一种表示友好的礼节，球员一般会向对手阵中与自己关系比较好或者自己的偶像请求交换球衣。阿尔（米国）是多特蒙德青训出身，所以他会认识菊，菊在多特踢了很多年出名后，才转会到拿波里的。

关于主场的名字，主场不仅仅是一个足球场，还是一只球队非常重要的精神标志和寄托，可以说是这支球队所有员工和球迷精神中的家园。科普一下几个球队主场的名字，有兴趣的可以看下。拿波里的主场名字叫作圣保罗，拜仁主场名字叫安联（是商业冠名），门兴主场名字叫普鲁士公园，多特蒙德主场名字叫威斯特法伦，利物浦的主场名字叫安菲尔德，切尔西的主场名字叫斯坦福桥。


	6. New Season

“罗维！罗维！起床啦，罗维！”基尔伯特朝气蓬勃的声音闯进罗维的美梦，随之而来的是罗维阳台的帘子和门被打开的声音，接着带着热度的夏日光芒充满了罗维的整个房间。

罗维烦恼地睁开眼睛，憋着一股起床气坐起来，钻出被窝。习惯裸睡的罗维现在只穿着一条四角短裤，他纤细的脚丫落到地上，罗维光着脚走到衣柜边找球队的训练服。

基尔强作镇定直视罗维的身躯，视线其实已经在罗维身上的每一个部位都游荡了数次。他无奈地捡起罗维昨晚不知怎么踢得东一只西一只的拖鞋，拿到罗维光秃秃的脚边放下。

“穿好鞋子，光脚走路不好。”基尔温柔地说。

罗维穿好拖鞋，嘟囔了一句“谢谢”，将训练短袖套上。他走下楼进卫生间洗漱，基尔留下帮他收拾床铺，尽管罗维没让基尔收拾。

罗维走进卫生间，拾起自己杯子里的牙刷，涂上牙膏，机械地刷起牙。他环顾盥洗池上摆放着和挂着的生活用品，小小的盥洗池边缘摆放着三个人的洗漱用品——奶奶的、罗维的和基尔的。三人的杯子，三人的牙刷，三人的毛巾。

罗维翻了个白眼，也不知道这一切是怎么发生的。基尔完全把这里当作自己的第二个家了，奶奶也完全把基尔当成自己的又一个孙子。一开始，基尔只是偶尔在这边过夜，因为不知为何罗维和基尔待在一起时，明明好像没做什么——有时候一块儿玩FIFA足球游戏，有时候教基尔学习意大利语，有时候甚至只是单纯地在聊天——可时间总是过得很快，意识过来已经到了休息时间，所以干脆就让基尔留下过夜。这样的情况发生的频率愈加频繁，基尔干脆就再买了一套生活用品放在罗维家里备用，结果是，备用的这套反而用得比基尔家里的那套更加多。

罗维胡思乱想着浏览盥洗池上摆放的东西，他的红色杯子、基尔的黑色杯子、基尔杯子里红色的牙刷……等一下，基尔杯子里的牙刷是红色的？！！可家里只有罗维的牙刷是红色的，罗维看向镜子，他手里拿着的牙刷是白色的！他用的是基尔的牙刷？！！！

“基尔伯特！！”罗维愤怒地打开卫生间的门，朝外边吼。

听到罗维在喊自己，基尔快步走下楼询问缘由。

“你的牙刷为什么会在我的杯子里？！！”罗维满脸通红举着基尔的白色牙刷质问对方。

基尔快步走进卫生间，看了看盥洗池，反复回想了一会儿，但他也找不到头绪。他只好找原因说：“可能是我放错了吧，一大早脑子不清醒…”

啊！也就是说，罗维刚刚是用我的牙刷刷的牙？！！这才意识过来的基尔脸立刻红了，他发现自己内心其实在窃喜，还有份莫名变态的满足感，他心跳变得很快，半是因为快乐，半是因为这种快乐带来的心虚。

听到两人动静的奶奶也跑过来询问原因，得知情况后，奶奶轻描淡写地说：“就共用牙刷而已，又不是什么大事，你俩是好朋友，这有啥？！大惊小怪。”

“对，对啊，罗维，我向你保证，我非常健康，不会传染什么怪病给你！”基尔安慰道。

“我当然不怕你会传染什么病给我啦！混蛋基尔，”罗维略激动地说，“可这是基本的卫生意识！就算是亲密无间的爱人，也不应该什么都共用！”

“抱歉，罗维…”基尔内疚地说，心里还在想着罗维用亲密无间的爱人做类比。

“好啦，基尔都道歉了，赶紧漱口，吃早饭。”奶奶说。

罗维叹了口气，无奈地说：“反正你记住下回别放错了，笨蛋基尔。”

“我保证这种事绝对不会再发生！”基尔认真地说。

罗维“嗯”了一声，回卫生间继续洗漱。他将两人放错的牙刷放回原位，觉得很奇怪，如果基尔把牙刷放错了的话，为什么他自己的牙刷也放错了。罗维努力回想他上一次刷牙的回忆，很快，他看到镜子里自己的脸变得通红，他想起来了！昨晚，他刷完牙后，不自觉把牙刷放错了杯子。是他先把牙刷放进基尔的杯子里，基尔可能认为自己牙刷放错了位置，所以才会用罗维的杯子的。

罗维赌气一样用大量流水冲自己的脸，一是为自己错怪了基尔感到内疚，二是为自己莫名其妙的行为感到奇怪。他怎么会做出这样的举动？难道在他潜意识里基尔的杯子和他自己的杯子并没有什么区别吗？

====

今天球队只有一次简短的晨练，因为球队下午要乘坐大巴到罗马准备意甲联赛的第一场比赛。

如今作为已形影不离的好友，罗维和基尔理所当然坐在一起。球队当然不会分为几个小帮派，不过每名球员肯定都有更倾向一起坐的队友。像是罗尼和优格、托里和菲利、尼德兰和佩德罗无论何时，总是坐在一起。罗尼和优格是臭味相投的死党，托里和菲利是波兰老乡，所以这并不难理解，最难理解的是不苟言笑的尼德兰总和较为浪荡的佩德罗混在一块儿，这两人可以说是两个极端，尼德兰应该会被佩德罗烦得难受，佩德罗应该早就受不了尼德兰的扑克脸才对。可能这就是所谓的性格互补吧。

从那不勒斯到罗马需要两个多小时的车程，途中许多队友都选择戴着耳机闭上眼睛小睡一会儿。罗维和基尔起初在一起集中脑力玩数独，后来罗维可能脑子用过度了，也靠到车座靠背上闭上眼睛。基尔仍不愿干休，对着剩下的几列空格绞尽脑汁，他靠着靠背，对着手中的平板冥思苦想。

突然，基尔感到罗维温热的头颅搭到了自己肩上，他屏住呼吸，缓慢挪动自己的头，低头斜视搭着他的左肩熟睡的罗维。

罗维嘴巴微张，胸脯有规律地上下起伏着，那根标志性的呆毛也随着罗维的呼吸左右摇晃着。基尔完全忘记了手中的数独游戏，他将平板放回前面座位后的兜里，定定注视罗维睡觉的模样，天啊，世界上怎么会有这么可爱的人，连睡觉的样子都这么可爱！

基尔环顾四周，他右边坐着的弗朗和菊已经睡着了；透过他和罗维座位之间的缝隙，他可以看到后边的托里和菲利也睡着了，菲利竟然紧紧挨着托里，托里完全被菲利挤到了座位角落里，看得出来睡梦中的托里感到十分痛苦，他可能会梦到自己被一块大石头压住。在确定前面的罗尼和优格也睡着后，基尔小心翼翼地移动左手，将左手轻轻移动到罗维背后，挽住罗维的左肩。

罗维因此挪动了下，把基尔吓了一跳，但罗维只是往基尔身体方向又靠了靠，用手抓住一点基尔的训练服布料，寻找更舒服的姿势，并没有醒过来。基尔深舒一口气，同时感受到全身上下欢腾的幸福感。

基尔明白自己应该适可而止，很快将左手缓缓抽了回去。他朝罗维方向靠了靠，为罗维提供更舒服的睡觉位置，将自己的头微微搭到罗维头上，接着也在幸福当中进入梦乡。

====

拿波里今年联赛的第一个对手是罗马的拉齐奥队，这支球队实力不俗，上个赛季几乎闯进了意甲前四，所以这场客场比赛不容小觑。况且这是球队新赛季的第一场正式比赛，他们当然很希望能以首胜为球迷们带来快乐。

基尔伯特如赛前预测的那样是首发，他踢满整场90分钟，非常努力表现自己。他在场上制造了许多威胁，给拉齐奥的后防带来了许多麻烦。可是，他自认为这场比赛没有发挥出最佳水准，也没有为球队带来任何实质性的贡献。

拿波里赛季的第一场比赛，在奥林匹克球场2：1逆转战胜顽强的拉齐奥。这场比赛，菲利克斯帮助球队扳平比分，托里斯在下半场打进一个漂亮的世界波帮助球队反超比分。拿波里队中的波兰人豪情万丈，而德国人基尔伯特在本场比赛没有进球，没有助攻。

基尔试着不去多想自己在拿波里的首场正式比赛，可是他总感觉体内有股焦躁的情绪。赛后教练在一一与球员握手鼓励时，萨里有简略地提醒基尔不用操之过急，这场比赛他很满意基尔的表现。可基尔就是个急性子，他并不满意自己的表现，他认为自己明明可以做得更好。

这个烦恼，基尔只跟罗维吐露过。在从罗马回到拿波里的第一个晚上，两人吃完晚饭后，在阳台喝酒乘凉。基尔饮着冰冻的啤酒，向罗维倾诉自己的烦恼。

罗维仰头将酒瓶中的啤酒灌入喉咙，他认真回想着这场比赛。他当时坐在替补席上，对场上发生的一切有十分全面的认识。罗维和萨里持同样意见，对基尔这场比赛的表现感到满意，基尔虽然没有任何助攻和进球，但是他的跑动给敌人带来了许多困难，到下半场，罗维甚至见过有三四个拉齐奥球员专门防守基尔的场面。

可是，罗维不想重复萨里的话，如果就连基尔非常尊敬的萨里称赞基尔都没法抚平基尔的急躁情绪的话，罗维的话很可能也不会收到很大效果。罗维思索该如何安抚基尔的不安。

“说真的，我并不觉得你第一场比赛表现得有多差…”罗维缓缓地说，“我见过许多首秀比你还糟糕的球员呢。”

“可是，我想跟好的球员比，而不是坏的球员，”基尔苦恼地说，“菲利，也是首秀，就已经进球了。”

“你可真是严格，我的首秀要是能表现得有你一半好，我就偷着乐了。”罗维说，“有很多时候，一个球员的重要性是比赛数据表现不出来的，这样的例子比比皆是。像是巴萨的伊涅斯塔，切尔西的坎特，这些球员，他们一个赛季下来的助攻和进球都很少，可是，你敢说他们不重要吗？他们在场上和不在场上，球队的场面完全不同。”

“可是，他们是中场球员，进攻数据当然不突出。我可是进攻球员…”

“菊也是进攻球员啊！他可是咱们球队的进攻组织核心，可他的进攻数据什么时候突出过？”

“说的也是…”基尔心理平衡了点。

“咱们再打个赌吧！”罗维碰了碰两人的啤酒瓶，对基尔笑着说，“我打赌你在拿波里的第一个进球很快就会到来，就在下一场比赛！”

基尔转头看罗维，对方脸上写满了真诚与自信，基尔感觉自己不安定的心在罗维的笑眼中安稳下来，果然找罗维倾诉是对的，罗维就如他的告解神父和救世主。

“谢谢你的信任，罗维，我会努力不辜负它。”基尔柔和地说。

“这就对了！小伙子好好努力，你可是我们家认为可以成为世界级球星的人，别给我们家丢脸！”

“这个‘我们家’，除了奶奶，除了罗马诺，也包括罗维你吗？”基尔看着卧在自己脚底下，舔着自己肉垫的罗马诺说。

罗维脸迅速红了，他嗫嚅道：“当，当然，我都说了是‘我们家’啦！”

基尔幸福地笑了，他揉揉罗维的头，说：“那我可不能再妄自菲薄了呢~”

====

联赛的第二场比赛，拿波里在主场圣保罗面对作客的米兰队。拿波里在落后两球的情况下，连扳三球，最终拿下联赛的第一场主场胜利。球队的20号波兰中场托里斯攻入了拿波里前两枚进球，而打入致胜一球的人，正是苦苦等待自己拿波里首球的7号基尔伯特。

基尔在经过前场几名球员——菊、维尔迪和菲利克斯的精妙配合后，在球门前接过菊的传球，完成最后一击。全场拿波里的球迷陷入了疯狂，这可是场大逆转，基尔兴奋地冲向看台，与球迷们一齐怒吼。他绕着看台一路小跑，一直跑到球队的替补席边。替补席的罗维等人均站在场边兴奋地庆祝基尔的进球，罗维对这粒进球尤其高兴，甚至因此拥抱了他一直嫌弃的发小之一优格。

基尔跑到罗维面前，张大眼睛咧开大嘴朝罗维笑，罗维知道基尔想说什么，基尔一定在心里得意地说“看我做到了吧！”。罗维绽开笑脸，张开双臂迎接基尔，基尔冲到罗维身边，热情地拥抱罗维。他太激动，绕在罗维腰间的双臂一用力，将罗维整个提离了地面。罗维笑着把头埋入基尔颈项，轻轻亲了基尔，双手紧紧搂住基尔脖子。

基尔将罗维放下，脸上仍然溢满了笑容，罗维疼爱地揉了揉基尔的银发，一副骄傲的神情，仿佛在说“我没说错吧？”。

基尔快步走回中圈，准备发球，途中仍是满脸笑意。他为能替球队获取胜利感到高兴，为自己终于打入第一个进球感到高兴，他知道没有罗维的鼓励和信任他绝对做不到。基尔之前当然也进过球，他为门兴进过许许多多的球，他也与许多队友进行过无数次激情四射的庆祝。可是，没有一次庆祝的愉悦能与这次相比，刚才的庆祝，他知道自己倾注了全身所有的激情。或许是因为这是他独自来到一个陌生球队后，终于做出贡献的一种释放；又或许，是因为这是他第一次能够与喜欢的人共同庆祝，他很清楚，在刚才整个复杂的庆祝过程中，他最开心的时刻，是罗维在他双臂中的时刻。他多希望这样的时刻能越来越多，可是，如果罗维一直只是替补，那么基尔的愿望将变得十分奢侈。

3:2的比分维持到终场哨响，托里斯和基尔伯特作为这场比赛最大的功臣，为球队拿下了这场胜利。赛后，两人被邀请到记者采访区接受各大媒体采访。

托里斯是本场比赛的MVP，所以记者询问了他的感受，托里大致回复很高兴自己能帮助球队之类的话。关于基尔，记者们当然对他打进加入拿波里以来的首球有何感受很感兴趣，基尔回复心情难以平静，还感谢了教练和队友的信任。有位记者还特意询问了基尔方才那个特殊庆祝动作的缘由，问他为何要跑到替补席去拥抱罗维诺。

基尔露出温暖的微笑，脸微微红着说：“这是我和罗维的一个约定，罗维之前就跟我打赌说我这场会进球，他的预测成真了，我一时激动，就跑过去拥抱了他。他是一名很好的队友，在我迷茫的时候，他总是为我指点迷津的那一个。”

“罗维诺是你队内最好的队友吗？”

“我想是的，他帮了我很多忙，我很感激他。”

“作为他最好的朋友，你对这名拿波里的本土青训有什么期待吗？鉴于如今他在队中只是替补角色。”

“我认为他是一名出色的球员，他会成为拿波里的希望，他在不久的将来会成为拿波里不可或缺的一员。”

“不久的将来是何时？你认为你在拿波里的一年间，有机会与你最好的朋友搭档首发上场吗？”

面对记者步步紧逼的提问，基尔不急不忙地回复：“是的，我确信，我一定能和他搭档上场。”

基尔和托里回更衣室洗澡时，其他队友已经洗完澡各忙各的了。有的在跳舞庆祝球队的大逆转，有的在发ins庆祝胜利和感谢球迷。罗维坐在自己位置上，翻看推特，查看各大媒体对这场比赛的总结。这时，菲利坐到他身边，推了他一下。

“干嘛？”罗维抬头看菲利。

“你知道托里和基尔刚才采访说了什么吗？”菲利说。

“我怎么会知道？反正明天媒体就会发表出来啦！”

“我知道！我刚刚站在托里旁边偷听了。”

“你怎么这么无聊？”罗维翻了个白眼。

“有个记者问到了你呢！”菲利说，“你想知道他们问了你的什么问题吗？”

“不想。”

然而不管罗维想不想知道，菲利肯定都想回答：“他们问基尔为什么要和你一起庆祝进球，还问基尔怎么看你。”

“是吗？”罗维冷冷回复。

“你想知道基尔怎么回复吗？”

“我能说我不想吗？”

“哈哈，罗维你就是了解我！”菲利兴奋地说，然后十分八卦地将基尔对记者说的话大概向罗维复述了一遍。

菲利说完，罗维不得不强忍住自己想要上翘的嘴角。

“你怎么看？基尔这么回复，就跟公开向媒体宣布自己跟萨里对着干差不多，”菲利凑近罗维，盯着他说，“好像他不同意萨里一直让你坐板凳，为你鸣不平一样。”

罗维露出担忧的神色，严肃地说：“你说得有道理，萨里他肯定不会把基尔的话放在心上，可媒体会借题发挥。那个大笨蛋，真是想到什么就说什么！”

“是么？我倒不觉得他是大笨蛋，”菲利一副自作聪明的样子，“我倒认为基尔是故意这么说的，他的目的是让媒体给萨里施加压力，好逼萨里让你首发上场。”

“基尔怎么可能有这样的心机，你就别老在这儿八卦了，混蛋菲利。”

“好吧…”菲利没趣地离开罗维，不再打扰他。

罗维表面这么说，实际上内心有被菲利的话影响。他很高兴基尔认为他有资格在拿波里首发，他自己当然十分期望为拿波里做出更多贡献，这可是他从小到大的梦想。

可是，他不希望基尔——这位他如今最亲近的队友与教练有任何分歧，这会影响球队和谐，更重要的是，这对基尔没有任何好处，他需要和教练有良好的关系，需要持续的上场时间，需要百分百相信萨里，只有这样，他才能够成长为一名顶尖的球员。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 足球场上球员庆祝的时候，拥抱啊亲脖子啊亲脸啊都是非常正常的行为，主要是受进球当时的情绪和气氛感染，很多时候并不代表暧昧不清的感情。当然，在fu女眼里就不一样了。笔者当初会进足球坑有一部分原因就是男人间激情四射的庆祝...


	7. I won't help you flirt anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普爷一次失败的调情，以及意外地与罗维首次同床过夜。

与米兰的比赛过后，球队给球员们一天的假期，作为休息和调整的机会。赛后当天晚上，晚饭过后，罗维带基尔到社区附近他经常光顾的一家酒吧玩，反正明天不需要训练，就算喝得不省人事也没关系。

两人坐在吧台边，罗维在教基尔如何品葡萄酒，他趁机提及基尔赛后采访的事情。

“菲利那家伙真是八卦！”基尔无奈地说。

“老实说，你这么看得起我，我很开心，”罗维摇晃着手里的高脚酒杯，盯着酒杯中的红色液体，“可是，我觉得你不应该在媒体面前夸耀一个从来没证明过自己的球员。”

“为什么？我说的全是事实，你就是个好球员，我并没有瞎吹牛！”

“我可是从来没有为拿波里一线队首发过呢…”

“那是萨里不给你机会！”

“萨里不给我机会，说明我还不够好！”

“胡说！你每天的刻苦训练，每个人都看在眼里，萨里却视而不见！”

“要说刻苦训练的话，咱们队内谁不是这样呢？你不是吗？弗朗西斯不是吗？你们同样那么努力！”

“可是，可是！”基尔急得涨红了脸，他苦恼地说，“我只是！受不了你总是坐在板凳上，只能紧张地看着我们比赛！明明你才是最在乎拿波里的人，你才是真正的拿波里人！！”

罗维伸手握住基尔摆在吧台上握成拳头的右手，试图安抚他，立刻见效了，因为基尔马上缓和下来。

罗维温和地注视基尔说：“嘿，这是竞技体育，一切都是实力为前提。如果光因为我是拿波里人就有特权可以首发的话，这样的首发机会我也不屑接受。你最尊敬萨里了不是么？萨里虽然是个老烟鬼，可大伙儿都十分清楚他是个非常聪明的教练，他不让我首发上场，肯定有适当的理由，你应该支持他的决定。如果内心实在难以接受的话，至少在公众面前也应该完全支持他，这是为球队好，也是为你好。”

基尔镇定下来，松开右手拳头，轻轻握了下罗维的手表示应允，闷闷地喝了一口酒。

罗维露出欣慰的笑容，用力拍了两下基尔后背，放下心来同基尔侃大山。

大约九点左右，酒吧里的客人越来越多，这时，有两名漂亮的意大利女孩走到吧台，在罗维和基尔附近坐下。罗维和基尔似乎立马就吸引了那两人的注意，罗维注意到她们时不时会偷偷往他们这边看。

罗维面带魅惑的笑容，光明正大地迎接对方躲闪的视线，那两名女孩意识到罗维发现她们在偷瞄后，均心虚地低下头去，装作认真互相说话的样子。

罗维用手肘顶旁边的基尔，基尔疑惑地看着他，他眼神往那两名女孩方向看，示意基尔看过去。

“怎么样？”罗维问。

“什么？”

“那两个女孩儿！长得不赖吧！”

基尔看过去，发表中立的观点：“是挺好看的。”

罗维露出了一个坏笑：“那个栗色波浪卷的女孩儿，似乎对你很感兴趣啊~刚才她一直在偷瞄你~”

“是吗？”基尔不以为意，又瞥了一眼那个女孩，恰巧碰上了那个女孩的视线，女孩赶紧将视线收回。

“我没说错吧？”罗维得意地说。

“可能她记起来我是拿波里的球员吧？”基尔随便地说。

罗维翻了个白眼，完全了解到基尔的浪漫细胞到底有多紧缺了。他注意到另一名对自己感兴趣的女孩再次转过头看他，对方这次是完全直率的眼神，不再遮遮掩掩，罗维抛了个媚眼，对方欣然接受，回应了一个十分诱惑的笑容。罗维深感按奈不住的内心，他忍不住想向这位橘发女孩展开攻势了。

“话说你来意大利这么久，还从来没体验过意大利女孩的热情吧？”罗维邪笑着问基尔。

“嗯…”基尔不知道如何回答，现在就告诉罗维他的性取向还显得太早。

“你不想体验一下吗？我们意大利的女孩是世界上最美丽、最热情的女孩了！”罗维兴奋地说。

“这个，我，我觉得不…”基尔吞吞吐吐地找借口拒绝，可罗维已经跳下椅子拉住基尔手臂，径直朝那两名女孩方向走去，“等一下，罗维，我还没准备好！”

“这种事情就应该毫无顾忌地干！你这个老实人，明明长得不赖，却不知道好好利用，我该教教你如何追求女孩了！”罗维一副不容基尔拒绝的样子，基尔只好跟着罗维走，勉强应付过去，他不想因自己让罗维扫兴。

他俩走到那两名女孩身边坐下，那位橘发女孩微笑看着罗维，她身旁的栗发女孩却害羞地别过头去。

“两位自己来玩吗？这可不太安全哦，没有男伴。”罗维单刀直入，带着魅惑的笑容说。

“那你们愿意暂时做我们的男伴吗？”橘发女孩微笑反问。

“如果不愿意的话，我们就不会过来了，对吧？基尔伯特。”罗维用手肘推了基尔一下。

“呃，是啊。”基尔敷衍道。

“我叫罗维诺，这位是基尔伯特。”罗维介绍他们两人，没有直接问两个女孩的名字，如果她们愿意告诉他们的话，肯定会自己开口。

“我叫爱丽丝，这是我姐姐，恰拉。”果然。

“你们是拿波里球员吧？基尔伯特，你是拿波里的七号。”名叫恰拉的女孩突然开口。

“是的！”罗维高兴地说，“没想到两位认识我们，你们是拿波里球迷吗？”

爱丽丝摇了摇头说：“我不是，不过我姐姐是，她刚进来就发现基尔伯特在吧台那边坐着，兴奋得不得了。”

罗维注意到恰拉脸越来越红，他装作嫉妒说：“真是了不起呢~基尔伯特，刚来不久就能吸引如此漂亮的球迷的注意。”

基尔得知对方是拿波里球迷，态度缓和不少，他从来不会对球迷无礼。他咧嘴笑着对恰拉说：“谢谢你的支持。”

“o，哦…”恰拉回复，脸更红了。

“恰拉应该有很多想向基尔请教的吧，不如我和爱丽丝到对面去聊聊，给他俩一点空间。”罗维向爱丽丝使了个眼色，爱丽丝十分配合地跳下椅子，在罗维陪同下离开。

罗维在经过基尔身侧时，拍了拍基尔肩膀，将头凑近基尔耳边，轻声说了一句“加油”。

====

虽然基尔对恰拉没有那方面的意思，但他并没有刻意冷落恰拉，他和恰拉聊了许多足球方面的话题，两人其实热烈讨论了很长时间。从旁观者的角度看来，会认为他们一拍即合。

坐在两人对面的罗维也是这么认为的，可他哪知道基尔当时心里想的全是自己，基尔的视线也从来没从自己的方向移开过呢？罗维和爱丽丝的调情非常顺利，他有自信自己在今晚就能将对方俘虏。

基尔叫了很多轮啤酒，边和恰拉聊天，边偷看罗维与爱丽丝调情，边苦涩地不断饮酒。他也不想这样，不想不停敷衍恰拉，不想犯职业球员的禁忌无节制喝酒，不想看罗维和别的女人亲热。可他无法控制自己，他感觉自己的嫉妒心快膨胀到爆开了，他的舌头甚至都能尝到酒里混合的醋味，他觉得自己过去最喜爱的啤酒现在尝起来苦极了，可他还是控制不住一杯接一杯地往嘴里灌。

“喂，你少喝点吧，基尔伯特。”恰拉劝阻说，“职业球员能这么喝酒么？”

基尔低着头，手紧紧握住啤酒杯的手把，没有回应。恰拉担忧地靠过去，查看他的情况。基尔肩膀突然抖动起来，接着发出一声哭嚎，恰拉呆住了，不知道基尔为何突然发神经。

本来罗维与爱丽丝进展十分顺利，罗维已经准备起身带着爱丽丝离开酒吧，可基尔响亮的哭声阻止了他。罗维头脑一片空白，瞬间忘记了自己的女伴爱丽丝，径直朝基尔方向冲去。

基尔趴在吧台上，仍然歇斯底里地大哭着，恰拉在好心地拍基尔后背安抚他。

“基尔，你怎么了？基尔伯特！你哭什么？！”罗维紧张地问，双手用力将基尔趴着的上半身拉起来。

基尔抬起头看罗维，双眼全哭肿了，鼻涕哗哗地流下来。“罗维！”基尔认出来人是罗维，情不自禁张开双臂搂住罗维，不停将脸上的眼泪鼻涕往罗维衣服上擦。

“恶…”恰拉看着这场景感叹道，“他应该是喝醉了，刚才他一直在往自己嘴里灌酒，他平时都是这么喝酒的吗？”

罗维摇头，说：“他是我见过最节制的球员。”

“那怎么回事？”恰拉纳闷，其实罗维也不明白，基尔今天的行为太反常了，他从来都是最严格要求自己的，怎么会做出把自己灌醉这样的事情来？！

“非常抱歉。”罗维迅速向旁边一脸关切的爱丽丝和恰拉道歉，付了今晚的酒钱和导致慌乱的赔款后，扶起基尔，缓缓朝门外走去。

当罗维来到基尔身边后，基尔的哭泣其实已经停住了，基尔现在非常安静，只是偶尔发出大哭后的颤抖，无力地靠在罗维肩上。

这个酒吧离罗维家不远，所以两人是走路过来的，没有开车。可是，现在罗维需要扶着体壮如牛的基尔走回去，这条路却显得那么遥远。

“大混蛋，明天你必须请我吃饭不可，”罗维愤愤地说，“坏了我的好事，还要我照顾你。”

罗维虽是这么说，其实内心并没有一点真正的抱怨情绪，他现在满脑子想的全是如何尽快让基尔好起来，早就忘了刚刚在酒吧中碰到的美丽女郎。

两人走到基尔家门口时，罗维觉得自己已经累得快虚脱了，他额头前的刘海已经被汗水沾湿，黏到了一块。

罗维摸索基尔运动裤口袋，试图寻找基尔家的钥匙。罗维本可以带基尔回他家，可要是被奶奶碰见，她绝对会不停唠叨抱怨罗维为什么没有照顾好基尔。所以，罗维宁愿送基尔回家。

罗维手摸着基尔的左边裤兜，没有找到钥匙，他转而将手伸入右边裤兜。找到了！这时，基尔的右手突然也伸进裤兜，用力握住了罗维的手。

“干什么？！”罗维挣扎着想摆脱基尔手的控制，“你抓我手干嘛？！我要开门，没时间跟你胡闹！”

基尔没有任何反应，只是继续紧紧握住罗维的手，头低着，脸很红，也不知道是不是喝酒的原因。

罗维好不容易挣脱基尔的手，开门进去。基尔现在跟植物人没什么区别，对外界没反应，什么都不会做。罗维需要自己摸索着开灯，自己帮基尔脱鞋，自己帮基尔站起来。正当罗维想扶着基尔往房间里走时，基尔突然转身紧紧抱住罗维，他低下头，鼻子不停往罗维脖子蹭。

罗维翻了个白眼，用力推开基尔，扶好他，继续往房间走。

罗维费了九牛二虎之力终于将基尔扶到床上躺下，正当他准备起身到厨房看看有什么可以缓解宿醉的东西时，基尔用力拉住了他。

“不要走，罗维…”基尔呢喃。

罗维叹了口气，坐到床沿，揉着基尔的刘海，轻柔地说：“我不走，混蛋基尔，我去厨房给你弄点喝的。”

基尔摇摇头，还是抓住罗维：“你今晚都不能走…”

罗维又叹了一口气，说：“好好，我今晚都不走了，就服侍你，你满意了没？”

基尔这才松开手，罗维又揉了会儿基尔的银发，起身到厨房去。

罗维发现基尔的厨房简直名不副实，要什么没什么，冰箱里除了啤酒和几包香肠外，只有几盒牛奶。罗维发出一声抱怨，取出一盒牛奶，心想只能为基尔煮点牛奶了。

在热牛奶期间，罗维给奶奶打了个电话，告诉奶奶他今晚不回去住了，他需要照顾酒醉的基尔。奶奶当然要责备罗维在酒吧放着基尔不管，可罗维撒谎基尔吐了，急忙挂掉电话，逃避了奶奶的唠叨。

当罗维捧着热牛奶走回基尔房间时，发现基尔伯特真的吐了，这就是对奶奶撒谎的报应…基尔的呕吐物弄脏了地面和一部分床单，还有基尔的衣服。

罗维赶紧将牛奶放到床头茶几上，将基尔扶起来，扶他下床，朝卫生间走。

“脱掉衣服，把自己洗干净，我去清扫你的房间！”罗维命令基尔，转身想走出卫生间。

可是基尔只是愣愣站着，没有脱掉衣服的意图。罗维在卫生间门口停下，瞪着基尔，后者仍是无动于衷。罗维深吸了一口气，控制自己想要骂脏话的嘴，他疾步走回基尔身边，掀起基尔的训练服短袖，基尔这回倒很顺从的举起双臂让罗维帮他把衣服脱了。罗维将短袖丢到盥洗池里，接着将基尔的裤子连同短裤一齐脱下，基尔同样自觉抬起双脚让罗维取走自己的裤子。罗维气发泄似的狠狠将裤子扔进盥洗池，扶着基尔走进浴盆躺好，为基尔打开热水阀。

“你今晚欠我的可不是一顿饭就能解决的，基尔伯特！”罗维气呼呼地说。

基尔盯着罗维笑，也不知道有没有理解他的意思。

“你还傻笑？！”罗维怒斥，脸有点红，“你以为你这张脸对我有效果吗？我可不是什么小女生！”

基尔缓缓伸出一只手到罗维胸前，扯住罗维的运动短袖说：“你不，一起洗吗？你的，衣服，也脏了。”

罗维低头瞥了一眼自己的衣服，上面也沾上了基尔的呕吐物。他叹了一口气，伸手摸基尔的头，他摇头说：“我待会儿再洗，我还要帮你清扫房间。”

基尔手握住罗维撑住浴盆边缘的手，弱弱地说：“罗维，对不起…我坏了你的好事…”

罗维有点吃惊地看着基尔，接着温柔地笑着说：“你知道就好，大混蛋。”

罗维暂时离开基尔，去打扫基尔的房间。他换掉基尔脏掉的床单，将地上的呕吐物拖干净，迅速跑回卫生间将基尔扶起来，防止基尔在卫生间睡觉着了凉。罗维今晚干的这些家务活，都能抵上他过去一个月做的家务总和了。要是只要基尔赔罗维一顿饭，的确太便宜他了。

罗维将基尔安置回床上，刚贴上枕头，基尔就睡着了，结果罗维煮的牛奶也没派上用场。

罗维喝掉原本为基尔准备的牛奶，走到基尔衣柜前，翻找有没有可以暂时让他穿的衣服。最终，他取出一件基尔的长袖训练服，这是件大码，所以罗维可以省去穿裤子的麻烦。罗维洗完澡，将他和基尔的脏衣服丢进洗衣机洗好，然后晾到阳台。罗维走回基尔的房间，想坐在基尔旁边盯着他，以防发生什么意外。可惜，罗维刚坐到基尔房间里的椅子上不久，就抵挡不住倦意睡着了。

====

基尔醒来时眼前一片漆黑，他花了几分钟回想今晚发生的事情，一股沉重的愧疚感和羞耻感向他袭来。他环顾自己房间，注意到床边的椅子上坐着一个瘦削的黑影。基尔打开床头灯，在看到椅子上沉睡的人是谁后，他红色的瞳孔瞬间发出了柔和的亮光，一股难以言表的幸福在他身体里横冲直撞。

基尔悄悄走下床，走到罗维身边蹲下，仰望对方，他握住罗维搭在膝盖上的双手，以轻得不能再轻的声音呢喃：“说我会抱歉坏了你的好事其实是撒谎，我很高兴你会在我身边而不是她们身边，我比她们都重要，对吧？”

基尔静静仰视罗维可爱的睡颜，他逐渐接受了自己总是变态般偷看罗维睡觉的习惯，逐渐觉得这是理所当然的事。直到基尔感到自己蹲着的双脚失去了知觉，他才缓缓站起来，他轻轻抱起罗维，小心翼翼走出他的房间，朝客房走去，罗维还是应该睡在床上。

罗维被基尔的动静吵醒，他迷迷糊糊感到自己在基尔怀里，可是人已经累得难以反对了。他微微抬起头喃喃对基尔说：“以后不许再喝这么多了，基尔伯特，你是要成为巨星的人…”

基尔眯眼笑了，温柔地说：“遵命。”

“我就不应该带你去酒吧，”罗维还在迷迷糊糊说着话，“我不应该给你介绍女孩儿，我以后再也不帮你介绍女孩了，你这木头…”

基尔温柔地答应：“是的，你的确不应该。”

罗维很快又进入了梦乡，基尔轻声接着之前的话：“因为那只是白费功夫，因为，我眼里只有你啊，罗维…”

基尔温柔地让罗维躺到客房里的床上，为他盖好被子。基尔原本打算立即离开，可他无法抵抗内心还想继续和罗维待在一起的欲望。他熄掉灯，走到罗维背后一侧的床边，轻轻爬上床，偷偷钻到被子底下，基尔心跳得很快，可他无法阻止自己正在做的事情。

基尔将头轻轻抵在罗维背后，感受着罗维安稳的呼吸和心跳，感到自己同样很快平静下来。他当然十分渴望拥抱罗维，可这会大大逾越两人的界限，基尔满身心都想得到罗维，可他对罗维的尊敬比他低下的欲望要强大得多。他原本只想靠在罗维身边一小会儿就离开，可待在罗维身边的安逸感觉很快促使他失去了意识，进入梦境当中。

第二天基尔醒来后，他才真的慌了，他竟然在罗维床上睡着了！他醒过来时，床上已不见罗维身影，基尔忐忑地想罗维该不会生气地走了吧，他可不希望罗维讨厌他。

基尔迅速跳下床，冲出房间，跑下楼，在厨房，他停住了脚步。罗维正在厨房里做早饭。

罗维转过身来，脸上是平常熟悉的冷淡表情：“你醒啦？早饭快做好了，我煮了汤，对宿醉的人最管用。”

基尔盯着罗维，仍搞不清楚情况，难道罗维不生他的气吗？

“你脑子还是不清醒吗？站着干啥？坐着吧，很快就好，”罗维说，“真是的，你要是还没完全清醒就不要随便乱动嘛，昨晚竟然还在我的床上睡着了。”

基尔这才明白，罗维以为基尔昨晚会在他床上睡下，完全是脑子不清醒下的糊涂行为，所以他才会如此冷静。基尔松了口气，同时有点气馁，罗维果然只把他当作好兄弟，就连他和罗维一起睡了一个晚上，罗维都没有联想到其他更暧昧的事情。

其实，当罗维在基尔怀里醒来时，他的确很慌乱，刚开始他完全乱了阵脚，他感觉有一种十分陌生的情绪在心中荡漾，他不知道如何描述它，他只知道自己在基尔怀里心跳得很快。不过，罗维习惯于百分百信任基尔，所以他很快自己为基尔找了解释。接着像什么都没发生那样，下床回家洗漱，从奶奶厨房里捎了好多东西过来为基尔做早餐。

早饭期间，罗维询问基尔今天一天的假期打算做什么。

“嗯——好像没动力做什么呀，”基尔思考，“经过昨晚后觉得好累啊，只想宅在家里。”

“你以为是谁的错，搞得我们这么累。”

“抱歉，罗维。”基尔挠挠头。

“在家做什么呢？”

“嗯…对了！罗维你教我学习意大利语吧！”基尔想起萨里吩咐过的任务。

“你确定你真要学？”罗维皱起眉头，“你没必要什么都听萨里的吧？你只在拿波里待一年，没必要费那么多功夫再学一门语言吧？我觉得你靠英语和手势完全可以勉强应付过一年了，而且，你每天最多的时间不就待在训练场里？”

“罗维你，不希望我学意大利语吗？”

“我没这么说，只不过这是你的意愿，你要是真心想要学当然好啦。”

“嗯，我真的想学。”基尔回复，意识到自己突然陷入恐慌当中。虽然还有将近一年的时间，基尔才会离开拿波里，可他已经能感受到对离开的抗拒和不安了，一年时间并不短。可如果他一生中只能和罗维共同生活一年时间的话，这简直太短了。

“我离开拿波里后，你会难过吗？”基尔再次开口，表情认真。

“应该，会难过吧。”不习惯表露感情的罗维别扭地承认，“你是个很好的人，也是名很好的球员，你的离开是拿波里的损失......你知道，回到门兴后，俱乐部对你会有什么打算吗？”

“还不知道呢。”

“你不是说门兴需要卖出一两名优秀球员保证收支平衡吗？”罗维接着说，“我认为你很快就会成为他们口中出色的球员，我想到时候，很多大俱乐部都会为了你向门兴报价。”

“谁知道呢？说不定拿波里会想要将我买断呢？”

“呵，”罗维冷笑了一声，“我认为，拿波里对你来说，还是庙太小。”

“你为什么总是这么高看我呢？我哪有那么好？”

“事实上你就是这么好…”罗维说，基尔觉得自己看到了对方脸上隐隐的落寞。

“其实，要我留在拿波里，方法再简单不过啦~”基尔轻松地说。

“哦？什么方法？”罗维好奇地问。

基尔微妙地笑了笑，说：“赶紧吃吧，我还要学意大利语呢！”

“真是的，不想说还吊我胃口。”罗维愤愤地说，继续吃自己的早饭。

要让基尔留下来的方法，的确再简单不过了，只要罗维开口要他留下，他就绝对不会再离开。

TBC


	8. The champions league draw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 枯燥的规则解释环节：关于欧冠抽签，小组赛阶段分为A-H 8组，每组四个队，小组前两名进入欧冠16强淘汰赛，第三名参加欧联杯32强淘汰赛。除了决赛，小组赛和每一轮淘汰赛都要进行抽签。小组赛抽签的规则是进行四轮抽签，每轮一个档次的球队抽签决定被分进哪个小组。参加欧冠的球队按过去几年欧战的积分被分成四档，胜率高的球队积分肯定更高。拿波里目前是二档球队，利物浦由于过去浑噩了几年，所以欧战积分不高，是三档球队。  
> 还有一个规则是小组赛同国的球队不能被分在一个小组。负责抽签的一般都是些足球界的泰斗。

基尔将自己的宝马在罗维家门口停好，和罗维箭一般跳下车朝家里冲去。刚进到客厅，早已埋伏一旁的罗马诺飞跃向基尔，基尔飞速抱住罗马诺，继续和罗维朝客厅沙发跑去。基尔抱着罗马诺在沙发上坐下，罗维急匆匆去寻找电视机遥控器。

在厨房准备晚饭的奶奶此时走进客厅，颇显意外地说：“哎呀，今天回来得挺早啊！”

罗维带着遥控器走回来打开电视机，调到体育频道，也坐下沙发。“当然，今天欧冠抽签。”他回答奶奶。

此时电视机里uefa（欧洲足球协会联盟）的官员仍在介绍欧冠抽签的规则，抽签还未开始。

“太好了！还没开始！也不亏咱们赶这么快回来。”罗维兴奋地说。

“你们路上没超速吧？”奶奶问。

“奶奶，基尔是德国人。”罗维回答。

“我知道，可难免近墨者黑！”奶奶回。

“我是墨吗？！”罗维反抗。

“我没有超速行驶，您放心吧，奶奶。”基尔赶紧笑着回答，让奶奶放心。

奶奶也留在客厅看了会儿抽签直播，突然想起厨房里还煮着东西。“呀，我差点忘了！”她急忙往厨房方向走，边走边说，“抽到拿波里的时候告诉我！”

“知道啦！”罗维喊着答应。

拿波里是二档球队，所以要到第二轮抽签才会抽到。在等待拿波里的名字被抽到过程中，罗维一直紧张地在心中祈祷，希望自己球队能被分进难度较小的小组。

当第二轮抽签的嘉宾——罗马狼王托蒂面带微妙的笑容，用意大利语念出手中签条上的拿波里时，罗维深深吸了一口气。拿波里被分进C小组，这个小组已知的两只球队是拿波里，和皇家马德里。

“完了。”罗维低声说。

“罗维，你太早下结论了吧？”基尔说，“还剩两轮抽签呢，C组接下来或许会抽到两支比较弱的球队呢？”

“我有很不好的预感，我觉得我们半只脚已经踏进了死亡小组里。”罗维印堂发黑。

“怎么会？！”基尔仍是一副乐天的态度。

第三轮抽签很快开始了，罗维焦急等待着，这或许会是决定拿波里这赛季欧冠命运的一轮抽签。

“利物浦！”当西班牙和皇马的传奇门将卡西利亚斯念出C组的第三只球队时，罗维只听到自己脑子里嗡嗡作响。

“哈！我预测得没错吧？！罗维，我们竟然这么快就要再次对上利物浦了！”基尔完全没有任何拿波里掉进死亡小组后的忧郁情绪，只记得之前和罗维打过的赌。

“什么预测的没错啊？！你这混蛋！”罗维发泄道，“这也太邪门了，竟然真的是利物浦！都怪你的乌鸦嘴，害得我们现在掉进死亡小组了！我们现在连小组赛都过不去了！”

“你也太妄自菲薄了吧，我们就一定踢不过皇马、利物浦吗？”基尔表情轻松。

“你告诉我怎么踢得过？！用嘴踢吗？！”

“当然是用脚踢啦！用我的脚，还有你的脚，还有菲利的、托里的，大家的脚。”基尔笑着说，“那两支所谓的豪门铁定谁也没把咱们放在心上，要是咱们真给他们制造点什么意外出来，不是挺有趣的吗？我们并没有什么可失去的，输给他们也没什么可耻的，可要是他们输给咱们，对他们来说可就丢脸了！真是令人期待呢，他们丢脸的样子！”

罗维盯着基尔充满期待和兴奋的脸庞，露出无奈的微笑说：“你这家伙，有时候真的乐观得令人可怕。”

抽签结束后，拿波里队的what’s app 聊天群里炸开了锅，罗维早有预料，他们不可能对于自己球队的这个分组毫无意见。

_菲利：我们球队老板是得罪uefa了吧？被分到这个小组。_

_托里：别瞎说。_

_优格：的确有这个嫌疑，德佬那张嘴巴，要不得罪人都难。_

_罗尼：大家做好踢欧联杯的准备吧~(*￣︶￣)_

_佩德罗：罗尼真是乐观积极，点赞！_

_罗维：喂！那混蛋才是最消极的那个！_

_菊：说不定咱们能赢得欧联冠军呢？_

_罗维：菊，你怎么也这样= =_

_基尔：早早就能和高手过招，咱们赚大了好吧？！_

_弗朗：基尔惯常的愚蠢乐观。（摇头）_

_优格：基尔真是热血笨蛋，你以为在演电影呢？咱们早早和强队过招，早早出局，会损失多少钱啊？！你知道踢一场欧冠能赚多少钱吗？_

_基尔：不知道…_

_斯洛：你们竟然聊上了？都不用吃饭的吗？_

_弗朗：毕竟我们不是妻管严啊？（邪笑）_

_罗尼：嘿嘿，调皮的三队长。_

_斯洛：你们是嫉妒我有个这么好的老婆。_

_罗尼：果然是妻管严。_

_优格：果然。_

_弗朗：哈哈哈~_

_菲利：噗噗（捂嘴笑）_

_斯洛：我要吃饭了，你们也赶紧吃饭去。不管怎样，我认同基尔的态度，对我来说，被分到哪个小组都是一样的。无论对手是谁，我们都应该以同样的姿态应对，就是摆出自己最强一面的姿态。还有，说了多少次你们不要老帮俱乐部算钱了，俱乐部又不会穷到发不起你们工资！_

_罗尼：是，是，萨里二号。_

_优格：是，是，萨里二号。_

_佩德罗：队长真是向教练学到了许多东西呢~_

_弗朗：退役后可以直接到拿波里教练组报道了。_

_菲利：一个萨里就够了！_

_罗维：我同意菲利。_

_基尔：为什么，萨里很好啊？！_

_弗朗：出现了，萨里小迷弟。_

_罗尼：讲真，你要让萨里真的看重你，说不定送他最喜欢的烟比努力训练更管用。_

_佩德罗：有道理，尼德兰对烟草比较擅长，你可以请教他。_

_尼德兰：我并不擅长。_

_佩德罗：…呃，原来你一直在啊…_

_尼德兰：嗯。_

_基尔：那么萨里会喜欢什么烟呢？@尼德兰_

_罗维：你还真问啊，笨蛋？！_

“基尔伯特！罗维诺！”奶奶朝餐桌两边低头朝手机嘿嘿傻笑的两人喊道，“给我放下手机，好好吃饭！”

基尔和罗维赶紧抬起头来，放下手机，慌忙拾起餐具，收敛好表情。

====

当晚晚一点的时间。

_东尼：罗维，你看直播了吧？_

_罗维：当然！_

_东尼：我们的球队被分到同一小组了呢！好期待啊~没想到这么快又能再见面了！_

_罗维：你倒是开心了= =_

_东尼：你不开心吗？我们好久不见了！_

_罗维：拿波里要和皇马、利物浦做对手，有什么好开心的？！_

_东尼：好吧…_

_罗维：…撇开俱乐部，个人来说，我当然高兴能再见到你…_

_东尼：真的！我好高兴！你最近怎样，重新回到拿波里队踢球的感觉如何？_

_罗维：挺开心的。_

_东尼：真的？…我有在关注拿波里的新闻，你还没有首发过吧？我们是好朋友，你可以向我分享任何事。说真心话，你真的过得开心吗？_

_罗维：我真的挺开心的，我可是在自己最爱的俱乐部效力啊！我又不是一分钟都没上过场，只是没首发过而已！我现在每天最开心的时候就是在草场上踢球的时候啦，你知道吗？拿波里队阵中有好多厉害的球员，能和他们一起训练，我觉得每天都受益匪浅。他们私底下也都是些有趣的人，我觉得我们队中，还没有哪个球员是人品不好的呢~虽然有几个家伙脑袋不太正常，不过，他们都是好人。_

_东尼：听起来你真的很喜欢现在的队友呢~那我放心啦~_

_罗维：你呢？你最近怎样？我看新闻了，你在上一场联赛首发了吧？还进了一个球，西班牙媒体对你的首秀评价很高呢。不过这是当然的，你很优秀。_

_东尼：嗯！我很好！谢谢你，罗维！听你这么评价你的球队，我对皇马和拿波里的对决越来越期待了！我们要是能奉献精彩的对决就好了，对吧？_

“罗维，这句话我始终不明白是什么意思，你能帮我看看吗？”罗维听到基尔的声音，眼睛离开手机屏幕，看向书桌前的基尔，对方正严肃地盯着自己，手按着桌面上的意大利语法书。

“哦，我看看。”罗维从自己床上爬起来，走到书桌旁。

“你在跟谁聊天啊？很少见你笑得这么开心，是女孩子吗？”基尔仍是满脸严峻，“说好晚上教我意大利语的，可你刚才一直在手机上聊天。咱们队的聊天群早就安静下来了吧。”

“不好意思，基尔，”罗维有点歉疚地说，“一个过去的队友突然发消息过来，所以我不小心聊多了点。”

“能让你聊得那么入迷的队友不多吧？”

“嗯，就是我之前跟你提过的马德里的安东尼奥，”罗维兴致勃勃地说，“我们球队不是和皇马分到同一组吗？东尼应该是因为这个新闻，忍不住给我发了短信，他很期待两队的对决呢！”

在知道和罗维聊天的人不是女孩子后，基尔伯特醋意满满的内心并没有觉得好受点。又是这个安东尼奥，他和罗维到底有着怎样的过去，才能让罗维刚才仿佛完全忘记了基尔的存在。

“叮——”罗维的手机消息音又响了，基尔瞥了一眼罗维的手机，屏幕上消息的来信人是“东尼”。

基尔感到一股莫名的愤怒，他不知道怎么了，他完全没有发火的理由，罗维只是在和一位老队员聊天而已！

基尔合上自己的意大利语法书，放回自己的背包里，口气不太好地说：“我先走了，反正你今晚也没心思教我，我自己回家学吧，你专心聊天吧，我不打搅你了。”

“等一下，基尔伯特，谁说我不想教你了？我告诉东尼我要忙，不聊了可以吧？”罗维急忙喊。

基尔此时已经走到楼梯口，他转身侧头，用低沉的声音说：“算了，你们肯定有很多想说的话，我回家了。”

“基尔伯特，你给我回来！”

“不，我回家了！！”基尔赌气喊着，兴冲冲跑下楼，头也不回快步朝家里走去。

“真是的，这家伙…”罗维无力地坐回床上，心想基尔过去还从来没有违背过自己的要求，也不知道他今天怎么了。

基尔离开后，罗维觉得失落不少，毕竟过去几周，两人在这个时间段总是挨在一块儿的，罗维习惯了基尔总是在身边，基尔突然不在了还觉得有点寂寞。

罗维无趣地躺回床上，解锁手机屏幕。

_罗维：抱歉，刚才有点事。_

_东尼（两分钟后）：没事，是奶奶叫你了吗？_

_罗维：不是，是我的队友，基尔伯特。_

_东尼：基尔伯特，我知道他，你们球队的新七号对吧？他在你家？_

_罗维：嗯，他家就在附近。_

_东尼：哦，怪不得，他找你有事？_

_罗维：他不是找我有事，他最近，其实很多时候就住在我家。_

_东尼：？为什么？_

_罗维：渐渐就变成这样了……他很喜欢奶奶做的饭菜，奶奶很喜欢他，他总是喜欢和我待在一块儿，在训练场上、球场上、飞机上、酒店里，甚至回到家也总是找我，我们总是一块待到很晚，所以他经常在我家过夜……_

_东尼：这样吗？他给你带来困扰了吗？_

_罗维（加快了打字速度）：怎么会？他是个很好的人，总是有无尽的能量，平时有点吊儿郎当，可该训练的时候比谁都认真。我们全家人都很喜欢他，都认为他有朝一日会出人头地。他是个出色的球员，竟然还时常夸奖我，好像我也很出色一样。我和他在一起，从来不会觉得自卑，他总是能理解我说话的真正意思，和他在一起再舒服不过了，怎么会困扰？！_

_东尼：罗维你，真的交上一位十分好的朋友了呢…_

_罗维（才反应过来刚才打了超多字，满脸通红）：嗯。_

_东尼：我很开心，你又交到了一个那么好的朋友。既然如此，你可要好好珍惜啊。他只是暂时租借到拿波里吧，人的一生中能交到多少个这样的好朋友呢？你应该更宝贵和他相处的时光，这样的时光并不长。我有时候总会觉得后悔，过去两年没有好好珍惜和你在一起的时光，现在，我其实很怀念那段日子。_

_罗维：东尼，谢谢你。我也很怀念在巴勒莫的日子，你同样是一个很好的朋友。不过，我现在先不聊了可以吧？我想起了一件非常重要的事还没做。_

_东尼：当然可以，去做你觉得重要的事吧。_

_罗维：谢谢你，东尼！_

罗维拿着手机，一跃跳下床，朝楼下跑。在门口，奶奶撞见了他。

“罗维诺，你跑去哪里？”

“去基尔家！我要去教他意大利语！”罗维边跑边回。

====

基尔伯特躺在自家客厅的沙发上，假装在读那本意大利语法书，其实一个字都没看进去。他心烦意乱极了，他时而在想自己刚才对罗维的态度是不是不太好，时而又在为罗维为了安东尼奥忽略自己感到生气，时而又在想自己该不该让罗维继续和安东尼奥聊天——他或许不该赌气走人，或许应该更积极点吸引罗维的注意力，让他完全忘了和安东尼奥的对话。

“喵—”罗马诺的喵声从沙发底下传来。

基尔丢掉手中的语法书，低头看罗马诺。

“至少你没有忽略我。”基尔苦涩地说，伸出手招罗马诺上来，罗马诺轻轻一跃，跳上了基尔胸膛，基尔轻轻举起罗马诺，对它说，“我该怎样才能阻止我对你小主人的感情呢？明明知道那是无谓的感情。”

罗马诺盯着基尔，“喵”了一声回应。

“你一定不会理解吧？毕竟你从来没有过得不到的母猫。”

“叮咚——叮咚——叮咚——”基尔家的门铃突然急促地响起来，基尔很讶异，除了罗维家，他在附近并没有什么认识的人。

他怀着奇怪和不安的心情慢慢走去开门，门前站着的是皱着眉头的罗维，基尔满脸惊讶。

“怎么这么久都不来开门？”罗维略生气地说。

“罗维？你怎么过来了？找罗马诺吗？”

“不是！”罗维脸稍稍红了，他微微别过脸说，“我来找你不行吗？你意大利语学得怎么样了？”

“我，”基尔盯着脸越来越红的罗维，感到自己对他的爱恋也越来越深，罗维是为了他跑过来，罗维是在乎他的，罗维并没有忽略他，他咕哝，“我一点都没学进去。”

“我就知道！”罗维愤愤地说，“我来教你，行了吧？我可以进去没？”

基尔别过头去，极力克制着自己，轻声呢喃：“能不能不要对我这么好，这样下去的话，我…”

“你在嘀咕什么？我能进去吧？”罗维又问了一遍。

“呃，今天就不用了吧，时间也不早…”基尔找借口，他不敢让罗维进他家门，他不知道能不能控制住自己，就是现在，他已经快控制不住想要拥抱罗维的冲动了。

“现在才八点多。”罗维打断基尔，基尔不明白，罗维今天的态度比平常要坚决得多。

“我今天，不太想学了...”

“为什么？你还在生我气吗？我都过来找你了！”

“没有，罗维，我并没有生你气！”

“很好，那就让我进去！”

“不行！”

“为什么？！如果你不让我进去，就是在生我气！”

基尔叹了一口气，无奈地说：“好吧。”

罗维满意地笑了，大摇大摆地走进基尔家中。基尔慢慢关好门，努力与罗维保持着一定的距离。

“你知道喝的东西放在哪儿，自己去拿吧，我去趟卫生间。”基尔不敢看罗维，快步走过他身边说。

“哦！”罗维回应，朝冰箱方向走去。

基尔疾步走进卫生间，脱下自己的运动短裤和训练服，迅速扭开喷头开关。他的手几乎是在热水洒在身上的同一时间握住自己的勃起，他使劲闭上眼，低下头，羞耻地迅速了断他对罗维的欲望。

“我真是，糟糕透顶了…”在一切结束后，基尔的头无力地靠在墙上，他苦涩地说，“天啊，这样的生活，竟然要持续九个多月…”

当基尔走出卫生间时，他已经振作起精神来了，也终于再度将对罗维的感情压制下去。

“好久啊！”罗维坐在沙发上抱怨，人正在帮趴在他腿上的罗马诺揉背。

“抱歉。”基尔笑着说，坐到罗维身边，“咱们开始吧，瓦尔加斯老师。”

“哦…”听到被基尔称为老师，罗维脸又红了。天啊，世上还有比罗维更可爱的人吗？基尔心想，“你学到哪儿了？”

基尔翻到上回看的那一页，说：“这儿。”

“你就不明白这句话吗？嗯，这句话的确有点复杂。”

“你怎么会过来？”基尔突然问。

罗维眼神躲闪着，羞赧地说：“因为，一个人呆在房间里无聊极了，和你在一起会开心很多。这样开心的日子不会一直持续下去，所以，我想更加珍惜这样的日子。”

基尔隐约觉得自己听到砰地一声，然后他好不容易遏制住的爱恋再次肆无忌惮地充斥他整个身体，罗维注定不愿给他安宁，而他终于决定勇敢面对。因为罗维说得对，和罗维在一起的时光是那么宝贵，基尔就算最后落得个千疮百孔的下场，他也不愿再失去一点与罗维共处的时刻。

“那么，拜托你了，罗维诺老师！”基尔咧嘴笑道。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斯洛妻子是捷克妹子  
> 


	9. You old fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基尔和教练的一次冲突

接下来三周的联赛，基尔状态一场比一场好，三场比赛中他均有进球，在上一场对阵都灵的比赛中，基尔甚至几乎获得了他职业生涯中的第一个帽子戏法，只可惜他一次非常漂亮的远射击中了门梁和立柱的交界。

与基尔的火热状态相得益彰的，是拿波里的表现，球迷和专家们逐渐从新教练萨里执教的拿波里队看到了些不小的闪光点。外界对萨里的态度，也从一开始的怀疑和观望，慢慢转变成赞扬和欣赏。与萨里本人不出挑的形象不同，萨里的足球哲学激进而不讲理，萨里推崇极致的进攻，与许多意大利教练主张以守为攻不同，这位那不勒斯老烟枪鼓励场上更多球员埋伏于前场，不放过任一次进攻机会。

当然，这样的足球哲学肯定会招来疑问，尤其是对于意大利这个更乐于防守的民族来说——这是经历过漫长被侵略历史后的习惯——也有部分媒体质疑萨里的哲学，认为这样的足球战术迟早会出现问题。更多的球员投入进攻，就意味着后防给敌人有隙可乘的机会更大。不过，至少目前来说，萨里的战术是成功的，因为尽管拿波里这赛季的比赛并没有百分百的胜绩，但五轮下来，拿波里只落后保持全胜的尤文图斯两分，高居联赛榜第二。这样的战绩，已经足够令拿波里的大家感到自豪了。

因为球队和自己的优异表现，基尔在拿波里队里过得越来越快乐和自如，他和许多队友的默契越来越好，他发现队友们也越来越依仗和信任自己（和菲利），他很高兴自己能成为球队的依靠，能比过去承担更多的责任反倒使基尔过得更加充实和满足。

按理来说，基尔在拿波里的生活应该是万事顺意的。除了一点——罗维。

每场比赛，球队进球时，基尔总是兴奋地与大家抱团庆祝，然后惯性朝替补席——罗维的方向望去。每一次，他都能看见罗维高兴地与替补的队友拥抱庆祝。赛后，罗维总是第一个过来祝贺基尔的优秀表现，罗维总是挂着温暖的微笑，骄傲地夸奖基尔。

然而，罗维越是为球队和基尔的表现感到高兴，基尔就越觉得难受，他为罗维感到不平的情绪就愈加深厚。罗维不应该是个只能站在后方祝福队友的人，他也应该是引爆全场球迷、获得祝福的那一个。一个多月过去了，罗维仍然没有任何首发上场的机会，在刚刚结束的比赛中，萨里甚至没让罗维上场一分钟，基尔承认萨里是个好教练，可他还是无法理解萨里为何要如此冷落罗维。

罗维虽然表面上从来没抱怨过，总是一副听从调遣的模样，可他瞒得过任何人，却瞒不过基尔。他以为基尔没看到他祝福基尔时转瞬即逝的落寞表情吗？就算罗维装作再理智也没用，世界上根本不存在一个甘愿替补的球员。

终于，在备战本赛季第一场欧冠比赛——对利物浦比赛的训练课上，基尔再也忍不住了。

当时，萨里在训话时提及鉴于这场比赛在周中进行，周末还有一场很重要的联赛要踢，所以这场欧冠比赛他可能会轮换球员，上一场联赛首发的一些球员可能周中不会上场。

基尔于是兴奋地问萨里：“那罗维有机会首发吗？”

萨里不置可否地回答：“这取决于他在训练时的表现。下一场上场的球员是谁，都取决于他们训练时的状态。”

“罗维的状态不好吗？他训练时的表现难道不一直很出色？”基尔反问。

“基尔。”罗维出声让基尔闭嘴。

“我还没有决定下一场比赛的首发人员，现在还没法下定论，所有人都有机会。”萨里冷静地回答。

“所有人都有机会？！我怎么从来没见过你给罗维机会呢？！”基尔自己都不知道哪来的勇气敢质疑教练，这是他过去绝对不会做的事。

“基尔伯特！”罗维再次喊道。

“没事，”萨里朝罗维摆摆手，表情仍是非常冷静，“作为罗维诺的好朋友，你会为他鸣不平也正常，不过，我是教练，要为全队负责，不可能只围着一个球员转。我们阵中优秀的球员很多，我不可能满足每名球员的需求，只能做出对球队最好的选择。如果你不认可我的选择，完全可以考个教练证，争取挤掉我的位置。”

“出现啦，萨里式嘲讽。”罗尼小声说。

“嘘—”罗维轻声嘘罗尼。

“就连我这么优秀的后卫都得坐板凳，罗维做替补不是很正常？”优格耿直地说，“要是罗维去场上踢球了，谁在板凳上陪我？！”

“谁要在板凳上陪你！”罗维呵斥。

“噗——”菲利忍不住笑了。

“菲利闭嘴。”托里制止他。

“这可由不得你~”优格不依不饶地对罗维说。

“好了，你们待会儿再闹，”萨里大声说，大伙儿安静下来，“下一场比赛很重要，你们要加倍认真准备，不管是谁都一样！你们难道不想给周三来那不勒斯作客的利物浦一点惊喜的礼物吗？让他们也好好体验下圣保罗球场的恐怖。”

“呵呵~复仇的时候到了！”斯洛面露凶光。

“可怕…”弗朗看着斯洛的表情说。

“很好，训练去吧。”萨里吩咐。

球队接着在助教安排下进行今日的训练。这堂训练课结束后，颇令基尔意外地，萨里特地走过他身旁，低声吩咐他待会儿到主教练办公室一趟。

基尔洗完澡，换好衣服，到萨里办公室去。他知道萨里找他是为了训练课上他态度不太好的事，然而他并不觉得自己做错了什么。基尔下定决心，无论萨里如何批评他，他都不会屈服。

基尔敲了敲门，萨里喊了一声“进来”，基尔开门进去，萨里没有坐在办公桌旁，而是沙发上，他指了指身旁的单人沙发，请基尔坐下。

基尔照做，萨里为基尔倒了一杯咖啡。

“谢谢。”基尔说。

“你们德国人习惯喝咖啡吗？”萨里笑着问。

“我们也经常喝咖啡的。”基尔回答，心想萨里竟然笑了。

“那就好。”萨里坐回沙发，停顿了一会儿，开口说，“你很喜欢罗维诺吧？”

基尔脸马上红了，他支吾着说：“当，当然，他帮了我很多忙，我，我怎么感谢他都不足够。”

“那么，你确定，自己真的能做到，站在完全客观的角度，评价你最喜欢的队友吗？”萨里打断基尔断断续续的回话，突然表情严肃地问，“站在中立角度，你认为罗维诺还是你眼中优秀的球员吗？”

基尔紧张的情绪也立马一扫而空，他盯着萨里，同样认真地回答：“我知道你想说什么。你认为我会为罗维不平，只是因为我和他是好朋友，你想告诉我，你作为一名教练，不能像我们这样有偏好，要做到尽可能地公平。可是，我可以肯定地回答你，是的，我确信罗维诺是名优秀的球员，无论是站在什么角度。你可以让全队的球探都来看一场罗维的训练课，我敢保证，至少九成的球探会做出和我一样的判断。所以，我才想问，教练您真的做到完全公平对待每一名球员了吗？”

萨里盯着基尔，很快又恢复了之前平和的微笑，他笑着说：“你果然是一位十分聪明的球员，前途无量。在你面前，我也不好撒谎了。坦白说，要做到对每一名球员都公平，这是完全不可能的事情，就算是再出色的教练，也做不到。”

“你是承认你故意冷落罗维了？！”基尔震惊道，“为什么？！罗维得罪你了？”

“我再问你一个问题，”萨里没有回答基尔的问题，“维尔迪是比罗维诺差的球员吗？”

“不是…他们的水平应该很接近…”基尔承认，“可是，就算这样你也不应该总不给罗维机会吧？罗维现在的水平可能不比维尔迪高，可是，他才21岁，如果21岁的他水平已经接近26岁正处于巅峰期的维尔迪的话，说明几年后的罗维可以达到更高的高度！”

“你说得很对。”

“所以，你更应该给罗维机会！”

“你的意思是，我应该让维尔迪，这名俱乐部花重金引进的边锋坐板凳？”

“我，我不是这个意思…”

“那，你告诉我到底该怎么做呢？”

“至少！能偶尔给罗维首发的机会吧？”

“你说的偶尔，该怎么界定呢，要多久让他首发一次，你才会觉得满意呢？现在联赛才踢了五场，你怎么知道，我之后不会让罗维首发呢？”

面对萨里连珠式的提问，基尔不知该怎么回答了。

“在与维尔迪进行合同谈判时，俱乐部承诺过会给他持续的上场时间，”萨里盯着基尔说，“如果我让他踢一场，然后又让罗维踢一场，你认为维尔迪会高兴吗？还是说，你愿意牺牲自己的上场时间，把自己这一边的位置让给罗维？罗维其实在你这一边踢得也不赖。”

“…….”基尔无言以对。

“你不乐意了？既然你不乐意，凭什么维尔迪会乐意？”萨里严肃地问，“每一个热爱足球的人都渴望更多踢球的时间，可竞技体育就是这么残酷，总得有人做牺牲。”

“你说的道理我都懂，可是，这对罗维来说太可惜了…”

萨里接下来沉默了一阵子，不停吸着廉价香烟。后来，他再次开口：“接下来我要对你说的话，只能是我和你之间的秘密。因为我说的话可能会得罪球队的高层，一旦走漏了风声，我很有可能会被炒鱿鱼。你能向我保证你绝对不会向任何人透露吗？连罗维都不能。这些话，可能暂时没什么效力，可至少，肯定能安抚你为罗维感到惋惜的心情。”

基尔注视萨里，认真地点了点头，说：“我保证，我谁也不说。”

萨里吹出最后一口烟，在烟灰缸上把烟碾灭，点了点头，再次开口：“其实，我一直都知道罗维诺天赋异禀。在拿波里老板第一次发出让我加入拿波里的邀请时，我就着手研究过拿波里大大小小球员的资料。其中，罗维诺的资料我尤其感兴趣，他的比赛集锦我收集有很多，在拿波里青年队的、在巴勒莫的都有。每次看他的集锦，我都能获得许多愉悦，他无论外表还是球风，都十分吸引人，不是吗？在还未成为拿波里教练之前，我就很喜欢这孩子啦。”

“那为什么？！”基尔吃惊地问。

“我问你，同样是长时间坐板凳的情况下，是罗维诺更可能想离开球队，还是维尔迪？”

“当然是维尔迪。”

“理由？”

“因为罗维是那不勒斯人，他本身就是拿波里的球迷，而维尔迪只是个外来打工的。自家的孩子肯定更能容忍球队的冷落，外来的如果过得不顺，肯定想着用离队威胁球队给他机会。”

“你不是很明白吗？为什么还老问我不给罗维机会？”萨里笑了。

“就因为这个？！罗维竟然是因为他是自家青训所以被这么对待？！”

“我表面上是主教练，好像掌控着球队的一切，可实际上，我也只是个刚来不久为俱乐部打工的人，”萨里笑着说，“这是现实世界中的竞技体育，拿波里是一家职业足球俱乐部，我不可能像电影或者漫画里的教练，任意妄为，想让自己喜欢的球员上场就上场。你要明白，我在俱乐部的位置并没有牢固，我需要和俱乐部董事会的成员保持良好的关系，直到我在拿波里站稳了脚跟，我才能放心地大展拳脚。我内心十分喜欢罗维，一旦我经常让他首发上场，结果很有可能是我不再想让维尔迪首发进行比赛，这样我是高兴了，你和罗维也高兴了，可俱乐部高层能高兴吗？要是他们花大价钱买来的球员，一直被我按在板凳上，他们的脸面都不光彩，一旦球队的表现出现下滑，我的位置就危险了。”

“你说了一大堆，不就想说，你为了稳固自己的位置，牺牲了罗维的位置吗？！你这，老狐狸！”基尔义愤填膺地说，叹了口气，“罗维太可怜了…”

“我的确不是十分光彩的教练，”萨里说，“抱歉，不能做你心目中刚正不阿的教练，你很失望吧？”

“你想说的就是这些吗？我并没有好受点哦。”基尔脸色难看地说。

“当然不止这些，”萨里回，“其实，在你们第一次分组训练赛时，我就注意到到你、罗维和菲利三人之间的火花，你们互相之间的传球默契得就像你们仨的思想是相通的一样，尤其是你和罗维，这是很难得的。当时我就在想，你们仨如果一直搭档比赛，最终能到达什么样的高度啊？说不定能成为载入足球史册的前场三叉戟。在我心目中，你们三个就是我理想中最完美的三前场。我的野心是在拿波里站稳脚跟，获得更多的实权，到时候，我便能按照我的计划来组建球队，而我计划蓝图中最完美的三名进攻球员，就是你们三人。所以，你还担心我不会给罗维机会吗？我只是仍在等待一个契机，等待一个可以让罗维作为主力上场的时刻来临。你只是暂时租借来拿波里，菲利克斯说不定过几年就渴望更加广阔的天地，只有罗维，这名拿波里青训是最有可能一直留在那不勒斯的球员。只有他最有可能成为我蓝图的一部分，你认为我真的会不器重他吗？如果一切都按照我的计划走，最终，罗维诺会成为我最仰仗的球员，而他，会在我的执教下，带领拿波里走向辉煌。”

“你果然…是个老狐狸…”基尔仍在消化萨里向他透露的宏图伟梦，“你就不怕，罗维等不到你掌握实权的那一天，受不了一直被冷落的日子，提交转会申请吗？”

“不怕。”萨里又笑了，“作为他最好的朋友，你应该也很清楚，他比谁都爱拿波里，这点困难，根本不足以打倒他的爱。况且，赛季这么长，球队三线作战，比赛这么多，难道我会一场首发的机会都不给他吗？机会迟早会来，你要学会耐心等待。”

“好吧…我就暂且相信你说的鬼话，”得知罗维是萨里计划中至关重要的球员，基尔暂且放下了为他不平的心，“你收集的那些罗维比赛集锦，能发我一份吗？”

“当然，邮箱发给你吧。”萨里露出理解的微笑说，走到办公桌前，“话说，你在拿波里一年租期结束后，不考虑永久转会到拿波里吗？我看得出来，你很喜欢这里吧？就如我刚才所说，你是我理想的三叉戟之一，如果你能留下就再好不过了。”

“这不取决于我，还得拿波里想要买我才行啊。”

“依你的表现，你认为拿波里会不想买你吗？就是现在，联赛才开始几周，就已经有媒体透露拿波里高层计划将你买断的消息了。”萨里回复，“况且，我自己能做的部分，我会尽全力去做。如果这个赛季结束，我还是拿波里的教练，我肯定会极力向董事会提议完全将你买断。到时候，如果门兴真的接到了拿波里对你的报价，你会接受吗？我相信，想要你的俱乐部不止拿波里一家，肯定有许多比拿波里更优秀的大球会想要你，不过，我还是衷心希望你能够选择拿波里。当然，这只是我的一厢情愿。”

基尔沉默了一会儿，刚走进办公室时，他内心充满了对教练的叛逆情绪，现在，他心里对萨里只有感激。但是，他仍然回复：“抱歉，教练。”

萨里抬头盯着基尔，很快又转回电脑屏幕，他平静地说：“是吗？真可惜，我还以为你很喜欢这里呢。”

“嗯，我是很喜欢这里，事实上，我觉得我已经爱上那不勒斯了，”基尔略歉疚地说，“可是，由于一些个人的原因，恐怕我不能成为您计划中的一部分，非常抱歉。”

“这没什么，用不着抱歉。”萨里口气云淡风轻，丝毫没有失望在里边，他可是刚被自己最器重的弟子之一拒绝了呀，“这只是我的一个缥缈的计划，谁知道最终我能走到哪一步呢？世事的变幻就和银行汇率一样变换不定，说不定，我还没熬到这赛季结束就下课了。好吧，今天就先说这么多，希望你能好好享受在拿波里这一年的日子。”

“谢谢你，教练，我会的。在那不勒斯的每一天，我都觉得很快乐。”基尔笑着说。

“那就好。”

基尔离开萨里的办公室，走进停车场，发现罗维、菲利和托里仍在等他，他咧嘴笑着朝三人走去。

“你们真好，竟然还等我！”他大声说。

“我们是没车，兄弟。”菲利无奈地说。

“萨里跟你说了什么？批评你了吗？”罗维关心地问。

“根本没有批评我！”基尔笑着说，打开车门，让大伙儿进去，“菲利，你会好好呆在拿波里吧？”

“为什么突然这么问？”菲利奇怪地说。

“你就留在拿波里嘛，那不勒斯多好啊~”基尔说。

“嗯…那不勒斯是挺好的，不过，我还没决定！说不定，几年后我又想尝试不一样的生活呢？”

“是的呢，不确定的因素实在是太多了。”基尔随意附和。

世事变幻无常，曾是一名小小银行职员的萨里如今成了他心爱主队的教练，曾认为绝对不会爱上足球运动员的基尔喜欢上了罗维诺。基尔想，一切都是有可能发生的，或许，罗维诺哪天也会爱上他呢？那样的话，他就可以不用斩断对罗维的感情，安心留在拿波里，为萨里的宏图献上一份力量了。不过，这或许只是一个缥缈的美梦而已。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 萨里去年带领那不勒斯拿到了球队历史上联赛最高的积分，然而无奈尤文图斯在意甲的位置实在太稳，最后还是屈居第二。萨里今年夏天被那不勒斯高层无情解雇，他坦言自己还是通过看新闻才知道被解雇了。那不勒斯解雇萨里的原因可能是当时他们已经与那不勒斯如今的教练安切洛蒂谈好了合约，所以迅速甩掉了萨里。萨里如今已是切尔西的教练，切尔西如今位列英超联赛积分榜第三。那不勒斯想邀请安切洛蒂也无可厚非，因为安胖同样是一名很优秀的教练，而且还是一名赢得过很多很多荣誉的教练，不过他们解雇萨里的方式的确不太人道。  
> 嘛，不管换多好的教练，个人觉得他们要超越尤文还是希望渺茫啊...  
> 现实比较残酷，不过放心，这篇小说是喜剧。


	10. Starting Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗维为拿波里第一次首发

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 罗维主攻的是本队的右边，也就是利物浦防守球员的左边，他主要面对的对手就是斯科特和爱德华，然后利物浦左边锋哈桑也是靠近罗维这边的。基尔主攻的是本队的左边，也就是利物浦防守球员的右边，他主要面对的是对方右边的后卫，利物浦右边锋瓦修也是靠近基尔这边的。
> 
> 欧冠小组赛和淘汰赛每两支对手球队都要互相赛两次，一次在主场一次在客场。

星期三的欧冠夜，球队大巴按时在比赛开始的两小时前抵达圣保罗球场。球员们整装待发、神情肃穆地从各大媒体的镜头前走过，进入更衣室通道，准备本赛季的第一场欧冠比赛。

罗维和基尔默默走在通道里，各有所思地朝主队更衣室走去。途中，俱乐部的后勤主管伊丽莎白微笑截住了他俩，手里抱着一堆准备发放给各位记者的球队首发名单。

“嘿！晚上好，伊丽莎白。”基尔友好地打招呼。

“嘿~”伊莎姐露出迷人的微笑回应，给基尔递了一张首发名单，“今天的首发名单，你俩还不知道首发吧？先看看。我想，基尔会很希望看到这张名单的~”

“嗯？为什么？待会儿萨里就会在更衣室里公布了呀…”基尔疑惑地接过，随意朝名单瞟了几眼，随后，很快停住了前进的脚步，他朝罗维看去，眼睛散发着惊喜和兴奋的光芒，“罗维…”

罗维停下来莫名地看向基尔，靠近他说：“怎么了？今天的首发有什么很意外的地方吗？”

基尔迫不及待地将名单递到罗维眼前，一旁的伊丽莎白看着罗维的表情由疑惑变成惊喜，再从惊喜转变为紧张，眯起眼睛露出了慈祥的微笑。她走到罗维身边，轻轻拍了拍罗维肩膀，温柔地鼓励道：“加油，你应得的，不用太紧张。”

伊丽莎白很快离开仍处在意外之喜中的两人，赶到记者区为大家发名单。罗维愣愣站着，还无法相信自己眼前看到的——他的名字，罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，出现在了拿波里今晚的首发名单里。在如此重要的一场欧冠比赛上，面对利物浦如此强大的对手，他在拿波里一线队的第一场首发竟然如此出乎意料！

“罗维，罗维！”基尔不停喊着罗维，让他赶快清醒过来，罗维回到现实，紧张而怯懦向基尔求助。

“怎，怎，怎么办？基尔？”罗维紧张地嘀咕，整张脸都憋红了，“怎，怎么可能？我怎么可能在这么重要的比赛首发，我一点心理准备都没有…这肯定是哪里搞错了，我，我们赶紧去找萨里，或者伊莎姐…怎么会？怎么会是我…”

“罗维。”基尔站到罗维跟前，双手捧起罗维两边脸颊，让罗维注意力集中到自己脸上。基尔表情认真地说，“一点都没错，你就是今天的首发之一！这是你应得的，你完全有能力首发！所以，别再怀疑自己了！这不是你等待了很久的机会吗？你的梦想成真了！你应该高兴才对，用不着这么紧张，你只要发挥出正常水平就可以了！”

罗维注视着基尔，眼神还是犹疑不决：“终于能首发我当然高兴啦，可是为什么偏偏是这场比赛？这场比赛的对手那么强大，我，我要是表现不好，拖了拿波里后退，那…”

基尔用自己额头轻轻撞了下罗维的，他抵住两人的额头说：“罗维诺，相信你自己。萨里不可能平白无故让你在这样的比赛首发！既然连他都认为你有资格首发，那你还有什么好怀疑的？还有，场上不只有你一个人在踢球，还有我们其他十个人，我们是一体的，无论场上谁犯了错，都是十一个人一同承担，你不是一个人在战斗。所以，别再担心这担心那的了！！”

罗维盯着基尔的眼睛，终于冷静下来，他深吸一口气，使劲点了点头：“好的，我知道了。谢谢你，基尔。”

“走吧！”基尔咧嘴笑道，和罗维一同快步朝更衣室走去。

====

随着主裁判的一声哨向，拿波里在主场圣保罗迎战利物浦的比赛正式打响。比赛刚开始，利物浦如萨里赛前预测的那样，对拿波里球员的逼抢很凶，由于这个原因，拿波里球员出现了较多的传球失误。

尤其是第一次首发的罗维，毕竟这是他第一次首发，需要一段时间来适应。况且，要说他一点都不紧张，就是在撒谎。他不是基尔伯特，总是对自己充满信心；也不是菲利克斯，一旦上场就不会思前想后考虑后果。对比他前场的两位搭档，更衣室里最亲近的两位队友，罗维有着更多的缺点，他会自卑，会怯场。

但是，至少罗维不会自怨自艾，他清楚自己的缺点，所以才会更加努力向基尔和菲利学习，更何况，他俩还如此信任他，频频给他传球，他更不能妄自菲薄拖他俩的后腿。经过一段时间的适应，罗维逐渐抛开多余的情绪，一心只有脚下的皮球。很快，情况就发生了逆转，之前占据着控球优势的利物浦现在反而被拿波里队逼在自己后场。

上半场两队互有攻守，场面焦灼，最后零比零进入下半场。

下半场易边再战，罗维如萨里在半场休息时吩咐的，更加积极往禁区里插。萨里告诉他（作为真正在场上比赛的人，他自己也清楚），要单对单赢过主防他这边的左边卫斯科特，几乎是不可能完成的任务，但罗维可以利用斯科特和左中卫爱德华之间的空隙。罗维个子小，速度快，身体灵活，而爱德华身材高大，速度较慢，这是罗维可以利用的地方。

下半场拿波里主要进攻方还是依靠基尔的左边，大家似乎都放弃了有利物浦队长斯科特防守的右翼，所以大多数时间罗维这边显得比较沉寂。与斯科特对峙了整一场比赛，罗维对他是又讨厌又钦佩，斯科特防守他，就好像把他放进了自己裤袋里一样。不过，是人总得犯错误，而斯科特当晚犯下的唯一一次错误，就被罗维捉住了。

比赛已经来到80分钟，双方的体能和注意力都开始下降。斯科特当时面对拿球的罗维，满心以为罗维会和之前一样，试图从他和爱德华之间插入禁区，可罗维来了个出人意料，他传了个高球给禁区内的菲利和基尔，基尔是两人中接到皮球的人，这时所有利物浦后卫的注意力全来到基尔身上，因为基尔很有可能直接头球攻门。然而基尔没有，基尔用头把球顶向右边，此时无人盯防的罗维以极快的速度如幽灵般抹过斯科特和爱德华，四两拨千斤地轻巧将皮球射入了球门右下角！

整个圣保罗沸腾了！斯科特和爱德华眼睁睁看着球门内滚动的皮球，露出懊悔不已的神情。罗维充耳所闻全是拿波里球迷们的呐喊声，制造这一切的人，不是别人，正是他自己！他日思夜想的情景，终于实现了！

罗维充满喜悦的脸上透露出王者的气息，仿佛自己就是真正的救世主！他这才明白，自己是喜欢这种感觉的，这种成为万众焦点、成为主角的感觉！

他如一名拯救了自己臣民的骑士一般，骄傲地冲向主看台，他激动地亲吻自己胸前的那不勒斯队标，双手在胸前围成了一个爱心，面对着他深爱的那不勒斯球迷们！此时其他队友也纷纷向罗维跑来，最快跑到罗维身边的，就是为罗维献上助攻的基尔伯特。他面带骄傲的笑容，跑到罗维身后，激动地双臂捆住罗维大腿，从后面将罗维举了起来，罗维在基尔双臂里，像《狮子王》中的小辛巴一样被高高举起，呈现在拿波里球迷面前。

球迷们高声喊着他的名字，这一次，罗维欣然接受了他们对他的膜拜。基尔将罗维放下来，罗维转回头，微笑地看着基尔（没错，又是基尔最爱的那种微笑）。罗维感激地仰望基尔，双手激动地捧住基尔脸颊，在基尔嘴角边的脸颊轻轻亲了一下，接着用力抱住了基尔。其他队友们很快也跑过来，将拥抱着的两人紧紧围住，几乎每名队友都特地拍了拍罗维的头。

庆祝结束后，在回中圈发球以前，罗维还特地走到看台前，与第一排的球迷握手。一个男球迷趁机亲了罗维一下，在罗维耳边说：“我们就知道你能办到！你可是那不勒斯人！”

就这样，罗维在拿波里一线队的第一粒进球，成为打败英格兰豪门利物浦——这支有着五座欧冠奖杯球队的制胜进球。拿波里的确在圣保罗给利物浦带来了不小的“惊喜”，萨里简直心大，让一名首次为自己主队首发的那不勒斯人成为了这次的惊喜主导者。可能连萨里本人，都没有想到。

====

这场比赛的赛后，本场MVP罗维成为最忙碌的人。首先，他与队友们如计划绕场感谢到主场支持球队的球迷们。其中，一名站在最前排的小球迷朝罗维大喊请求罗维将身上的球衣给他，这是第一位向罗维请求要自己球衣的那不勒斯球迷，罗维心中是又高兴又感激。他脱下球衣，特地走到小男孩面前亲自递给他。

罗维揉了揉小男孩的卷发，小男孩在抱着他的爸爸指示下说了谢谢。

“不用谢。”罗维异常温柔地回。

“我，”小男孩似乎还有其他想说的，“我有天也能像你一样吗？罗维诺哥哥，我哪天，也能为拿波里进球吗？”

“当然，”罗维温柔地笑了，摸着男孩的头，“你可比我小时候壮多了！加油！”

“嗯！”小男孩高兴地回。

罗维光着膀子和基尔走回更衣室，在通道，他们遇见了刚被媒体采访完的利物浦主教练克洛普。克洛普与他俩之间隔着护栏，所以两人想只和他点头致意。可克洛普意外地，走到双排护栏边，喊了罗维的名字。罗维走过去，克洛普尽量伸展手臂跨过护栏，想和罗维握手，罗维友好地伸手回应，克洛普用力地握了两下罗维的手，然后松开手微笑说了一句“刚才的进球很精彩！”就走掉了。

“厉害的教练，对吧？”基尔对罗维说，“明明自己球队输球了，还是满心欢喜地祝贺对手阵中的MVP，我在门兴的时候就了解过他。他执教下的多特是唯一敢和拜仁慕尼黑叫板的球队，非常有个性的德国人。”

“嗯，看得出来。”罗维回道，对祝贺自己的克洛普满怀感激。

在通道里，两人还遇到了另两名利物浦球员——左边卫斯科特和右边锋瓦修，他们是特地等待基尔和罗维的，他们想和两人交换球衣。

基尔欣然接受了瓦修的请求，瓦修作为拜仁慕尼黑青训和瑞士国家队青训常驻球员，对基尔其实非常了解。两人在各年龄段都对上过，不管是在各自俱乐部，还是在各自的国家队，这一次肯定不是两人第一次交换球衣，只不过两人现在效力的球队不一样了而已。

“期待下一次对决呀，老对手~”基尔高兴地说。

“哼，下次在安菲尔德你们可就没那么容易了。”瓦修说。

“就算在圣保罗，我们赢得也不容易呀~”基尔笑道。

罗维起初想向斯科特道歉，因为他已经将球衣送给球迷了。可斯科特满不在乎地说：“那交换裤子吧。”

“什么？！你确定？！”罗维惊道。

“嗯，来吧。”斯科特边说着边把自己裤子脱下。

罗维面露无奈，可觉得拒绝人家又显得太无礼，所以照做将球裤脱下给他。

两人交换后与对方握了个拳，斯科特用力拍了下罗维肩膀，罗维皮肤因此发出了很响亮的声音，罗维强忍着疼痛，试图保持友好。

“你是个很好的对手，那一次是我犯错被你骗了，但不要妄想还有下次。”斯科特操着粗糙的苏格兰口音说道，“你才21岁？”

“是的，今天第一次首发。”罗维揉着自己肩膀说。

斯科特盯着罗维挺久，表情认真地说：“就算是再优秀的球员，也是从板凳坐起，不要怀疑自己的能力，罗维诺。”

罗维惊讶地盯着斯科特，没想到这人竟会为自己说出这样的鼓励性话语，罗维可才刚刚羞辱过他啊。罗维联系之前菲利查过的斯科特的经历，觉得斯科特肯定是认为罗维现在经历的时光正好与自己之前一样，所以才会感同身受地鼓励罗维。

罗维露出感激的微笑，也轻轻拍了下斯科特肩膀说：“谢谢你，我记住了。”

斯科特没再说什么，将罗维球裤搭到肩上，吹着口哨离开了。

罗维就这样，光着身子走到记者区接受赛后采访。记者区的几位年轻女记者，看到罗维裸露的身体，明显脸红了。伊莎姐微笑着走过，十分善解人意地为罗维抛来一块浴巾，罗维赶紧披上。

“你想光着身子采访也行，说不定还能为咱们球队吸引些女球迷。”伊莎姐不忘调侃一句。

“哈哈...”罗维尴尬地挠了挠头。

“第一次为拿波里首发上场就进球的感觉如何？”记者们开始提问。

“当然非常开心，”头一次面对这么多记者的罗维脸红着答道，嘴角带着难以压制的笑意，“所有那不勒斯人都明白为这支球队进球对我的意义，能在这么重要的比赛打进自己的第一粒进球，这一刻我一生都忘不了。”

罗维接受着各大媒体记者类似的提问，他耐着性子地回答着。这时，有一排人从主队更衣室蹦蹦跳跳出来，为首的是三十二岁的老队长斯洛，他身后领着一班手下，忘我地唱着歌在整个过道招摇过市。

这队排成长龙的庆祝队伍也经过了记者采访区，罗维企图专注于回答问题，忘记从自己身后经过的一帮不顾形象的人，其中有的人明显刚洗完澡，围着条浴巾就加入了这条庆祝队伍。

斯洛经过罗维身旁，突然凑近罗维，冷不防亲了罗维的脸蛋。罗维的采访被打断了，所以他警告似的用手指弹了下斯洛的脑门。然而，斯洛后边的队友并没有理睬罗维的警告，纷纷效仿队长的行为，为MVP罗维献上祝贺的吻。

罗维挨个弹了脑瓜，弗朗西斯、罗尼、优格、菲利克斯、托里斯、基尔伯特...基尔非常用力地亲了罗维脸蛋一下，他闭上眼睛，缩着脖子，静待罗维“体罚”。然而，他等来的却是罗维温柔的手抚摸自己的头发。基尔睁开眼睛，看到罗维责备的笑容。

基尔愣愣跟着大队伍离开记者区，意识到自己脸部的温度越来越高。这并不是什么大不了的事，但罗维对他的区别对待，就算是再小的细节都足以让他开心一整天。

那不勒斯庆祝长队在走完了几乎整个圣保罗更衣室过道后（甚至不解风情地大摇大摆经过刚经历失利无奈接受媒体采访的利物浦队长斯科特身旁，从斯科特刚才的表情来看，估计在心里已经用苏格兰粗话骂了他们千万遍），他们走回自己的更衣室，继续狂欢。

“看来基尔你胆敢和萨里叫板是正确的！萨里在和你聊过天后，果然就让罗维首发了！”菲利大声说。

“哈哈，我哪有这么大的能耐？”基尔大声回。

“干嘛这么谦虚？”菲利喊。

基尔没有回复菲利，但是他并没有谦虚。他知道萨里不可能因为他就改变自己原本的计划，萨里本来就打算这场让罗维首发，所以上一场联赛才会没让罗维踢一分钟，他希望罗维得到更好的休息。这个老狐狸，隐瞒得这么深，不到最后一秒都不愿透露自己的战术计划，真是把基尔耍得团团转。基尔无奈地笑了。

“你站在门口傻笑啥？”罗维此时终于完成采访，回到更衣室。

“没什么，只是觉得，当教练的都不简单呢~”基尔跟着罗维走回他们的位置。

罗维脱下自己的球鞋，随手擦了擦，上面沾了不少泥。

“你还记得咱们打的赌吧？”基尔看着罗维的球鞋说，“离我胜利的时刻只剩一场比赛了哦~”

“好啦，好啦，我记得，放心，我不会违约的！”罗维说，“不就是帮你擦球鞋吗？”

“那我的鞋就拜托你了！”基尔笑着说。

“看你得意的。”罗维翻了个白眼。

“你和谁交换的球衣？”一旁的菲利问罗维。

“斯科特。”罗维回。

“他很看得起你呀！”菲利惊讶地说，“我还以为他是那种很会记仇、目中无人的类型呢！”

“完全不是，他人很不错。”罗维回，接着问菲利，“你有和谁交换球衣吗？”

“没有，”菲利摇头，“不过托里有，他和那个爱沙尼亚的后卫爱德华交换了球衣，他之前在德国踢球的时候与爱德华交过手。”

“哦。”

“我本来想和那个埃及神射手哈桑交换球衣的，谁知道被尼德兰抢先了。”菲利委屈地说。

“啊，尼德兰的话，正常。”罗维瞥了眼正在扣手机的尼德兰说。

“为什么？！我原本以为他是最不可能主动和人交换球衣的类型，他并不在乎任何人，更别说会有追星的想法了，不对吗？”菲利说。

“首先，他有在乎的人。不过，没错，他不会崇拜任何人，”罗维向菲利解释，“他不是第一次干这些事了，这是他的爱好。他喜欢和巨星交换球衣，他得到这些球衣的目的，不为别的，只是为了高价卖给别人。”

“什么？这也太狡猾了吧...”菲利抱怨。

“你要是真想要那件球衣，也很容易得到，只不过要掏钱而已。”罗维说。

“算了吧，反正下次还有机会。”菲利满脸黑线说，不过他的脸很快又变亮起来，他兴奋地掏出手机，挨近罗维，“我差点忘了给你看这个！”

“什么啊？能不能等我洗完澡再看。”罗维不耐烦道。

“视频很短的，你看！”菲利强硬地将手机塞到罗维眼前，罗维被迫看下去。

“这只是我和基尔庆祝的视频片段而已啊...”罗维说，讶异于视频的播放量。

“什么而已，你亲了基尔的嘴啊！”菲利指明。

“什么？我没有，我只亲了基尔的脸！”罗维脸红着解释。

“你撒谎，从视频上看，你俩的嘴明明亲上了！”菲利坚持己见。

“那是视频拍摄角度的问题！我只是亲基尔的位置比较靠近嘴巴，所以从这个角度看像是真的亲嘴上了，实际上我没有！”罗维解释，声音越来越大。

“哦~你们在讨论这个事情啊~”弗朗听到罗维的喊声后插嘴，一副十分理解的表情，“亲嘴上也没什么吧？毕竟是那么重要的时刻呀~”

“你也看了这个视频？”罗维惊道。

“大伙儿都看到啦~咱们球队官推都转发了，你不知道吗？”弗朗回答。

罗维这才找出手机查看推特，他刚才一直在接受采访，根本没理会赛后的社交媒体反应。弗朗西斯没说错，罗维羞耻地埋怨：“他们特地发这个干嘛，简直引人误会...”

“球迷们似乎挺喜欢的哦~你看点赞量~”弗朗说。

“我只是亲了基尔的脸颊！”罗维再次斩钉截铁地说，“基尔，你是当事人，你来证明，我是只亲了你的脸吧？”

基尔露出温和的微笑，平静地说：“罗维只亲了我的脸。”

“你们听！”罗维喊道。

“好啦，你们别为难罗维了，”罗尼笑着插进这个话题，拿着自己的手机到罗维眼前，点开播放另一个ins短视频，“这是从另一个球迷角度拍摄的庆祝场面，从这个角度看，罗维的确只是亲在基尔的脸颊上。”

“你们看...”罗维放心地说，然后很快又紧张起来，“为什么会有球迷想拍这个场景啊？！”

“你读一下这位球迷在视频下的评论不就知道了。”罗尼饶有兴致地说，很明显他并不是真的为罗维解围来的，他只是想制造更多混乱。

视频下的评论是：they were meant to be——他们天生一对。

“现在的女球迷，似乎特别喜欢这些话题呢~”罗尼微妙地笑着对罗维说，“不过，她们也没说错。你俩一起踢球的时候，的确配得上天生一对这个词。不，应该说，不止踢球的时候，你俩无论是性格、爱好、思想都契合得完美无缺，如果基尔是个漂亮女孩儿，我想，你绝对已经毫不犹豫向她求婚了吧？你追求过那么多女孩，总是无疾而终，不就是因为找不到像基尔这样完全契合你的人吗？”

“罗尼，罗维脸皮薄，你就不要在拿他开玩笑啦。”基尔平和地劝阻罗尼，想为罗维找台阶下，“再说，如果我是个漂亮女孩，就不能和罗维当队友了，这我可不干。罗维也不会愿意的，对吧？”

“e，嗯。”罗维支吾着回复，事实上并没有多反对罗尼的看法。

他竟然，并不，反对罗尼的看法。他认同罗尼，在看到发这个视频的女孩的妄想评论，以及听到罗尼没心没肺的调侃之后，他的大脑甚至真的开始自动播报他和基尔作为伴侣在一起生活的未来。而对于这些场景，罗维的感受不是恶心、怪异，而是温馨、完满，因此，他自己把自己吓出了一身冷汗。

“现在的球迷，脑洞真大。那种时刻，是谁都克制不住吧？就算是真的亲到嘴了，也并不代表着什么嘛，”基尔仍在耐心为罗维向大家做着各种解释。他明明还偷偷把视频下载到手机里，得意于罗维人生中如此重要的时刻只有他在罗维身旁，他为罗维加冕的瞬间在万众瞩目下被永久印刻在了镜头里。但是，他的快乐不代表罗维的快乐，他不希望看到罗维烦恼的样子，“这种事情过去又不是没发生过，马拉多纳还整整亲过风之子6分钟呢。不过，罗维要是真的亲了哪位队友的嘴，肯定发生在非常重要的胜利之后，像是拿波里拿下意甲冠军或者欧冠冠军之类的。那样的话，被亲的就不太可能是我啦，毕竟我几个月后就要回门兴了，菲利的话就很有可能啊。”

“什么？我吗？”菲利惊问。

“对啊，你想......”

基尔仍在努力帮罗维解围，但罗维已经没有在听了。他仍沉浸在罗尼的话语里，他发现自己其实喜欢罗尼看似胡闹的想法，甚至觉得这个他和基尔在一起生活的未来才是正确的光明的未来。罗维一点都不喜欢基尔口中的他很快就会离开那不勒斯的未来，尽管这个未来才是真正会发生的。

这是基尔伯特第一次，让罗维诺怀疑，过去二十多年的生活，是否都活错了。

TBC


	11. Feliciano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 费里登场。罗维吃醋。  
> 

欧冠夜结束后的第二天早晨，拿波里队如惯例全队休息半天，所以这天基尔和罗维可以悠闲地坐在院子里喝早茶。

今天天气很好，奶奶洗了一大堆被单，现正在院子里晾被单。

“你们两个，就不能暂时把手机放下，现在的年轻人啊...”看到基尔和罗维两人边喝咖啡，边抠手机，奶奶摇头评论。

“嗯。”两人敷衍答应，实际上并没有放下手机的念头。

“啊！”基尔像是突然发现什么意外的事，喊了出来，“罗维，尤文图斯昨晚欧冠打败了拜仁！”

“你才知道吗？我昨晚就知道了。”罗维头也不抬平静地说。

“你知道我很早就睡了...”基尔回复，“不是，我主要想说，你的弟弟进球了！尤文1:0拜仁，进拜仁球的人就是你的弟弟费里西安诺呀！真是巧，你俩竟然在同一晚上进球，同时为球队送来胜利，同是当晚的MVP，这就是所谓的兄弟缘分吗？”

“只是巧合而已嘛，大惊小怪。”

“基尔正好提醒了我，我要给费里打个电话，祝贺他！”奶奶说着，进屋里去了。

“你祝贺你弟弟了吗？”基尔问。

“...没有。”罗维回答。

“为什么？”基尔纳闷。

“我们，我们的关系并没有多好...”罗维勉强回复。

基尔抬起头盯着罗维，然后理解地说：“说的也是，你们并没有多少时间呆在一块儿呀，可惜，明明是亲兄弟。”

基尔站起来，搬椅子到罗维身边坐下。递自己的手机过去给罗维看，屏幕上是罗维的弟弟费里和昨晚拜仁的门将路德维希的一张合照，照片应该拍摄于欧冠比赛后，两人手拿着对方的球衣光着膀子拍了一张合影留念。

“你的弟弟和我的弟弟昨晚交换了球衣。”基尔解释。

“哦。”罗维看起来不大感兴趣。

“呀~你弟弟长得真的好可爱~我刚刚和路德聊了很久，他后来说到对这名前锋印象很深呢！看结果，尤文只进了一个球，实际上费里西安诺给拜仁的后防线制造了无数麻烦，路德扑了好几个费里西安诺的必进球！不过，费里西安诺主动向路德要球衣，还希望和路德拍照留念，说明他其实很认可路德比赛中的表现呀！要不是路德，拜仁昨晚就得大比分输球了吧？你的弟弟，看起来人畜无害，但简直是每一名后卫的梦魇呢。路德说他私底下人很温和，场上场下判若两人，这种球员最恐怖了。不过，他看起来是真的好可爱！咱们和尤文的比赛要到月底吧？好期待碰上他呢！”

罗维突然站起来，转头往屋里走，撇下一头雾水的基尔伯特。罗维径直上二楼，把自己关进屋里，独自生闷气。

费里西安诺有多优秀，难道罗维他自己不知道吗？基尔用得着在他面前这样大肆夸奖费里吗？今天一大早，各大意大利报纸体育头条版面全被费里庆祝进球的画面覆盖了，体育频道也主要播报这场比赛，奶奶还破费打了长途电话去夸费里。费里西安诺有多厉害，他已经非常清楚了，他一直很清楚。

他能接受拿波里胜利的新闻版面被尤文的压到角落，能接受他的照片比费里的小了三四倍，毕竟，这是一成不变的事，从小到大就这样。家里人和邻居总是更喜欢费里，连从来没关心过他们的爷爷最后也接纳了费里，要不是费里离开了那不勒斯，罗维绝不可能成为奶奶最宝贝的孙子。他早就习惯了活在费里的阴影下，所以对于费里吸引去公众的眼光完全可以安然处之。

但是，这都是在基尔伯特夸奖费里之前。基尔伯特明明还没见过费里，就已经对他这么欣赏了，要是真见过他，罗维在基尔心中的地位，是不是也要和过去反反复复发生的一样，再次被压在费里之下？基尔伯特也经常夸奖罗维，可是，可是基尔从来没有夸过他长得可爱。就在刚才，基尔已经提及两次费里长得可爱了，罗维不想承认，可这一点竟然是基尔触怒罗维最重的一点。

“总是这样，连基尔也是...”意识过来眼泪已经涌向罗维眼眶，“算了，我早知道会是这样...可是，凭什么连基尔，连基尔也...基尔是我...”

罗维马上停下自言自语，诧异自己几乎说出了什么。基尔是他的？他怎么会这么认为？！

“叮——”罗维手机消息音响了，他看看来信人，呵，不是别人，正是他的宝贝弟弟费里西安诺。

费里：祝贺你首秀进球，哥哥！你好了不起，进了利物浦球呢！！（❥(^_-)）

罗维：你更厉害吧，还能进拜仁慕尼黑球，我算什么。

费里：哥哥你不要这么说嘛，我看了你们比赛的集锦，那粒进球，是由你策动你打进的，非常聪明的进球！怎么会不算什么？我的进球，才完全是依靠队友送了非常好的助攻。

罗维（惊讶费里竟然特地看了拿波里的集锦）：不管怎样，也祝贺你的欧冠首球。

费里：谢谢！！！那么多人祝贺了我，可是奶奶和你对我的祝福才是最重要最宝贵的，哥哥！

罗维（实际上笑了）：对别人尊重点，那么多人看得起你。

费里：哦，你说的对，哥哥。（委屈）

罗维（酸溜溜地）：我们队的基尔伯特对你也大为好评呢，迫不及待想认识你了。

费里：是吗？我也很喜欢他，他是位了不起的边锋。拿波里有比赛的时候，我要是空闲总是会看。他的踢球方式真是令人享受~

罗维：要是知道被你这么夸奖，他一定会很开心。要我为你转告吗？（还有你还记得自己是那不勒斯人啊？！）

费里：不用！哥哥你自己多夸夸他，他肯定更开心！（我当然记得！）

罗维：你瞎说什么？

费里：难道不对？他很喜欢你吧？你俩昨晚庆祝进球的时候还亲嘴了。

罗维（满脸通红）：怎么连你都看了那视频？！！我只亲了基尔的脸！那是摄像头角度问题！笨蛋费里！！

费里：是吗？好吧。不过，你俩关系很好肯定不是假的吧？我看了那么多场拿波里的比赛，他每次进球，总是下意识往你的方向看。

罗维（脸红透了）：是，是吗？你怎么连这个都注意到了？...

费里：因为我心底里仍是那不勒斯人啊，我关心拿波里的一切~不过，也是路德向我透露的原因。他告诉我“哥哥认为他还从来没见过像罗维诺这么独特的人”。

罗维（惊讶）：他真这么说？

费里：嗯！路德他不会撒谎的！

罗维：你那么快就和路德维希聊开了也真是可疑。

费里：呵~~呵~~

罗维：你俩昨晚才认识的吧？

费里：嗯！我向他要了联系方式！

罗维：你真是想到什么就做什么啊。

费里：他是一位可敬的对手，私底下也是一个很好的人。本来向他要联系方式只是我试一试的想法，可他欣然接受了。我刚加了他，就和他聊了很多，感觉和他好合拍呢！刚刚我就在和他聊你和他哥哥，他很尊敬他的大哥呢！

罗维：巧了，基尔告诉我路德维希对你的评价，和你对他的评价挺接近的，你们是很合拍。

费里：是吗？！咱们有时间四个人要是能一块聚聚就好了！

罗维：喂喂，我们仨都在意大利还行，可路德维希在慕尼黑。而且，我还不一定喜欢他呢。

费里：说的也是...

“叮——”此时罗维收到了另一个人的消息，是基尔发来的。

基尔：罗维，对不起，你突然上楼后，我一直在思考你生气的原因。是因为我吗？我没有考虑到你的心情。我刚刚才发现，今天媒体的体育头条全被尤文占去了，你肯定觉得不服气吧？但是，你听我说，你不用在意他们现在怎么评价你，费里西安诺进球占据的版面比你大的原因，只是因为那些只会跟风的媒体认为，尤文才代表意大利足球的最高水平，但你和萨里，迟早有一天会证明他们是错的！而且，你在我心里，在所有那不勒斯人心里，才是昨晚最闪耀的明星。对不起我没有及时告诉你，我只是以为，你早就明白你在我心中的地位了。我夸你的弟弟，也只是以为你会高兴而已，因为他是你的弟弟，弟弟能够表现好，作为哥哥的肯定会自豪，就像我很自满路德昨晚的表现一样。不过，我可能不太了解你和费里西安诺的关系，自动带入我和路德的了...

罗维看完基尔琐碎的解释，不由自主笑了，他走到阳台，朝楼下大喊：“基尔伯特，你要跟我说什么，上来说！你打那么多字不嫌累吗？！”

基尔抬头看罗维，露出灿烂的笑容，罗维心脏因此漏跳了一拍，他因此愣了一下。

“哦！好呀！”得知罗维原谅自己了，基尔高兴地回，风风火火往屋内走。

罗维坐回床上，再给费里发了一条信息：在尤文好好踢球，别让那些自以为是的北方人抢走你的位置。你可是那不勒斯人，你是我们全家人的骄傲。

====

下午两人照常回沃尔图诺堡进行恢复性训练，基尔如往常一样自己要求要加练，不太寻常的是，这次罗维也跟着留了下来一起加练。

两人从训练场出来时已经过六点，基尔开着车，如往常一样和副驾的罗维闲聊。

“今晚做什么呢？要不出去逛逛，咱们好久没出去过了！”基尔说。

罗维叹了口气，对基尔的提议不感冒：“踢球踢了一个下午，哪还有精力出去逛啊？我现在只想，吃饭洗澡上床。”

“真是的，你没必要陪着我加练的嘛。”

“谁，谁是为了陪你？！”罗维涨红了脸，“我只是，只是想更努力一点，这样才能更快在联赛上首发，不是吗？”

“这种感觉会上瘾，对吧？”基尔理解地说，“全场球迷的焦点、所有的摄像头都投向你的感觉，一旦体验过，就不会再想坐在一旁充当观众了。”

“这样的场景在我梦里出现过很多次，我只是从来没想过有一天它真的会实现。”

“放心，这样的场面很快会变成常态的。”基尔鼓励道，“话说，你最近都没有和女孩搭讪了呢，不是球队的聚会，你也很少去酒吧了。”

“我，我只是，”罗维又脸红了，“想暂时只专注于足球。”

“我想也是。”

虽说罗维回答的也不是谎话，但是他的答案并不完全。要不是基尔提及，他其实根本没意识到自己不再专注于女孩了，因为他的私人时间大部分都被基尔占去了。和基尔在一起的时间总是很充实，罗维从来不会觉得寂寞。说到底，让罗维想要更专注于足球的原因其实还是基尔伯特，因为他老一副罗维要是一天不成为首发，这个世界就永远不会正确的样子。所以归根结底，让罗维完全忽略寻找艳遇的原因，就只有基尔伯特。

TBC


	12. First Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18—19赛季拿波里与尤文图斯的第一次交手，罗维第一次在意甲联赛上首发，拿波里拿到联赛第一场失利。  
> 以及弗朗发现了基尔的秘密......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 职业足球联赛，每场比赛的赛前赛后都要开记者发布会，有时候只有教练参加，有时候教练会带上一两个球员。  
> 足球比赛如果一场比赛累积两张黄牌，将被红牌罚下，同时禁赛一场。  
> 斜体字引用自电影《他们眼中的秘密》

几天后对佛罗伦萨的联赛，罗维又坐回了替补席，果然萨里不可能那么简单就让罗维上位，他或许只打算让罗维在一些杯赛上首发上场。基尔在本场比赛打进一球，为拿波里全取三分。

周中的联赛，对阵帕尔马，菲利打进两球，基尔一个进球一个助攻，帮助拿波里3:0大胜帕尔马。这场比赛罗维照样是替补，不过比赛中出现了一段小插曲。

下半场70分钟左右，首发右边锋维尔迪在一次进攻中被帕尔马球员铲翻在地，看样子他伤的很重，表情十分痛苦。维尔迪因此被迫被换下，躺在担架上被队医们抬下场。罗维替换维尔迪上场，他习惯性地做祈祷动作，上场前特地走到担架边，亲了下维尔迪额头安抚他，然后才跑到右边前场位置，完成接下来二十多分钟的比赛。

第二天维尔迪没有来训练，萨里给大家传达了医院的检查结果。维尔迪不幸十字韧带撕裂，需要做手术，估计要到明年才能重返赛场。

“我知道你们听到这个消息后不会好受，球队失去了很重要的一员，”萨里说，“可是，日子还是要继续，维尔迪的位置还有其他优秀的人选补上，我相信球队的表现不会那么容易就一落千丈。维尔迪的手术时间在一周后，你们到时都去看望一下吧。我就说这么多，接下来进行训练。”

“知道了，教练。”大伙儿回。

基尔很同情维尔迪，但他不得不暗自庆幸，这是罗维的机会，维尔迪将有好几个月不能比赛，这就意味着罗维如果抓住机会好好表现，很有可能将维尔迪的主力位置抢过去。当维尔迪完全康复的时候，该坐板凳的就是他了。

当然这个想法基尔不会跟罗维说，他知道罗维会指责他毫无同情心、自私自利，所以他只是独自窃喜。

有这个想法的，并不止基尔一人。在周末对阵尤文图斯这场重头戏的赛前记者发布会上，萨里和基尔一起参加了这场发布会。其中就有一名记者问到基尔，鉴于维尔迪重伤，他认为这会是罗维诺的机会吗？

“我当然认为这是罗维的机会，他会努力证明自己是代替维尔迪的最佳人选。”基尔冷静回答。

“我可不可以说，罗维诺其实是维尔迪伤病的受益者？”那名记者继续问。

这些记者可真爱寻找话题，基尔暗自想。他从容地回道：“我们失去了很重要的一员，队内没有人会是受益者，但是在困难关头，需要有人勇敢站出来，罗维非常擅长维尔迪常踢的位置，他是一名非常优秀的球员，所以，我才会说他最能够承担起这个责任。”

那位记者闭嘴了，默默在笔记本上记录基尔的回答。

周末对阵尤文的客场比赛如期而至，罗维如媒体预测那样，在本场比赛首发上场。这对罗维来说当然是场极其重要的比赛，这是他在意甲联赛上的第一次首发，这场比赛的对手是联赛领头羊尤文图斯，如果拿波里能拿下这场比赛，将会超越尤文暂时位于意甲积分榜第一，鉴于两队如今只相差两分。

多亏欧冠上对利物浦的经验，罗维并没有花多久就适应了这场比赛。并且，在比赛开始后短短十分钟，就为拿波里首开记录。

罗维情绪激动地冲向客场球迷区，不敢相信地整个人平摊到了草坪上。为罗维进球助攻的人是菲利，他高兴得跟自己进球了一样，紧紧跟在罗维身后奔跑。待罗维躺下后，他兴奋地一下扑向罗维，狠狠压在罗维身上。罗维原本张开平摊在草皮上的双臂立即紧紧拥住菲利，菲利搂住罗维脖子，头埋在自己双臂和罗维脸蛋之间，看样子应该亲了罗维。

其他队友纷纷冲到两人身边，有的朝来客场看球的拿波里球迷怒吼，有的拍了拍仍在忘情庆祝的罗维菲利两人。基尔分别摸了摸菲利和罗维的头，罗维和菲利正好此刻离开了对方，两人站起来，罗维起来后挽住菲利肩膀，再在菲利一侧脸颊亲了一口，才和菲利一起走回中圈发球。

基尔就跟在两人身后，情绪实际上并没有那么高涨。糟糕了，他想，他的嫉妒心偏偏在如此重要的比赛又出现了，这个时候他应该完全专注于比赛才对。

这还是第一次出现，基尔过去在踢球的时候，还从未被其他事情分过心呢。在过去，当足球在他脚下时，他眼里就不会再容得下其他东西。可这都是在遇到罗维以前，说起来，基尔还从来思考过这种情况出现该怎么办。罗维之前只是替补球员，比赛时间不长，进球助攻就更少了，所以罗维很少会和队友进行太多身体接触。可是以后，罗维首发上场的时间会越来越多，进球肯定也会越来越多，基尔不可能每次都是为罗维助攻的那个人，难道每次他都得体验一遍他现在这种嫉妒得想立马揍菲利一顿的心情吗？

唯一的办法，就是尽量成为总是参与进球的那一个，这样罗维就只能找他庆祝了。他就能一直是罗维心目中最优秀的队友，他会向罗维证明，他是最优秀的。

就在基尔被个人情绪搞得心烦意乱时，尤文图斯很快扳平了比分。尤文的十号前锋费里西安诺在中路接到7号C罗的传中，将球踢入了球门，主场尤文图斯球迷的叫喊声如排山倒海之势袭来。

基尔伯特因此更急躁了，他有意无意地更多地选择单干，当皮球到他脚下时，很多时候他本该传给过来接应的队友，但他执拗地选择了埋头继续向前带，不带到禁区不罢休。结果，他这一侧丢球的频率急剧升高。基尔越想逞个人威风，拿波里的形势就越恶劣，在上半场比赛结束前不久，费里西安诺再次进球为尤文反超比分，成为了当场比赛的英雄。

中场休息时，萨里非常罕见地，批评了基尔。罗维以为基尔的失常表现，只是因为拿波里面对尤文时的艰难形势导致的，当时并没有太放在心上。

下半场，基尔伯特照样非常活跃，频频向队友要球，可同样没有改掉上半场个人的表现欲望。他越渴望进球，进球看起来就越迷茫，他在下半场射了十几次门，没有一脚是中目标的。当然，这也跟尤文稳固的后防线不无关系。但也正因为如此，他更应该主动与队友团结协作。

罗维在眼睁睁看着基尔连续浪射了五脚后，终于忍不住对他爆了粗口：“你tm不会传球了吗？！基尔伯特！！”

拿波里在下半场有好几次机会能够扳平比分，但最终与进球失之交臂，此消彼长，尤文图斯甚至在比赛尾声，由C罗攻入了第三粒进球，锁定胜局。C罗这场比赛除了一粒进球一个助攻以外，多次以一己之力撕破拿波里右路的防线。作为主防他的弗朗西斯，吃了不少苦头。弗朗被迫犯规数次，最后以两枚黄牌的悲剧战绩，提前离场。

尤文图斯又一次给拿波里上了一课，告诉他们谁才是真正的意甲之王。此役过后，拿波里与尤文的积分差距扩大到五分。

经历联赛首场失利，罗维倒显得不是太沮丧，他其实或多或少早有预料，输给尤文图斯并没有什么好惊奇的。他习惯性地走到拿波里球迷区，感谢到客场支持球队的球迷。然后默默走进更衣室过道，在过道里等待当场比赛的MVP费里——他的弟弟接受完采访。

基尔与C罗交换完球衣后，想跟罗维一起等费里，可被罗维拒绝了，罗维告诉基尔他可以自己先回更衣室。

费里接受完采访后，笑着跑到罗维身边，主动脱下了自己的球衣给他。罗维同时脱下自己的拿波里球服给弟弟，与他拥抱了一下。

“你还好吧？哥哥。”费里扶着罗维脖子一侧问。

“没什么大不了的，”罗维平淡地回，“祝贺你，几乎完美的表现，我想我们球队那两个自大的荷兰、罗马尼亚后卫，被你这么羞辱一番过后，一段时间内都会收敛些了。”

“我认为他们做得已经够好啦~他们是非常优秀的后卫呢~”费里笑着说，“而且，如果不是克里斯蒂安诺（注：C罗）在，我也不会踢得这么轻松。”

“他的确是个大杀器。”罗维冷淡地回，摆摆手说，“我先走了，我们还要赶回那不勒斯。”

“再见，哥哥，不要太难过！”费里最后再抱了罗维一下。

“谁难过了。”罗维说。

“我知道你只是在逞强。”费里轻轻地回，然后走掉了。

“哼！自以为是的小鬼。”罗维自言自语。

待球队所有人收拾完毕后，大伙儿都朝停车场走去，准备搭球队大巴回那不勒斯。

基尔和罗维并肩走在停车场里，基尔关切地问：“你还好吧？罗维。”

罗维默默摇了摇头。

“放心吧！下次在圣保罗我们肯定能让他们好看。”基尔安慰道。

“在圣保罗赢了又怎样？”罗维冷冷地说，“并不会改变大局，联赛冠军最后还会是尤文图斯，这就宛如金科玉律一般。不过，一直以来不都是这样吗？这场也是，我早就料到...”

“你为什么总是那么消极？！”基尔果断打断罗维，“一切都是有可能的，就好像在这场比赛之前，你有想过你能在对尤文的比赛上首发吗？你能想到你能进球吗？你为什么总是怀疑自己，总是怀疑拿波里的能力呢？”

“我没有怀疑拿波里的能力，我们是支不错的队伍，”罗维争论，“但尤文是完全另一个级别的球队，你今年才来意大利，可是我是从小在这儿长大的。从小到大，我已经看过拿波里尝试过多少遍了，结局总是一样的。不管那不勒斯有多么接近过冠军，但最后真正捧起奖杯的，永远是尤文图斯！大球会有大球会的追求，小球队有小球队的活法。对于拜仁尤文这些球队来说，一年拿不到冠军就是失败；对于门兴和拿波里，对于我们来说，只要在赛季末，位于一个不错的位置，能踢下赛季的欧冠，就是成功了！你不能以尤文的标准，来要求拿波里，我们办不到！有些大山，不管你再努力，都是难以逾越的！就好像，就算我再努力，也不可能像我弟弟这样，在19岁就已经是能与罗纳尔多并肩战斗的球员了。”

基尔伯特突然停下脚步，双手抓住罗维肩膀，迅速将他按到最近的墙边，基尔压迫着罗维，表情严峻地说：“用不着说那么多大道理，结果还不是为了掩饰你的自卑！你在我眼里明明是那么（基尔内心：无与伦比），那么...你明明那么出色，为什么你就是看不到（基尔内心：我眼里的你）呢？！能不能实现是一回事，但怀有登上顶点的渴望，这难道也有错？”

基尔的话语戳中了罗维心中的痛点，他于是抬头挑衅看着基尔，把话说得更重了：“非常抱歉，我不是你心目中的理想主义者。或许我们不是配得上你理想的队友，所以你才会这么不屑于把球传给我们。说的也对，你的水平，不到大俱乐部去夺取冠军，简直就是在挥霍职业生涯。不过放心好了，相信很快，你就能转会到那些大球队去，在那里，会有一大堆和你一样对奖杯野心勃勃的队友，他们的水平肯定也能配得上你的传球了吧？”

罗维抬起手拍掉基尔按着自己肩膀的手，转头就走。这时两人才发现不知何时已经站在一旁的弗朗西斯，弗朗一脸尴尬，呆呆站着。

罗维脸马上红了，他掩饰着，装作不屑地撇下基尔走了。

基尔无奈地目送罗维，自己踱步朝大巴走。弗朗跟上基尔，随意地问：“吵架？”

心情郁闷的基尔并没有回答弗朗的问题，弗朗于是继续说：“真是少见啊，你俩会吵架，你们小两口成天甜腻腻的。”

基尔还是不搭理弗朗。

“你还好吧？”弗朗收回开玩笑的口气，语气柔和地问。

“你还好吧？”基尔反而问弗朗，“被裁判红牌提前罚下，刚才看你走下球场的表情，几乎要哭了不是么？”

“唉~”弗朗幽幽地叹了口气，“我已经好多啦~记得哪位足坛传奇曾经说过，没有一位世界级后卫是没拿过红牌的，这只是上帝给我的一点小考验罢了。反倒是你，你真的没事？”

“我没事，待会儿向罗维道歉就行了，罗维生气从来持续不了多久...”基尔心不在焉地说着，被弗朗打断了。

“我不是指这个，我是指，你对罗维的感情，一直就这么憋着，真的没事吗？”

基尔又停住了脚步，感到自己心脏节律完全紊乱了，他努力让自己镇静，整理了下思绪，才对弗朗说：“呵呵呵呵呵，你在说什么呢？我对罗维的感情？我对罗维就是正常的友情吧。”

弗朗露出微妙的笑容，不慌不忙地说：“哼哼，基尔伯特，你隐瞒得再好，也逃不过我的法眼。毕竟我的眼睛，就是上帝赐来发现爱的~你可以跟我说说，我不会泄露出去的，你也需要一个倾诉对象吧？队内除了罗维，就数我最了解你了吧？”

“不，不，弗朗，我想你一定是搞错了。”

弗朗西斯此时解锁自己的手机屏保，在手机里迅速翻找着些什么。他找到后立刻将手机扔给基尔，基尔慌忙接住。

“这是我保存的一些你和罗维的照片，你看看吧？”弗朗指示。

基尔一头雾水地翻看弗朗的相册，他的确收集有很多他和罗维的合照，有些甚至连基尔这个当事人都不知道它们的存在。

“你怎么会有这么多我俩的照片？有些还是赛场上的，你可是长年首发呀！”基尔惊讶地说。

“有些是我偷拍的，有些是我从网上收集的，像是从球队官网、官推、ins，还有几个随队记者和资深球迷的社交账号上，等等。”弗朗得意地说。

“你是变态吗？！”

“真是失礼啊！我只是深深爱着自己的球队而已！我又不只存了你俩的图片，球队所有队友的照片，只要我觉得有意义的，都保存有！”

“好吧...”基尔姑且接受了弗朗的解释，“这些照片能说明什么吗？我和罗维的行为都很合乎情理呀？”

“那这张呢？！”弗朗夺过自己手机，迅速找到一张gif给基尔看。这张gif是比赛时的一个小细节，当时罗维被对手侵犯倒在地上，正当他要站起身时，基尔极其自然地走到他身旁，俯下身子，帮罗维系好松了的鞋带，罗维只好默默等着基尔帮他系完才站起来。

基尔脸蹭地一下红了，他支吾道：“这，这有什么？我只想帮一下罗维而已...”

“就算罗维自己会系鞋带？”弗朗好笑地问。

“罗维，罗维他刚被对手撞翻在地，身体不在最佳状态...”

“好吧，就当你的解释合理好了！”弗朗继续说，“反正让我确定你对他感情不一般的主要因素也不是这点细节。你再仔细看看你俩的照片，你就没发现什么共同点吗？”

基尔不停翻看着，起初，他很苦恼，不知道自己是怎么暴露的，他明明隐藏得很好。不过，渐渐地，他终于恍然大悟。他看向弗朗西斯，眼神已经说明他放弃狡辩了。

弗朗一副得胜了的表情，又开始他的爱之理论：“你看过《他们眼中的秘密》吗？一部阿根廷电影。”

基尔摇摇头。

“没关系，”弗朗温和地说，“我只是想引用里面的一段话。你知道阿根廷的竞技队吧？也算是南美的豪门。”

基尔点点头。

“好的，这部电影里有一个情节，男二在一个酒吧里问一位竞技队的球迷，为什么他要支持竞技队。你猜那位球迷怎么回答？”

“还需要什么理由吗？你为什么支持拿波里？你爱她，这不是很简单的？”基尔回答。

弗朗点点头：“那位球迷回答得差不多，他回答说，这是他的爱好（passion）；男二于是继续问，即便竞技队已经九年没拿过任何冠军？球迷继续回答，萝卜青菜各有所爱（a passion is a passion） 。基尔， _一个人，什么都可以改变，外貌、房子、家庭、女朋友，甚至连信仰都可以改变，但是，唯一不能改变的就是他的爱好（passion）_ 。有的人，像是那不勒斯的死忠，死心塌地爱着这家几十年没有一个联赛冠军的球队，他们的passion就是那不勒斯；而你，基尔伯特，你千方百计压抑自己的感情，就算现实告诉你多么不可能，你仍在等待奇迹或许会发生，为什么？就是因为，罗维就是你的passion。你就像这部电影里的男主，你可以隐藏自己的行为，但却无法移开你的双眼。所有你不愿透露的讯息，你的眼睛都背叛了你。我保存的这么多照片里，每一张，你的眼睛，都指着同一个方向，就是罗维的方向。基尔伯特，爱是很难隐藏的东西。”

基尔震撼不已，他再浏览了一遍弗朗的相册，才发现自己真的一直在看着罗维，他原来已经喜欢罗维喜欢得那么深了。

此时菲利和托里闲聊着走过来，看到呆站着的基尔和弗朗，菲利纳闷道：“你俩站着干啥？大巴就快要开了。”

“马上！”弗朗笑着回。

基尔将手机还给弗朗，表情严肃地说：“这里说这个不方便，我回去再和你说。”

“好~你可别忘了，不然，我就把这些照片全给罗维看~”

“你敢？！”

“嘿，我这是在帮你忙。”

“别开玩笑，要是暴露了，我和罗维连朋友都没法做。”基尔边走边轻声说。

“嗯？那可说不准。”弗朗笑着回道。

TBC


	13. Trip to Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欧冠第二场，客场挑战俄罗斯球队莫斯科中央陆军。伊万登场。

回到那不勒斯后，鉴于劳累了一天，罗维在晚餐后很快就休息了。迫于之前与弗朗西斯的约定，基尔当晚特地住在自己家，弗朗西斯随时可能打来追问他想要的答案。

果不其然，在十点过五分的时候，基尔的what's APP收到了弗朗西斯的消息。

弗朗：你现在，已经独自一人了吧？(* ￣3)

基尔：别发这么引人误会的信息。

接着弗朗发来了视频通话的请求，基尔接受了。

“所以？”两人刚连接成功，弗朗便直入主题。

基尔长叹一口气，接着便把如何喜欢上罗维的经过仔细为弗朗陈述了一遍。

“事情就是这样。”基尔讲完后，无奈地看着屏幕里的弗朗。

“上帝啊，我虽然猜中你喜欢罗维，可没想到你这么早以前就已经喜欢上他了，基尔伯特，罗维只花三天就完全俘获了你！”

“你满意了吧？”基尔说，“我知道我不应该喜欢上直男，说到底我就不该喜欢上自己的队友，可是，可是！唉，我也不知道为什么，喜欢罗维的感觉为什么显得那么自然和正确。”

“可怜的娃。”弗朗同情地看着基尔。

“不过我有分寸，我不会逾越正常朋友的界限，我不会给罗维带来任何麻烦，我只需要再忍几个月...”

“基尔，”弗朗打断基尔，认真地问，“你确定你做了正确的事情？”

“当然！”

“你认为一直压抑自己的感情是正确的？”

“不管这么做对我健康不健康，但这肯定是最合理的做法！难道你希望罗维他讨厌我吗？罗维他，喜欢女孩儿！”

“你就这么确定？”

“为什么不？我是他最好的兄弟！我不比你了解他吗？”

“当局者迷旁观者清。我先断开视频，给你发些照片。”弗朗刚说完，就把视频通话关了。

过不久，基尔就收到弗朗发来的图片包，他下载下来，打开浏览它们，最后，他自己都不敢相信自己的眼睛。

弗朗：这些是另一个系列的相片，全是你进球或者助攻后的庆祝照片。不仅有你和场上队员的庆祝蠢照，还有一些场下员工和球迷的背后庆祝场景。记得我白天说过的话吗？你应该已经注意到了吧？这些照片里，凡是出现罗维与你碰巧一起出现的时刻，当你沾沾自喜地和其他队友抱作一团时，替补席边罗维的视线，总是落在你的身上的！他总是一脸骄傲，欣喜地望着你。

基尔仍是难以置信地翻阅这些照片，但弗朗西斯的观点是正确的。

弗朗又发了一条消息过来：我也不断定罗维对你的就是你对他一样的感情，我只是想告诉你，你没必要这么绝望，完全否定这是段错误的恋情。基尔伯特，很多时候，敞开心扉要比一直憋着要好得多哦~你应该学会多向罗维表露你的感情和想法，多向他表现你吸引人的一面，我认为，你俩最后在一起的可能性要比你想象中要大得多得多哦~

基尔此刻的大脑早就纠结成了一团乱麻，他气馁地丢掉手机，关掉床头灯埋头就睡。可他怎么可能睡得着？他翻来覆去，脑子里全是弗朗发给他的那些照片，还有弗朗最后的话语。最后，他起床摸索到手机，给弗朗西斯再发了一条消息，终于在半甜蜜半烦恼的思绪中进入梦乡。

基尔：我会考虑你的建议，当然是一小步一小步地来，要我明天就向罗维表白，那简直是痴人说梦。虽然你是我所有好朋友里最变态的一个，不过，你真的很不赖！如果说之前我认为罗维会喜欢上我的概率是0.0001%的话，多亏了你的跟踪狂爱好，现在已经上升到了1%.谢谢你，弗朗西斯！

====

那不勒斯周中要赶往俄罗斯，进行又一场客场比赛，这次比赛的对手是莫斯科中央陆军。这支球队不算顶级，但他们有主场优势，加上莫斯科恶劣的气候，任何一支球队想在这里拿下三分都是困难的。

拿波里提前一天抵达俄罗斯，为这场欧冠比赛做准备。在在中央陆军主场进行完场地适应训练后，全队散步走回附近的酒店。

途中，大家经过了一座不大不小的湖泊，当天是阴天，湖泊周围游人很少，不过风景很好，湖里还有几只天鹅在悠闲地划水。

因为温度比较低，在温暖的南方长大的罗维本来想快点回到酒店，喝杯热乎乎的咖啡暖和身子，可有几个人并不这么想。

以罗尼优格菲利为首的东欧人，更乐于在湖泊周围玩耍，他们特别喜欢那几只大鹅，最后还走到湖的最边缘给大鹅拍照。

同样爱玩的基尔加入了他们的队伍，罗维不得不停下脚步，大喊：“喂！你们干嘛？！很危险的好吧？！”

“你也过来吧？”基尔大喊，“这湖又没有水怪！”

“我又没说水怪，我是说那几只大鹅，你们小心别惹怒他们！它们每个，个头都有半个基尔那么大吧？”罗维刚说完，那几只大鹅就注意到了岸边的几人。

有一只大鹅，径直朝几人快速冲来，基尔愣住了，菲利站在三人身后不远处，同样吓呆了。罗尼和优格飞速跑到基尔身后，躲避前来攻击他们的大鹅。基尔站在原地，几乎已经和大鹅四目相对。

罗维吓坏了，极其担忧地喊：“笨蛋，你们不跑，愣着干啥？！！！基尔！！”

基尔本来想正面对抗一下那只大鹅，可罗维的声音改变了他的念头，他立马转身，拉起罗尼和优格撒腿就跑，此时托里也跑到菲利旁边拉走他。在湖边逗留的几人，就这样鬼哭狼嚎地逃离湖泊，在不远处看到这出好戏的队友发出了各种戏谑的笑声。

====

拿波里在中央陆军主场卢日尼基完成了一场艰难的比赛，最后一比一逼平对手。为中央陆军首开记录的是他们的十号前场伊万，下半场为客队扳平比分的是托里。赛后伊万特地找托里交换了球衣。

“你运气很好，为拿波里扳平了比分。”伊万眯起眼睛笑着对托里说。

“是吧，我猜那个球就是我运气好吧。”托里没底气地说，被对方的气势唬住了。

“看来拿波里也不过如此，还要靠一粒运气球才勉强拿到一分。”伊万继续笑着说。

站在托里身旁的菲利没忍住，开口反驳：“喂！什么叫作运气好？！托里只是在客气而已！再说，你们不是也没赢吗？下半场，几乎就是拿波里在对你们进行攻防演练，应该说是你们运气好才对，最后守住了一分！”

“菲利...”托里小声呵斥菲利，胆战心惊地看着伊万的表情变化。

不过，伊万竟然没有生气，仍然笑着说：“哎呀哎呀，我并没有侮辱你们的意思，我的意思只是，我原希望，拿波里的水平要更高才对。不过，看起来你们对只拿一分也挺满意的，那我也没什么好说的了~下次在那不勒斯再见~”

伊万转身缓缓离开，留下恼羞成怒的菲利和安慰他的托里。

“没必要生气，下次在圣保罗赢回来就行了。”托里说。

====

拿波里队要在莫斯科住一晚上，才搭明早的飞机回那不勒斯。因为没赢球，所以球队晚上并没有什么闲暇活动，大部分人估计只想躺在床上思考人生。

罗维和基尔同样如此，两人洗完澡后，均沉默地躺在各自床上，漫无目的地玩着手机。其实，基尔只是假装在玩手机，他眼睛看着屏幕，脑子里却全是罗维。

自从比赛结束到现在，罗维就一直处于现在这种沉默不言的状态，很显然这场比赛让他心情很不愉快，可是他好像并不想发泄出来。基尔绞尽脑汁，思考可以让罗维说话的话题。

他烦恼地翻阅着已经刷新了无数次的推特，终于，一条BBC的新闻吸引了基尔注意力。

“利物浦的斯科特和皇家马德里的队长在球员通道里打架了！就在刚刚结束的欧冠比赛后，罗维，这条新闻你看到了吗？”基尔认为这就是让罗维开口的不错话题，谁都会关注自己同一小组对手的情况。

“看到了，明天会成为头条的。”罗维平淡地回。

“好像两队队长在比赛的时候就发生过口角，当时被队友和裁判制止了，谁知道后来矛盾会进一步激化。更厉害的是，这是斯科特近期来第二次与对手发生争执了，他在上周末对切尔西的比赛后，同样差点和切尔西的核心亚瑟·柯克兰打起来了。这人就是个刺头啊！”

“会让斯科特真的出手，肯定情有可原。”

“你看起来很喜欢他。”

“一般般吧。”罗维冷冷地说，“不过，我们哪有功夫担心其他人啊？我们都自身难保了。利物浦怎么样，皇马怎么样，跟我没关系。”

“好吧...”基尔悻悻地说，“不过利物浦这场输给了皇马，我觉得对我们算是好事吧...”

罗维没有回复。

过了一会儿，受不了这股沉寂的基尔再次开口：“你有什么想跟我说的吗？罗维。”

罗维抬起头，反复思考，最后还是回答：“没有。”

“你明明有！”基尔笃定，“你要想说什么就说好了，你要是不满意我刚才在场上的表现，不高兴我还是独自拿球往禁区里冲，埋怨我浪费了好几次近在咫尺的机会，你就说出来啊！！我能忍受你骂我，谴责我，但我受不了你像这样敷衍我！你要是讨厌我，就说出来啊！”

基尔说完，以为罗维会如他预想那样突然炸毛，可是这次，罗维没有。罗维低着头，放下手机，眼睛很快红了。基尔以为自己的口气太重，吓到罗维了，赶紧走到罗维床边坐下，一只手搭到罗维肩上。

“喂，罗维，你没事吧？对不起，我太凶了。”基尔担忧地盯着罗维。

罗维闭上眼睛摇摇头，把眼泪憋回去。

“不关你的事，是我自己的原因。”罗维孱弱地说，“我没有生你气，基尔。刚才的比赛，你已经够努力了，你浪费的那几次机会，还不是你自己创造的，只不过不太走运，全都没进...反倒是我，在场上才是毫无用处，我没有给菲利和你应有的支援。萨里之前一直不让我首发，果然是有道理的，我还远远不够格...你看，自从维尔迪受伤后，我首发的这两场比赛，拿波里都没赢下来，而在这之前，拿波里可是一直高歌猛进的...对不起，基尔，上场比赛之后我那么说你...我有什么资格指责你呢？像我这样的水平，根本就配不上你们的信赖，所以，你不想把球传给我，那是理所当然的...”

基尔听着罗维破碎的声音，自知他的心也快要碎了。他这个大笨蛋，总是以自我为中心，以为一切都是有关他的，他以为罗维的失落是因为他，却完全忽略了罗维自己的心情和挫败感。他想马上将罗维搂进怀里安抚他，可是一时又犹豫了，他应该这么做吗？但是，弗朗西斯给他发的信息立刻又出现在他脑海中—— _ _你应该学会多向罗维表露你的感情和想法，多向他表现你吸引人的一面，我认为，你俩最后在一起的可能性要比你想象中要大得多得多哦~__

不管了！基尔当即想。搭在罗维肩上的手顺势一拉将罗维搂进了自己怀里。

“基尔？”罗维头脑混乱地喊。

“是我的错，我太自私了！”基尔说着，手安抚着罗维的后脑勺，“我不应该总是死不传球，我给菲利和菊他们制造了那么多困扰，我才是球队失利的罪魁祸首！不是你，罗维！你表现得很好，是你洞穿了尤文的钢铁防线，是你为托里传出了精妙的助攻，有谁会把球队失败的黑锅甩在你的背上呢？！对不起，我太自私自利，完全忽略了你的感受。原来最近，你一直都被这些想法困扰着吗？我竟然到今天才明白，我算什么朋友？！”

“可，可是，自从我代替维尔迪后，你的确不再爱传球了呀！”罗维不解地说，“你之前不是这样的，你并不是个自私的球员，很多时候，你都会乐意为队友传球，最近却不是这样。难道，不是因为我吗？”

“罗维，”基尔松开罗维，罗维发现他竟然脸是红的，“也可以说是因为你，不过，不是你认为的那个原因。应该说，刚好反过来才对。”

“我不懂。”罗维满脸迷惑。

基尔不敢看罗维了，低下头去，挠着头解释：“我不是因为轻视你所以不爱传球了，而是因为太重视你的看法了...我想在你面前表现得更出色，进更多的球，这样，被你鼓励的人就会是我，而不是菲利或者其他人...那天看到你和菲利的庆祝，其实，我是嫉妒了。”

这回轮到罗维脸红了，同时，他感到自己心率又变快了，到底怎么回事？这种情况最近变得越来越频繁，他对基尔脸红心跳个什么劲？！！

“笨，笨蛋，”罗维脸红着说，“你是大笨蛋吗？竟然就因为这个原因？！！我对你的看法有这么重要吗？”

“是的，至关重要。”基尔坦承。

罗维想生气，可心中全是甜蜜的感觉。他叹了口气，重重躺到自己枕头上，说：“竟然就为了这个？！就为了这个，我苦恼了这么久——”

“抱歉，罗维，我应该早点说清楚的。”基尔一脸悔恨。

罗维再次坐起来，揉着基尔的银发说：“你可是我们家认为会成为巨星的人，基尔伯特。为了避免你再次嫉妒，我就说清楚好了，不过你不许告诉菲利哦，不然他会不高兴的。你在我心里，是最杰出的队友，连菲利都比不上你。记住了？这样下次我抱着别人时，你不会又忘记传球了吧？”

“真的？！！！”基尔像是被老师夸奖了的小孩，立马振作起来，“那拿波里队以外呢？和你弟弟比怎么样？还有安东尼奥。哦，还有罗纳尔多呢？梅西呢？和他们比，我在你心里又是什么地位？”

罗维翻了个白眼，抱怨：“你的野心也太大了吧？我总不能一下把你捧得比梅罗（注：梅西和C罗）还高啊？！”

“说的也是。”基尔回归现实。

“不过，你是我最喜欢的球员。”罗维红着脸说。

“真的？！！我好高兴！！！”基尔再次飞上了云霄，“怎么办？我好兴奋！罗维！感觉我可以继续和中央陆军再踢九十分钟！这回就算是天气再冷，感觉我都能进他们球！”

“你冷静点行不？赶紧睡吧！不早了！！”罗维推开基尔，躺回床上，关掉床头灯，背对着基尔一边的床，闭上眼睛，一副准备睡觉的架势，然而嘴角还持续挂着笑意。

基尔很快冷静下来，也关掉了自己的床头灯。

“晚安，罗维。”基尔最后说。

“晚安，笨蛋基尔。”罗维甜蜜地回。

TBC

 

**信息补充：**

四人战大鹅灵感[图片](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1QFgzPJZos9mIhOBekg2f8A)，另一张是利物浦主帅克洛普主动与罗维握手的原出处：几年前的照片，当时仍为多特蒙德主帅的克洛普在欧冠比赛输给拿波里之后，主动握了拿波里球员因崽的手。


	14. Can it be any worse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯科特专场，当罗维他们连续两场面对劲敌时，利物浦那边同时遭遇与切尔西和皇家马德里的两场恶战。  
> 亚瑟初登场。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 球场上有争执在所难免，本文并没有刻意指向谁是正义的谁是错误的，只不过是各事其主，站的角度不同看法也不同罢了。斯科特和亚瑟都是极度忠于他们球队的人，所以容易走向极端，我真的没有想黑谁或者哪个俱乐部...这里设定他俩不是兄弟，毕竟一个是苏格兰人一个是英格兰人。  
> 皇马队长是原创角色，与现实没有任何关联，只是需要一个这样的角色推动剧情发展，抱歉...

让我们将时间暂且拨回四天前的星期六清晨，离开温暖的那不勒斯转到利物浦足球俱乐部的训练场梅尔伍德内。

瓦修换好球鞋后打开通往训练场草坪的门，透过灰蒙蒙的雾气，可以看到只有稀稀拉拉几名红衣队友在跑步。今天是周末联赛比赛日，并不是规定训练时间，所以才会出现这样的情况。

瓦修小跑到那几名队友旁，果然，如他所料，到最后关头仍不愿放弃一点训练的时间的，是队长斯科特和副队长米尔纳等人，还有的像爱德华这种不惧怕寒冷气候的人也愿意在室外跑步。

“真勤奋啊。”瓦修向斯科特打招呼。

“哼，习惯了而已。”斯科特回，然后问，“哈桑呢？”

“外边太冷了，我刚刚看到他在室内训练室锻炼呢。”瓦修回。

“就这点冷，他就受不了了？”斯科特不屑地回，“现在才九月底。”

“你就饶过他吧，他是埃及人，哪受得了英国这种湿冷的气候？”瓦修说，“况且今天教练本来就没要求我们训练，马上就要出发去伦敦比赛了。”

“他肯愿意离开温暖的罗马来利物浦，就已经很不错了，好吧？”米副队长也说。

“说的好像俱乐部没有花重金买他，没有给他提供顶级薪水一样，俱乐部也牺牲了很多好吧？”斯科特继续抱怨。

“你真是没有一点同情心，”瓦修摇头，“你要是哪天转会去西班牙或意大利踢球，看你会不会被热死。”

“我不会转会去那些地方的。”斯科特回复。

瓦修无奈地摇头：“咱们还是聊点现实的吧，聊聊今天的对手切尔西吧。”

“话说，”这时候跑在后边爱沙尼亚中卫的爱德华加快速度跑到几人身边，加入对话，“我一直挺好奇，斯科特，你和切尔西的队长亚瑟·柯克兰有什么关系吗？你俩同姓。”

“哼，”斯科特嗤之以鼻，“我怎么可能会和他有什么关联？人家出生足球世家，父亲是爵士，舅舅是著名的英国教练，听说他几年前边踢足球还边去公学读书，这样的公子哥，怎么可能会和我有什么关系？”

“哦，是吗？”爱德华不好意思地说，“看来我搞错了。我原本还觉得你俩有些地方挺像的呢。”

“我和他完全是两个世界的人吧。”斯科特不以为然。

“经爱德华这么一说，还真是...”瓦修若有所思地说，“你和他虽然踢不同的位置，但是球风都很硬朗，为人说一不二，都是很典型的英国球员。”

“那种温室里长大的花朵，跟我怎么可能...”

正当斯科特想继续争论下去时，克洛普走进训练场吹了一声口哨，喊道：“小子们！别跑了，快去吃早饭！吃完早饭出发去伦敦，到斯坦福桥还可以继续跑！”

“哦！”几人应道，小跑回训练室。

几人换掉运动装备，走到餐厅吃早饭。斯科特经过厨房时遇到了厨房的两位阿姨，非常温柔地与两人拥抱了一会儿。他选好自己的食物，找了个位置坐下来。

“下次Liverpool TV采访的时候应该把队长拥抱阿姨的场景录下来，让大家都知道队长冷冰冰的硬汉形象都是撑出来的~”爱德华温和笑着说。

斯科特无视爱德华的提议，拍了拍哈桑的肩膀，说：“你小子又没出去训练啊。”

哈桑面露无奈，语速极快地说：“你就放过我吧队长，外边还下了小雨，这雨怎么总是下？我好怀念太阳啊...”

“你应该学会适应这儿的环境，”斯科特不管哈桑小声的碎碎念，自顾自说道，“不管怎么说，你还得至少在这呆两三年吧？”

“队长，你说什么？我要在这里呆到俱乐部拿联赛冠军的，我要回报球迷和教练对我的信任，你怎么说我才在这呆...”

“那你不是得呆到退役？”斯科特又打断哈桑的话，“你知道我们已经几十年没拿过联赛冠军了吧？嘛，不过，你有这份心还是很好的。”

“斯科特，你作为队长应该更自信一些，我们很快就可以拿冠军了，今年不行，明年行，明年要是不行，后...”

“要是每位利物浦签下的球星，都像你这样想，不老想着离开才是夺得奖杯的最佳方式的话，的确很快就能实现，不过...”

“队长，我会帮你，把他们都留下来，你说话太直，可以让我来，我...”

“你这么啰嗦，人家更听不进去。”

爱德华看着眼前停不住嘴的哈桑和总是要打断哈桑的斯科特，侧身靠近瓦修耳朵轻声说：“以这两人的说话方式，竟然还能沟通成功，真是个奇迹。”

瓦修听后无奈地叹了一口气。

====

当天下午，英超联赛本轮的焦点战——切尔西在主场斯坦福桥迎战利物浦的比赛在万众瞩目下拉开帷幕。

两队队长走到裁判组前进行比赛选边，切尔西队长，伦敦本土青训，英格兰队最年轻的队长，十号前场核心亚瑟柯克兰主动伸出手去，想要与利物浦、苏格兰双料队长斯科特握手致意。

斯科特伸手回应，亚瑟面露略显挑衅的微笑说：“期待本场对决，斯科特。”

斯科特同样假笑回复：“一样。”

这场比赛作为客队的利物浦主打防守反击，主动将更多球权让给了切尔西。从场面上看，主队切尔西更占据优势，但从机会创造上看，两队其实五五开。上半场两队都没有进球，下半场直到70分钟，才由客队的哈桑打破僵局。

哈桑进球后，为其助攻的队长斯科特激动地朝来伦敦作客的利物浦球迷振臂高呼，鼓动看台上的他们喊声更大些，唱歌更响亮些。客队球迷的情绪完全被斯科特激发起来，结果主队切尔西球迷的声音竟然被数量远远少于他们的利物浦球迷盖过了。

斯科特满意地走回中圈，朝满脸不快的亚瑟得意地笑了笑。斯科特这么做的原因，并不是真的想逞个人威风、吸引眼球。他只是希望给那些编歌取笑了利物浦整场的切尔西球迷一个下马威。在比赛的很多时间里，总是能听到切尔西球迷们嘲笑利物浦无英超冠军和取笑利物浦功勋老队长的无聊曲子，斯科特其实是憋坏了，所以在进球的那一刻，才会在别人的主场做出如此挑衅的行为。

球场是个容易被情绪掌控的地方，理智其实派不上太大用场。亚瑟当然也听到了切尔西球迷对利物浦的嘲笑，当然，他不会否认本队球迷做得不对，但是，他更无法忍受有人像斯科特这样蔑视他最珍爱的这座球场。

接下来二十分钟，亚瑟动真格了，于是，剩下的比赛完全变成他的个人秀，在比赛的第八十八分钟，亚瑟终于捉住爱德华的一次失误，打进扬眉吐气的一粒绝杀球。

进球后，亚瑟如法炮制，他将双手靠在两耳边，提示切尔西球迷的喊声还不够大，让他们喊得更大声些。于是切尔西主场球迷的叫喊声，一直沸腾到了终场哨响。

两队最终握手言和，不过，只有比赛结果是这样。两队的队长，在赛后并没有握手，敏感的英国媒体的摄像机当然捕捉到了这个镜头。

====

赛后在球员通道里，切尔西的主力丹麦后卫丁马克小跑到队长亚瑟身旁，咧嘴笑着说：“刚才的绝杀球很漂亮啊！队长~你可真靠谱。”

“哼，那是当然的。”亚瑟回。

“那个斯科特的嚣张气焰，一下就被你浇没了。”

“利物浦也该学乖点了，这个俱乐部从队长到球迷，都得意得不得了，”亚瑟刻意将声音放大了些，“就因为最近成绩还不错，他们就以为自己是英超第一了？看斯科特刚才的架势，不知道的还以为他们赢得英超冠军了，谁知道他们连碰都没碰过这个杯子。”

“喂，喂，喂，喂，喂，”一直走在两人身后不远处的斯科特此时快步跟上亚瑟，他拉住亚瑟一边肩膀，另一只手已经做出抡拳的动作，“你以为说出这样的话我还能忍得下去吗？你以为我是娘们吗？！”

一旁的丁马克赶紧先斯科特一步挡在两人之间，露出和善的笑容说：“嘿！媒体都在看好戏呢，你不想被禁赛吧？斯科特。”

丁马克示意亚瑟先走，可亚瑟并没有退缩的意思，他看起来也想打一架，丁马克只好伸开自己颀长的双臂隔开两人，大喊：“谁快来帮我劝架呀！！”

原本和斯科特走在一块的瓦修此时已经走到斯科特身边，双手抱住了斯科特让他冷静。丁马克趁此机会强行将亚瑟拉走了。

“你和你们的垃圾球迷都是一路货色，亚瑟·柯克兰！”被瓦修制服住的斯科特朝被丁马克拉走的亚瑟喊，“下次来安菲尔德，我看你还笑不笑得出来！”

“好啊，我就等着看你们怎么让我哭！”亚瑟不服输地大声回呛。

====

斯科特与亚瑟在球员通道发生争执的报道在第二天果然覆盖了整个大不列颠岛，两队的球迷在社交媒体上因此大战了几百个回合，不过庆幸的是，英足总最终决定放过两人，没有惩罚两人停赛。

时间很快来到周中的欧冠比赛，利物浦需要到马德里进行又一个艰难的客场比赛。五天内连续面对像切尔西和皇马这样的顶级强队，还都是在客场。这样的赛程，就算对尤文巴萨这样的球队来说都是地狱模式。

利物浦就经历了这样的地狱模式，而位于地狱最底层的，就是他们的队长斯科特·柯克兰。

刚在伦敦因挑衅切尔西球迷和他们的队长为自己获得了数以千计的伦敦黑子，又在马德里因打了皇马队长莫雷诺而被全世界皇马球迷憎恨，斯科特在短短五天内，被全世界三分之一的球迷所熟知，虽然效果全是负面的。简直就是最黑暗的五天。

更糟糕的是，这两场比赛，利物浦还都没赢下来。因此甚至有些利物浦球迷和名宿也反过来一起批评斯科特，一位退休后专门为每日邮报写专栏的利物浦名宿甚至质疑，克洛普是否应该继续让斯科特充当一线队的队长，他认为成熟稳重的米尔纳更适合担当这一重任。

从马德里回来后的星期五下午，球队在梅尔伍德完成当天训练后，斯科特走到教练的办公室门前，叹了口气，敲了敲门。

“请进！”克洛普喊道，斯科特打开门进去，克洛普看到来人，并不惊讶地说，“是你啊，有什么烦心事要请教我吗？”

斯科特在克洛普办公桌前的椅子坐下，面无表情地说：“没有，我只是来请求你，撤销我的队长职务。”

克洛普带着审问的眼光反复打量斯科特，然后咧开嘴，一只手撑住一边下颌戏谑地说：“没想到你也会有被舆论影响的一天啊~”

斯科特皱起眉头，不以为然地说：“谁会在意他们怎么评价我啊？！我无亲无故，光棍一条，就算伦敦或者马德里的足球流氓给我下死亡威胁我都不会眨一下眼！”

“那是为什么呢？”

“只是，我只是觉得，自己不够格，当队长...”斯科特勉强承认，明显不善于暴露自己软弱的一面，“我太年轻了，我承认自己有时候很难控制自己的脾气，米副的确更适合做球队队长，我太感情用事、太血气方刚！我不敢保证，以后这样的事就不会再发生了。所以，为了球队好，请你答应我的请求。”

“我不想答应。”克洛普瞬间回绝，“你是我点名的队长，谁敢反对我的意见吗？”

“你就是固执！媒体又有理由说你用人唯亲了！”

“我什么时候在乎过他们怎么说？！”克洛普认真地说，“他们要是在采访时质疑你一次，我就反驳一次，直到他们都清醒为止。”

“我看您也不怎么清醒。”

“这可不像你，这么容易就认输了。”

“我没有认输！我只是为了球队好！！”

“要是为了球队好，你就应该继续当队长。”

“呃！！跟你真是说不通！”

“你有做错什么吗？”克洛普笑问，“你只是在维护自己胸前的队徽而已。在斯坦福桥，难道不是切尔西球迷嘲笑利物浦在先吗？在伯纳乌，难道你不是只想保护自己的队友不被对方侮辱而已吗？难道亚瑟就没有错？莫雷诺就没错？一个巴掌拍不响，媒体凭什么只针对你？”

“因为只有我连续上头条两次！！”

“那只是碰巧，谁都有倒霉的时候，”克洛普说，“对了，你还没有告诉我你和莫雷诺到底怎么在球员通道打起来的呢。”

斯科特叹了口气，开始上报教练：“至少你知道我是怎么和他结下梁子的吧，你就在场边看着。比赛的时候，有一回哈桑在禁区里被莫雷诺绊倒了，他那么大一个人倒在地上，莫雷诺竟然装作没看见故意想踩哈桑的小腿肚子，还好哈桑躲开了，这时哈桑突然才意识到自己腿疼，所以反应很大的挣扎起来。裁判过来了，我向裁判投诉，可莫雷诺满脸无辜地说是哈桑在碰瓷，我一时气愤，就对他爆起粗口来。要不是裁判和瓦修拉着我，我当时就和他打起来了。”

“看到了，”克洛普笑了笑，“可你们到底是怎么打起来的呢？”

“我们输给他们后，你当时在另一边接受采访，但你能想象他们队长因此得有多嚣张吧？当时我和瓦修经过莫雷诺所在的记者采访区，正好记者问到他和我的冲突，他一副正义凛然的模样，说‘哈桑这种水平的球员竟然还要靠碰瓷这种下三滥的招术博取裁判同情，真是可悲。利物浦这支球队，还是不够大气。’你要是看到他说这话时脸上高贵的神情，是你也会想要给他一拳的。”

“我说不定真会。”克洛普笑了，“这就是为什么我选你作队长啊，斯科蒂（Scotty）~你无法忍受自己的队友和利物浦遭受哪怕一点点的诽谤，你无时无刻都在守护你胸前的队徽，试问有谁比你更够格戴上你胳膊上的队长袖章呢？”

“理智的教练不是应该批评我太意气用事吗？动嘴动手算什么真本事，有本事用脚把人家踢服...”斯科特满脸黑线。

“你说得对，理智的教练会选择米尔纳作队长，可惜，我从来不是理智的教练，我有时候甚至有点疯狂。”克洛普笑道，“所以，我选择了你。”

“您什么时候才能成熟点啊...”

“成熟从来不是我的标签，你还不明白吗？我和你是同类人，我们都爱感情用事。”克洛普回，“再说，就算我批评了你，你就能改变自己的本性吗？你明明自己都明白自己意气用事。一支球队，应该有冷静稳重的人，不然这支球队就是一群疯子；但是如果每一个人都太冷静，没有一个人敢像你一样，在队友被欺负的时候勇敢站出来，那么，这支球队将会人见人欺。你是血气方刚，但是你并不光有鲁莽。你当然不会只逞一时嘴快，你现在不就在自我反省了吗？球队遭受的凌辱，你会比谁都记得清楚，所以，下次再遇到切尔西皇马的时候，你会比谁都认真，因为你想让他们真正的心服口服。斯科特，这就是为什么我始终认为你是球队队长的第一人选。”

斯科特靠回座椅靠背，无奈地盯着克洛普，对方现是一脸真诚，斯科特又叹了口气，站起身，摆了摆手说：“算了，就当我白来了吧，我继续背这个队长的锅行了吧？下班了，教练，别让你老婆久等了。”

克洛普大声对转身离开的斯科特说：“哪是白来？我不是给你做了很好的心理辅导嘛？~”

斯科特轻轻笑了笑，再次朝教练摆摆手告别。

====

斯科特从自己的路虎走出来，手里拎着两袋生活用品。他打开家门，将食物放进冰箱，取出瓶嘉士伯，用嘴撬开瓶盖，狠狠灌了一口。

“今天就吃熏肉卷热狗吧。”他自言自语，拿出两根热狗肠，放进微波炉加热。

他打开电视机，无聊地翻看体育新闻。

天空体育：斯科特应该更有职业精神，试问利物浦这样的大球队该不该让这位从业余联赛成长的球员充当如此重要的角色？我承认他是一名优秀的球员，但...

斯科特按下了换台键。

BBC（某苏格兰名宿在担当节目嘉宾）：我曾经认为斯科特会成为我们国家队的新领军人物，但最近几天的连续冲突告诉我他有人格缺陷，我们...

斯科特又按了换台键。

“还能再糟到哪儿去？”斯科特自嘲。

ESPN（在播报意甲各球队赛前发布会简报，刚好播到拿波里的赛前发布会，罗维正在说话）：我们现在只想把十月国际比赛日开始前的最后一场联赛踢好，欧冠对手的情况并不是我们最关心的。（底下记者又问：斯科特最近几日的行为引起了很大关注，你真的没有任何意见吗？）我说了，我只关心拿波里的情况，我们经历了艰难的两个客场，现在急需一场胜利为自己正名。利物浦同样如此，他们最近几天的对手非常强大，他们因此吃了不少苦头，但这和球员间的冲突没有关系，你们把利物浦的失利归结于一些小插曲，这合理吗？至于斯科特，我和他做过对手，我不认为他是那种会平白无故挑起事端的人。说实话我不明白为什么大家只关注他，而没有评价切尔西球迷和皇马球员的行为...

斯科特终于放下遥控器，痛快地喝着啤酒，脸上十分罕见地，挂着温暖的笑容。

TBC


	15. International Break-Gilbert's Germany Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 国际比赛日，基尔第一次被招进德国成年国家队，本赛季基尔第一次回德国。  
> 少量Dover，只是先简单说明一下两人的过往。  
> 有点长，8000多字，不知道怎么分成两章，所以就全发了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 国际比赛日：是足球世界俱乐部比赛暂停，国家队比赛进行的时间，其实世界杯欧洲杯这些比赛进行的时间也可以算是国际比赛日。  
> 欧洲国家联赛（欧国联）：是欧足联今年才举办的新赛事，就是欧洲的国家队之间的联赛。全欧洲的国家队按照过往战绩被分为ABCD四档，每档的球队抽签被分进一个小组，每个小组有三只国家队。与欧冠一样，每小组的每两支国家队互相赛两次，一次主场一次客场，最终积分垫底的国家队降到下一档，积分第一的国家队升到上一档。A档每个小组的第一名可以参加淘汰赛。
> 
> the moon song歌词翻译来自网易云音乐。

在拿波里如愿在圣保罗二比零完胜萨索洛一扫前段时间的低迷后，全世界迎来十月的国际比赛日。那不勒斯沃尔图诺堡训练场得有两周时间人烟稀少了。

赛后，各人坐球队大巴回俱乐部后，各自做短暂的告别，开着自己的车回家了。队中有的人或许第二天一早就要赶回国家队报道，比如弗朗西斯，明天上午之前就必须回到克莱枫丹（注：法国队的训练基地），真是能力越大，责任越大。今日一别，大伙儿下次再见，就要到十月下旬了。

基尔伯特明天同样要离开那不勒斯，回柏林报道。这是基尔第一次被德国成年国家队召唤，鉴于这个赛季他在拿波里的抢眼表现，这是他应得的嘉奖。

基尔开着车行驶在他们熟悉的社区，罗维突然说：“回家前去市场一趟，我想多买些菜，今晚我下厨。”

“哦，好呀！”基尔答应，改变原定行驶方向，“的确应该庆祝一下，毕竟我俩都进球了！！”

“这有什么好庆祝的？进球对你来说不是家常便饭？”罗维说，“我是觉得，你就要回德国了，应该做点好吃的给你践行，也当作祝贺你第一次进国家队的礼物好了。”

“罗维你真好。”基尔内心美滋滋的。

在市场，基尔跟着罗维挑选肉类蔬菜，大部分工作都是罗维在做，基尔只是负责拿东西。罗维在摊位前，与摊主进行激烈的讨论，基尔现在已经能够听懂大部分的意大利日常对话，所以知道正在发生什么。罗维会像个专家一样审查蔬菜，询问摊主它们是否新鲜；到要付钱的时候，罗维又会像轻车熟路的家庭妇女一样，与摊主讨价还价。

基尔抬着一袋袋食材，默默注视着罗维丰富的肢体语言和表情，内心饱含温馨的感觉。这些不过是琐碎的日常生活，作为一位大球会职业球员的罗维做着普通人“庸俗”的事情，作为体育报纸头条常客的基尔在一边做着苦力活。可基尔觉得幸福极了，他和罗维走在菜市场里，做着所有、所有 ** **伴侣**** 会做的事。基尔真希望这样的生活能一直延续下去。

两人买好菜后回到车里，准备回家。

“德国队这次国际比赛日的两个对手是波兰和意大利吧，”，罗维在车内闲聊，“太好了呢，你没过几天又得听到菲利烦人的声音了，连国际比赛日都躲不过他。”

“哈哈哈，是的呢！”基尔才意识到，“可惜罗维你没进国家队，不然我还能和你做对手！我还从来没做过你的对手呢！”

基尔刚说完就后悔了，他瞥了一眼车内后视镜，查看罗维的表现。他这大笨蛋，怎么能说这个，罗维没能进国家队肯定很失望，他还傻傻地戳罗维痛点。

“我会进国家队才奇怪吧？前段时间我一直是替补，而且意大利有那么多人才。”罗维装作满不在意的说，然而基尔伯特太了解他了。

“你现在已经不是替补了，”基尔用昂扬的声音鼓励，“要是下一次国际比赛日曼奇尼（注：意大利队主教练）还不把你招进国家队，那只能说明他不懂球，那样的话他最好尽快辞职！放着那不勒斯的太子不用，他就不怕所有那不勒斯人反过来支持意大利队的敌人吗？”

“谢谢你，基尔。”罗维笑了，基尔看到罗维的微笑，脸不自觉红了，“我会努力不再那么消极，你讨厌消极的人，对吧？”

基尔心沉了一下，罗维竟然为了不使基尔讨厌他而试着改变自己的缺点，基尔有点感动又有点心疼。他伸手去揉了揉罗维的头发，温柔地说：“罗维，你是我最不可能讨厌的人。要说我会讨厌什么的话，我只讨厌，你明明这么无与伦比，可所有人，包括你自己，都没有意识到。”

罗维愣住了，他低下头，掩盖自己慌乱的情绪，他的心跳又变快了，这次显然比之前的任何一次都强烈。他越来越不明白自己到底是怎么了，他觉得堵得慌，他想要对基尔说点什么，可他仍不清楚自己要说的是什么，但他必须说点什么，不然他就要喘不过气了。他只清楚，自己脑子里现在想的是基尔的暂时离开，于是，他就抓住这一点为话题。

“话说，要不是你在拿波里表现那么好，也不会引起勒夫（注：德国队主教练）的注意，”罗维随意地说，“你看，来那不勒斯是个正确的决定吧？你刚来不久，就获得了第一次为国家队效力的机会！”

基尔微微笑了，平静地说：“是的，来那不勒斯，是我一生中做的最正确的决定。”

====

本次国际比赛日德国队的两场比赛全是欧洲国家联赛。基尔在对波兰的比赛中迎来自己在国家队第一次首发，虽然他没有进球，但有一次助攻。他的俱乐部队友——菲利克斯倒是替补登场后打进一粒精彩的进球，帮助波兰队在柏林收获一场平局。

在赛后，基尔当然和菲利还有托里在通道里瞎扯了半天。

“罗维没国家队比赛真好，球队给他们放了三天假，”菲利羡慕地说，在球场里说着毫不相干的事情，“他肯定跟你炫耀去卡普里抓鱼的图片了吧？”

“没有，罗维他去卡普里了吗？”基尔毫无头绪地笑着问。

“你不知道？！”菲利惊讶极了，“我还以为你俩无时不刻不在交流呢！！你竟然连ins都不上了吗？罗维都把照片分享在ins上了。”

“呃..我想专心国家队的集训嘛...”基尔挠挠头，掩饰自己真正的理由。

“好吧，没想到你是这样的工作狂。”菲利说。

“好了，菲利，你别拉着基尔说话了，我们聊得够久的了，”托里说，“那下周见，基尔。”

“嗯，拿波里见！”基尔向两人告别。

====

第二天训练结束后，基尔和路德回到训练基地他俩的房间。基尔也不换衣服，直接瘫倒在自己床上，路德看着自己哥哥的德行，习以为常地摇了摇头。

路德打开电视，调换频道。今晚同样有许多场欧国联的比赛进行，所以两人有许多观看选择，当路德调到法国队对英格兰队的比赛直播时，基尔立即喊他停下来。

“这场强强对话会比较精彩吧！”基尔说。

“你能不能先去把澡洗了再看。”路德无奈地说。

“看完再洗嘛！你先去吧！”

“那我先洗了？”

“去吧，去吧。”

路德走进卫生间洗澡，基尔坐起来，开始认真看球。

法国队在客场温布利（注：英格兰队的主场）穿着他们传统的深蓝色球服，英格兰队则是白色。第一队长洛里斯由于伤病没有出席这场比赛，所以球队第二队长弗朗西斯戴上了队长袖标。这场比赛并不是一场必赢的比赛，可弗朗西斯踢得异常兴奋，看起来甚至踢得比在拿波里队的一些比赛里还认真。

作为弗朗的队友，基尔很容易就看出弗朗对待这场比赛态度的差别。弗朗虽是个边后卫，但不能说是个强硬的后卫，而且在拿波里时，相对于防守，他更喜欢进攻的职责。但这场比赛，弗朗显然不同，他防守下脚时比以往要坚决得多，也频繁得多。

“真是新鲜。弗朗这是怎么了？”基尔纳闷地自言自语，“难道是因为当了队长所以这么认真吗？”

事实却并不是队长责任如此高大的理由，完全只是因为弗朗的个人恩怨。弗朗和基尔一样，从小到大都是国家队各年龄段青年队的常客，与两人相似的，还有英格兰队的队长亚瑟·柯克兰。本来作为摩纳哥和切尔西青训的弗朗亚瑟两人，在俱乐部层面的比赛上极少相遇，所以不应该有太多交集。然而，多亏两只国家队间的频繁对决，两人其实已经认识多年。

可惜，两人的关系却不是那么好。要明白，作为法国人，弗朗西斯一直看不惯英国人依赖身体对抗而忽视技术的球风，简直毫无优雅可言。他本来，就不是很喜欢英格兰队。更何况，在他于法国U15青年队第一次为国上场的重要比赛上，还发生了件堪称屈辱的事件，这就为两人多年的恩怨埋下了种子。

那场比赛的对手是英格兰，亚瑟同样是首次为国效力。弗朗从小就爱发挥自己的进攻天赋，所以常常跑得很靠近对方禁区而为自己后方留下一大片空间，但他凭着自己速度快的优势经常在对方进攻球员跑到自己防守的区域前就跑回了该在的位置，所以他常常有恃无恐。但这回，比他跑得更快的人——亚瑟·柯克兰出现了。当时，亚瑟在英格兰队的后场拿着球，沿右路一路高速前推至前场，弗朗以最快的速度跟着亚瑟，最终还是被他甩到身后，弗朗眼睁睁地看着亚瑟面对孤立无援的法国门将，打进了他国家队生涯的第一球。

这对于弗朗西斯来说，当然是再耻辱不过的首秀，球队是因为他的错误而败给了英格兰。而亚瑟进球后看向他时嘴角带着的轻蔑笑意，成了弗朗永难磨灭的羞辱记忆。从那时候起，弗朗就开始明着暗着与亚瑟较劲，为的，就是不让那时候的历史再次重演。

终场哨响后，法国队在温布利一比零小胜主队，亚瑟的脸上带着愠怒，然而却在赛后接受了弗朗交换球衣的请求。

通过电视机看到赛后两人在球场内交换球衣，之后还捂着嘴巴（注：为了不让媒体读出他俩在聊什么）熟稔地交流，基尔更加纳闷了：“有意思，刚才在比赛的时候明明频频挑战亚瑟·柯克兰，下脚还那么狠，比赛一结束就主动与人家交换球衣。弗朗到底是讨厌他还是喜欢他啊？喂，路德，你说是为什么？”

“这就叫做对手间的惺惺相惜吧，”路德坐在自己床上评论，“好了哥哥你赶紧去洗澡吧！比赛也看完了。”

“哦，好！”

====

洗完澡后，罗维顺道到厨房捎了一瓶柠檬汁，独自走上二楼自己的房间。奶奶仍在隔壁咖啡馆忙活，家里现在只有他一个人。

罗维靠到自己床头，拿起手机，打开推特，点开关注人，找到他今天已经点开许多遍的账号——基尔伯特·贝什米特。基尔的推特简介写着：拿波里七号，德国队队员。

由于回国家队了，基尔的账号最新消息当然都是国家队的图片，有比赛时的照片、训练时的照片、还有在宿舍和队友打FIFA赢了后嘚瑟的照片，等等。

基尔看起来在国家队过得非常开心，说的也是，他开心到完全忘记在那不勒斯的队友了，自从他回到德国，就再也没和罗维联系过。罗维已经沦落到，想要了解基尔的情况，还得通过推特和菲利的长舌才能办到。罗维想装作完全不在意，可他控制不住自己。

“全是基尔伯特的错，”罗维自言自语，“要不是他之前天天在我旁边吵来吵去，我现在也不会对这么安静的环境不适应了...”

罗维关掉推特，拨下那串烂熟于心的号码，其实这几天他已经拨过很多次基尔的号码，可最终都没有按下拨听键。罗维的拇指徘徊于拨听键上方，仍在犹豫是否要按下去，他会打扰基尔吗？这个时间基尔说不定已经睡了，可是法国对英格兰的比赛才结束，罗维了解的那个基尔伯特肯定会想把这个直播看完，不过，说不定他每天训练都很累，所以并没有看。他凭什么认定基尔就一定会看呢？就像之前他认为基尔回国后肯定会天天打电话回来烦他，可最终基尔完全把他抛到脑后了不是吗？但基尔说不定真的是太忙了，菲利告诉他基尔连ins都不上了，基尔说不定并没有把他抛到脑后...

罗维意识到再这么胡思乱想下去，他今晚就别想睡了，所以，他按下了拨听键。

====

基尔站在喷头下大声唱着歌，此时路德用力敲起卫生间的门，基尔赶紧闭嘴，可路德并没有停下敲门的动作。

“知道啦，我这不是不唱了吗？！”基尔没好气地说。

“有人打电话找你。”路德喊。

“我在洗澡呢！别管他！”

“你确定？可是来电显示的是‘罗维’哦...那我不管了？”

“唉，唉，唉，等一下！！”基尔赶紧冲到卫生间门前打开门，伸出上半身裸露的身子，“给我！”

路德早有预料地将手机给哥哥，基尔马上又把门关了。罗维可爱而带着点愠怒的头像在屏幕上闪动着，基尔的心脏跳得跟打了肾上腺素一样。他原本跟自己约好回德国的这段时间绝对不要与罗维联系，也强迫自己不关注任何与罗维有关的消息，避免他在国家队比赛时分心，更重要的原因是避免让他深切感受到自己有多想罗维。可是，罗维竟然主动打电话联系他，这是基尔完全没想到的，基尔肯定不可能拒绝罗维的任何需求。

“罗维。”基尔按下了接听键。

“...你可真是个大忙人。”在整整一周后再次听到罗维的声音，基尔受到了强烈的感动和思念之类的感情冲击，他支持不住地坐到了瓷砖地板上，蜷起双膝，将头搭到上边。是的，光是罗维的一段声音就能完全提醒基尔他到底有多想他了。

“怎么了吗？罗维。好少见你会主动找我。”基尔必须刻意控制自己的声音。

罗维瞬间脸红了，不知为何，基尔的声音听起来和平时不同，比平时要低沉和克制得多，而这个声音竟撩起了罗维体内莫名的慌乱与冲动，他一时不知所措。“你，你怎么了，声音有点奇怪啊...”

“呃，我在拉屎，可能是因为这个原因。”基尔撒谎。

“你tm在一边拉屎一边跟我打电话吗？混蛋基尔！”

“噗，”想象着罗维此时涨红脸呵斥他的可爱模样，基尔甜蜜地笑了，“你碰巧在这个时候打电话过来嘛，我总不能不接你电话呀！我要是不接电话，你肯定更生气。”

“哼，算你有理。”

“所以...罗维你打来是有什么事么？”基尔再次问。

“...我想祝贺你的国家队首秀都不行吗？”罗维慌忙找借口。

“当然可以，谢谢你。”基尔继续用低沉的声音回答，尽全力压抑着他唯一想说的话，可是基尔伯特从来不是一个善于掩饰自己的人，他一向想说什么就说什么，所以，这样的努力对他来说其实是一种煎熬，“罗维，我想...”

基尔及时住嘴了，罗维奇怪地问：“你想什么？”

“你说你要祝贺我国家队首秀，可是你就没什么实质性的礼物吗？”基尔扯开话题。

“你又有什么歪要求啊？”罗维翻了个白眼。

“我想要的礼物并不难得到，我想，你现在为我唱首歌，行吗？罗维。”

基尔听到了罗维的叹气声，接着罗维回答：“好吧，就一小段，你想听什么？”

“[the moon song](http://music.163.com/song?id=28254854&userid=78354583)，her里面的那首情歌，可以吗？”

“好吧...”罗维清了清喉咙，“ _ _I’m lying on the moon我躺在月亮上\My dear, I’ll be there soon亲爱的，我马上飞到你身边I\t’s a quiet starry place这里星光灿烂，安静无比\Time’s we’re swallowed up让时光将我们吞没\In space__ _ _we’re here a million miles away漂浮在离地球百万英里的宇宙\There’s things I wish I knew我有想知道的事\There’s no thing I’d keep from you没有瞒着你的事\It’s a dark and shiny place这里黑暗却又明亮\But with you my dear若有你在我身边I\’m safe and we’re a million miles away我不必害怕在宇宙里漂浮数百万英里__ 。”

“谢谢你，罗维，晚安。”基尔轻轻地说，并没有再说其他的话，尽管他内心有千言万语想要向罗维诉说，可这些话放在今晚来说显得太早和不合时宜了。

“晚安...”基尔不知道的是罗维其实还想继续聊下去，继续听到他的声音，可是罗维并不懂得如何主动表达。

基尔挂掉手机，继续在冰凉的地板上呆坐了一会儿。他头深深埋在膝盖上，仍试图不断处理着他好不容易忽略却被罗维轻易激发出来的万种思绪。这就是没有罗维的生活的样子，这就是遇见罗维之前的生活的样子。这样的生活明明并没有什么不如意的地方，可他却不知道该怎么感到满意。他在国家队的第一场比赛就首发了，可并没有罗维在一旁祝贺他；他第一场比赛就奉献了助攻，可当他看向场边，并没有看到罗维骄傲和欣喜的脸庞。基尔的生活似乎在往更光明的未来前进，可是，如果没有罗维在身旁这一切到底有什么意义？到底从什么时候起，罗维诺已经成为了他生活的意义？

“我想你，罗维，我想你，我想你，我想你，我想你......”

====

基尔从浴室出来的时候路德还没睡，他原先估计出来的时候房间应该漆黑一片了才对。

“你怎么还没睡？”基尔问弟弟。

“所以，你要等到什么时候，才愿意和我说说这位罗维诺？”路德严肃地盯着哥哥，“他到底是何方神圣，甚至在洗澡的时候打来你都不愿放过。”

该来的终究会来，基尔想，继续拖着也毫无用处，还不如索性一次性说清楚，正好可以缓解他现在无所适从的心情。

基尔长叹一口气，就跟之前向弗朗西斯坦白时一样，将如何喜欢上罗维的心路历程又为路德叙述一遍，基尔还给弟弟补充了弗朗的跟踪狂爱好为他透露的信息，潜意识想暗示路德（还有他自己）他并没有经历一段无谓的苦恋。

路德听完后，反应并没有弗朗那么大，甚至根本换过脸上的表情。

“你觉得这样真的好吗？哥哥。”路德严肃的问，“我之前也问过，无论如何，喜欢上自己的队友绝对会影响你的职业生涯。”

“可是弗朗西斯说...”基尔赶忙解释，但被路德打断了。

“我不是指罗维诺是不是直男、是否会喜欢上你的问题。”路德说，表情十分严肃，“就当他最终会喜欢上你好了，那之后呢？那之后才是你应该认真考虑的事情！从你的描述来看，你非常喜欢罗维诺，我甚至敢说，你爱上他了。所以如果他回应了你的爱，你难道不想和他一直生活在一起吗？”

“我当然想，我可以申请永久转会到拿波里。”

“你有想象过你和他该如何一起生活吗？你们是职业足球运动员，你是个不爱遮遮掩掩的人，你愿意和他在公众面前装作只是队友关系吗？如果不愿意，很好，你和罗维诺决定当欧洲第一对出柜的足球运动员，你有想过这之后你们将遇到什么样的阻挠与羞辱吗？就算你们自己的球迷支持你们，但每到客场比赛，客场球迷们总会高唱侮辱你俩的下作曲子，足球流氓甚至会对你们进行人身攻击。或许你自己足够强大，可以承受，但你愿意罗维诺受同样的苦吗？你们的足球生涯本应一帆风顺，却要因此经历坎坷。这才是最实际的问题。1月冬窗很快就要开了，你可以向门兴申请提前半个赛季回俱乐部，有些事情长痛不如短痛，如果你真的为了你和罗维诺的未来考虑，你应该...”

“路德，你不明白，如果罗维真的回应我的爱的话，你说的之后那些问题，对我来说都不是问题。”基尔突然表情严肃地说，“如果他真的能爱我，就算挡在我们面前的是刀山火海，我也会护着他一直走下去。”

基尔说这句话时的表情是那么肯定和坚毅，就算路德想继续劝他走正途也很难开口。路德注视着哥哥，叹了口气，说：“好吧，希望当困难真正发生的时候，你不会后悔。”

====

10月18日，星期四，刚结束与意大利队的欧国联比赛的基尔伯特马不停蹄地赶回那不勒斯。毕竟周六的联赛就在眼前，况且他心心念念的就是回来。

基尔走出站口，立马就认出了来接他的罗维。在差不多两周后再度看到罗维真人站在他面前，一股热血直贯他的身体，他激动难耐地快步走向罗维，想都不想就将罗维整个拥进了怀里。基尔双手用力捆住罗维，头埋进罗维训练服的肩部，深吸了几口气，极力汲取罗维身体的信息。

罗维意外地没有生气地推开基尔，而是用双手搂住基尔背部。基尔看不见罗维的表情，其实罗维偷偷笑了。

过了半分钟，基尔才愿意松开罗维，有那么一瞬间，两人都觉得有点尴尬，不过罗维装作不在意地说：“走吧。”

基尔点点头，高兴地跟上。回来了！正常的生活终于回来了！

“我来开车！”走到菲亚特旁后，基尔提议。

“我来吧，你坐飞机太累了。”

“罗维你真好~”

“哼，我又不是恶魔！”罗维装作不屑地说，“明天起，去训练场还是你开车。”

“当然！”基尔笑着答应，罗维启动车引擎，“你怎么不开我的车过来？”

“我哪能开你的车？再说了，我又不知道你车钥匙放在哪儿。”罗维回答。

“为什么不能？我的车你可以随便开！车钥匙就在三楼啊，床头桌上放着呢！”

“你竟然把车钥匙放我们家里？！”罗维难以置信，“你的心可真大。”

“不止车钥匙，我家的钥匙也和它一起挂着的，”基尔回答，“你都敢让我天天住你家里了，我凭什么不敢把什么都放在你家？”

罗维无言以对，内心却有点小感动。

“还是那不勒斯好啊~~~”基尔感叹，“离开两周，我才意识到自己有多喜欢她。这里的生活，风景，食物，球迷...我原来可以这么想念这里。唉~明年五月要真正离开这里，我肯定会非常舍不得吧。突然间不想离开了。”

“你竟然已经这么喜欢那不勒斯了吗？”罗维讶异，又有点感动。

“我喜欢那不勒斯你不开心吗？”

“作为本地人，我当然开心啊。”

“那如果我想永久转会拿波里，你也会很开心吗？”

罗维沉默了一会儿，才回答：“作为拿波里的青训和球迷，我当然会开心啊。”

“罗维，你从刚才就一直说作为那不勒斯人，作为拿波里青训之类的，我不想听作为其他身份的你的想法，”基尔顿了一下，终于问出了他一直迫切想知道的疑问，“我想知道你作为罗维诺，作为你自己，你希望我留下来吗？”

罗维再次沉默，这次持续的时间更长，长到令基尔开始觉得他不愿意再回答这个问题了。沉默期间，罗维经历了复杂的心理斗争，他的正确答案当然是“希望”，不管是从哪方面考虑，他都希望基尔留下，但是，他不敢这么回答，因为他知道自己的意见对基尔来说有多重要，他害怕自己短短的一句话就会改变基尔整个职业生涯的走势，他不敢承担如此重大的责任。

在基尔提问后经过第五个红绿灯，罗维终于再次开口：“作为我个人，我当然也希望你能够继续为拿波里效力，你不仅是个优秀的队友，也是我最要好的朋友。”

正当基尔要咧嘴笑时，罗维立即补充：“不过，最终做出是否留下这个决定的人是你，不是我。基尔伯特，你最好想清楚，你现在是很喜欢那不勒斯，可这只是你长长职业生涯的第二站，你从未去过其他大球会大城市踢球，从未经历过那里的生活，你怎么知道那不勒斯的生活就是最好最适合你的呢？我总是在说，也一直相信，你有朝一日会成为巨星，你如果想在拿波里完成这个理想的话，我当然很开心，因为这样的话，拿波里能够与你一起进步。可是这条路，与转会到像是皇马巴萨这些顶级强队——有着厚实球迷基础与大量冠军加成的球队那条路相比，要艰难坎坷得多。留下来，你将成为拿波里的传奇，像马拉多纳那样永远印在那不勒斯人的记忆里，可当世界足坛提到你时，只会把你称作拿波里传奇；可你本有着能成为世界传奇的能力呀，这种可能性，我不是说在拿波里就一定无法完成，但肯定要比在那些豪门俱乐部要难得多。所以，你想好了。”

基尔早已收回他的笑意，只是苍白地回复：“好的，我知道了。”

TBC


	16. Antonio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欧冠对阵皇家马德里，亲分正式登场。

拿波里队在十月的最后一场欧战比赛，于西班牙马德里的伯纳乌球场对阵皇家马德里。皇马作为欧冠之王，手握11座欧冠奖杯的顶级豪门，当然不会在自己的主场让拿波里好过。

这场比赛从哨声响的那一刻起，就注定不会好踢。

皇马仅仅在上半场，就进了三个球，其中有一粒还是罗维在巴勒莫的老队友安东尼奥打进的。拿波里在上半场毫无还手之力，大家在半场休息时被萨里吹风后，才在下半场有所起色。罗维在第七十七分钟，接基尔的传球为拿波里打进一粒挽回颜面的进球。

拿波里进球后，来客场看球的那不勒斯球迷倒是挺开心，尽管他们球队想在剩下的十几分钟内翻盘几乎是不可能的，拿波里客场败北也几乎是板上钉钉的事情了。罗维的队友们也显得挺欣慰，至少拿波里输得不是那么难看，他们纷纷走到抱球默默走回中圈的罗维身边摸摸罗维的头。罗维低着头，面无表情，他当然没有为这粒进球大肆庆祝，球队就要输球了，他比谁都难以接受。他看见球进了后，只是快速跑进球门，把球抱出来尽快走向中圈开球，为球队争取最后一点时间。

基尔从围在罗维周围祝贺或者鼓励他的队友的人缝间挤到罗维身边，推开仍放在罗维身上的其他队友的手，用手搂住罗维的头，迫使罗维往自己的方向靠。其他队友并不意外地逐渐离开两人，罗维没有抬头看基尔，但也没推开他，任由基尔在自己脑门子上用力亲了一下。罗维知道基尔是想让他振作起来，告诉他已经做得很好了，但在那个时间段他没有心情笑着感谢基尔，所以仍是皱着眉头被基尔搂住走回中圈，不过他清楚就算他不说，基尔也是知道他内心其实是感激基尔的。

基尔亲吻罗维头的时候，眼睛一直盯着伯纳乌球场的大屏幕，好像想确保摄像机的确拍摄到他亲罗维的画面一样。他或许并没有确切的意图，但他潜意识里的确想向其他人表明——罗维是他的，尽管在其他人看来，基尔说不定只是个不愿被落下的庆祝狂魔而已。

基尔在赛后被抽去进行兴奋剂检查，他离开医务室后，在球员通道里看到罗维正与安东尼奥在热烈交谈着，罗维斜靠着墙壁站着，安东尼奥一只手按着墙壁，侧身与罗维靠得很近地说话。

这种情况下正常的解决方式是默默离开，不打扰他们叙旧，可基尔伯特不是正常人，他是个鲁莽的人，他宁愿被罗维说没礼貌，也不愿像个懦夫一样带着醋意默默走开。所以他选择径直走向两人，粗鲁地插入两人的对话。

“你还没回更衣室啊？罗维！”基尔咧嘴笑着说，挽住罗维肩膀，“我都尿检完了你还在外面聊天！这位就是你在巴勒莫的队友吧？”

“嗯...东尼，这是基尔，”罗维红着脸介绍，为基尔突然无礼的闯入感到不好意思，“抱歉他有点没礼貌。”

“没事！大家都是朋友嘛！”东尼毫不在意地说。

谁跟你是朋友？基尔暗自想，但笑着回：“是啊！罗维在巴勒莫多亏你照顾了，他虽然看起来挺聪明，但你知道他有时候丢三落四的，还不爱做家务...”

基尔正说着，被罗维突如其来的一个手肘攻击止住了。

“哈哈哈，我很清楚。”东尼笑着说，看到罗维满脸通红。

此时，出席完赛后发布会的皇马队长莫雷诺正巧从三人身旁经过。

“东尼？你怎么还不回更衣室？”莫雷诺说着，没等东尼回答就走过去了，正巧碰上皇马的主席弗洛伦蒂诺，他朝主席打招呼，随意地大声说，“真是场容易的比赛呢~主席，我们随随便便就赢了。”

听到他的喊话后，罗维马上移动脚朝莫雷诺的方向走。从罗维脸上怒不可遏的表情看，他要去做什么完全可以猜得八八九九。可基尔加大了挽住罗维肩膀的手的力量，罗维愤怒地抬头瞪他，询问他为何要阻止自己。

基尔靠近罗维耳朵，小声说：“罗维你可不要激动，你看看周围，全是摄像头。那种人渣讲的话，你不听就是了。”

“我怎么可能忍得了？！”罗维愤怒地小声说，双手已经握紧了拳头。

“你忘记斯科特的事了吗？你要是动手，正中他下怀！”

罗维盯着基尔双眼，在基尔写满担忧的注视下逐渐冷静下来。“好吧！我听你的就是了！”罗维的口气仍是很愤怒。

在确定罗维不再想诉诸暴力后，基尔松了口气，暂时移开一直盯着罗维的眼睛，瞥了一眼安东尼奥，而安东尼奥的表情立即使基尔全部的注意力全集中到了他身上。

安东尼奥盯着自己远去的队长，皱着眉头，双眼写满了不解，此外，基尔认为自己还从他碧绿的眼眸中看到了愤怒的火焰。

基尔对此意外不小，莫雷诺虽然是出名的球场恶汉，可他的确为皇马立下了赫赫战功，对于安东尼奥这样的皇马本土青训来说，那位队长应该是最令人尊敬的偶像才对。看来这位安东尼奥有着正确的三观，自知他们的队长这么做有不妥之处，基尔觉得他明白为什么罗维会和安东尼奥交朋友了。这人并不赖。

东尼转回头愧疚地看着两人，带着抱歉的笑意说：“罗维，抱歉，我们队长说了这样的话，还有我刚才没有站出来制止他。我虽然在一线队算是站稳了脚跟，可我毕竟是个年轻球员，在更衣室并没有多大的说话权，所以...”

“你什么都不要做！”说出这话打断东尼的人，是基尔，罗维和东尼两人都挺惊讶地盯着他，“你只要好好踢球就好，别做多余的事情。那人和主席关系那么好，而且他肯定还控制了整个更衣室吧？所以你最好什么都不要做，不要头脑发热地顶撞他、质问他，如果你不想失去努力至今获得的比赛机会的话！”

东尼吃惊地凝视基尔，然后他那富有感染力的笑意又在整张脸庞荡漾开来：“谢谢你的忠告，嗯，我会努力的。有朝一日，我会成为皇马的队长，让皇马的更衣室成为最没有等级观念的更衣室！到时候，皇马的手下败将们将从心底里认可我们！”

“你野心还不小呢，”基尔咧嘴笑着回应，“明明刚刚大气都不敢出！”

东尼饶有兴致地打量基尔，眯眼笑着说：“那不勒斯再会，基尔伯特。我想我明白罗维为什么会这么喜欢你了。再见，罗维。”

东尼挥挥手跑开了，罗维红着脸嘟囔了句再见，不敢看基尔。

基尔跟着罗维朝更衣室走，不断缠着罗维问问题：“真的吗？你都跟东尼说了什么？你怎么说我的？你真的说了很喜欢我这些话吗？...”

面对基尔连珠式的提问，罗维的脸红透了，他咬牙切齿地说：“基尔伯特，你要是再不闭嘴，我就趁你睡着后把你的头发全染成拿波里的蓝色，把罗马诺掉下来的毛全倒进你的衣柜里，再把你储藏的腊肠全偷出来喂罗马诺和路边的野猫！”

“这也太恶毒了吧？！”

“那你还不闭嘴！！”

TBC


	17. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 德国杯和英格兰联赛杯都是本国杯赛，淘汰赛制，放在既没有联赛又没有欧战比赛的周中进行。类似的还有英格兰足总杯、西班牙国王杯，意大利杯。  
> 歌词翻译来自网易云音乐

万圣节前一天的意甲联赛，拿波里北上首都挑战罗马队，罗马市的街区弥漫着万圣节怪诞的氛围，就连罗马主场奥林匹克也没有幸免。

整场比赛攻势不决，两队大打对攻战，奇怪的是直到比赛进行的第九十分钟，场上比分仍是0：0，只能感叹罗马队的瑞典门将贝瓦尔德和拿波里队的门将梅雷特发挥太出色，整场比赛各种扑救。甚至连两个球门也怪异得很，它们同样用门框挡住了两队好几次绝佳的射门。

正当拿波里全队准备接受在首都的这场平局时，罗马的希腊后卫海格莫名其妙地一次相比是传给本方队友更像是传给对方的传球，如一块天上掉下的馅饼一样滚到弗朗西斯面前。弗朗接到球，过掉才反应过来的海格，单对单面对被海格坑害了的贝瓦尔德，镇静地将球从贝瓦尔德两腿间踢进网窝。

在所有前场都束手就擒的情况下，边后卫弗朗西斯在对方后卫的帮助下，意外地在比赛最后一分钟绝杀罗马，这样的结局在这样的一场比赛下足够惊悚和戏剧了，然而更惊悚的是弗朗的庆祝。

弗朗激动地满场疯跑，脱掉了自己的球衣，脱掉了自己的内衣，脱掉了自己球裤。他跑到意外的拿波里球迷前，跳上看台。一位那不勒斯男子站起来激动地抱住弗朗，对他亲了又亲。弗朗周围的球迷，纷纷举起手来摸他，其中一只手，甚至扯下了弗朗的底裤，弗朗的臀部因此完全暴露在空气之中，球迷的手纷纷拍起弗朗的屁股，而弗朗仍沉浸在与那位男球迷的激情拥吻中，无暇看护自己的屁股。

其他队友也都跑了过来，已近癫狂的球迷们也想剥他们的衣服，他们只好站在一定范围外与球迷们庆祝，没人想像弗朗西斯一样被剥得光着个屁股朝向奥林匹克四面八方的摄像头。斯洛和基尔这俩热血笨蛋光顾与球迷们隔着空气对吼，根本无视弗朗的尴尬境地；而菲利、罗尼、优格和佩德罗等人还对弗朗造成的混乱乐此不疲；最后还是托里、菊和尼德兰这几位可靠的队友，敢于推开伸向弗朗的重重手臂，三人合力才将弗朗拉回球场（罗维现正躲得远远的）。

弗朗白嫩的臀部被奥林匹克球场的大屏幕直播了好久，就连输掉比赛的罗马队中的土耳其边锋安南最后都忍不住笑了。

这个新闻成了亚平宁半岛乃至整个欧洲西陆的球迷们，在万圣节欢乐节日中茶余饭后的谈资之一。弗朗西斯的屁股不再是秘密，幸亏他当时面对的是球迷，没有面朝球场。

====

“哼，真是丢人现眼！”亚瑟坐在切尔西球队大巴里，看着推特推送的拿波里后卫激情庆祝的新闻，不屑地评论，“这人果然毫无下限。”

坐在亚瑟身边的丁马克探头看弗朗庆祝的回放视频，大声说：“哦~你是在说这个新闻啊！真是独特的庆祝呢！果然万圣节的庆祝就得更独特才行呢！”

“他这不叫独特，他这叫变态！”

丁马克看着满脸不悦的亚瑟，一副欲言又止的模样。

“你想说什么就说！”受不了丁马克扭扭捏捏的亚瑟开口。

“如果今天，我也想来个万圣节特供庆祝动作，你能帮助我完成吗？”丁马克可怜巴巴地盯着亚瑟，“毕竟，您是咱们队最有可能进球的人。”

亚瑟翻了个白眼，揉着太阳穴说：“我说可以，满意了吧？作为队长，我总不能毁了你们的万圣节，对吧？”

“对！”丁马克笑着说，手往自己的背包里搜索着。

“还需要工具？！”

“当然，这可是万圣节！”丁马克说着掏出了两顶帽子和两副眼罩。

“海贼帽和眼罩！！”亚瑟喊道，“呃！你TM一定是在逗我。”

====

万圣节当天，德国杯，拜仁主场迎战纽伦堡。阿尔照旧首发登场，他今天尤其活跃，在比赛开始的第七分钟就如愿打进一球。

阿尔今天进球欲望如此高涨的原因当然也和万圣节有关，他老早以前就已经计划好今天的庆祝动作了。他跑回自己的后场，跑向路德，路德十分理解阿尔意图地从自己把守的球门后方取出之前藏好的披风和面具。还好这场万圣节当天的比赛发生在主场，要是阿尔在客场偷偷藏起这些道具，说不定会被对手投诉违规呢。

阿尔从路德手中接过蝙蝠侠的黑色披风和面具，自己披上披风和戴好面具，在球场边翻了好几个熟练的后空翻。安联球场主看台传来阵阵叫好声，阿尔得意地笑了。

====

亚瑟与丁马克如之前在大巴上说好的一样，取出裤兜里的海贼眼罩戴上，跑到替补席边，招呼队友把海贼帽扔给他俩。他俩边沿着球场边跑，边戴好帽子，一路跑到角球区边。丁马克手握角旗杆，另一只手遮在自己额头前，好像一名扶着船杆远眺的船长；亚瑟站在丁马克身边，手扶着丁马克肩膀，另一只手做手握望远镜姿势，好像一名在探测方向的舵手。

他们面前的切尔西球迷们饶有兴致地观看两人的庆祝动作，主动献上了友好的掌声，场内的气氛十分融洽。

至少，没有人会想跳出来剥他俩的衣服。

====

“不知道丁马克给了亚瑟什么好处，才说得动他做这套庆祝？”斯科特独自一人在家中，喝着嘉士伯看着切尔西对同城死敌富勒姆的联赛杯比赛，这就是他度过万圣节的方式。

利物浦在英格兰联赛杯的上一轮比赛中输给了切尔西被淘汰出局，所以他们今天没有比赛。这也挺好，毕竟利物浦队的很多人能因此在家过个清闲的万圣节了。

这时，斯科特家的门铃响了，斯科特骂了一句粗话，拿着一袋糖果走向玄关，嘴里还念念有词：“这些娃就不能让我安安静静过个万圣节？”

他打开门，听到几声意料中的“treat or trick”，然而说这句话的人声却意外的老成。

斯科特定睛看黑暗中的几人，他们的确不是来要糖果的小孩，而是斯科特天天会见到的队友。

“你们过来干嘛？！”斯科特惊讶地问。

“过万圣节啊！”哈桑和爱德华回。

“来这儿过？”斯科特再问。

“不行吗？”瓦修问。

“呃，我很忙的...”斯科特找借口。

瓦修推开他，带着几人走进屋内，边给斯科特递礼物边说：“别绞尽脑汁了，反正你只是坐在沙发上看切尔西的德比不是么？”

斯科特无奈地把门关上，翻看礼物说：“你们带了什么？”

“我们自己家里做的吃的，拿过来犒劳一下你这个流浪汉，”瓦修回，“还有，你最喜欢的东西，酒。”

斯科特笑了：“看在酒的份上，陪你们一晚也不是不可以。”

“队长你是陪酒牛郎吗？”哈桑低声说，“是我们肯来陪你才对，你赶紧找个伴吧，我们也就在万圣节陪陪你，到圣诞我们可不会过来了，到时候你不要窝在被窝里哭着问‘为什么只有我是孤家寡人？’...”

“闭嘴。”斯科特打断哈桑。

几人到客厅坐下，斯科特取出袋中的食物酒类，与大伙一块儿继续看这场远在西伦敦的表演。

====

“你到底要把我带到哪儿去啊？”罗维纳闷地说。基尔已经带着他在那不勒斯市内兜了挺长一段时间。

“体验一下那不勒斯的万圣节氛围嘛~”基尔兴致勃勃地说。

“兜了那么久，你总体验够了吧？”

“这是我在那不勒斯度过的第一个节日，我可不想这么快就结束！”

罗维一如既往长叹一口气。

“晚上好，万圣节还愉快吗？听众朋友们？...”基尔的宝马内收音机播放着那不勒斯当地电台节目，播音员用地道的那不勒斯语与典型的那不勒斯人欢快语调说道，“下面为大家介绍一些本市今晚举行的万圣节节目，感兴趣的大家不妨前往一看。在波佐利（Pozzuoli）海滩，晚上九点将有烟火表演，同时本地著名乐队会在那儿演出；Torre Del Greco码头，则有...”

“ 波佐利海滩，不就在附近！！”基尔兴奋地喊，“我们去吧，罗维！！”

“那个地方现在肯定挤满了人，我才不...”

“罗维~~~”基尔用极尽哀求的声音打断罗维，“我还没看过那不勒斯的烟花表演呢~就为我破例一次吧~~”

罗维又长叹一口气，只能回答：“好吧。”

基尔特意将宝马停在离海滩较远的地方，与罗维走了一段路才到海滩。当晚的波佐利海滩的确热闹非凡，不过人其实并没有罗维想象中那么多。现在离烟火演出还有半个多小时，所以基尔与罗维先在海边随意散了会儿步。

那支那不勒斯本地乐队的舞台老早就建出来了，两人刚来的时候，老远就能听到乐队嘈杂的乐声。

基尔和罗维慢慢走近乐队舞台所在处，唱歌人的声音越来越清晰，罗维发现自己竟觉得这声音耳熟。两人靠近舞台，看到舞台上正拿着话筒的两人后，罗维立马翻了个白眼。

“是罗尼和优格！”基尔喜出望外地喊。

“这俩总做出些我难以理解的事情来！”罗维吐槽。

“啊！是罗维和基尔！”另一个罗维熟悉的烦人声音出现了。

“菲利和托里也来了！真好！”基尔高兴地喊。

“是啊，真好...”罗维反讽。

“你们果然也被烟花表演吸引来了！”菲利走近两人后，兴奋地说，“太好了！大家都来了！”

“你什么意思？ ** **大家**** 都来了？！”罗维问。

“对啊，咱队的好多人都来了，”菲利回答，朝一个方向指了指，罗维从那个方向看到了好几张熟悉的脸庞正围着聊天，“不过队长没来，你知道的，他要带娃。”

“我还不知道罗尼和优格办有乐队呢！”基尔兴奋地喊，他听起来兴致是越来越高了。

“不是他们的乐队！他们只是暂时上台表演而已！”托里解释，“你们如果想要上台也是可以的，这支乐队鼓励大家都上台唱一唱！”

“哦~~~~”基尔双眼放光，罗维马上有不好的预感，“罗维，咱们也——”

“不！”罗维果断拒绝，“你一个人上去唱吧。”

基尔头马上耷拉下来，幽怨地说：“你要是不上，我一个人也不想唱...”

四人站在舞台下继续听了几首歌，罗维心思有一半都不在舞台上，自己扫了基尔的兴的事一直在他脑海里挥之不去。他不停侧头看基尔，基尔盯着舞台，双眼放光，明显非常想上去的样子。罗维在纠结中听完几首曲子，最后在[《faith》](http://music.163.com/song?id=444548716&userid=78354583)的前奏响起时，终于做出了决定。他拉起基尔的手，推开前面的观众，拉住基尔冲上舞台。

两人跳上舞台，主唱愣了一下，然后善解人意地将话筒递给罗维，罗维接过话筒，转头看一脸惊喜的基尔，将话筒伸到他嘴边：

_****基尔：** ** _

_See the girl with the diamonds and the shoes? Yeah！_

_看到那珠光宝气的女孩了吗？是的！_

_She walks around like she's got nothin' to lose_

_她在此徘徊，踌躇满志_

_Yes she's a go-getter, she's everybody's type_

_没错她是个老手，她是大众情人_

_She's a queen of the city but she don't believe the hype_

_她是都市皇后，可她不信这传言_

_She's got her own elevation, holy motivation_

_她自有目标，神圣动力激励着她_

_'Til I wrote some letters on big bold signs：_

_直到我在醒目的标志上写下一些话：_

_I got faith in you baby, I got faith in you now_

_宝贝我开始信仰你，我现在信仰着你_

_And you've been such a, such a good friend of me_

_你一直是我非常好的朋友_

_Know that I gotta love you somehow (love you somehow)_

_我明白自己一定会不知不觉爱上你_

_I met you, hallelujah, I got faith_

_我见到你，上帝啊，我就开始有了信仰_

_****罗维：** **_

_See the boy with the Stevie Wonder swag?_

_看到那史提夫汪达式的男孩了吗？_

_Ain't gotta cup all the magic that he has_

_还没施展出他的全部魔法_

_He's a go-getter, he's everybody's type_

_他也是个老手，他也是大众情人_

_I'mma make it my mission, make him feel alright_

_我要完成我的任务，令他愉悦_

_He's a twelve on a ten point, rockin' out to his joint_

_他是超完美的摇滚唱将，不断突破自我_

_Just say the word 'cause I can sing all night_

_只要对我说，我就能唱一整晚_

_****基尔：** ** _

_I got faith in you baby, I got faith in you now_

_And you've been such a, such a good friend of me_

_Know that I gotta love you somehow ( ****罗维** ** ：love you somehow) _

_I met you, hallelujah, I got faith_

_****基尔：** ** _

_Faith, yeah,Yes I do,_

_信仰，没错_

_I get it runnin' and my mind goes crazy_

_信仰在脑海中激荡，我的思绪混乱_

_I think about you mornin', noon, night and day_

_我对你日思夜想_

_I get it runnin' and my mind goes crazy_

_I think about you mornin', noon, night and day_

_****罗维：** ** _

_I get it runnin' and my mind goes crazy_

_I think about you mornin', noon, night and day_

_****齐：** **   _

_I got faith in you honey, I got faith in you_

_I met you, hallelujah_

_I got faith in you baby, I got faith in you now_

_And you've been such a, such a good friend of me_

_Know that I gotta love you somehow (love you somehow)_

_I met you, hallelujah, I got faith！_

就在此时，九点的烟火准时冲破黑暗，点亮了整片夜空与海面。

TBC


	18. Real Madrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欧冠对阵皇马次回合。如果基尔之前显得很理智，只是因为还没被踩到爆点罢了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次声明，与现实毫无联系。

基尔在拿波里11月的第一场联赛中，主场对阵恩波利的比赛上，收获了自己加入球队以来的第一个帽子戏法（注：一场比赛内进三个球），同时还为菲利献上了一次助攻，罗维作为三叉戟中唯一没有进球的人，同样奉献了三个助攻，其中有两个都是送给基尔的。最终，拿波里5:1大胜对手。

随着这个帽子戏法的诞生，基尔的名声愈来愈响，他的名字已经不再只出现在意大利的体育媒体口中，同时，与基尔联系到一块的俱乐部求购传闻也越来越多。其中，就包括拿波里欧冠小组赛的对手之一，皇家马德里。

在对皇马第二轮欧冠比赛的赛前发布会上，基尔与罗维陪同萨里出席。有些多事的记者，就询问了基尔有关转会皇马的传闻。

“我现在是拿波里的球员，只想专注于为拿波里效力。”基尔回答记者。

“拿波里有想要与你签订长期合同的意图吗？”记者接着问。

“现在才11月，谈这些还太早，”基尔回复，并补充，“谁也不会知道未来会发生什么，但我不否认转会的可能性。”

“是指转会到拿波里，还是转会到皇马？”记者穷追不舍。

“现在说这些还太早，我只想为拿波里赢下比赛。不过，能与像皇马这样的大俱乐部联系到一块，我感到很荣幸。”基尔继续补充，罗维略吃惊地侧头看了一眼基尔，但基尔没有看他，只是盯着那名记者。

轮到其他记者提问了，另一位记者终于把话题转回这场发布会本该关注的地方。

那名记者问：“在皇马的赛前发布会上，他们的队长莫雷诺说圣保罗并没有什么可怕的，他们完全能踢出与在主场伯纳乌一样的水平，你们怎么看？”

罗维伸手去够话筒，面无表情回应：“我们会尽全力捍卫圣保罗的荣誉，他们会发现想要在这儿赢球并不是那么简单的。”

“听起来你并不惧怕莫雷诺，你怎么看这名后卫呢？他是主防你主攻的右路吧？”

“他是出色的后卫，但并未不可战胜。”罗维回。

“你怎么看莫雷诺对你们门将的评价，他认为门将梅雷特是你们阵中最大的短板，上周末的联赛，你们大胜恩波利，但被进一球，那一球就是梅雷特的低级失误导致的吧？”

“我认为这是毫不职业的表现！”罗维冷若冰霜的脸出现了变化，他皱紧了眉头，“再优秀的门将也会犯错，布冯难道就没犯过错吗？我认为他的说法毫无根据！”

“你认为他不够职业吗？”

“哼，”罗维冷笑，“你是在跟我说那位几周前才和利物浦队长在通道里互殴的球员，对吧？”

整个赛前发布会罗维回答的问题中，只有方才提到的最后一个问题被媒体特意报道出来，符合媒体看热闹不嫌事大的态度。这并不是一个大新闻，但罗维仍为自己的话收获了一部分皇马黑子。罗维的ins和Twitter下时不时会蹦出几个傻子，对罗维破口大骂，不过通常都被罗维无视了。

罗维更介意的是基尔的社交账号底下的评论，他底下的皇马球迷更多，但收获的是完全不同的内容。在基尔账号里评论的皇马球迷，全都嚷嚷着基尔加入皇马、皇马才是你的归宿之类的东西。基尔从来没和罗维谈过是否真的与皇马有商谈，但他在发布会上不予否认的态度，似乎暗示了罗维确有其事。

这些评论比罗维自己账号里的垃圾谩骂要更加使罗维烦躁，他很讨厌基尔有事瞒着他，尽管这事与他并没有关系；他更讨厌基尔竟然不排斥加入皇马，他本不应该有这种情绪才对，是他首先告诉基尔，以基尔的水平，应该到更高的平台发展的，不是吗？那罗维凭什么讨厌它呢？！

====

周中对皇马的第二轮欧冠小组赛，拿波里主场0:1惜败皇马。拿波里凭借后卫与门将轮番精彩的表现，几乎捍卫了一场零封，直至比赛第85分钟，由于门将梅雷特的一次出击失误，对方队长莫雷诺抓住机会头球攻入一球。

莫雷诺进球后，霸气地不停指着自己胸前的队徽，他没有跑到自己的球迷面前，反倒是跑到拿波里主场的摄像机前和拿波里球迷面前，竖起两根食指，嘴里念念有词：“11座欧冠，我们有11座欧冠！你们赢过1座以后再来教我什么叫做职业！”

整座圣保罗球场嘘声阵阵，但无法改变拿波里主场失利的结局。皇马球迷的吼叫声与拿波里球迷的嘘声使圣保罗球场完全沦陷，与客场皇马球迷邻近的拿波里球迷甚至开始与他们对骂起来。受当时情境的影响，也由于失球是自己的过错，年轻门将梅雷特在比赛未结束前，竟已留下眼泪，他毕竟才20岁啊...

在莫雷诺制造的混乱之下，罗维只是静静走到流泪的梅雷特身边，抬手摸着比自己高很多的年轻人的头，罗维踮起脚，轻轻吻梅雷特的额头，在梅雷特耳边说着安慰的话。基尔此时也跟过来，用力抱住梅雷特，在他背后使劲拍了几下。

梅雷特很快振作起来，过来安慰他的队友此时也回到中圈，继续完成为数不多的比赛时间。

比赛还剩下两分钟，可场上的拿波里球员仍没有放弃，他们仍在追求扳平比分的可能。如果莫雷诺没有侮辱拿波里，没有侮辱拿波里球员梅雷特的话，罗维现实主义的性格或许会接受这次失利。但莫雷诺轻视了罗维最心爱的东西，罗维也因此被激发出少见的一面，他反而和基尔一样，成为场上最拼的拿波里球员。

最后一分钟，罗维在禁区前沿拿到一次非常好的进攻机会，莫雷诺此时已失去对罗维的把控，他不得不采用比较肮脏的方式阻止罗维。莫雷诺伸胳膊阻挡罗维，罗维下意识伸手阻止他，手却反而被莫雷诺的胳膊勾住了，莫雷诺，不知是有意还是无意，此时竟站不稳要摔到草皮上，正在高速奔跑的罗维因此不得不被迫与莫雷诺一同倒在地上。而罗维被莫雷诺勾住的手，正好被莫雷诺的身体重重压在了地上，罗维因此发出了一声痛苦的叫声。

裁判立即响哨了，莫雷诺立马站起身，急忙向裁判解释他并不是故意的。裁判没有判莫雷诺黄牌，但给了拿波里一次任意球的机会。罗维仍痛苦地躺在地上，手臂的痛楚迫使他流出了几行眼泪。拿波里的队医们飞奔着赶到场上，比队医们更快的，是基尔伯特。

基尔扶起罗维，脸上的痛苦并不比罗维少一点。安东尼奥和弗朗西斯（斯洛此时已被换下休息）围在裁判旁边进行着友好的交涉，莫雷诺此时还在不依不饶地向裁判解释，强调这是个意外，不应该判给拿波里任意球。

这把罗维惹火了，罗维想站起来，直接与莫雷诺对峙，可出乎他意外，基尔先他一步，冲到莫雷诺面前，基尔伸手捏住莫雷诺下颌，厌恶地瞪着对方说：“能不能适可而止？这里都有人受伤了，你还在在意你球队那一点小利益。”

罗维吓坏了，完全忘记了手臂的疼痛，下意识站起来扯下基尔顶着莫雷诺的手，将他往后推了几步。罗维额头顶住基尔额头，安抚他说：“基尔，你冷静下来，你看，我没事。听话，表现好点，不然裁判会判你红牌的。”

基尔“哼”了一声，挽住罗维肩膀往莫雷诺相反方向走去。裁判判给基尔一张黄牌，托里象征性地罚掉罗维拼命获得的这个任意球机会。球没进，裁判吹哨，比赛结束。

====

赛后，基尔执拗地推掉记者采访，独自站在医务室门前，等待罗维伤情的结果。

罗维谢了队医，手臂上敷着冰袋，披着件大衣走出医务室，意外地看见基尔站在门前。

罗维摇摇头，微微笑了：“我没事，队医说我应该可以赶得上下一场联赛。”

基尔终于松了一口气，说：“吓死我了...”

“你才是吓死我了，”罗维无奈地说，“明明之前反复跟我说不要冲动，不要动手，不然就正中他下怀了。结果你比我先下手...”

基尔挠了挠头，笑着说：“我怎么可能让他脏了你的手？我宁愿自己成为媒体的目标。再说，我自己也早看他不爽了，看他对待拿波里那种目中无人的态度，我能忍到今天，已经很不错了。”

“顶撞皇马的队长，你要加入他们球队恐怕就难多了。”

基尔笑了笑，无所谓地说：“只能说我和他们八字不合。”

罗维笑了，完全被基尔感动了。基尔过去总是跟罗维说，他是怎样的喜欢那不勒斯、喜欢拿波里队，但罗维其实对基尔这份喜爱的深度并没有概念。直至今天，拿波里受辱时，罗维才感受到基尔有着与他自己一样的愤怒。基尔效力拿波里不久，但已经把维护拿波里的尊严当作自己分内的事。罗维很高兴非那不勒斯人也能对这家俱乐部怀有这么深的感情，而且，不好解释的是，这个人要是基尔的话，比是其他任何人都使罗维感到高兴。

与此同时，罗维又感到一丝愧疚，他过去是否太小看基尔对那不勒斯的爱了呢？

TBC

 

**信息补充：**

上一章提到的弗朗西斯球场裸奔[来源](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1adqOkzgELUPa5myaSpW-hA)，就发生在这个月，奥林匹克球场。不过是发生在桑普多利亚vs拉齐奥的比赛上，奥林匹克既是罗马主场也是拉齐奥主场。

[梅雷特和他的万圣节手套](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1a2unR6xNZimHpR3weEOIWA)~


	19. International Break-Lovi's Italy Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11月的国际比赛日，罗维第一次被召唤进意大利队。

星期四早晨，罗维如往常一样被基尔吵醒，准备又一天的训练，毕竟周末还有场客战热内亚的艰难比赛要进行。这之后，将会迎来今年最后一个国际比赛日，到时候罗维就可以好好休息一下了。

罗维刚下床，就被异常兴奋的基尔一把抱了起来，罗维头脑迷糊地感觉到自己双脚因此脱离了地面。

“早上好！罗维~~~”基尔兴高采烈地喊。

罗维清醒过来，红着脸使劲推基尔：“放我下来！！你脑子进水了嘛，基尔伯特？！！”

基尔听话地放下罗维，仍满面春光地说：“你猜，今天有什么好消息？”

“嗯？隔壁超市的土豆半价了吗？”罗维不感兴趣地回，慢悠悠地下一楼。

“猜错啦！！”基尔还是很开心，“是你，你进最新一期的意大利队了！！”

罗维停下脚步，满脸惊讶，基尔特意把手机伸到罗维面前，说：“有图为证。”

手机屏幕上是11月意大利队的大名单，罗维的头像就在弟弟费里的头像旁边，罗维终于控制不住地咧嘴笑了。他抬头看基尔，基尔红色瞳孔里映照着他自己少见的兴奋倒影。基尔十分理解地张开双臂，罗维高兴地跳进基尔怀里，两人高兴地在楼梯口大喊大叫，逼得罗马诺冲出了房子。

罗维在早饭期间接到了一通未知来电，他奇怪地接听电话。

“你好，罗维诺，我是曼奇尼。”对方有着十分绅士的语气。

“你好，教练。”罗维马上回。

“我想告诉你，你已经被选入新一期的意大利队名单，将随队参加11月的两场国家队比赛，一场是主场对波兰的欧国联，另一场是客场与德国的友谊赛。”

“嗯，我已经通过新闻知道了。”

“我猜也是，祝贺你！”

“谢谢你，教练。”

“还有两件事，我想咨询一下你。”曼奇尼开始进入正题，“一个是合宿的问题，训练基地的房间一般都是双人间，当然也有单人间，我想问一下你是否愿意与人合宿？顺便说一下你的弟弟强烈请求与你同宿，不过，我还是需要征求你本人的意见。”

对于费里的要求，罗维揉了揉眉间，偷偷翻了个白眼：“就顺了费里的意吧...”

“好。另一件事是，你在国家队的号码选择。你有特别中意的号码吗？还是任由我们安排？”

“如果可以的话，我想要8号，我在拿波里就一直穿8号。”

“哦，可惜，你的弟弟费里提前预定了这个号码，要不你和他说说？”

“他不是喜欢10号吗？！”

“这我不清楚，但他说8号对他有特殊意义。”

“什么特殊意义？！这小混...”罗维差点骂出声，但最后只是叹了一口气，瞥了一眼一直盯着自己讲电话的基尔，回，“既然这样的话，7号也是可以的...”

“真是大胆的选择呢~好的，这个号码还是空的，现在，它是你的了。欢迎成为国家队的一员，希望我们一起努力，复兴意大利的重任，就在你们这一代身上了！”

“我会努力不辜负你的期待，教练。”

曼奇尼挂掉电话，罗维若无其事地往嘴里塞面条。

基尔当然不会放过罗维，他笑着问：“你为什么选7号？”

罗维脸当然红透了，他嘴硬道：“难道只允许你喜欢7号吗？！”

“当然不是。”基尔笑开了花儿，“你看，我说你这个月能当选吧？”

“那你可真了不起。”

“我们终于还是成了对手！”

“呵呵~基尔伯特，”罗维脸上带着挑衅的坏笑，“你要是认为我会在场上对你脚软，就大错特错了！”

“嚯嚯，看来我不用担心你因为太在意我，反而斗志全无了呢~”

====

时间转眼来到11月中旬，罗维在周一到意大利队在罗马的训练基地报到，刚一到，就收到费里西安诺强烈的拥抱攻击。费里显然对罗维成为国家队的一员这件事兴奋异常，就在罗维与国家队教练组人员打招呼，与国家队队友问好，去拍摄国家队全身照时，他都全程跟随。

罗维加入国家队的第一个晚上，是在宿舍里与国家队队友们打FIFA度过的。主战场就是罗维和费里的房间，十几号人全挤在他俩小小的房间里。比赛是2v2模式，在一些队友拿着手柄时，其余人就围在一边看好戏和起哄。

大家都是职业联赛出身，谁都不愿意成为输家，即便只是电脑游戏也一样。罗维尤其好胜，当他的搭档、亲弟弟费里犯傻失误时，他会不吝惜自己的叱责，有时甚至会进行‘家暴’。当然。只是形式上的惩罚，他肯定不会真的伤害弟弟。

直到休息时间，所有人才尽兴离开兄弟俩的房间。罗维收好游戏装备，找出手机，这时才发现自己有一条未读消息和五条未接电话。来电人全是——基尔伯特。

“到国家队第一天的感觉如何？”基尔发来的消息写道。

罗维心一沉，极度的愧疚感迅速蔓延全身，他迅速打字回基尔，但很快停了下来。

他转到拨号界面，直接给基尔打了电话，急切地等待基尔接电话。

电话接通后两秒（对于罗维好像是过了两世纪），基尔就接了电话。

“我刚才在和他们打FIFA！”罗维直接跳过前边的客套，直接告知基尔，“我没看到你的消息！”

基尔笑了，说：“我猜也是，放心，我没多想。”

“你在和谁打电话？”基尔听到背景费里的声音。

“是费里吧？”基尔说，“你要是有事，咱们可以改天再聊，费里应该有很多想和你说的。只要知道你在国家队过得好，我就放心了。”

“我没事，你不用管他！”罗维赶紧说，害怕基尔会挂电话。

费里好奇地盯着罗维打电话，看到哥哥脸蛋越来越红，恍悟过来喊道：“你是在和基尔伯特打电话吧？！你好，基尔，我是费里西安诺，咱们之前在尤文图斯安联球场见过的！”

“闭嘴！”罗维小声呵斥费里。

基尔咯咯笑了，对罗维说：“替我向费里问好。”

“他要我替他向你问好。”罗维转达。

“嗯，我很好~”费里大声朝罗维手机话筒喊，“哥哥也很好，你不用担心~我会照顾好他的！”

基尔欣慰地笑着，安心地说：“早点休息吧，难得再和弟弟住在一块儿，你多陪陪他吧。”

“好吧...”罗维其实还不想挂电话。

“我们过几天就会再见面了。”基尔说，不知道是和罗维说，还是和自己说。

“嗯，晚安。”罗维回。

“晚安。”基尔说完，迟迟没有挂电话，奇怪的是罗维也很久没有挂掉，他等了一会儿，决定自己先挂掉，就在这时，通话结束了。

罗维意犹未尽地盯着通话结束的界面，极不情愿地扭头瞪费里，后者正盘腿坐在自己身边，脸上带着意味深长的笑容。

“干嘛？”罗维冷冷地问。

“我还是第一次看见你这么紧张的样子。”

“有...有吗？”

“哼哼~”费里满脸看穿一切的表情，“我觉得，哥哥在有些方面，也并不是那么聪明呢~”

====

罗维在意大利对波兰的欧国联比赛中迎来首秀，不过不是首发，他在比赛第69分钟，才迎来在国家队的第一次上场。当时意大利已1:0领先，罗维在场边拥抱自己替换下场的弟弟，与费里互相亲了亲脸颊，在主场球迷的掌声中跑上场。

费里在赛后跟着罗维一起去见了他的拿波里队友菲利和托里，并且和菲利交换了球衣。

“我俩的爱称竟然是一样的呢！”菲利对费里说。

“还有踢的位置！”费里补充

“呵，”罗维冷冷插嘴，“何止这些，你俩还都一样——”

“一样可爱！我知道。”菲利抢先一步说，罗维在旁边小声念叨“我本来想说烦人的”。

“要不是你和费里长得像，我还真难想象你俩是兄弟，”菲利吐槽，“费里比你温柔多了！”

“那真是对不住了，”罗维冷冷回，“更衣室里坐在你身边是我，不是费里，不然你就不会每天听我埋怨你烦了，对吧？”

“我又没说我不喜欢你坐在我旁边...”菲利委屈地嘟囔，转而说，“踢完和德国的比赛后，你是打算和基尔一块儿回那不勒斯吗？”

罗维想了想，回：“还不知道呢。”

“他一定想和你一起回去的！”菲利说。

罗维听完，不得不对菲利这个点子心动了。对啊，他可以提前离开国家队，反正该踢的比赛也踢完了，他完全可以和基尔一起从德国回那不勒斯，这样，他和基尔就能有多一点在一起的时间了。等一下，他为什么想要更多与基尔共处的时间呢？明明在那不勒斯已经能够天天在一块，他为什么觉得，这样还不够呢？

====

在德国到客场巴黎与法国交锋的友谊赛后，基尔与弗朗西斯在球员通道闲聊。

“我的建议你听进去没有？”弗朗西斯用基尔刚脱下的德国队白色球衣挡住自己嘴巴说。

“我还在考虑...”基尔没底气地回。

“你还在考虑？！”弗朗略激动地说，“基尔，你再考虑下去，2019年就要来了！你和罗维没有一点进展，你是要急死我？！这次可是千载难逢的好机会，又不会让罗维明显感觉到这是次约会，但它实际上就是个约会，这是让你在罗维心中加分的好机会！！请不要再考虑了！！！”

“我觉得，我和罗维保持原样也——”

“我不知道你在顾虑什么，”弗朗打断基尔，表情认真，“我只知道，很多时候人们口中的有缘无分，都是他们为自己畏首畏尾导致悲剧所找的漂亮借口！基尔伯特，你要放过罗维，这实在是太可惜了！我还从来没见过两个，像你俩这样，明明无亲无故，却如此在乎对方的人！”

基尔深吸一口气，在弗朗的鼓舞下重整信心，他拍拍弗朗肩膀，笃定地说：“好，我听你的！”

弗朗露出欣慰的笑容，将手搭在基尔肩上：“还有多练习我教你的舞步。”

“嗯，我一直有在练！”

“希望你圣马丁日快乐，基尔。”弗朗意味深长地说。

“多谢祝福！”

TBC


	20. St. Martin’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在德国对意大利赛后，基尔和罗维一同在门兴度过了德国传统节日圣马丁日。

罗维和费里一同跟随曼奇尼出席了意大利对德国队友谊赛的赛前发布会。

“自从无缘世界杯正赛以来，意大利下半年再没有输过一场球，我们可以说意大利是走在正确的复兴道路上了吗？”记者提问。

出席发布会的三人冥思苦想，最后是费里往前倾了倾身子，对着话筒说：“我们很高兴最近的表现不错，但我们不能擅自夸下海口意大利已经走出低谷了，我们仍需要用成绩证明自己。意大利正经历更新换代的阵痛期，我们是一支很年轻的队伍，所以希望大家能给我们更多时间。”

“你们最现实的目标是什么呢？”

“最现实的目标，”费里继续答，“当然是进入欧洲杯正赛，然后努力在欧洲杯争取奖杯。”

“罗维诺，”另一名记者提问，熟悉的口音令罗维一下就知道他来自自己家乡，“首先祝贺你终于完成国家队首秀。对于被选入国家队，你的期望是什么？你认为自己会从此成为国家队的常客吗？”

罗维回答：“我当然希望自己能一直为国效力，这对于每一位意大利球员来说，都是梦寐以求的事。我知道自己要成为国家队主力还有很长一段路要走，只有最优秀的意大利球员才会被召唤，我知道，我需要在国家队和俱乐部都有稳定的出色表现，才能脱颖而出。”

“你对即将到来对德国的比赛有什么期待？”

罗维微微一笑：“德国队内有我最要好的俱乐部队友，这将是我和他第一次穿着不同球衣比赛，我很期待。”

“在德国与法国友谊赛的赛后发布会上，基尔伯特同样表示强烈期待本场对决，”记者也笑了，“他说，期待着德国打败意大利，这样的话，他回去就能取笑你了。”

罗维的笑意更加止不住了：“他说这话很正常，我希望我们能赢，这样，就该是我取笑他了。”

====

可惜，两人的愿望都落空了。因为这场比赛，最终是0:0闷平。不过，至少罗维在本场比赛，完成了自己在意大利队的第一次首发。这场比赛在德国北威州（北莱茵-威斯特法伦）首府杜塞尔多夫的主场进行，离基尔的老家门兴只有30分钟车程。

赛后，两队球员友好地互相握拳致意，瓦尔加斯兄弟特地与贝什米特兄弟俩多聊了会儿。

“哥哥，这是路德。”费里指着路德向罗维介绍。

“我知道，我们在季前和拜仁踢过热身赛。”罗维说。

“原来你们认识！”费里说。

“只是简短打过照面而已，我们其实还没有正式认识过吧？罗维诺。”路德说，“你好，我是路德维希，基尔的弟弟。非常感谢你在那不勒斯对他的照顾，你一定对他很好，不然，他也不会成天跟我说你的事情。”

“你好。”罗维红着脸说，为路德透露的信息暗喜。

“你好！基尔伯特，我俩也还没有正式认识吧？”费里兴高采烈地对基尔说。

“是啊，上回和你们比赛的时候，我本来想陪罗维一起等你接受完采访的，可是罗维不——”

“没事我俩先走了！”基尔的话被罗维硬生生打断，罗维不安地拉着费里胳膊想走。

“这么快就走吗？...”基尔立马变得很失落。

但费里按住了罗维，他将罗维朝基尔方向推了推，然后扯着路德的胳膊朝前走去，边走边回头说：“你们一定不想有人干扰你俩叙旧吧？我和路德先走了，我也有很多想要和路德说的呢~”

“真是个有趣的弟弟。”基尔笑着评论，内心对费里充满了感激。

“哪里有趣了？！”罗维反对，也朝前走去，基尔赶紧跟上他，基尔还有非常重要的事情没跟罗维说呢。

“罗维，这场比赛踢完，你在国家队就没任务了吧？”基尔试探。

“是没有了，怎么了？”

“我想...呃，你接下来有没有空？还是，意大利队之后还有什么活动之类的？”

“我们是想在回各自俱乐部前再聚会一次。”

“哦！是吗？”基尔失望地挠挠头，“既然这样，没事了，哈哈，咱们那不勒斯再见。”

“你原本想说的是什么事？”罗维停下脚步，直视基尔逼问他。

“不是什么重要的...”

“你什么时候变得这么扭扭捏捏了？！快说！”

基尔叹了口气，脸微微红了：“你知道，圣马丁节就在最近几天，门兴这几天都在庆祝这个节日。你们那不勒斯人可能不过这个节日，这个节日在我们那儿还挺隆重的，大家会做丰盛的菜肴，还会有热闹的游行活动。明天，门兴也会在普鲁士公园举行游行和篝火表演，这是专门为小球迷们举行的盛典，但我到现在仍觉得它非常有趣。从小到大，我几乎每年都会参加。”

“所以...”罗维大致明白基尔想说什么了，尽管基尔说了一大堆废话，也不知道他为何如此反常，平常他说话总是直入主题的，“你到底想让我做什么？”

“我想，”基尔又顿了顿，脸更红了，“我就是想问，你有没有兴趣明天和我一起参加。你不想去的话我不会勉强！国家队的聚会要重要多了！”

“我想去。”罗维红着脸轻轻说，重新移动脚步，“你们训练基地在哪儿，我今晚向曼奇尼申请提前离队，明早就去找你。”

“不用！”基尔极度兴奋地说，内心早已狂喜到了极点，“我明天开车去你们下榻的酒店接你！太好了，咱们大后天才要归队，也就是说我们明天可以在门兴呆整整一天，然后后天直接从杜塞尔多夫机场飞回那不勒斯！”

“你们的节日菜肴最好真的丰盛。”

“我保证你绝对不虚此行！”

====

第二天早晨，罗维竟然早早就醒了，刚一睁开眼，他就记起来基尔向他发出的邀请。他很快洗漱完毕，收拾好行李，等待基尔的到来。

基尔在9点钟打电话告诉罗维他到酒店楼下了，罗维快速冲出了房间，房门“砰”地一下被关上（费里昨晚就离开酒店，跟着路德不知道去哪儿浪了）。

罗维走出酒店门口，看到基尔靠在一辆宝马前，他没有穿惯常的训练服，而是平常的衣服：黑色的外套，领口露出里边的带纽扣的深灰色针织衣，再里边是白色的衬衫，下边是深灰色的休闲西裤，黑色的低帮靴子。基尔看见罗维出来，主动上前为罗维拎行李箱。

“你不会其实是位富少爷吧？”罗维坐进副驾，“又一辆宝马？你到底有几辆？”

“罗维，宝马在德国并不是贵得离谱的车呀，”基尔解释，“再说，这辆是我向爸爸借的，我只有那不勒斯的那一辆。”

路上，为了防止罗维无聊，基尔打开了车内音响，罗维今天的心情似乎尤其地好，一路上都在和基尔你唱我和地唱着歌。

 

一个多小时后，两人才回到基尔家，在路上花的时间比罗维想象中要多。来到基尔家门前，罗维更加相信自己之前的判断并没错，基尔就是个富家子弟，尽管他本人极力否认，但他家的占地面积可不会撒谎。

基尔的爸爸出差了，路德也不见踪影，所以，偌大的一个家如今只有基尔和罗维两人。他俩没在家待多久，又出门到附近超市买过节的食物，最重要的是圣马丁节传统菜肴——鹅。

罗维不太了解德国人如何做这道节日菜肴，所以只能旁观基尔捣鼓，不过，作为美食爱好者的罗维，仍然忍不住动手，为基尔打下手，切切菜，看看火啥的。要罗维在厨房为基尔打下手的日子，也就今天了。

基尔努力做出的成果，结果并没有令罗维失望（尽管这道烧鹅的配菜是土豆）。据基尔介绍，烧鹅之所以成为圣马丁节的传统菜式，据说是因为一个有关圣马丁的传说。圣马丁原本为罗马士兵，后梦见了耶稣，之后便决定接受圣洗成为一名僧侣。圣马丁为人低调，不愿意成为主教，可村民们都希望他做主教，于是他躲进了鹅圈里，谁知道鹅圈里的鹅看到他后高兴地大叫，因此他的行踪还是暴露了，最后圣马丁只好无奈地接受主教一职。

罗维认为鹅就因为发现了圣马丁，就得在这个节日被人们烤来吃，实在是有点可怜。

午饭过后，基尔和罗维前往普鲁士公园。游行在傍晚才举行，不过普鲁士公园附近已经聚集了许多贩卖游行玩具的摊贩，主要是各式各样的小灯笼。罗维很感兴趣地一家接一家看这些灯笼，由于是普鲁士公园举行的游行，所以门兴俱乐部主题的灯笼占了大部分。这里很多的样式罗维都很喜欢，但他最后选择买下了只有门兴队徽“B”的十分简朴的一盏，基尔为此感到很高兴。

两人在附近闲逛了很久，兴致勃勃地观览各种节日纪念品，纪念品受众大多是儿童，毕竟圣马丁节就是孩子的节日，不过罗维还是看得很开心，或许他也没有长大。

为了不错过游行，基尔和罗维只在路边的小吃摊买了几根香肠填肚子。聚集在两人身旁的人群越来越密集，意味着游行很快就要开始了。两人拿着早已买好的门票通过门禁进入普鲁士公园，大家都站在安全线两边，急切地等待游行大队的到来，而这些人中孩子占了至少七成，很多孩子还拿着自制的门兴主题小灯笼。

随着门兴主场DJ的音乐声响起，游行大队在领头人带领下走了出来。中间的一队人穿着罗马士兵的服装，骑着白马，慢悠悠地经过人群，还不时向孩子们招手。罗马士兵两边是手持火把的“护卫”，其实就是防止人们闯进游行队伍的保安。

这种场面，的确只有孩子会为之兴奋不已，难怪圣马丁节是属于孩子的节日。不过，罗维和基尔这两个“大人”同样看得很入神，他俩目不转睛盯着骑着白马的罗马士兵，双眼放光。

“真帅——”这两人异口同声地感叹，令人再次深刻理解为何他俩会成为死党。

“士兵”一个接一个经过基尔和罗维面前，其中一个士兵认出了基尔，十分高兴地朝基尔招手。这人其实是来凑热闹的门兴球员，他的名字叫诺伊豪斯，是与基尔同届的门兴青训球员。

基尔兴奋地招手回应，拉起罗维的手腕试图冲破保安形成的火把防线。罗维赶紧阻止基尔，让他不要乱来。

谁知诺伊豪斯微笑着示意身旁的保安，请他们为两人让开道路。“他是基尔伯特啊，咱们青训，你们不记得了吗？”诺伊豪斯笑着喊道。

保安认出了基尔，有几名保安友好地上前和基尔握拳头。基尔简短与他们寒暄过后，拉着罗维走到诺伊豪斯骑着的白马下。诺伊豪斯带着十分灿烂的笑容跳下马，将马缰绳递给基尔。

罗维此时是一头雾水，不知道两人在做什么。基尔一个帅气的飞身跃上马背，他俯下身，温柔地伸手至罗维面前，示意罗维把手交给他。

“喂，你该不会叫我骑马吧？”罗维胆怯地说，“这合适吗？我俩不是游行工作人员，你也最好赶紧下来。”

“骑一会儿又没事，”基尔温柔地鼓励罗维，“而且，这匹马是诺伊豪斯的，他是我发小！他都愿意了，还顾忌啥？”

罗维扭头看诺伊豪斯，对方仍带着十分爽朗的笑容，微微点头表示认可。罗维这才举起手，让基尔拉他上马。

这是罗维人生中第一次骑马，他起初有点害怕，但基尔用双臂紧紧围在了罗维两旁，基尔贴紧罗维，温柔地在他耳边轻声说：“别怕，有我护着你。”

罗维很快放松下来，基尔的双臂令他十分有安全感，他的注意力转而集中于坐在马背上的视野，不再专注于自己比地面高了两米。从马背上看事物的确是完全不同的角度，所有人都在仰头注视他们。罗维放眼望去，首先看到的是一双双专注的眼睛，这种鹤立鸡群的感觉令罗维恍惚以为自己真的成了一名威风的骑士。

只骑了五分钟，基尔就停了下来，告诉罗维他们要把诺伊豪斯的爱马还回去了。罗维其实意犹未尽，不过没办法，他俩本来就是闯入者。基尔先下马，罗维的恐惧心理在下马的一刻又复燃了，基尔十分理解地扬起双臂，脸上是令罗维安心的笑容。罗维俯身够基尔肩膀，基尔双手环抱住罗维腰部，将他抱下马来。

基尔将缰绳还给诺伊豪斯，说了一句感谢的话。骑马当然是基尔事先拜托诺伊豪斯的，有一个爱玩又好说话的发小真不错。

游行结束后，普鲁士公园球场上还会有盛大的篝火舞会，在这个非联赛日的国际比赛间隙，普鲁士公园四面看台上仍站满了球迷，足球将他们聚集在了一起，而他们又一齐庆祝着与足球没有多大关系的节日，如家人一般。这大概是对，“之于他人，这是一项运动；之于我们，这是生活的一部分；别人拥有一座球场，我们拥有一座精神家园”，这句话最好的诠释了吧。

篝火舞会中，罗维终于开始怀疑基尔在背后做了什么，因为他俩竟然同样能破例进入球场内，近距离观看歌手和舞者的表演。当那首熟悉的por una carbeza响起时，基尔等待已久的机会终于到来，他拉着罗维跑到篝火旁边，一只手抬起罗维的手，另一只手搂住罗维的腰。

“喂！你不会跳吧？全场那么多人看着呢！”罗维惊讶地小声说。

“你不要小瞧我，”基尔咧嘴笑道，“我可是弗朗的大弟子！”

罗维叹了口气，只能因着基尔的心血来潮（事实上可不是心血来潮）继续下去。罗维起初只盯着基尔的脚步，生怕他出错，可出乎他意料，基尔舞步十分娴熟。他惊喜地抬头看基尔，马上迎上对方毫不遮掩的目光，他心慌地立马重新低下头去，感到自己的呼吸越来越困难了。基尔到底这么盯着他看多久了？不会一直盯着他看吧？

“我令人刮目相看吧~”基尔得意地说。

罗维笑了，摇了摇头说：“直到今天，我才知道你还有这么多我不了解的一面，我过去一直以为，我足够了解你了。”

“有吗？”

“没有吗？”罗维反问，“你其实是富少爷，你会做饭，会跳舞，还会骑马，真是不公平，上帝明明已经赐给你一双天才的脚了...”

“罗维，我从来没有要在你面前显摆的意思，”基尔赶紧说，“我这么做，只是为了...”

“为了什么？”罗维抬头问基尔，‘为了讨你喜欢’，基尔说不出口。罗维见他不回答，接着说，“算了，我只是开玩笑而已，别紧张~”

罗维和基尔在草皮上跳了很久的舞，尽管罗维不想承认，但他竟觉得和基尔一起跳舞比和女士跳还要愉悦。

基尔和罗维回到基尔家中已是十点，两人洗完澡，一起订好第二天下午回那不勒斯的机票后，在罗维的客房玩了好久FIFA。令罗维再次感到不公平的是，基尔连电子游戏玩得都比他好，他俩打了十几回合，罗维输多赢少。到最后，恼羞成怒的罗维愤怒地甩下控制手柄，掀开被子，背对基尔，蒙头就睡。

“罗维！这一把还没完呢...”基尔无奈地对裹成一团的罗维说。

“你自己玩吧！”罗维气呼呼的声音从被子底下传来。

基尔叹了口气，只能关掉游戏声音，关掉房间大灯，独自完成接下来的比赛。基尔再次赢下这回合后，关掉了游戏界面，收好游戏手柄。他略凄凉地呆呆注视了罗维好一会儿，本不希望这个计划中的“约会”以这种方式结束。

过了一会儿，他再一次被自己私心打败，躺到了罗维身旁。罗维面对着近在咫尺的基尔，他的呼吸富有节律地打到基尔脸上，说明他已经睡着了。太好了，基尔暗喜。

基尔伸出一只手，搂住罗维的头，自己又往罗维方向靠得更近了。基尔轻轻亲了亲罗维头顶，就如在训练和比赛时他常做的那样。罗维没有睁开眼，很好，他的的确确睡着了。

基尔继续亲吻罗维的额头，罗维的眉毛，罗维的眉心，罗维的鼻子，罗维的颧骨，罗维的脸颊，罗维的下颌，罗维的脖子......所有他在赛场上允许亲罗维的地方，他在这个晚上全亲过了。渐渐地，在进球后，寻找罗维的身影、亲吻罗维成了基尔不成文的习惯，不管为他助攻的是否是罗维，不管基尔其实并不是粘人的类型。对于罗维来说，这是基尔向他表示感谢和鼓励的方式；对于基尔来说，这是他唯一能正当释放他对罗维感情的出口。

基尔停下亲吻，盯着那个，那个他唯一未曾亲吻过的部位。那里看起来是如此鲜艳欲滴，如此柔软，那儿贴上基尔双唇的感觉一定就跟天堂一样。基尔越靠越近，他张开嘴巴，眼看就要将罗维的嘴唇重重包围。

就在这时，罗维的嘴唇动了，基尔停下了自己的动作。

“基尔，我，我可爱吗？”这个罗维睡梦中的提问毫无根据，但这个无厘头的问题阻止了失去把控的基尔即将要做的下一步。

基尔合上双唇，无奈地笑了，他将两人的额头轻轻贴在一块：“当然，罗维，你在我眼里，就是这个世界上最可爱的人...你是不是太过信任我了?某种意义上说，我其实是你身边最危险的人啊...”

基尔再次轻轻吻了下罗维的额头，就坐了起来，他揉了会儿罗维的头发，轻柔地说了句“晚安，罗维”便离开了。

“留下来，留在我的身边...”罗维的梦话还未结束，可惜，基尔已经听不到了。

TBC

 

**信息补充：**

 圣马丁节普鲁士公园的[游行](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1tmAtMVis_nwuN-nW08gu1g)（提取码x5x9），圣马丁日[介绍](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E5%9C%A3%E9%A9%AC%E4%B8%81%E8%8A%82/3017727?fr=aladdin)（百度百科）。至少普爷和罗马诺都认为骑士很酷这点是官方认证的，[本家图为证](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1D1JtfCxxYgjpu82vACtXUg)，来源看水印。


	21. I want to be their hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欧冠小组赛最后阶段。

国际比赛日结束后，拿波里队开始着手应对今年繁忙的最后一个月。12月球队共有7场比赛，几乎每周都有两场比赛，更重要的是欧冠赛场的两场比赛，直接决定拿波里能否晋级下一轮，所以全队人都绷紧了神经。1月的新年假期能否愉快，就看这几场比赛了。

拿波里在意甲联赛继续保持着良好的势头，除了至今仍不败的尤文外，全意大利没有任何一支球队的状态能比得上拿波里。

而在欧战层面，拿波里也在主场如愿击败了远道而来的莫斯科中央陆军，本场比赛队长斯洛和7号基尔表现抢眼，两人携手报了在莫斯科的一箭之仇。在本场同样有进球的伊万终于收回了之前对拿波里的鄙夷态度，并且在赛后主动和基尔交换了球衣。

本场胜利至少给拿波里晋级欧冠16强带来了一线希望，比赛结束后队员们马上得知另一场利物浦对阵皇马的比赛的胜者是利物浦，所以，如果拿波里在最后一轮击败利物浦，他们就有很大机会晋级。

“皇马终于输球了~”自己的球队刚赢球就收到这条推送，佩德罗显得颇为愉快。

“虽然利物浦也是对手，不过我还是想说干得好！”基尔兴奋喊道，“终于有人能杀杀皇马的威风了。”

“他们队长斯科特肯定是最高兴的人，他等的就是这天。”罗维淡定地说，“不过，眼睁睁为别人喝彩总觉得有点窝囊，如果我们也能战胜皇马就好了...”

“总会有机会的！”基尔笑着鼓励道，拍了拍罗维的肩膀。罗维感激地朝基尔微微一笑。

“那个高贵的皇马小少爷，现在估计郁闷极了。”尼德兰稀罕地插入更衣室的讨论，往常紧绷的面容现在似乎也松了下来。

“想象安东尼奥那成天笑嘻嘻的脸，现在突然转变成愁眉苦脸，真是有趣~”佩德罗愉快地接好友的话。

“东尼不是什么高贵的小少爷！”罗维有点不快地反驳那两人。

“真是奇怪，”佩德罗眯起眼说，“我还以为你比这里的所有人都不喜欢皇马呢~”

“皇马是皇马，谁规定皇马的球员就一定全是坏人？！”罗维说。

“你倒是很喜欢那家伙。”尼德兰冷冷地说。

“不止罗维，我也喜欢他。”基尔插嘴，为罗维解围。

“行啦，罗维你别激动，那两人这么针对安东尼奥，还不是因为他俩每次对上他的时候，总是防不住他~”弗朗揶揄道，“对皇马的时候是这样；回到国家队，在欧国联对上西班牙的时候，仍是这样。不凑巧，上两周葡萄牙还有荷兰对阵西班牙的这两场比赛直播，你俩防守他时的窘迫样我都见证了。”

“哎呀，你防守我们C罗时的无奈我也记得非常清楚啊~”佩德罗反呛，顺手拿起自己储物柜上的两根香蕉，影射弗朗在尤文安联球场拿过的两张黄牌。

“至少我从来没有因此怨恨他。”弗朗冷静地说。

“好啦！我们才赢球，怎么还因为其他球队的球员内战啊？！”斯洛及时打住弗朗和佩德罗，履行作为队长的职责，“最重要的不是其他对手的情况，而是我们自己的。不管那场比赛的结果如何，我们该关心的只有最后一场对利物浦的比赛，只要在那场比赛赢球，16强就是我们的了！”

从圣保罗回到家中，罗维好不容易能够躺回自己温暖的被窝，正当他准备熄灯睡觉的时候，手机屏幕亮了，有一条ins的推送消息。

_斯科特：谢谢支持。_

罗维纳闷地看着这条私信，为什么斯科特会给他发这条消息？不过他很快回想起来，之前自己在更衣室刷赛后消息时，随手点赞了斯科特的赛后ins。斯科特赛后在ins上发表了对皇马进球后全队的庆祝照片，底下的描述是“回应所有质疑的最好方式！”，明显是对过去自己遭受的所有非难的发泄。

罗维笑了笑，回复：应该是我谢你们，你们完成了我们想做却没有做到的事。

出乎罗维意料，斯科特很快回复了他：我不是指你的点赞，而是你一直以来的支持。你应该不止一次公开帮我说话了吧？我记得住的就有一次你质疑媒体为何都针对我，还有一次你直接挑明莫雷诺不够职业。

罗维：我只是对自己的想法直言不讳而已，我的球队也遭受了各种不公的非难。

斯科特：我起初看你弱不禁风，其实没想到你也会这么强硬。

罗维：这是原则问题，有些人就是受不了自己的球队被看轻，而且，我其实脾气并不好。

斯科特：哈哈，看来我们是同一类人呢。

罗维：照你这么说，莫雷诺也是同一类人，他做这么多，其实也是出于他对皇马的极度崇拜，他就是认为没人可以和皇马平起平坐。当然，我没必要从他的角度考虑问题，就好像你没必要从我的角度考虑一样。

斯科特：当然，下一场比赛我可不会脚软。

罗维笑了：我知道你不会。

斯科特：不管怎样，我还是认为你和莫雷诺不是同一种人。最直接的解释是，我喜欢你，而我讨厌他。欢迎下周来安菲尔德，你会爱上这儿的氛围的。

罗维：抱歉，我很怀疑我会认为其他球场的氛围能比得上圣保罗，不过，谢谢欢迎。希望我们能打破你们主场的不败战绩。

====

安菲尔德的欧冠夜晚呼声震天，罗维不得不承认自己极少经历过这样的主场。自始至终，四面看台的球迷从未停止过歌声，他们一首接一首地唱着，球队的经典歌曲、球队球员的短小曲子...意志力薄弱的人，可能还没踢，就已经被这股气势吓倒。

在这座主场比赛的确是艰难的，毕竟连皇马都没有将其攻克。可拿波里的球员除了在开场的十几分钟被打乱了阵脚外，其余时间表现得如往常一样沉着冷静。

利物浦在下半场50分钟才进球，但拿波里并没有因此改变原先的计划，坚决地执行防守反击战术。在比赛的第55分钟，拿波里队就立马还以颜色，进球的同样还是8号罗维诺，好像罗维就是利物浦的命中克星一般，每次都要给利物浦带来困难。

罗维进球后，安静的拿波里球迷再次欢腾起来，因为罗维燃起了他们本已熄灭的希望！场上拿波里球员的信心也受到了鼓舞，他们打算乘胜追击。就连稳重的萨里也改变了战术，提醒球员们不停往前场逼迫，拿波里队员们突然变得如疯狗般不讲理，不停对利物浦球员进行干扰和压迫。

本身风格是灵巧敏捷的罗维变得比任何一场比赛都具有侵略性，他比过去任何时刻都想要进球。因为这场比赛他们必须赢，不然等待他们的就是淘汰的命运；因为看台上拿波里球迷口中高呼的是他的名字，他承受的是所有那不勒斯人的期待。所以，他必须进球，拿波里不能输。

然而比赛结束时，安菲尔德红色比分牌仍定格在1：1，整个安菲尔德沸腾了，因为这意味着他们的主场安菲尔德不败的记录仍将扩大，意味着他们的球队利物浦将晋级欧冠淘汰赛，他们的欧冠之旅，将在明年延续下去；他们将继续与世界顶级强队过招，披荆斩棘，争取进入更高一轮，甚至，进入决赛。

而拿波里的欧冠之旅在这一晚，在这片远离故乡的土地上结束了。客场球迷区仍有少数不愿离去的拿波里球迷，他们耷拉着脸，为自己的球队感到惋惜，对结果感到失望。罗维无力地坐在草皮上，看到这些球迷失望的神情，他何止看到他们失望的神情，他看到的是整个那不勒斯、整个南部的球迷的失望之情。而导致这种情况发生的人，是他。是他燃起了拿波里球迷的希望，是他让拿波里球迷以为，他可以成为球队的英雄，甚至连他自己也以为，自己可以成为那不勒斯的英雄，可上帝用冰冷的现实告诉那不勒斯人这是个多大的误会。罗维诺的实力还承担不了那不勒斯的理想。

到最后，罗维已经不知道自己是因为球队出局哭泣还是因为自己实力不济而哭了。拿波里队友和利物浦球员纷纷走来安慰罗维，他们反复问罗维没事吧，罗维执拗地反复摇头，可他的眼泪并没有止住，只是源源不断地流下来。最后，他不得不用自己的天蓝色队服遮住脸，好不让周围人看见自己的囧样。基尔推开了所有人，独自搂住罗维，领着他走回更衣室。

淘汰出局后的更衣室是令人窒息的，就算是最爱开玩笑的人现在也是缄默不言。萨里仍不见人影，估计是一个人烦闷地走在球场外凄凉的郊区大街上，如一个流浪汉般抽着廉价烟草独自踱步。

基尔的大脑一片空白，他还从未见过因为输球而如此伤心的罗维。每当拿波里没能赢球的时候，虽然罗维的表情总是很可怕，但他总是装作没什么大不了的样子掩饰自己；可这次他丝毫没有掩饰，完全把自己最软弱的一面暴露出来，基尔反倒不知道怎么办了。

“我想...”罗维幽幽地说，吓了基尔一跳，罗维竟然主动开口说话了。

“你想要什么？我帮你去拿。”基尔关切地问。

“我想，”罗维的声音很低，基尔要把耳朵凑近罗维嘴巴边才听得到，“我想成为他们的英雄...”

基尔抬眼看罗维，罗维又哭了，基尔不顾一切地把罗维搂进怀里，罗维在基尔胸前断断续续地小声说：“我以为我已经不再做梦了，可刚才我扳平比分的时候，一心以为自己能成为扭转局势的那个人，可到头来只是我的自作多情。太折磨人了，是我燃起了他们的希望，而我又亲手把他们的希望浇灭了...”

基尔安抚罗维的后背，亲了下罗维头顶，说：“你是他们的英雄，没有你，他们从一开始就看不到希望，不是吗？”

“如果一开始就不抱希望，失利的时候不就好受些吗？”罗维问。

“人没梦想，跟咸鱼有什么区别？真的勇士，就要敢于面对淋漓的鲜血，”基尔低声说，“人有希望是好事。球迷们会感到失望，难道不就是因为他们认为我们是支能够踢欧冠淘汰赛的强队吗？说明他们认可了我们的实力，只不过在为我们感到惋惜罢了。”

“可是，我们并没有晋级淘汰赛呀？...”罗维的声音显得又柔弱又不确定，令基尔想要把他保护起来，基尔下意识抱紧了他。

“所以我们才应该更加努力，不辜负球迷们的期待，拘泥于过去的失败也无济于事，我们今天的奋斗是为了更美好的明天。”基尔轻柔地答道。

罗维抬手擦了擦自己眼睛，挣开了基尔的怀抱，罗维还笑不出来，不过，他的脸上是对基尔诚挚的感激，基尔看得出来。

萨里在借烟消愁后，终于在更衣室露面了，他面无表情地慢悠悠走到大伙儿面前，大家紧张而好奇地盯着他看，不知道他会说出什么样的话来。

“接下来，”萨里顿了顿，“接下来我们该为欧联杯的比赛做计划了。”

大家面面相觑，惊讶于即便到了今天这种时刻，萨里仍然没有说一句安慰球队的话。

“我知道你们很难过，可这个赛季欧冠对于我们已经是过去式了，”萨里继续，“而欧联给了我们另外一种可能。无论如何，你们中最自信的人估计也不会妄想我们能拿下欧冠的奖杯，可是欧联不一样，欧联的对手相对较弱，尽管比赛更多奖金也少，可这是离我们更接近的、更容易实现的目标，塞翁失马焉知非福，被迫踢欧联杯，说不定是我们拿下一项国际锦标的机会。所以，我希望你们能认真对待欧联杯的比赛，可以吗？”

“可以！”大伙儿非常领情地高喊道。

“还有，刚才的比赛，你们表现得很好！罗维诺，”萨里特别点罗维的名字，“我想说的是，你的表现好极了！我为自己的球队拥有你而感到庆幸，因为有你，我们从未被利物浦打败过。想想看，全欧都没有多少球队敢说他们能让利物浦占不到便宜，这是了不起的成就。”

整个更衣室响起了欢呼和掌声，大家都兴奋地鼓励罗维，罗维看着周围的队友们，眼泪再次涌上眼眶。但这次，是感激的眼泪。

TBC


	22. Christmas activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 球队为圣诞节和新年做的一些活动。

欧冠淘汰出局几天后，大伙儿的情绪逐渐从失望中走出来。周五训练结束后，球队大部分人被俱乐部安排去拍摄新一年的挂历照片，接着是拍摄庆祝圣诞的节日视频，圣诞节就在下周。

拍摄挂历需要所有人都参加，毕竟挂历需要至少12张照片。球队拍摄挂历的风格并非每年一样，有时候是正规的球员穿球服、摆各种踢球招式拍的相片，但有些时候，也有让球员们穿其他主题服装拍摄的。虽然前者能表现球员们对球队的忠诚和尊重，不过说实话，队内大部分是年轻人，他们肯定更喜欢穿着其他特制服装拍照，更何况这支球队里爱搞怪的人还不少。

所以，当他们得知今年的挂历主题是中世纪时，队内所有人都乐了，况且他们也需要一些愉快的事情尽快摆脱欧冠被淘汰的阴霾。

大伙儿成群结队走进服装室，里面挂了几排中世纪的套装——贵族的燕尾服、国王的盛装、牧师的教服等等，柜台上还摆放着各种夸张的帽子和假发。

“你们慢慢选，反正摄像棚还没搭好。”伊莎姐随口告知他们一声就出去忙活了。

自诩优雅的弗朗西斯当然选择了贵族的燕尾服，罗尼和优格同样选了贵族服装，可不知他俩从哪儿找到的假牙，把自己打扮成吸血鬼的样子。

“酷，从哪儿找到的？我也要！”国王斯洛（他现在正穿着国王套装）兴奋地问两人。

“你们东欧人都喜欢吸血鬼么？”基尔纳闷。

“哪有？托里不是和你一样都选了骑兵服吗？”斯洛反问。

“对了，菊选了什么？”基尔好奇。

菊从换衣间出来，一副不太好意思的样子。“这些服装穿在我身上好像都有点格格不入，所以，我就选了不那么显眼的牧师服。”菊说。

“对哦，菊的国家的文化和咱们的差那么远，也难为你了。”托里善解人意地说，“要不，找伊莎姐问问有没有东亚的服装吧？”

“不用，不用，”菊赶紧说，“这件挺好的，犯不着这么麻烦。”

这时菲利从换衣间走出来，他穿着一身朴素的粉色女仆装，脸上却是一副意气风发的表情。他跳到大伙儿都看得见的地方，等待大伙儿的反应。

托里第一个做出反应，他扶起了自己的额头。

“噗——这是什么？！”基尔大笑，“菲利穿女仆装竟然毫无违和感！”

罗尼和优格夸张地捂肚子弯腰笑着，两人的假牙几乎都要掉出来了。弗朗无奈笑道：“你该问的是为什么这里会有女仆装吧？”

“说不定是伊丽莎白偷放进来的，”罗尼边笑边说，“这种事情说不定是她喜闻乐见的。”

“你确定你真的要穿这个照？”托里无奈地问菲利，“你知道咱们拿到挂历的球迷会有一个月都得看到自己球队威风的九号是这副德行的吧？”

菲利使劲点头说：“他们看惯了我帅气的样子，也应该看看我的另一面吧？”

托里烦恼地使劲摇头。

“罗维怎么不在？”菲利四下张望，寻找罗维的身影，“我还在期待他皱得连成一条线的眉头呢！”

“对啊，罗维怎么还没有出来。”基尔也奇怪。

“估计是不好意思了吧？~”菲利一副自认为很了解罗维的样子，不过，他也没认为错。

基尔担忧地走到罗维之前走进的换衣间门前，敲了敲门说：“罗维？你还在里面吗？如果衣服不合适，就把它换下来，出来重新选过，没必要纠结。”

过了一会儿，罗维换衣间的门打开了，罗维扭捏着走出来，满脸通红。队友们看到盛装之下的罗维，发出各种挑逗的口哨声，基尔伯特呆住了，双眼死死盯着（他的眼里）闪闪发光的罗维。

罗维穿着中世纪王子的服饰，裤子和衬衣是白色的，但外套和披风是拿波里的天蓝色，他戴着王子的桂冠，呆毛调皮地从桂冠底下钻了出来。

“真是大胆的服装呢~”佩德罗挑逗，“这是在暗示自己就是拿波里的太子了吗？”

“胡说！”罗维憋红了脸说，“还不是基尔乱选，说穿这个会很酷什么的，可恶，这服装太夸张了，我也要换成菊的牧师服！”

现场许多人都在摇头反对，基尔当然是反应最激烈的，让罗维穿这件本就出自他的私心，他只是自己想看，才向罗维推荐这件的。

“呵呵~是嘛，基尔选的嘛~”弗朗语调暧昧地喊，基尔因此瞪了他一眼，“哈哈，品味不错，就穿这件吧，英俊十足，意义也好。让大家觉得你那不勒斯的太子有什么不对？你本来就是那不勒斯的太子，对吧？”

“对。”有几个人点头应道。

罗维见大家都劝他穿这套，终于接受穿着王子服拍照。罗维在摄像棚拍照的整个过程中，基尔站在台下，眼睛自始至终都没有离开过罗维，这样做当然很奇怪，不过基尔自己都不清楚自己当时在做什么。直到罗维下台径直走到基尔跟前，抬手帮基尔整理披风时，他才回过神来。

“披风歪了你都没发现吗？”罗维脸微微红着，不知道是不是因为刚才拍照的不安还未消退。

基尔盯着眼前帮自己整理仪容的罗维，心想完了，他现在就想把对方搂进怀里，可是，这里不是球场，他要是在这儿做这件事绝对是不合适的！

还好，在基尔几乎就要忍不住时，伊莎姐爽朗的笑声传来，使基尔及时分心。现在正在接受拍摄的人是菲利，看样子伊莎姐对菲利的造型十分满意。

拍完新年挂历照片后，伊莎姐吩咐斯洛和罗尼、优格三人去小训练场应付napoli TV的圣诞小视频，其他人去室内参加俱乐部的祝贺圣诞视频。

====

**罗尼和优格的圣诞礼物包装比赛。**

斯洛（打扮成圣诞老人模样）：大家好，我是圣诞老人斯洛，最近正忙着准备礼物，忙的不可开交。所以今天，我雇了两名精灵来帮我包装礼物。你俩先介绍一下自己吧！

罗尼（穿着精灵服装，笑脸盈盈）：大家好~我是精灵罗尼~而旁边这位是...

优格（同样穿着精灵服装，满脸不高兴的样子）：精灵优格。

斯洛：好的！首先，先让我鉴定一下你俩的包装技巧！第一件要包装的礼物，就是你们刚拍完的2019年俱乐部挂历，当然我手里的只是样板。来吧！

两人接过斯洛手里的挂历，优格十分粗鲁地用包装纸抱住挂历，“裁判”斯洛不得不批评“精灵优格毁了日历”。第二件包装的礼物是足球，这回两人都完成得不错。到了第三件礼物，包装泰迪熊时，斯洛开始了他毫无意义的闲聊，他让忙活包装礼物的两人给他讲笑话。

“逗笑你能算我赢吗？”罗尼问。

“no。”斯洛回答。

“我倒有个很有趣的事情想说，不过不是笑话。”优格说。

“说。”斯洛命令。

“平时在训练的时候，罗维要是有很大意见，他不是会经常做这个手势吗？”优格说着，放开包装纸，做了那个意大利人最常做的手势。

“对，可熟练了。”罗尼笑着说。

“昨天，晨练的时候，我看到基尔在表达某些战术意图的时候，也用双手做了这手势。”

优格说完，罗尼和斯洛先是互相看着对方，一齐愣了一下，然后喷饭一般笑了出来。“你开玩笑吧？基尔是德国人。”斯洛的白色大胡子随着他的笑声上下抖动。

“你看，你们肯定会笑吧？”优格满意地说。

“德国人大概是最难被影响的民族了吧？”罗尼说。

“谁知道呢？他和罗维天天形影不离，被他影响很正常吧？”优格说，“意大利同化人的能力不是随便说说而已的。”

“我还是不信，不过，你的确成功逗笑了我。”斯洛说，“我是真的很想看看基尔做这个手势的样子呢~”

最后一轮比赛是包脚踏车，优格为了不让罗尼赢，反复干扰罗尼包装的过程，难怪罗维一直说他小孩子气。可最终斯洛还是宣布胜者是罗尼，因为尽管优格百般阻挠，但他自己包装的脚踏车的车把手还全部露在包装纸外边，斯洛表示“没有人会想在拆开礼物之前就已经知道礼物是什么”，因此判了优格死刑。

====

**拿波里队的圣诞视频。**

拿波里今年的圣诞视频是一个小场景，罗维和基尔邀请了全队到他们家一起度过平安夜。罗维和弗朗正在厨房准备菜肴，基尔站在一旁，趁所有人不注意时，偷偷尝了一口已经做好的食物；菊和托里在忙着装饰圣诞树，菲利忙着拆礼物，佩德罗和尼德兰却旁若无人地坐在电视机前打FIFA。

所有菜肴准备好后，全员被叫去餐桌吃饭，大家都坐好后，主座是仍是空的。此时，门铃响起，罗维去开门，队长斯洛露面，惊讶地说：“你们竟然不等我？！”

待斯洛到主座坐下，全员笑着看向摄像头，一齐说“圣诞快乐，那不勒斯万岁”，拍摄就结束了。

拍摄结束后，弗朗向摄像师要了拍摄录像，很多人也好奇地凑在弗朗的平板前看。

“罗维和基尔拍摄得可真自然，”菲利表示，“他们在这里面竟然毫无违和感，相比之下，你们看尼德兰用FIFA‘打败’佩德罗之后的笑容，我还没见过比这更假的笑容。”

“毕竟罗维和基尔的确就住在一块儿啊~”弗朗笑着说，“他们只不过是把每天都会经历的事情再现一下而已~”

罗维脸红了，基尔严肃地朝弗朗西斯干咳了一声。

“话说，在现实生活中，罗维会愿意请我们去他家过平安夜吗？”菲利问。

“别想了，”罗维拒绝，“圣诞本来就是家人聚在一起的日子，我还想过个安静的圣诞呢。”

“这么说，基尔是你的家人喽？”佩德罗跟着逗罗维，接过了往常都是罗尼的任务，谁让罗尼拍完一个视频后就不愿继续到这边的摄影棚“加班”了。

“那是，那是因为基尔独自一人在这儿好不好？！”罗维狡辩，“圣诞节后一天还有比赛，他又回不了家。我总不能让他一个人孤零零地过圣诞吧？”

“我也是独自一人在异乡呢~”佩德罗说。

“你不是有尼德兰吗？再说！...”罗维继续和佩德罗吵个不停，就是不肯屈服于对方的取笑。尽管他为和基尔一起度过圣诞列出了一大堆理由，基尔仍然感到十分满足地笑了。

TBC

 

**信息补充：**

一般在圣诞节等重大节日前许多足球俱乐部都会搞一些庆祝视频，或者组织球员到社区医院、学校做公益活动。

拿波里今年的圣诞视频是[这个](https://weibo.com/tv/v/H8RQp5W0P?fid=1034:4321135131832292)（微博），罗马的是[这个](https://twitter.com/OfficialASRoma/status/1077535336958513152)（推特）。顺便贴下拿波里圣诞晚会群唱的[片段](https://weibo.com/tv/v/H7VELcLjQ?fid=1034:4318896828922018)（微博），意大利人果然更喜欢唱慷慨激昂的歌，挥白巾的情景太好笑了...还有一个派对[剪辑](https://weibo.com/tv/v/H8hpBhzLH?fid=1034:4319733600715777)（微博）

优格提到的意大利人常用手势是[这个](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1-bxJWrbUS_aIgucAg3W0CA)，一张是因崽专业版，一张是被潜移默化的波兰球员米利克。拿波里前年拍挂历的[幕后](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1bDtgDvGb5AC0092q0MJekw)


	23. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基尔让罗维体验到了意料之外的圣诞前夕度过方式。

圣诞节前夜，那不勒斯大街小巷、广场民居、公园商铺上方都挂起了节日彩灯，到处弥漫着节日的氛围。其实圣诞节的前一周，圣诞节日的气息就已经很浓了，这些彩灯也早早就挂了起来。不过，直到今晚，人们才真切感受到，家人齐聚一堂欢庆节日的时刻的来临。

罗维同样比往常要开心得多，他为今晚计划了很久，早早就写好了今晚的菜谱，往年这个时候，只有他和奶奶一起度过，可今年，家里多了基尔。他希望远离家乡的基尔能在他家里有个快活的圣诞节，这样基尔就不会太想家，而且，这也算是还圣马丁节时基尔邀请他一起度过的人情。

“下午一起去买平安夜的菜吧？”罗维在和基尔离开训练场，朝停车场走去时提议。

“呃...”基尔却破天荒没有立刻答应，“抱歉，罗维，我下午还有点事，恐怕不能和你一起去了。”

“哦，那我和奶奶一起去吧。”罗维掩饰着失落说，他失望极了，从来没预想过基尔拒绝的情况，“说起来，最近你只要没训练，就找不到人呢，也不知道在忙活什么。”

罗维低声抱怨，克制着自己的怒火，努力不让自己的情绪在话语中表现出来，可怎么可能压制得住呢？基尔听出了罗维的不满，只好向罗维坦白他的去向，本来就不是什么秘密，只不过基尔不想主动告诉罗维，让罗维觉得他做这些只是虚荣心作祟。

“是这样的，每次咱们主场比赛，当地社区的食物储蓄站的货车不是都会停在圣保罗大门附近，等咱们球迷捐赠食物和日用品吗？我俩也在那捐过东西。”基尔说。

“是又怎么样？跟我说的事有什么关系吗？！”

“有的，”基尔接话，“我对他们的仓储情况还挺好奇的，也很想知道城市底层人民的现状。他们肯定比我们更了解，所以我要了他们负责人的电话，从他那儿了解到了很多情况，顺便说下，他也是拿波里球迷。不问我还不知道那不勒斯仍有这么多入不敷出的人，据他们预测，今年圣诞节吃不上饱饭的人甚至比上一年还要多5%.那位负责人最近还抱怨圣诞节快到了，可他们并没有足够人手派发物资，所以，最近一旦没训练和比赛，我都跑去帮他们忙了。”

基尔说完，罗维惊讶地注视着他，他露出了个胆怯的微笑说：“你一定觉得我没事找事干吧？每天训练已经消耗大量体力了，其余时间应该好好养精蓄锐才对，还做多余的体力劳动...而且圣诞节都快到了，我还成天往外跑，不帮你和奶奶准备...”

“你下午几点去储蓄站？”罗维问。

基尔一愣，回：“两点。”

“能不能把我也带上，我也想去帮忙。”

“真的？”基尔脸上马上布满了亮光，“可是，晚餐怎么办？”

“只能拜托奶奶去买菜了，她肯定会和邻居们一块儿去，他们会分担着将东西带回家的。”

“谢谢你！罗维！”基尔十分高兴地说，“愿意陪我做这种事！”

“谢什么？！我作为那不勒斯人，想要帮助本地人不是理所应当的吗？！”罗维红着脸喝到，“我才不能输给你这个外地人！！”

“哦，哈哈，对哦。”

====

基尔介绍罗维给储蓄站的负责人，但大家其实都认识罗维，负责人为罗维泡了咖啡，还半开玩笑地称罗维为“那不勒斯的希望”。基尔和罗维的主要工作是帮忙运送食品物品到各社区的教堂，搬运物品时，基尔会特意递装干粮、衣物之类较轻的箱子给罗维，而自己提装罐头、牛奶的箱子。

在一个小教堂，教堂执事找他们聊了会儿，跟他们交流最近社区居民的生存情况，为他们提供了许多有用的信息，同时他也问了一些自己感兴趣的问题，比如说是什么原因促使他们想做这项志愿工作。

负责人因此聊起了自己的身世，促使他做志愿者的最初原因正是他穷困潦倒的过去，他是莱切（注：就在亚平宁半岛靴跟的部位）人，辗转来到那不勒斯求生存，他在这儿远离家人，感到极度孤独，染上酗酒恶习，最后堕落到了人生最低谷，他失去了生活的意义却没有勇气自杀。直到后来，他的一个朋友告诉食物储蓄站的人员他的境况，他们主动找了他，他才有了勇气告知他们自己的惨境。他自己的经历，教育了他，这个城市，仍有许多他这样的人，需要帮助，他深知让这些人踏出求助的第一步是不容易的，所以他觉得自己有义务帮助他们。

一向不愿表达自己真实感情的罗维，在执事面前却非常坦承。他说：“我打小就以是一个那不勒斯人自豪，很小时候就立下志愿要为这座城市的光明未来而努力，我加入拿波里青训，努力训练成为一名职业球员，就是为了帮助拿波里成为更好的球队，最好成为所有人都由衷敬佩的球队，这样，全欧的人就会以不同的眼光看待我的家乡。可是，过去的我只懂得追求荣誉，却忽略了这座城市最卑微最隐秘的地方，我最爱的城市里，还住着这么多生活悲惨的人，如果我真的爱那不勒斯，我本应该帮助他们才对，我竟然需要基尔提醒，才发现自己过去多么天真愚蠢，我感到很愧疚。”

基尔吃惊地盯着罗维，从来没想到罗维会如此谦卑坦率。直到执事问基尔他的初衷，他才回过神来，他平淡无奇地回答，好像只是在陈述自己昨天吃了什么：“并没有什么特别的理由，我出生在一个殷实的家庭，我记得每年的圣诞节和生日，我总是能得到许多礼物，过去我很大大咧咧，所以爸爸送我什么，我就愉快接受下来了。直到18岁的圣诞节，爸爸问我想要什么，我思来想去，想不出我需要的东西，我想要的东西我已经都有了，于是我问自己，接受这些礼物到底有什么意义？所以，那年圣诞节，我为门兴当地的食物储蓄站捐了很多食物，这帮了他们很大的忙。从那以后，这成了我的习惯，我的家人对我的行为也很支持，现在每年圣诞，他们都会为门兴的慈善机构捐送物资。”

执事满意地点了点头，说了句“主与你们同在”。基尔和罗维在教堂继续呆了一阵子，他们帮着为人们分发物资，基尔主动与那些生活暂时出现困难的人闲聊，试着用自己天生快活的情绪鼓舞他们。罗维在一旁静静看着基尔，基尔不是如施舍者般居高临下而是如兄弟般平等地与大家交流，教堂穹顶透下的金光正好从他背后穿过。看着这幅景象，罗维想，基尔伯特的确是个耀眼又让你移不开眼的人，不光指外表，还有精神，和灵魂。

在没遇到基尔以前，罗维绝对不会相信，基尔伯特这样的人，是真实存在的。

====

由于基尔和罗维在平安夜前还要去当志愿者，罗维家的平安夜晚餐因此被推迟了两个多小时，不过，谁也没有为此埋怨。

晚饭过后，奶奶为两人送上了准备多时的礼物，是同样款式的羊毛织的围脖，上边绣有拿波里队徽“N”的标志，背后还缝了两人的名字，罗维和基尔当然都很喜欢，宣称他们每天训练都要戴上。

罗维和基尔给奶奶送的礼物都是实用型的，因为奶奶之前特别吩咐过。基尔为奶奶买了一台现磨咖啡机，因为奶奶常常抱怨现泡的咖啡味道糟糕极了；罗维替奶奶新购置了一套刀具，因为奶奶抱怨过旧刀具已经不好使了。结果，两人的礼物都实用过头了，竟然全是为厨房准备的。

最后轮到基尔和罗维给对方准备的礼物了，两人分别拆开对方递给自己的盒子，罗维收到的礼物盒子是长条形的，基尔收到的却只是一个小袋子。

“哦~是新的护腿板！”看到罗维打开盒子后，奶奶高兴地说。

“罗维旧的护腿板已经快烂了，所以我跟我的赞助商订购了一副，”基尔笑着解释，“上面有那不勒斯的标志，背后还有十字架和奶奶、罗马诺和你的名字，希望它能保护你一直不受伤。”

“你连这个都发现了吗？”罗维说，内心一阵欣喜。

“你看基尔多关心你。”奶奶说。

“我也很关心基尔的好吧？”罗维反驳。

基尔莫名其妙地从小袋子里取出罗维的礼物，竟然是一个U盘。

奶奶脸一沉：“你就只送基尔这个吗？”

“当然不是！”罗维急着说，“重要的是里面的内容！”

“不管是什么内容都没多大用处吧？华而不实。”作为实用主义者的奶奶说。

基尔找来笔记本，将U盘插好，U盘里只有一个视频文件，他点开，视频开始播放，基尔发现视频的主角就是自己。

罗维见视频播放了，于是开始解释视频内容：“以我几个月来与你相处的经验，我隐隐觉得你是个爱记录的人，所以为你做了这个集锦，集锦的题目就是‘本大人在那不勒斯的光辉记录’，以后你想再体验一遍自己到底有多牛，看一遍这个视频就足够了。网上你的球迷们为你做的集锦只有比赛时的，我的这个可不一样，我还囊括了你训练时的、在咱们青训营教小球员技巧的、在那不勒斯街边踢野球的。而且，我还用了时间顺序，从你来那不勒斯的第一天开始排序，一直到最近的一场对斯帕尔的比赛，好让你也看到你在这儿是如何成长的。我自认为就算是你最忠实的球迷为你做的视频，都不会比我的这个视频的内容丰富！”

罗维沾沾自喜地吹嘘着自己的得意之作，并不知道基尔此时已经感动得无以复加。

“做的的确非常出色呢！”奶奶看着视频，也夸自己的孙子，“如果你把它放到油管，绝对比任何一个有关基尔的视频都火。”

“哼哼，这是肯定的~”罗维自豪地说。

“不，不要发布到网上！”基尔反对的声音比他想象中还要强烈，罗维和奶奶因此都微微惊了一下，“我，我是说，罗维你的视频里有很多素材是向俱乐部要的吧？和比赛录像不同，这些素材还涉及版权问题，你要是要发布，还得征求俱乐部的意见，你不觉得麻烦吗？”

“哦，你说得对！那算了。”罗维恍然大悟，殊不知这只是基尔的借口，基尔强烈抗议的真实原因，是只想独占罗维为他精心制作的视频。

在平安夜十二点前的空余时间，奶奶到隔壁和咖啡店的人聊天去了。基尔和罗维在家里，做最后一点圣诞节装饰布置工作。

“那个视频，你做了有多久啊？”基尔问罗维，手里拿着罗维递给他的装饰圣诞树用的星星。

“一个多月吧。”

“所以，每晚你凑在笔记本前的时候，其实都在忙这个？”

“嗯。”

“谢谢，这是很有意义的礼物。”基尔甜蜜地笑着，他突然在圣诞树上瞥到奶奶的愿望卡，“哈哈！希望费里多回来看看；希望基尔成为世界球星；希望罗维成为拿波里的英雄。”

“这是啥？”

“奶奶的愿望啊！你看！”基尔向罗维指了指奶奶的愿望卡。

罗维叹了口气：“你看，奶奶的确把你当成咱们家的一份子了呢。”

“你呢？”

罗维犹豫了一会儿，最后涨红了脸说：“你干嘛要问我？我要怎么回答啊？！你要是成了我的家人，那我不是只能把你当哥哥了？！我才不要！”

“哈哈哈，我当哥哥有什么不好？你可以问路德，我可是个好哥哥~”基尔故作轻松地开玩笑，心中有点失落，不过，他其实料想到罗维的反应，只不过他的侥幸心理又一次在他的脑袋里使了花招。

基尔去搬凳子好给墙壁装上花饰，罗维无聊地随手翻了翻奶奶的愿望卡，发现背面还写了两句话：

“ _希望基尔能留在那不勒斯；_

 _希望罗维能对自己更诚实一点。_ ”

TBC


	24. I know nobody will actually stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拿波里阵中大将的转会谣言甚嚣尘上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 足球世界每个赛季有两个转会期，俱乐部间要交易球员只能在转会窗口开启时进行，一个是赛季中段的1月冬季转会窗，一个是赛季结束后7月的夏季转会窗。

新年临近，地球只不过又快围着太阳绕完一周，地上的人们却为此增添了过多意义和期许。人们做着各式各样的总结，并坚信下一年将会是不一样的一年，实际上，下一年只不过和历史一样，是不断的重演和回放罢了。

对于足球运动员来说，1月并没有多大的含义，因为他们并不生活在‘年’这个循环，而是生活在‘赛季’这个循环之中，只有赛季在五月结束，对于他们来说才会有新的开始。1月对于他们来说，只是意味着比平常多了几天假期（英超球员除外，因为英格兰秉承多年的不合理的传统，即便在新年，英超球员仍需要在球场上拼命奔跑），还有冬季转会窗的开启而已。

随着冬季转会窗开启在即，各路豪门看中球员的绯闻甚嚣尘上。即将买人的俱乐部的球迷翘首以盼，希望俱乐部的阵容能因此得到加强；传出卖人的俱乐部的球迷则人心惶惶，担心自己球队重要的球员在赛季中段突然离去，从而毁掉球队整个赛季的计划。

拿波里队状态正佳，队中多是潜力巨大且朝气蓬勃的年轻人，这样的球队，被传出卖人传闻的几率当然比很多俱乐部要大。每天，各种各样的传闻扰乱着拿波里球迷内心，不负责任的新闻撰稿人不顾传闻真实性，为了关注度歪曲事实。这样的假新闻在其他世界可能早就被抹杀，而在足球世界却仍可笑地大有财路。

罗维从来不看这样的新闻，报道这种新闻的报纸他连拿来当厕纸都不愿意，满纸一派胡言。

所以，当斯科特告知他利物浦准备买下尼德兰时，在一开始他是嗤之以鼻的，尽管这样的传言早已被媒体宣传了好几个月。

斯科特：我告诉你，只是认为你或许想知道，我不是那种想混淆视听的人。尼德兰是你们阵容中的后防核心吧？这对你们绝对是个巨大打击。

罗维：我不知道你从哪张厕纸看到的新闻，不过，只要拿波里和利物浦官方没有发表声明，这就是假消息。

斯科特：是吗？如果你不信，我也没办法。不过，你们拿波里的媒体可能了解得不深，我们的随队记者是以非常自信的口吻告诉我这个消息的。据我所知，他从来不发表没根据的消息，如果他如此肯定的话，我想我们球队和尼德兰的谈判已经到了盖棺定论的阶段了。

到这时，罗维终于开始重视斯科特好心告诉他的独家消息了，他要求斯科特向他透露更多细节。斯科特耐心解释，利物浦为尼德兰报价的丰厚程度是拿波里难以拒绝的水平，并且为了弥补拿波里失去后防核心的损失，利物浦把他们的爱沙尼亚后卫加入了谈判的一部分，也就是说拿爱德华加钱换尼德兰。斯科特对这项交易描述的详尽程度之高，令人可以想到这消息不可能是假的。

罗维得到的消息越清楚，他就越觉得绝望。尼德兰虽然不是和他关系最好的队友，可绝对是世界级的队友，球队有他在，对所有人都有促进作用。更何况罗维过去从来没想过尼德兰会在赛季中如此重要的阶段选择离开，尼德兰是在这片土地成长为世界一流后卫的，虽然他平时不爱表达自己感情，但罗维清楚他爱那不勒斯，他会把对皇马的怨恨迁就于东尼的原因也在于此。

球队失去了极其重要的一员，一切都得在短时间内从头来过，球队本赛季的前景突然变得渺茫起来；更重大的打击是罗维对自己队友的信任，他过去认为绝对不会轻易离开的人也要走了，那么队中还有谁会为了拿波里留到最后？！这个消息对罗维的冲击几乎可以用信仰危机来形容。

斯科特：我为此感到抱歉，毕竟我挺喜欢你们球队。我们球队的爱德华因此也要离开我们了，我其实也能理解你的感情。不过，现代足球总是利益至上的，你应该也清楚吧？尼德兰对拿波里的感情肯定很深，可是利物浦为他提供了丰厚的薪水和奖金，况且英超的宣传程度是意甲无法比拟的，他已经27岁了，正值后卫的巅峰时期，想到更好的平台发展的欲望肯定是最强烈的时候。其实俱乐部派去观察你们球队的球探，不止对尼德兰感兴趣，他们对你的兴趣也很高，我知道你目前并不想离开拿波里，可谁知道未来如何呢？

罗维：不管未来如何，不管多少人走了，我都不会离开拿波里。

====

罗维有时候真希望自己一直处于那种自以为正确的无知状态，因为真相虽然令他更清醒，却也无时无刻不在扰乱他的心灵。

尼德兰与往常一样，极其认真地履行训练任务，从表面上看，根本看不出他此刻早已心猿意马。罗维比过去更加关注尼德兰的一举一动，他还是发现了一些不同的地方，比如，他和萨里谈话的次数比往常多了。萨里抽烟的频率比平常更高。

罗维忍了好几天，以为自己可以把知道的一切埋藏心底，直到那一刻。

那原本是寻常的训练后更衣室侃大山时间，菲利突然抱怨起那不勒斯的治安来。

“我知道没有完全安全的地方，可是这儿也太危险了，这一次我真以为自己会没命了呢！”菲利激动地说，“本来昨晚赢球后我的心情是很愉快的，可谁知半路会遇到劫匪，这简直就是电影情节！”

“谁让你半夜出门，还把名牌表戴手上，”佩德罗笑着说，“在那不勒斯，这简直就是开门揖盗啊！”

“我就在我家附近晃悠都不行？！这个地方太不安全了，”菲利抱怨，“那不勒斯有美好的地方，可是我连随时随地出门的愿望都难以达到，有时候，我真想在更安全的地方踢球...”

“那你也转会好了！”罗维突然不满地咆哮，整个更衣室因此变得鸦雀无声，大家面面相觑，奇怪罗维是怎么了，“你也可以在冬窗转会嘛！凭你的水平，想去大城市踢球很简单啊，就跟尼德兰一样，要不，你也去利物浦好了！正好他们缺正印前锋，如果你能去，利物浦这个赛季的英超冠军就是板上钉钉了！反正在拿波里你们什么也得不到，连基本的安全都无法保障，那你们都走好了！！”

死一般的寂静，菲利被罗维的话吓出了眼泪，冲出了自己的位置，跑到托里身边。

“所以，你知道了。”尼德兰是那个终于打破寂静的人。

“是的，我知道了。”罗维冷冷地回。

“我不想找各种借口，”尼德兰仍是平淡地说，“我承认，我是要走了，我要加入利物浦。”

“所以谣言都是真的？”佩德罗终于笑不出来了，很多人都是第一次看到他这么严肃的脸。

“嗯。”尼德兰回。

“如果罗维不说出来，你打算瞒我们到什么时候？”佩德罗声音毫无感情，眼神逼迫着身旁的尼德兰——这位多年的后防搭档，他是3号，尼德兰是4号，他是左边卫，尼德兰是左中卫，两人无论在更衣室里还是在比赛场上，都是离得最近的人。佩德罗虽然从未提及，可尼德兰从来就是他看得很重的朋友，尼德兰能轻松地理解他的玩笑，尼德兰与他有着同样的价值观。佩德罗可以看轻很多事情，但对于尼德兰的离开，他是绝对无法释怀的。

“我不想在一切都没有完全决定之前告诉你们。”尼德兰平静地回。

佩德罗激动地抓起尼德兰的训练服衣襟，将他拎了起来，尼德兰没有反抗，准备接受佩德罗即将对他做的任何惩罚。此时全更衣室的人都活动起来，他们冲到两人旁边，企图拉开两人。罗维也吓坏了，他没想到到最后佩德罗比他的反应还激烈。

佩德罗被斯洛和基尔拉开后，恶狠狠地瞪着尼德兰，他“哼”了一声，拿起自己的背包冲出了更衣室。

====

尼德兰将远走利物浦的消息很快传遍了那不勒斯，球迷们的绝望情绪与同是那不勒斯人的罗维是一致的。很多人转爱为恨，许多买了尼德兰球服的球迷把那件4号球服烧了、扔了、撕碎了。

这本身就是不理智的行为，因为花钱买球服的是他们，毁掉了球服受到损失的是他们自己，尼德兰并没有受到太大影响。这本来就是商业性的行为，利物浦为拿波里提供了一大笔款子，没有偷没有抢，光明正大地将尼德兰买走。尼德兰眼看将要奔三，待在那不勒斯大半辈子一事无成，他深知自己的实力本该有更高成就，本该匹配更高的薪水，拿波里无法匹配尼德兰的要求，所以他选择找下家，这本就是合理的选择。就好像是你为了更好的薪资和发展空间跳槽一样，浪漫而易动感情的那不勒斯人却为此给尼德兰贴上了叛徒的标签。

忠诚，在现代足球世界中恐怕是最廉价的东西。

为了避免尼德兰引起的风波影响球队在赛场上的发挥，萨里毅然决定暂时将尼德兰按在板凳上，直到这件事情完全尘埃落定为止。只有在艰难的时刻，你才会发现这个老头有多大的忍耐力，他一如既往地组织训练，自己阵容中最不可或缺的人之一就要被卖走了，可他没有公开怨恨谁，甚至在记者面前为尼德兰说话。尽管球队因为这件事一直处于紧张氛围之中，但至少因为萨里的冷静处理，使得他们的状态没有出现太大的起伏。

然而，隔阂不是那么容易被修复的，罗维和佩德罗自那天暴发之后，就没有再和尼德兰说过一句话。

====

当困难来临时，总让人觉得问题是接迥而至，使你的处境更加艰险，这就是拿波里现正经历的。

处于转会风波中，拿波里更需要在赛场上获取正向的信息，他们更需要在联赛中表现优异。圣诞节后的联赛，尼德兰不能首发的第一场比赛，拿波里稀罕地使用了罗尼和优格搭档领衔的后防。

优格之前与罗维一样，作为年轻球员，常常不能首发出场，每一次获得出场机会，他总是很拼命。所以能在主场对阵博洛尼亚的比赛的第91分钟，依靠自己的头球帮助球队绝杀博洛尼亚（注：在艾米莉亚罗马涅大区），对优格来说的意义非凡。

这对于正处于主力后卫离队恐慌的拿波里球迷们来说，也是一吐怨气的时候。他们的球队即便没有尼德兰仍然能赢球（虽然被进了两球），在他们阵中还有像优格这样前途无量的年轻人，谁需要低声下气地求谁留下来呢？！

因此，主场球迷们沸腾了，在场的拿波里球员沸腾了！优格，作为最激动的一个，疯一般地跑到场边。但不常上场的他并不完全了解圣保罗球场的构造，他想跳出栅栏，跳到球迷们面前，却不巧跳进了球场边的一个深坑里。后边前一秒仍在高兴庆祝的队友们，现在纷纷跑到栅栏边弯腰朝底下看优格情况，优格的确伤得不轻，已经站不起来了。真不知道这是出喜剧还是悲剧。

优格手术成功的第二天，大伙儿在训练结束后一齐去医院看望因庆祝过猛而骨折的优格，为他带去了许多他爱吃的甜食。

当大部分人都离开时，尼德兰才来，此时留在优格身边的只有罗尼、罗维和基尔。罗维看见尼德兰进来，并没有跟他打招呼。尼德兰放下礼物，竟然没有立即走，而是找了个椅子坐下，跟优格说起了话。

罗维和尼德兰当队友那么久，还没见过他一天中持续说那么久的话，尼德兰主要在教导优格防守时最该注意的地方，以及一些他多年防守总结的经验。在他觉得该告诉优格的都说完后，没告别就走了。

“你还没打算走吗？”优格扭头看窗外西沉的落日，问迟迟不肯走的罗维，“罗尼会照顾我的。”

罗维怜惜地看着自己的发小，走近对方，俯身用手揉着对方的头发。他半嘲讽地说：“因为庆祝大意而在自己主场摔断了一只手臂和几根肋骨，这样的事情在全世界都找不到多少起。”

“是，是，我是傻，行了吧？”优格无奈地说。

“难道不傻吗？那个郁金香混蛋被按在板凳上，你终于有机会好好表现自己，可才第一场就因为这么愚蠢的原因受了重伤。”

“我说不定命中注定悲情呢？”

“是命中注定逗比吧。”罗维摇头，如往常一样抱怨优格，脸上却满是心疼。

优格认真地凝视罗维，用自己还好的手握住罗维按在自己头上的手，说：“罗维，我是肯定不会走的。”

罗维盯着优格，温和地笑了，他俯身轻轻亲了优格的额头，然后站直身子说：“谢谢你，优格。希望你尽快好起来。”

优格笑了，说：“受伤也挺好的，受伤后你对我好多了！”

罗维笑着回：“的确挺好的，受伤后的你可爱多了！”

罗维和基尔向罗尼和优格道别后离开了医院。

“你会不会觉得我对待尼德兰的方式太残酷了？”归家途中，罗维问基尔。

基尔摇摇头，说：“鉴于他选择离开的时机，你的愤怒可以理解。”

“我对这件事情的反应，就像个小孩子一般，尼德兰说不定就是这么看我的。”

“别这么说，你会生气是因为你是人，而人是有感情的。”

“不，我还是太幼稚了。经过这件事，我感受很深。”罗维说，向基尔分享他经过这波荡起伏的几天后的感悟，“试问尼德兰为什么选择在冬窗就离开拿波里呢？我们来猜一下好了。他是个有抱负的人，他认为任何事物都应该发挥其最大的价值。经过为拿波里效力的这十几年，他深刻地理解到，这家俱乐部不太可能到达他想要的高度，是的，我们在意大利或许名列前茅，可在全欧呢？他认为自己在这儿，无法发挥自己的最大价值，他怀有这样的想法有一阵子了，而拿波里本赛季在欧冠的失败就是促使他做出决定的最后一把推手。他为拿波里不遗余力奉献了那么多年，到今年才决定离开，对于要求极高的他来说，这其实已经是仁至义尽了。现在想起来，我发那么大脾气实在是太愚蠢了。”

“尼德兰的确很清楚自己想要什么，为此他甚至可以让自己的感情让路，我想，他内心深处是爱拿波里的。”

“说到底，虽然他在这里生活了十几年，可他不是那不勒斯人，他和那不勒斯毫无干系，”罗维说，“何止他，菲利和那不勒斯毫无干系，你和那不勒斯毫无关系，就连斯洛，和那不勒斯也毫无关系。我早该理解，铁打的营流水的兵，球员来来去去，并没有人会真的留下。斯洛那种例子，根本是少而又少。你们没有成长于此的深厚感情，没有与这片土地的人们紧紧联系的深刻羁绊，我又为何奢求谁一定要留下来呢？如果在这儿生活得不快乐，想要离开不是很正常的吗？所以，菲利想走也是可以理解的。我之前太无理取闹了。”

罗维冷静地说完，好像已经学会生活的无奈一般，可眼睛却透露着哀伤。

“我会留下来。”基尔突然说。

罗维惊讶地转头看他，有那么一瞬间的幸福感大到超过得知一个好队友选择留队该有的程度，不过罗维很快回归现实，面带感激地对基尔说：“谢谢你的安慰，基尔。不用担心我，我已经放下了，以后无论谁离开，我只会祝福，只要为拿波里做过贡献的人，我都心怀感激。”

“呃...是啊，你能想开就好...”基尔挤出一点笑容说。内心却想着又一次，罗维又一次给出了错误的答案。基尔要怎么才能让罗维明白，自己说这句话不是为了安慰他，而是确确实实就是表达这句话该有的意思！什么没有深厚感情，什么没有深刻羁绊，他基尔伯特全都有啊！为什么罗维就是看不见呢？基尔的信心又一次受到了重大打击，罗维的躲躲闪闪，说不定就是他与基尔之间的感情并不对等的外在表现。

到头来或许连弗朗西斯也有看走眼的一天，基尔想。因为到目前为止罗维在他面前的任何表现，都是一个要好的朋友该有的，甚至在回应他和优格选择留下的承诺时，也是一模一样。

TBC

 

**信息补充：**

优格受伤的原出处，是[这张动图](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1rRymMi8L7qV46gQMHIZD3g)，真的是乐极生悲...


	25. I'm a human too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章可能过于严肃，有关种族歧视。文中的事情都是现实中反复发生过的。  
> 鉴于中国球员旅欧踢球太不符合现实（...），所以耀的角色改成了国际米兰的主席，现实中国米的主席的确是中国人，才26岁，苏宁老板的儿子。

有人说过，悲剧从远一点的角度看都是喜剧，罗维现在终于理解了。在全世界球迷看着优格兴奋地掉下圣保罗深沟的视频笑得合不拢嘴时，他们不会在意拿波里因此处在更加不利的境况之下。

尼德兰去留的悬而不决，优格的意外受伤，拿波里此时的后防线已经捉襟见肘，他们已经不能再损失任何一名大将了。然而，更糟的还在后面呢，而这次遭殃的，就是罗维。

2018年的最后一场比赛，拿波里北上米兰对阵国际米兰，这是场硬仗，所有人从一开始就知道这场比赛不会好踢，可他们谁都没想到会以这样的代价输球。

到客场比赛，被客场球迷言语攻击是职业球员习以为常的事，只要没有触及他们的底线，他们一般都会一笑置之。不过如果言语攻击不止涉及个人，而是涉及球员的肤色、民族，事情就完全不同了。一旦被足协知晓，进行言语攻击的人是要接受法律处罚的，就算不涉及法律，被攻击的球员自身，也绝对不会容忍这样的行为。

这就可以解释，为什么一向脾气温和的日本球员本田菊在遭到国米球迷种族相关的言语侮辱时，会做出不寻常的过激行为。

部分国米球迷不止在言语上嘲笑菊的外族长相，甚至用行为“模仿”他们眼中的亚洲人形象，他们双手扯起两边眼皮，嘲笑亚洲人的“眯眯眼”。刚开始，菊没有放在心上，然而，这不是偶尔行为，而是在90分钟内三番五次上演，最后，连菊自己都不清楚他的怒火怎么来的。

在一次到场边向球童要回出界的皮球时，国米球迷刺耳的戏弄声就近在菊的耳边，菊没有忍住，一气之下使劲将脚下的皮球踢向了场边的球迷，他激动地鼓着掌，“称赞”这些球迷的行为。

不了解前后因果的裁判，不由分说直接向菊出示了红牌，将菊罚下。国米球迷的呼喊声更加激烈了，菊面色铁青地、但对自己的行为毫无愧疚地径直走下场，走进更衣室。身后是幸灾乐祸的国米球迷的欢呼声。

拿波里的球员对此意见当然很大，但他们知道自己无法改变裁判的判罚。他们心中都带着火在踢球，所以动作大了很多。

罗维此刻早已是怒火中烧，他讨厌这些有种族歧视的球迷，他讨厌这个纵容的裁判，他甚至迁怒到无辜的国米球员身上。在一次回防过程中，罗维就因为自己防守动作过大，铲翻了一名国米球员。

这名国米球员碰巧脾气也不好，没受伤的他立即站起来，冲到罗维面前顶牛，他低头对罗维说了一句“你给我小心点，南方矮子”。罗维就如一枚被引爆的炸弹，他想都没想就打了对方一巴掌。

要知道，这在球场上是绝对不允许的行为，罗维只要动手，就是直红。裁判在自己的红牌上写下了第二名拿波里球员的名字，罗维带着愤恨的表情走下场，临下场前，还对场边的国米球迷竖起了中指。

罗维刚进更衣室不久，就听到球场那边传来的满场欢呼声，国米在对手被罚下两名球员后，在罗维刚下场后，在比赛的第94分钟，绝杀了拿波里。

“国米绝杀了。”菊陈述着显而易见的事实，“你不应该这么冲动，你对球队太重要了，如果你仍在场上，国米很有可能打不败我们。”

“我知道，我知道，我知道！”罗维苦恼地说，抓着自己的头发，“可是，我，我气不过，我受不了，我忍不住！！！”

“嗯，我知道。”菊温和地说，摸了摸罗维的头，“谢谢你，罗维诺。”

罗维扭头看菊，这时刚输球的队友们灰头土脸地回来了。萨里最后一个进来，他关掉门，径直走到罗维面前。

“你太鲁莽了！什么时候才可以改改你的脾气？！”萨里罕见激动地指责罗维，“在做任何事之前，要考虑这么做会有什么样的后果！你知道你刚才的行为意味着什么吗？意味着你要接受足总至少三场的停赛！球队的计划完全被你打乱了！明明现在阵容已经捉襟见肘了，你怎么只想着自己发泄了舒服？！”

“明明就是那帮种族歧视还有地域歧视的混蛋有错在先！”罗维不服气地说。

“你是警察吗？这不是你该管的，你只是个球员！”萨里说，“以暴制暴，这世上所有的战争都是因此而起的！”

“你是说我们应该当窝囊废，打不还手、骂不还手喽？！我做不到！”罗维吼道，眼圈通红。

萨里深深吐了一口烟，揉着眉头说：“你这孩子...还是太年轻了。你打人的初衷，或许是为了反歧视，总有一天你会明白，你的行为和他们并没有多大区别。你会对其他地方的球迷心怀怨恨，难道不就是因为他们侮辱了你的球队和队友吗？你本身不就是个那不勒斯主义者吗？你的行为本身，就具有煽动性，结果是煽动两个地方的球迷之间的仇恨愈加之深。我也爱那不勒斯，但我认为，这不是表现对那不勒斯的爱的最佳方式。如果你真的爱那不勒斯，爱自己的球队，就应该为大局着想，而不是孩子气地主动申请三场禁赛。”

罗维沉默了，萨里摇摇头，最后对他说了一句“被禁赛的这段时间你自己好好想想吧”，然后走到战术板前给大家进行比赛回顾和反思。

在赛后发布会上，被问及比赛中国米球迷种族歧视行为的看法时，萨里直截了当地说：“这是意大利足球的耻辱。有这么多外国球员居住在这里，为意大利的足球俱乐部效力，然而直到今天，仍有如此多的种族歧视行为。我不知道我们是不是由于祖先被外国人欺负多了，导致直到今天仍然如此排外。我不知道这种现象是否会有真正消失的一天。”

菊在当天深夜，正常人已经熟睡的时间，发了一条推特，他写道：“我为我今天在圣西罗（注：两家米兰豪门的主场）的行为道歉，这是不理智和不友好的行为。可是，请知道，我不只是一名球员，我是拿波里人，是亚洲人，是日本人，更重要的，我是一个人。”

菊的推特引起了极大反响，霎时整个欧洲都掀起了一阵反歧视的舆论狂潮，毕竟有种族歧视现象发生的国家不止意大利。很多旅欧的亚洲球员接二连三为菊的言论发表声援，拿波里的球员也纷纷公开支持自己的队友。

国米官方和他们35岁的同为亚洲人的主席王耀也公开发表了声明，表示对种族歧视零容忍，呼吁国米球迷反省自身。足总官方也处罚国米主场空场比赛两场。

基尔在菊发推的第二天早晨就在自己的推特上说：“菊，你是我见过的最温柔和善的人，请不要因为那些暴徒而改变你自己！”

就在大部分队友都在社交媒体上支持菊时，罗维却噤若寒蝉，自打被禁赛后，罗维就再也没有公开发表过任何看法。他内心正经历着怎样的挣扎，只有他自己清楚。

两天后，意大利媒体报道出了拿波里对国米比赛场外的更多细节。令人感到惊悚的是，在赛后，有一小批国米和拿波里球迷私下用凶器进行了打架斗殴，有几名拿波里球迷受伤，其中一名被送至医院，仍未脱离危险。

这个消息对罗维来说是毁灭性的打击，他的心灵因此经受了痛苦的煎熬。萨里的话不断在他脑海中回响，的确，他打人这件事并没有带来任何好事，并没有伸张正义。相反，他的行为导致他的球队输掉了比赛，导致他被禁赛，导致球队本就危急的情势更加恶劣。萨里是对的，他的行为本身，就具有煽动性，这帮与国米球迷决斗的拿波里球迷，或许就是受到罗维行为的鼓动才动手的。不管有意无意，罗维就是这个惨剧发生的始作俑者！

罗维突然间觉得，自己过去所谓地誓死捍卫那不勒斯尊严的想法和行为是多么的幼稚可笑。他一时间不知道到底怎么做才是正确的了。

这样的内心挣扎他没有同任何人提及过，他不希望奶奶担心，基尔伯特又在1月冬休回德国了。基尔此次是被爸爸叫回去，好像是为了办一些正事，况且，他已经好几个月没有好好和家人度过假期了，罗维不可能让自己没意义的人生疑问打扰基尔等待已久的归家计划。

新年第二天，罗维独自一人在房间里看书，企图在书中找到些许安宁。下午三点，罗维的手机突然收到了一通未知来电，来电地点显示是米兰，罗维好不容易放松的神经马上恢复到全身戒备状态。

罗维犹豫了很久，才接听电话。

“你好，请问是罗维诺·瓦尔加斯先生吧？”来电人竟然在说英语，而不是意语。

“是，你是谁？”

“你好，我是国际米兰的主席王耀，冒昧来电叨扰你实在抱歉，我只是想代表我们俱乐部，向你表示诚挚的歉意。”

“歉意？”

“对，我们已经经过严格的调查，目前已经完全了解到你那时之所以情绪激动，是我们的球员言语侮辱在先。此外，我们也调查清楚了带头进行种族歧视举动的球迷是谁，放心，我们已经下令永久禁止这些球迷到现场看球；还有赛后参与斗殴的球迷，米兰警方已经将他们逮捕惩戒了。希望这些消息能令你和本田先生好受一些，当然，方才我也亲自打电话向本田先生致以歉意了，我很高兴尽管发生了这种事，他对我们俱乐部并没有报以敌意。”

“那几个受伤的那不勒斯球迷呢？”罗维急忙问。

“除了一名重伤以外，其他几位只是皮外伤。而被送至本市医院治疗的那位球迷，现在已经脱离危险了。”耀耐心地说。

罗维深深舒了一口气。

“你果然视那不勒斯为生命呢~”王耀笑道。

“那不勒斯是我身体的一部分，就和足球一样，不，她比足球更重要。”

“也难怪你会动怒。”

“抱，抱歉。”

“嗯？”

“抱歉，我打了你们的球员，这么做是不对的，我现在已经深刻认识到了。”

罗维听到王耀温和地笑了，然后听到对方说：“每个人都有最爱的东西，很多人可以接受自己被侮辱，但无法忍受最爱的东西被冒犯哪怕一点点，我认为，这是人之常情。对于这种事，最好的解决办法，我不认为是以牙还牙、转而侮辱对方最爱的东西，虽然这样做最解气；个人认为，最好的办法是试着去了解对方恨自己的原因，如果怨恨可以解除的话，应该尽最大努力化解。所以，我选择了亲自找你们的主席，亲自向菊和你道歉。”

“你内心其实觉得我鲁莽和可笑吧？”

“请相信我绝对没有！”

“不管怎样，谢谢你，这通电话对我意义重大。”

“如果能帮助到你，这会是我的荣幸。毕竟，别忘了，虽然阵营不同，我们都是对足球抱有相同热情的人，我们并没有那么不一样。”耀说着，好像知道罗维内心的困扰似的，好像知道自己的话，能为迷路的罗维点明方向。

罗维挂掉电话后，立即打开word，他思考了几分钟，开始打字。罗维不知道自己打了多久的字，但时间绝对不短，因为这段长长的声明，把他这段时间的心路历程、内心挣扎和感悟全囊括了，他在推特和ins账号上同时发表了这段声明：

_经过打人事件后，我就没再发过声，因为我的内心正经历着迷茫和挣扎，不过，到了今天，我终于有勇气把我想说的话说出来。_

_首先，我想向被我打了一巴掌的国米球员道歉，无论起因是什么，诉诸暴力绝对是不对的，我为自己的鲁莽行为感到深深后悔。_

_许多拿波里的球迷看到上面一句话可能会摇头骂我是懦夫，因为，经过事后的详细报道，相信大家都知道致使我发怒的缘由所在。你们会认为，明明是他们有错在先，凭什么要我们道歉？在过去，我会和你们有同样想法，因为我就是你们当中的一员，我是那不勒斯人，我知道你们怎么思考、怎么做事。_

_可是，赛后暴发了球迷斗殴，这件事对我的打击有多大，可能连最亲近的人都不清楚。我认为，自己作为那不勒斯的代表做了很不好的表率，因为我在赛场上打人了！无论导致那场斗殴的起因是什么，但我的行为，无形之中就是告诉那不勒斯的球迷，这么做是正确的！萨里说，我的行为本身就具有煽动性，他一点也没说错！_

_之后，我就在思考，很多时候，争执、甚至是战争的产生，刚一开始的原因或许就和这个事件一样，是激发于我们自认为所谓“正确的目的”。拿波里球迷认为菊和我做得对，因为种族歧视、地域歧视就应该遭万人唾弃，我们是在“伸张正义”。可我们伸张正义的结果是什么？是更多的斗争和流血，是国米球迷和我们球迷之间的隔阂愈加难以磨平！_

_这就是我沉默的这几天，一直在思考的东西，我几乎在几天内推翻了过去二十年坚信的信条。今天，国米主席特地打电话给我，向我道歉。他的一些话点醒了我，也是促使我发表这段声明的原因。_

_国米球迷，和拿波里球迷，不都是一群深爱足球的人吗？米兰人，那不勒斯人，不都是意大利人吗？欧洲人，亚洲人，不都是地球人吗？我们的差异真的有那么大，大到无法和平生存在一起吗？_

_我的声明，不是想呼吁什么、要求什么认同，只是想公开立下自己的承诺。是的，我爱那不勒斯，但从此以后，我将不再因为那不勒斯的利益而损害其他任何一个俱乐部的利益，或侮辱其他任何一个俱乐部的球员。就算再艰难也好，我会学着理解他们。_

_罗维诺·瓦尔加斯_

_2019年1月2日_

首先转发罗维的声明的人，是菊（作为当事人，他是最关注这个事件进展的人）。之后，拿波里官方、队友们、拿波里球迷，最后千千万万各地的球迷都进行了转发。

基尔同样转发了，紧接着菊。他转发的评论是“最令人敬佩的伟大队友”，听起来像是恭维，可基尔打下的每个词都是真心的。他原本就很尊敬罗维，罗维的这个声明，再一次告诉他罗维是一个多么敢于反省自身的人，他自认为自己是个勇气十足的人，但仍不得不敬佩罗维毅然推翻自己多年坚信的东西的勇气。基尔由于自己的性取向，在经历这类事情后其实对足球界求同存异的容忍度不抱多大希望，但罗维的话再次燃起了他对同僚的信赖。同时，他也才意识到罗维的心灵在这段时间经受着什么样的折磨，他产生了强烈的念头，他想立刻、马上回到罗维身边！

基尔迅速收拾好自己的东西，跑下楼，在看新年节目的路德抬头看匆忙的哥哥，惊讶地问：“你去哪儿？！”

“回那不勒斯。”

“可你才刚回来！”

“我知道，可是，我必须回去！”基尔一脸不由分说，“抱歉，路德，抱歉，爸爸。”

基尔已经跑到玄关，此时正在看报纸的爸爸抬起头来喊他：“基尔。”

基尔停下来，看着爸爸：“什么事？爸爸。”

“那件事，你决定好了吗？皇马的人一直在向我要答复。”

基尔犹豫了下，说：“能不能再等几个月？等到夏天的转会窗再说吧？拜托了，爸爸。”

费里德里希云淡风轻地点了点头，让儿子离开了。

门关上后，路德转头看爸爸，说：“我以为你这次叫他回来是谈提前断租回门兴的事。”

“本来是，”费里德里希说，“不过，看这情况，也没必要谈了吧？”

“再拖几个月，我怕他就不愿再离开那不勒斯了。”

“那也没办法，做爸爸的，也应该尊重孩子们的自由意志，不是么？”

路德叹了口气，摇了摇头。

“这个罗维诺，我突然想见见他了。”费里德里希若有所思地说。

TBC


	26. I'm glad I didn't die before I met you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新年冬休期间：基尔与罗维一起做志愿活动，拿波里队内对抗赛输球的球员为队友们做披萨，基尔的生日。八千字。  
> 迟了几天的祝福，普爷生日快乐！

“优格，看得到吗？”罗尼对着手机屏幕大声说，头上戴着防护头盔，一只手拿着铁锹。

“看得到。”躺在病床上的优格回。

罗尼将手机屏幕转向铁路工地一方，和优格分享他们做志愿者的实况。罗维已经铲地铲得上气不接下气，基尔手里拿着一块沉甸甸的铺路石板，正按照指示把石板放在正确的位置。罗尼兴致勃勃地把两人罕见的辛勤劳作的一面拍下来，一是想和优格一起嘲笑两人，二是想刺激一下因伤无法亲身参加这次活动的优格。

“没想到基尔做铁路工人也挺像样的嘛~”罗尼笑着说，“罗维快累趴了，哈哈哈。”

基尔直起身，抱怨：“那你还不过来帮忙，你跟着来只是为了嘲讽我俩的吗？！”

“好吧！”罗尼转向屏幕，对优格说，“看来我不能跟你说啦，今晚聊！”

罗尼挂掉视频通话，走进工地帮忙，他接过罗维的活，让他休息一会儿，罗维就地找了一块空地坐下。

“说起来，我过去了解的罗维，是绝对不会来做这种事的呢。”罗尼边铲土边说。

“胡说！”罗维反驳，“反正放假，闲着也是闲着。”

罗尼凑近基尔，轻轻说：“你来了以后，罗维真是变了好多呢~可怜的他竟然还没发现。”

基尔笑了，罗维摸不着头脑地说：“你俩偷偷说什么？！”

两人只是一齐露出微妙的笑容。

基尔回来后的这几天，大部分时间都在与罗维参加俱乐部推荐的一些志愿活动，队内大部分人都回家或者去更加温和的地方度假了。罗尼需要留下来照顾优格，所以才没有回罗马尼亚，在空闲的时候，罗尼也会跟基尔和罗维一块活动。

基尔问过罗维想不想到其他地方散散心，可罗维并没有心情，他自觉有愧于俱乐部，不想没心没肺地在这种时候去度假。

基尔和罗维不仅到铁路工地帮忙，还种过树，到社区乐团参加义演，到医院看望生病的球迷，到青训学院与孩子们交流......看到罗维的笑容一天天多起来，基尔感到十分满足。

这天，基尔和罗维同样在医院看望一位最近刚生过一场大病的小拿波里球迷，基尔是他的偶像，所以基尔的出现使他非常高兴。

得知这位小球迷爱音乐，基尔找来了两把吉他，一把给小球迷，一把给自己。基尔和小球迷一起唱了拿波里球迷为基尔改编的歌曲，还有罗维的歌曲，还唱了一首《[First Day Of My Life](http://music.163.com/song?id=5042396&userid=78354583)》。

罗维坐在基尔对面，拍着手为两人打节奏。他注视着认真歌唱的基尔，意识到平时吊儿郎当的基尔其实可以如此温柔，罗维没有意识到的是他已经完全沉浸在基尔的存在中，失去了时间、空间的概念，好像他俩不是在医院里，好像基尔不是在为球迷歌唱，而是为他而唱。整首歌结束时，他才有如梦初醒的感觉。

从小球迷的病房出来，两人顺道看望了优格，后者其实1天后就可以回家静养了。罗尼得知两人接下来的行程是去当地的一座小学，协助napoli TV拍摄一个“惊喜”节目——球员躲在帷幕后边，从被选中接受采访的小学生身后悄悄接近对方，突然露面制造惊喜效果。当然接受采访的小学生要回答是拿波里球迷时球员才能露面，不然这个惊喜会毫无效果。罗尼认为这挺有趣，所以又暂时抛下优格去玩了。

事先不知情的小学生们一个或两个一组被邀请进小舞台室内，以为这只是个电台了解他们是否喜欢足球的一个采访节目。

回答并不喜欢拿波里队的小学生很快就可以离开了，而回答自己是拿波里球迷的学生则经历了说不定是一生中最接近偶像的时刻，摄像头拍摄下来的惊喜神情大同小异。三人并排坐在惊讶的孩子两边时，还会附带与他们聊聊天。基尔的球迷会被问为何最喜欢基尔，罗维的球迷会被问为何最喜欢罗维，不过罗尼的球迷很少。

三人躲在帷幕后，罗尼第N次满怀期待地说：“希望他会说最喜欢的球员是我！”

罗维不以为然地嘲讽：“谁会拿后卫当偶像啊？”

意外地，这次帷幕外的小球迷的确说了罗尼的名字，罗尼兴奋地跳出帷幕，坐到那位小女孩身边，小女孩满脸难以置信，罗尼得意地说：“有品位，小妹妹~”

基尔和罗维也跟着坐在小女孩的另一边，基尔问她为什么最喜欢罗尼，小女孩以她超过同龄人的沉着回道：“因为他是很厉害的后卫，而且他很有趣，很会活跃气氛。”

基尔和罗维心想果然会喜欢罗尼都不是普通的小孩，她看起来都像是半个大人了。

三人和小球迷们一直聊到放学时间，连拍摄的工作人员都感到乏了。结果，喜欢罗尼的还是少数，而把基尔和罗维视作人生榜样的孩子有很多，毕竟前锋总是要比其他位置的人更容易吸引眼球，尽管事实上任何位置的人都同等重要。

很多小球迷同等地爱着基尔和罗维，很多人都问了同一个问题——基尔能不能留在拿波里。

基尔总是不正面回答，只是显得很开心地问：“你们真的那么希望我留下来吗？”

“当然！”小球迷们总是回，“留下来和我们一起拿冠军不好吗？我们再也想象不出比你更能与罗维诺配合默契的人了！好像罗维诺不需要说话，你就可以理解他会怎么传球！我有一件7号球衣也有一件8号球衣！你俩，就跟我爸爸送给我的乐高一样，拼起来刚好合适......”

小孩的世界就是简单明了，他们认为既然基尔如此适合这里，就应该留下来，他们不会像大人一样，有那么多要顾及的东西。

罗维内心对听到的一切充满欣喜，他很高兴自己受到球迷们的喜爱，这跟梦想成真差不多；他也很高兴基尔受到球迷们的喜爱，并且为基尔高兴的心情甚至比为他自己的更强烈，看到基尔无论在场上场下都获得当地人的认可，被那不勒斯人当作他们中的一员，令罗维感到意外地满足。或许是因为罗维就是那不勒斯人中的一员吧，他和自己同胞一样，都被这位水平高超、英勇无畏又充满同情心的德意志人征服了。罗维认为自己对基尔的感情除了友情以外，还有敬佩之情。

罗尼对听到的东西倒不怎么意外，毕竟他老早就对两人有同样的看法了，只不过是自己的看法经他人之口再次证实了而已。

基尔微笑着听孩子们的看法，没有给出什么回应。其实，在场的三人里，谁不知道他和罗维契合得就和两块拼图一样呢？在草皮上，他预测罗维的下一步，就跟喝水一样简单。其他人总会因罗维不直接的性格有过难以与他相处的时候，可基尔从来没有过。基尔比谁都清楚，他会是罗维最完美的拍档。有那么多次机会，他都可以点头答应留下来，可他最终没法开口。基尔退缩了，这并不符合他的为人，因为他一向勇往直前。可在这一件事上，基尔感到了恐惧，这个词，在遇到罗维以前可能都没在基尔的词典中出现过！

基尔害怕的，是失去罗维。弗朗西斯三天两头鼓动基尔表白，基尔却始终不敢，因为他害怕罗维拒绝，害怕最后不仅没得到爱情，连罗维的友情也要失去；他明明十分想留在拿波里，却始终难以立下决心，因为他想要的更多！他不仅想为拿波里夺取荣誉，不仅想让拿波里球迷快乐，不仅想和罗维成为俱乐部历史的一部分，他还想要罗维！他想要罗维的爱，想让罗维因他而快乐，想要罗维成为他生命中不可分割的一部分。但他害怕，害怕罗维并不想要他想要的这些东西。

====

休假期间的晚上，基尔和罗维一般就在家里聊天、打游戏，要不就看英格兰进行的足球比赛。在这段时间，只有英格兰不打烊，在英格兰俱乐部踢球的球员，薪水不见得高多少，却要受到这样的摧残，连新年都不能悠闲地过。

这晚正巧有切尔西主场对阵利物浦的足总杯比赛，这已经是两队本赛季第三次交手，这一次，利物浦终于在斯坦福桥一吐上两次交手一平一负的怨气。

由于之前两次交手仍未消散的恩怨，两队这次交手仍旧火药味十足。切尔西球迷对利物浦的嘲讽仍不绝于耳，不过斯科特这回学乖了。斯科特心想自己果然喜欢不上这家伦敦球队，不过有一个小插曲却颇使斯科特意外。

有一小部分切尔西球迷唱起了歧视利物浦队内黑人球员的曲子，此时正准备发角球的队长亚瑟突然举起一只手，满脸不高兴地反复摆动食指，显然对自己球迷的这种行为十分厌恶，告诉他们别这么干了。那帮球迷终于安静下来，亚瑟才开始发球。

斯科特原来讨厌亚瑟的原因是，他认为亚瑟和切尔西的部分流氓球迷是一路货色，他们自认为高人一等，因此目中无人。亚瑟的这个行为，虽然不可能完全改变斯科特对他的看法，至少让斯科特看到他是个有底线的人，知道哪些事情绝对不可容忍。

况且，斯科特同样看到了罗维在新年第二天发布的声明，他也认真思考过罗维的话。罗维的经历，放在他身上同样合适，他过去对自己所做的一切感到自豪，自认为捍卫了利物浦的尊严，从来没有像罗维这样反省过。他真的做对了吗？他不是同样因为打人为俱乐部带来了不好的影响吗？就因为切尔西或者皇马的球迷或队中有那么几个混蛋，他就该因此憎恨这些俱乐部所有的人吗？

或许也是出于这样的思考，斯科特在比赛结束散场时，第一次主动和亚瑟柯克兰握手致意。亚瑟略惊讶地与斯科特握手，脸上少见地出现了笑容。

“真是少见，看见这两位队长握手。”罗维吃着爆米花评论。

“说不定是你的话起效果了呢？你的声明对消除歧视和偏见是有意义的，你应该感到高兴！”基尔笑着说。

“人家英格兰的明星球员怎么可能在乎我写的东西？”

“斯科特和亚瑟都转发了你的声明吧？”

“那也不能说明这两件事有什么联系吧？”罗维脸微微红了。

基尔揉揉罗维的头发，笑着说：“你应该学着相信自己产生的影响能比自己想象中要大得多，相信自己比想象中更加勇敢才对。”

====

1月10日后，球员们陆续回到沃尔图诺堡参加训练，大家比较意外的是，当他们回来后还会再次见到尼德兰的身影。

“尼德兰，怎么回事？还没和利物浦谈好合同吗？”不会避嫌的菲利止不住好奇问。

“谈好了，”尼德兰微微一笑，“不过我还要再在这儿待一段时间。”

“待到什么时候？”菲利再问。

“赛季结束吧。”

“嗯？”菲利歪头，迷惑了。

尼德兰加快了跑步速度，跑到佩德罗身边，佩德罗竟然在笑着和他说话，菲利更迷惑了。

罗尼跑到菲利身旁，十分乐意为菲利解惑：“我刚刚问了萨里，我知道为什么他还在这儿~哦，罗维！基尔！”

“为什么？快说！”看到罗尼没有接着解释，反而向基尔罗维打招呼，菲利急了。

“别急嘛，让他俩也过来一起听嘛~”罗尼卖着关子，等到罗维和基尔也跑到他们身边后，接着说，“本来，尼德兰是打算1月就走的，可他主动改了合同条款，改成1月转会利物浦，但免费租借回拿波里踢球直到赛季结束。我想知道是什么改变了尼德兰的想法，所以缠着萨里，起初他不愿多说，被我烦了好久才肯说的。哼哼，萨里的解释其实跟我脑子里猜的差不多。你们想，咱们最近日子不好过，优格因为他的天生愚钝重伤，罗维又忍不住他的暴脾气打人，真是屋漏偏逢连夜雨。尼德兰看到自己待了十几年的俱乐部风雨飘摇，他还忍心在这个时候走人吗？！考虑到俱乐部急需人，所以他又多留了几个月！”

“嗯...他并没有那么冷血嘛。”菲利评论。

罗维沉默了，鉴于俱乐部现正面临的困境，尼德兰的留下绝对是重要的强心剂，可以稳定军心，安抚球迷。罗维对尼德兰心怀感激，但他不知道如何主动与尼德兰讲和。

跑圈结束后，大伙儿到草皮附近就地休息。罗维也坐到场边的板凳上休息，思考要怎么和尼德兰说上话。这时，他的视野中出现了一块华夫饼，他纳闷地抬起头，发现拿着华夫饼的人是尼德兰。

“我妹妹做的华夫饼，你应该有兴趣尝一尝。”尼德兰对罗维说。

尼德兰竟然主动先跟罗维说话了！罗维接过华夫饼，说：“谢谢。”

“不用。”尼德兰说完，准备离开。

“不是，我认真的，谢谢你...”罗维喊住尼德兰，“...愿意再留半个赛季，这可能会拯救球队上半赛季做的一切努力。所以，谢谢。”

尼德兰转回头，微微一笑：“我还没有无情到那种程度。”

尼德兰走后，基尔走过来，坐到罗维身旁，看着罗维咬了一口那块华夫饼。

“给我尝一口！”基尔请求。

罗维叹口气，把华夫饼递到基尔嘴边，说：“就一口哦。”

基尔扶起罗维拿着饼的手，张开大口，低下头，眼看就要把整块饼咬掉，罗维急忙呵斥：“不行！”

基尔不听罗维的，张开嘴，将整张饼塞进了嘴里，他得意地咀嚼着，只给罗维留下手里摁住的边角。罗维无可奈何地用手轻轻拍了一下基尔后脑勺，以示惩罚，愠怒地将剩下的一点吃掉。

接下来的训练项目是队内对抗赛，这一次全队被分成两队进行比赛。与过去许多次对抗赛一样，两队的人未经萨里批准擅自要求对输的一方进行惩罚，这次的惩罚项目是，输掉的人要共同为胜者做一顿披萨大餐。

结果以尼德兰、佩德罗、弗朗领衔的小队输球了，他们只好在午饭时间到餐厅占用阿姨们的厨房。伊莎姐不放心他们，所以主动提出要帮忙，她打印好披萨的菜谱放在台上，为大伙儿准备好需要的材料，并全程在一旁指导。

制作过程中的主力其实只有弗朗西斯和佩德罗，其他人只是围观或打下手，菊全程都在默默削胡萝卜，托里一直在搅面。

“小伙子还挺强壮嘛~”“主厨”弗朗西斯盯着托里搅拌的动作饶有兴致地说，托里微笑着说谢谢。

弗朗西斯对佩德罗赞不绝口，但对其他正在动手的队友，他说得最多的是“先生，要有爱，对待食物，要有爱啊~”。

罗维、基尔、斯洛这帮赢球了的也好奇地逛到厨房里来看输家的工作情况，基尔和斯洛脸上带着幸灾乐祸的表情，凑在忙活的输家身边打扰他们干活。罗尼和优格（他没有参加训练，但仍到训练场来了）熟练地举着手机拍下输家们为他们做饭的模样，罗维和伊莎姐一样，对他们的一些做法难以忍受，总是想插手帮忙，几乎也要披上围裙加入输家阵营了。

但最后被弗朗西斯阻止，弗朗西斯说：“欸，你输球了么？就乖乖等好吃的吧。”

这帮人打扰了食堂工作人员半天，还好最后的成果可以令人接受。

“谢谢你，尼德兰，”佩德罗在获得不错的评价后，对全程只是帮着倒水的尼德兰嘲讽道，“你啥忙没帮上。”

“也谢谢你，佩德罗，”尼德兰接着嘲讽，“早上对抗赛的时候，你也啥忙没帮上，因此我们才能在这儿为老爷们做饭。”

====

1月18日是基尔的生日，不过他其实过了会为生日大肆庆祝的年纪，所以本来只想把这天当普通的一天过。然而他亲爱的拿波里队友们可不会这么想，他们坚持要为基尔举行生日派对，最后经过商量，一致决定在罗尼和优格的公寓举行。

基尔迫于大家的盛情难却，只能答应，他其实更希望和罗维在家中过个安静的生日。

说是给基尔过生日，其实这不过是大家又过一把歌舞瘾的合理借口。因为今天有两堂训练课，很多人连训练服都没换，就直接到罗尼家里去了，不过他们的兴致没被消磨一点点。放眼望去，齐刷刷身着拿波里训练服的人跳舞的派对情景，恐怕世间少有。

罗尼和优格租来了乐器，所以有这方面特长的队友可以施展一二。虽然举行派对不是基尔本意，不过在派对中可以频频与罗维共舞，令他觉得也没有想象中那么坏。

基尔作为主角，被大伙儿逼到话筒前好几次，而罗维全程只上了舞台一次。唯一的一次，也是为了基尔才上的。

罗维的“演出”是事先准备好的，他和弗朗、菲利一齐上台，如之前讲好的那样，为基尔献上他们的“生日礼物”。

三人共同演唱了《冰雪奇缘》里的歌曲《[love is an open door](http://music.163.com/song?id=28031117&userid=78354583)》，分别用法语、意大利语和波兰语演绎，但到最后一次高潮，只有罗维在唱，而这次，罗维没有用意大利语唱，而是用德语。

这完全是基尔没有想到的惊喜，罗维从来没有透露过他在学习德语，他总是埋怨德语难学，却为了基尔的生日特意学习了这“难死了”的语言，这完全把基尔打动了。

派对结束后，罗维和基尔离开了罗尼和优格家。基尔松了口气，他现在终于能如愿只和罗维度过自己生日的最后几个小时了。

基尔的车开过瞭望台时，罗维喊了停车，明显他又想下车俯瞰一番他最爱的城市了。

罗维走下车，走到瞭望台边，跨过栏杆，坐到了栏杆上边，静静地眺望远方。基尔关上车门，站在车边，定定看着背对他的罗维。罗维的面前是无垠的夜空，上面布满了繁星，夜空底下，是同样无边无际的海水，和密密麻麻傍山而建的白色民居。

罗维瘦小而安静的身影，与远处浩瀚而热闹的世界交融在一起，却令基尔感到异样的和谐。基尔着迷地注视着眼前的景象，缓缓拿出了手机，将这副景色拍了下来，他希望将这个画面永远地保存起来。

罗维侧过头，召唤基尔：“你在后边干啥？不过来吗？”

基尔走到栏杆边，也坐了上去。

“抱歉，”罗维说，“给你的生日礼物就只有一首歌。因为我想不出你会想要什么东西，你想要的东西都有了。”

基尔笑了：“道什么歉？我想不到更好的礼物了！我知道你认为德语有多难学，可还是为了我用德语唱了这首歌，这还不够宝贵吗？”

晚上瞭望台山风很大，罗维突然蜷缩起身子，双手不停摩擦着双臂。基尔立即脱下外套，给罗维披上，罗维起初不愿穿，但他力气比基尔小多了。

“谢谢你，基尔。”

“谢啥？这点冷对我来说是小意思！”

“我指的是，”罗维把头转向基尔一边，认真地盯着他说，“谢谢这段时间你做的一切。这段日子不太好过，要不是你的陪伴，我不可能这么快振作起来。”

基尔面容变得十分柔和，他温柔地回：“罗维，对我，你不用说谢谢。”

“嗯...”罗维答应，又把头转向前方，“你回门兴要办的事办好了吗？”

“啊...不是这么着急的事，赛季结束再办也不迟。”

“是吗？...”罗维迟疑，“刚才你许了什么生日愿望啊？”

“这是秘密！说出来就不准了！”

“我就知道你会这么说......走吧！”罗维翻身，跳下了栏杆。

基尔跳下栏杆，跟上罗维。

基尔许的生日愿望是——希望罗维永远幸福快乐。

====

休战20天后，意大利甲级联赛终于在新一年再度打响。罗维穿着球队的正装，出现在圣保罗VIP看台上，正处于禁赛期的他只能到现场作为球迷中的一员支持球队。不知道是不是被罗维认错态度良好的感化，意大利足总最终决定宽宏大量，只处罚罗维禁赛两场，这已经是不幸中的大幸了。

不过，不管怎样，这场对阵拉齐奥的比赛，罗维是只能作壁上观的。有的人可能会认为球员因各种原因不能正常地参加比赛，但照样能坐着拿高薪，是多么喜闻乐见的事。其实但凡有点责任心和进取心的职业球员，更乐意自己是场上的十一人而不是场边看戏的那个，很多时候，在场边支持自己球队要比在场上亲自比赛要紧张得多。

整场比赛，罗维都十分紧张，VIP包厢内有舒服的靠背椅，可他几乎没坐上去过，他着急得左右踱步，喝了一杯又一杯咖啡，有好几次都有跳出包厢的冲动。上一周的意大利杯比赛，在杯赛中仍能上场的罗维踢出了堪称本赛季个人代表作的一场球，因为他希望尽全力弥补自己之前犯下的过错，但这场球，他什么也做不了。

还好，尼德兰的回归及时挽救了拿波里，这场比赛，他领导的后防多次阻止了拉齐奥的猛攻，最终只让对方的前锋因莫比莱打进一球。更应该令人感恩的，是本场临危受命大放异彩的基尔伯特，在球队危难关头力挽狂澜。他助攻菲利打入第一球，又利用任意球机会直接打入一粒射向死角的世界波，他用球技带领球队前进，还用精神感染着队友。

打入那粒任意球后，基尔跑到罗维所在的死忠看台，做了一件绝对会让全那不勒斯人都爱上他的举动。他亲吻了拿波里的队徽，这是基尔过去从未做过的庆祝动作，过去只有斯洛和罗维才会常常做这个动作！

基尔亲完队徽，又对着看台，用右手拍了拍左侧的心脏，然后，亲吻自己的右手，伸展右手，将这个吻送向看台。可以想象死忠看台澎湃的喝彩声，基尔朝看台莞尔一笑，跑回了中圈。

罗维站在VIP包厢边缘，见证基尔的整个庆祝过程后，愣住了。他感到头晕目眩，不仅因为四周的球迷冲天的欢呼声，不仅因为球队领先了，不仅因为对球队缺兵少将时毅然扛下重担的基尔满怀感激，还因为他能清晰听到的自己强烈快速的心跳声。

或许是他想多了，可罗维觉得，基尔把手按在心前时，送上飞吻时，双眼盯着的，都是自己。理智告诉他，基尔是对整座拿波里死忠看台做的致意，可罗维的感情，尽管不想承认，可他的确希望基尔做的这一切，只是专专为了他。不过，怎么可能呢？罗维摇了摇头。

2:1的比分保持到了比赛结束，基尔理所当然是本场比赛的MVP。

基尔心情愉快地接受着记者采访，突然听到一声熟悉的“基尔！”。基尔转过头，咧开嘴迎接从看台跑下来的罗维。

罗维飞奔着，冲到基尔跟前，直接跳到了基尔身上。基尔赶紧双手托住罗维的屁股，以防他掉下去。罗维紧紧抱住基尔，双腿紧紧捆住他，整张脸都埋进了基尔脖子里。基尔也低下头，把鼻子埋入罗维肩膀。

罗维亲了基尔脖子几口，然后抬起头，双手捧起基尔的脸，兴奋地直视他。罗维因为刚才跑得太快，现在还气喘吁吁满脸通红，基尔注视着近在咫尺的罗维的脸，迷住了。

有那么一段时间，两人都陷入了危险的沉默当中，他们知道自己应该放开对方，却谁也不愿放手。

还好，他们可爱的队友再次“拯救”了两人，将他们从模糊不清的界限边缘拉回来。佩德罗的口哨声惊醒了两人，他们同时放开了对方。

“又秀恩爱了~love birds~”佩德罗逗两人。

基尔若无其事地挠挠头，罗维干咳了一声，面向佩德罗和尼德兰两人，他直视尼德兰说：“谢谢，你。”

尼德兰心领神会地点了点头，走过去了，佩德罗也拍了拍罗维肩膀，然后跟上了尼德兰。

“尼德兰到底是爱拿波里的。”基尔微笑望着远去的两人说。

罗维点点头：“我很高兴拿波里的历史中有他的一部分，希望他最终也会为曾与那不勒斯相遇感到高兴。”

TBC

 

**信息补充：**

利物浦队惩罚输掉对抗赛的球员做派的[视频](http://n.miaopai.com/media/P49BFjXaEXGYs~DQyvCgFmfTxKsA2qCp)，英国人的黑暗料理...

基尔看到的[夜景](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1OE8u50R6SPy3GcCyt_UXAw)。冬休期做志愿和去西班牙集训（度假）的[德甲球员](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1NZesU_wpgJfB-AlujpDnfQ)（门兴的那张是副队长温特和诺伊豪斯）


	27. Massagist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗维兼职做队内按摩师。

又一天的训练任务结束后，基尔和部分拿波里球员走进球队理疗室内，想做一下按摩舒缓身体疲劳。

基尔趴到按摩床上，拿起手机自顾自玩起来，瞧也没瞧过来为他做按摩的理疗师。刚结束的训练课是专门为周末的联赛准备的，所以被禁赛的罗维没有参加的必要，因此也不需要做什么放松活动。说实话基尔不知道罗维现在在干嘛，可能在训练室里打桌球。

基尔专心地在油管上观看拿波里的比赛集锦，主要在看他自己的和罗维的，看到罗维的比赛集锦时，他总是一副迷弟表情，心想罗维这个小身板里竟然能蕴含那么大的能量，罗维在草场上时，灵动得就如一只精灵。

基尔盯着屏幕，感觉到按压在自己身上的双手有点陌生，和之前给他做过按摩的理疗师的手感都不一样，新来的?不过，这不是坏的方面的陌生，这双手十分纤细柔软，就跟女孩子的似的，可力道却不低，力量恰到好处，基尔的身体在这双手的触摸下很快完全放松下来。基尔感觉很好，以至于频频发出舒服的感叹声。

“我的服务还令您满意吗？”这位“理疗师”问道。

听到理疗师的声音后，基尔双眼终于肯离开手机屏幕，看向对方，满脸惊讶（恐）。

“罗，罗维?！”基尔惊讶地问，“怎么会是你?！”

“想不到吧？”罗维得意地笑道，“我最近训练任务少了很多，闲得慌，就向萨里要了这份兼职，我对自己的按摩技术还是很自信的。”

“哦，哦，哦是吗？”基尔吞吞吐吐地回，原本完全放松的肌肉又紧张起来。这么说，刚才一直触碰基尔身体的，是罗维的手！罗维摸过基尔的肩膀、背部、腰部、臀部、大腿、小腿。就在刚才，基尔还一点没在意，可现在罗维的手按摩基尔大腿内侧的感觉突然反复回荡于基尔感官。

糟糕，那股不可遏制的欲望又回来了，基尔知道自己下体随时可能会有反应，因此迅速蹦了起来。

“呃...我想我放松得差不多了，很好的服务，谢谢你，罗维！”基尔快速说完逃脱的借口，没等罗维回复就飞一般逃离了理疗室。

罗维站在原地，抱怨：“溜得这么快，我的服务真的好吗？...”

“罗维！该轮到我了吧？”罗尼在几张床位外喊，他是体验过罗维娴熟的按摩手法的人，能让罗维为他服务的机会不多，他肯定不会放过这次机会。

“就来！”罗维回复，很快将基尔莫名其妙的反应所带来的疑问抛诸脑后。

接下来几天，基尔再没有去过理疗室按摩，刻意躲开可能被罗维按摩的机会。罗维娴熟的技艺很快在更衣室传播开来，越来越多队友专门指明希望罗维帮他们按摩。

这一天，基尔同样提早回更衣室，坐在安静的更衣室内。这时嘈杂的人声越来越近，接着就是按摩完的队友们进门的场景。

“呀~真舒服~罗维真厉害。”弗朗揉着自己完全酥软的肩膀感叹。

“他退役后完全可以凭这手艺赚钱！”托里跟着说。

涌入的队友们说着各种赞扬的话，仿佛仍对刚才接受的服务意犹未尽。

“基尔，你最近怎么都没去按摩？”菲利坐到基尔身边，擅自占了罗维的位置，问对方，“罗维的手法可厉害了，你应该也试试。”

“呃，我觉得自己不需要按摩。”基尔局促地找借口。

“是吗？我记得你很喜欢按摩的呀！”

“你记错了吧。”

“是吗？”菲利歪着头，用手揉了揉基尔的肩膀，“我倒觉得你需要一次按摩呢，你的肌肉好僵硬。”

基尔拍开菲利的手，说:“我说不用就不用。”

这时忙完了的罗维走回自己的位置，菲利只好没趣地嘟囔了句“好吧”，把位置腾开给罗维。

====

当天晚上，基尔和罗维在家中看比赛。

“你最近怎么了?”罗维突然问基尔。

“啊？我怎么了?”

“你最近都没去过理疗室吧？剧烈运动过后，适当恢复身体是很重要的。是因为我吗？你不信任我的技术。”

“没有！我只是认为没必要，我自己感觉很好！”

“趴下！”罗维命令。

“欸?”基尔犹疑。

“趴下！”罗维再次命令。

基尔无法违抗罗维，只好照做，他伸展身子，整个人趴到沙发上。罗维蹲在沙发旁边，提起基尔的一只胳膊，用手捏了捏。

“天啊！你的肌肉那么紧，竟然还说不需要按摩！”罗维惊道，“你需要一次专业的全身按摩。”

“那我明天就去理疗室。”

“现在就需要。”罗维不顾基尔反对，擅自脱掉了拖鞋，坐到基尔背上，动手为基尔按摩肩膀，“全身放松。”

罗维的举动超出基尔预计，他竟然还坐到了基尔身上！基尔此时能深刻地感受到罗维身体的存在，罗维的双手触碰他的皮肤对他感官的刺激，罗维的身体压在他身上的重量，罗维的胯部就在自己下腹的背侧。基尔很想立刻起身推开罗维，可是这么做肯定会伤罗维的心，他也不知道该找什么借口拒绝；况且，基尔根本就不想阻止罗维，罗维的每一次触摸，对他来说都是无上的享受。因此，基尔屈服了，屈服于自己的欲望，任由自己的感觉在罗维的刺激下自行发展。

罗维先是按摩基尔的背侧，动作缓慢而有力，基尔闭着眼，感觉自己像是处于某部色情电影当中。有时候，为了按摩某些部位，比如说头部，罗维需要俯下身，更加靠近基尔，这时，基尔还能进一步感受罗维不远处的体温。

不知过了多久，基尔听到罗维在自己耳边轻轻低吟:“翻过来。”

基尔意识迷糊地照做，翻过身子，面对罗维。罗维再次坐到基尔身上，准备按摩正面的肌肉。但他的动作刚开始就停住了，基尔疑惑地睁开眼，映入眼帘的是罗维诧异和震惊（确切地说，是惊恐）的脸。

基尔回过神来，自己的脸上很快也反映出罗维脸上的表情。罗维此时坐着的位置，正是基尔胯部上方，而基尔的下体，早就已经在罗维的影响下挺起来了。

“不是，罗维，你听我解释，我不是，我没有...”基尔胡言乱语地想找解释，他看到罗维难以置信的表情，以及越来越红的脸......

“我，这只是意外，罗维，你听我说！”基尔嚷嚷着，突然睁开眼睛。但他没有看到罗维的身影，自己也没有躺在沙发上。他躺在三楼自己的床上，原来只是一场梦...

基尔深舒一口气，庆幸一切只是一场梦，他还能清晰地感受到方才梦中的恐惧感，还记得罗维那副惊恐的表情。

“好可怕...”基尔低声自语，他朝自己下体看看，果然，他的下体也仍保持着梦中的形态。

基尔叹口气，瞥了一眼墙上的时钟，才7点半，他还有足够时间完成他的“清晨自慰”。

基尔将左手伸入被子底下，缓缓钻入自己的四角短裤，温柔地握住如今十分敏感的勃起。他侧着身子，用右手揉捏自己上部的肌肉，试图回想罗维的手的触感。然而他的手的力道太大了，根本没有罗维的手带给他的那种酥软的感觉，他多么希望罗维现在就在他的身边，抱着他，亲着他，抚慰着他啊...

基尔低声吟诵着罗维的名字，渴求着罗维触碰他，他感到自己下体的反应越来越激烈，自己对罗维的渴望也越来越强烈。

“基尔！你怎么了？今天怎么比我起的还迟？”罗维突然推开基尔房间的门，想都没想过应该先敲门这样的礼貌问题。

基尔赶紧停下手里的活，与罗维尴尬对视。罗维的脸马上全红了，他立即又把基尔的门使劲关上，飞快地跑下了楼。

经过这样的意外，基尔的下体早就恢复正常，他也没有心情了。他现在只想知道出去后要怎么面对罗维，尤其是基尔刚才还一直在叫着罗维的名字...这可能是有生以来第一次，基尔不想起床。

最后，基尔精神恍惚地起了床，他呆呆坐在餐桌前，等待命运的审判。他不敢看罗维，只能一直盯着自己的盘子。

罗维夹了一条香肠到基尔盘子里，基尔惊讶地抬头看罗维。

“赶紧吃啊，别愣神了！”罗维抱怨。

罗维没有生他的气！等一下，罗维没有生他的气?就算听到基尔在自慰的时候叫他的名字？也就是说...

“你...不生气?”基尔试探，满心期待。

罗维脸又红了，他瞪了基尔一眼说:“我为什么要生气?！这件事过去就过去了，你为啥还要再提出来！”

“真的？”基尔满脸喜悦，拉住罗维的手。

罗维疑惑地盯着基尔：“这是什么值得高兴的事吗？我又不会因为撞见你干那事就讨厌你，说到底是我擅自闯入不对，而且，是人都会zi...做那事好吧?！”

基尔的表情立刻收敛起来，他收回自己的手，问:“你闯进来的时候，没有听见我说了什么吧？”

“当然没有，你放心了没？”

基尔笑了笑，失望地想果然结果是这样的啊...

“对了，从今天开始我就不干那兼职啦，萨里允许我参加球队所有的训练课了！”

“是吗？那很好啊！”至少这对于基尔来说是好消息，他不用继续躲着罗维和做各种悲催的春梦了。

“嗯，”罗维点点头，伸手捏了捏基尔的胳膊，“呀！你的肌肉这么紧张，最近好像都没见你去做按摩啊！你真应该去做一次了！”

罗维的话又召回了基尔刚才梦境中的一些场景，基尔眨了眨眼，把那些念头赶走：“知道了，我今天训练完就去。”

TBC


	28. I've used up all of my tricks, but you probably don't like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在摩纳哥度过的情人节。欧战再起。

情人节将至，不巧的是，拿波里队在情人节当天，需要到客场摩纳哥参加欧联杯淘汰赛，所以基尔没办法与罗维单独度过。不过，他俩本来就不是情侣，就算当天没有比赛，基尔也找不出什么借口与罗维做一些特殊的事情。

然而，弗朗西斯却不那么想，他们需要到摩纳哥踢比赛，对基尔来说是再幸运不过的事。因为作为摩纳哥青训球员，弗朗对这个公国了如指掌，他可以为基尔和罗维创造各种机会。虽然情人节当天需要比赛，但球队会提前一天到摩纳哥做准备，在前一天，基尔能够和罗维度过一个不一样的情人节前夕，这反而是没比赛在家静静度过情人节所不能比的。

弗朗西斯就是这么计划的，不得不说，他为基尔和罗维的未来做了大量努力，就像基尔说的，他虽然有跟踪狂爱好，但的确是个非常好的哥们。

球队早上完成场地适应训练后，球员们可以自由活动。下午基尔以出去散心为由把罗维拉出了酒店。

球队下榻的酒店就在摩纳哥主场路易二世球场附近，从酒店阳台就能看到海滩，酒店附近有许多可以游玩的地方——王子城堡、植物园、海洋博物馆、丰维耶码头，还有摩纳哥城内最美味的饭店。弗朗当然事先为基尔做过功课，并且要求基尔实时给他报告进展。

弗朗为两人的摩纳哥之旅做得可谓面面俱到，所谓万事俱备只欠东风，可惜，再周全的计划也抵不过命运之神的搅局。

这一次的意外不是天时，因为这天是法国南部寻常的温和气候，十分适合出游；而是人为，基尔本想与罗维单独度过这次短暂的旅程，却频频有人搅局，而且，搅局的还总是同一个人。

摩纳哥以他们优秀的青训系统闻名，更出名的是他们低价买入球员、将其打造成千万球星卖出的能力，他们和阿贾克斯都是著名的足球黑店，其他球队想要买他们球队的球员，总是要花上很多钱。

这次冬窗，摩纳哥同样买入了几位青年才俊，其中就有中央陆军的伊万，那位两场欧冠比赛打进拿波里两球的十号前场。其实，伊万早在18年夏天的俄罗斯世界杯上就已经大放异彩，他被认为是俄罗斯队中最前途无量的年轻人，许多豪门都与他传过绯闻，而最终下手的是摩纳哥。

伊万与拿波里的缘分看起来不浅，加上欧联杯的这两场，这赛季他与拿波里已经做过四次对手了。更说不清的是，他和基尔罗维的缘分也不浅，因为这次基尔和罗维的两人“约会”，伊万竟难以理解地多次出现。

基尔和罗维首先是到[丰维耶](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g190406-d3915432-Reviews-Port_de_Fontvieille-Fontvieille.html)海滩走了走，边走边谈心。突然，伊万冷不丁地走到他俩旁边，眯着眼跟他们打招呼。基尔原本以为伊万会立刻离开，可他却继续聊了下去。

“这个海滩风景还可以，”伊万笑着说，“可是对于看惯那不勒斯迷人海景的你们，这里就太普通了吧？”

“应该是吧，”罗维思考着回答，“不过，就算是到风景比那不勒斯还好的海滩去，我说不定还会认为那不勒斯的才是最美的吧？”

“有道理，你有去过俄罗斯的海港吗？”伊万继续聊。

“还没有呢。”罗维摇头。

结果，伊万和罗维两人一起走了很久，直到见到他自己的摩纳哥队友，才离开两人。

基尔天真地以为终于摆脱掉伊万了，高兴地和罗维走去附近的植物园，谁知在园中又遇见了那个人。伊万又是以那副友好的眯眼笑和他们打招呼，很快开始为两人介绍园中的植物，几乎和两人一齐走完了整个植物园。

在海洋博物馆，基尔心情忐忑地四下张望，祈祷不要再见到那头飘逸的银发，然而，果然，在这儿，伊万也出现了。当罗维和基尔好奇地阅览墙上的海洋生物图鉴时，伊万神不知鬼不觉地插入两人之间，他照样眯着眼，为两人介绍法国南部常见的海洋生物。

这样的情节在这短短一天重现了一遍又一遍，当基尔和罗维到当地的[圣母无原罪主教座堂](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g190408-d195262-Reviews-Cathedrale_Notre_Dame_Immaculee-Monaco_Ville.html)观摩时，伊万突然出现，推荐他们更应该去尼斯大教堂看看；当基尔和罗维在弗朗预订的高级餐厅吃晚饭时，伊万极其巧合地坐在两人旁边，出于友好，罗维邀请了独自一人的伊万与他俩一起坐；当基尔和罗维特地在傍晚观摩华灯初上的[王子宫殿](https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Attraction_Review-g190408-d195270-Reviews-Prince_s_Palace-Monaco_Ville.html)时，伊万也会出现在宫殿下，仰望着防御塔上的巡逻士兵，拿宫殿和莫斯科的红场做比较。

基尔和罗维今晚的最后一项活动是坐上丰维耶码头的观光游艇，到海上看看。基尔当然十分希望两人约会的最后一站能再无人打扰，然而，伊万当然又出现了，基尔完全泄了气，这次连招呼都不想再打了。

“又见到你俩了，真有缘。”伊万同样趴到船栏杆上，笑着说。

“是啊，有缘到邪门的程度。”罗维回。

“你们今天玩得开心吗？”伊万问。

罗维点点头:“谢谢你的介绍，帮了我们不少忙。”

“期待明晚的对决。”伊万说。

“嗯，希望两队能踢场精彩的比赛。”罗维客气回。

伊万拍了拍罗维肩膀，然后，不是看着罗维，而是看着基尔说:“明晚见，今晚你们肯定不会再见到我啦~”

伊万转头走开，并且很快消失在人群之中，基尔纳闷地看着他消失，总觉得伊万看他时意味深长，好像已经猜到他心里在想什么一样。不过，他很快将疑问抛之脑后，因为他和罗维终于能够独处了！

基尔从走过的服务员的托盘里拿了两杯葡萄酒，和罗维静静看着天上密密麻麻的星星和下边黑黢黢的海水。

基尔呼了一口气说:“希望伊万不要又出现了...”

“我想他也只是想找同伴一起游玩吧，每次见到他，总是一个人。”罗维平静地说。

基尔转头盯着罗维，觉得自己陷得更深了，他很庆幸，只有他能够了解罗维的这一面。

“明天就是情人节了呢。”罗维改变话题。

“是啊，”基尔应道，“话说，我还没问过这个问题，你的理想情人是什么样的?”

罗维思考了好一会儿，说:“我不知道。”

要是过去，这个问题对罗维来说是很简单的，他肯定会回答漂亮可爱的女孩儿，可是，现在他越来越不确定了。

“你试着说一下嘛！”基尔催促。

“嗯...”罗维大脑一片空白，只好随口说，“心灵强大，有责任感，有同情心，在认清了我的真面目后，仍然愿意与我共同生活。”

“好难啊，世上哪有这么完美的人?”

你自己就不是这样的人吗？罗维暗暗说，不过他没有说出来，要他主动夸人简直要他半条命。

“话说，你有过喜欢的人吗？这方面的事，好像我也从来没问过你。”罗维问。

“当然有！现在就有。”

“是吗？！！！”罗维惊讶地回，他也不明白自己反应为什么要这么大，“从来没听你说起过！是那不勒斯人吗？还是门兴人?”

“是那不勒斯人。”

“啊？是我认识的人吗？”罗维更吃惊了，同时有一种难以言喻的失落感。

基尔没有回答，罗维觉得自己不该继续追问下去，他其实也不想再问下去，他失望极了，也不明白自己为何如此失望，是因为连基尔这个木头脑袋都有喜欢的人而他自己仍孤身一人吗？还是因为他最要好的朋友没想过告诉他自己有喜欢的人?

“她...是什么样的人啊？”罗维五味杂陈地问，很难想象什么样的人才能俘获基尔的心。

“很可爱！我一生中见过的最可爱的人！也是我见过的最美丽的人，不止外表！但是，如果可以的话，我真不愿意把眼睛从那张完美的脸上移开半秒...”

罗维注视着基尔陈述时的表情，那是十分着迷的表情。

基尔看着眼前荡漾起波浪的海面，继续说:“一般人很难察觉，可那是非常温柔的一个人...”基尔回想起罗维拾起自己扭伤的手时关切的神情，回想罗维当时的话，继续:“非常善解人意的一个人...明明才认识，就能够理解我心里的真实想法。”他又想起罗维为了主力位置做的一切努力，接着说:“那么努力想要赢得尊重，装作不在乎但比谁都想获得认可，小小的身体里却蕴含着那么大的能量...还有那种对家人的爱，和对家乡的爱，有时候，我都嫉妒了。因为，我爱那个人。爱，你懂吧？罗维。”

“你爱她?”罗维惊讶地问，在爱字上加重了语气。

“正因为如此，我才会嫉妒，因为我想独自占有那个人全部的爱。我很自私吧？”基尔笑着看罗维，“我一直是个自私的人，不知道你有没有发现。遇见那个人后，我的喜怒哀乐全和对方有关，只要不见到那个人的面，我就会开始想对方，期待对方的消息。如果可以的话，我希望永远待在那个人身边，我希望那个人见不到我的时候也会想我想得发疯，希望那个人微笑的原因只是我，而不是别人。我喜欢看到那个人笑，并不是因为我时时刻刻为对方着想，只是因为我喜欢是自己、而不是别的什么人、让那个人得到了幸福...”

“够了，不用再说了！”罗维打断基尔，自己都吓了一跳，“我不需要知道你被某个人迷得神魂颠倒的细枝末节。”

“罗维，我说的那个人，就是...”

“我不需要知道那个人是谁，那是你的事情。”罗维坚决拒绝继续听下去。

“是吗？你不需要吗？”基尔转头看回海面，表情难以捉摸。

“我不需要！你喜欢谁，跟我有什么关系？！”

“好吧。”

罗维的反应本不应该如此强烈，但他其实已经很收敛了，罗维的内心，已经可以用狂风暴雨形容。罗维再一次为自己天真的自以为是感到可笑，他一直以为，自己就是基尔生活的中心，他对基尔了如指掌，是基尔最完美的足球拍档，他和基尔总是在一块，基尔也总是显得很开心。可是！他从未想过，还有另外一个人，比他还要了解基尔，比他更能令基尔感到快乐，这种感觉，让罗维快嫉妒疯了。

罗维诺想，基尔伯特的确不止于他，也不只是他想象中的样子。

====

“你这个大笨蛋，罗维说他不想知道，你就真的不说下去了吗？！”弗朗西斯恼怒地说，声音被哗啦啦淋下来的水流掩盖了一点。这时只有他和基尔两人在浴室洗澡，弗朗作为摩纳哥青训、基尔作为本晚欧联淘汰赛的MVP，才跟萨里出席完赛后记者会。

“既然他不在乎我喜欢谁，我还有什么必要继续说下去...”基尔在紧靠着弗朗的另一隔间回。

“笨蛋！他很有可能是嫉妒了，所以说气话呢！这个时候你更应该赶紧揭晓谜底！”

“他也有可能是真的不在乎呢！”

“不可能！”弗朗把头探进基尔的隔间，很快被基尔推回去，“你就是又退缩了吧？你害怕了！我没说错吧？你这胆小鬼。”

“没错！我就是害怕了，你高兴了没？”基尔额头挨着墙壁，任由水流从自己头发流下，“谢谢你为我做的一切，弗朗西斯，不过，这事你不要再管了。”

“好吧，我不管了。你接下来要怎么办？”

“说实话，我不知道，我不知道...”

========

拿波里对阵摩纳哥的比赛是场轻松的胜利，尽管摩纳哥是家大球会，但他们这赛季状态不佳。这场比赛没有很多可以讲述的，我们还是看看欧冠赛场上发生了什么趣事吧。

这周进行的欧冠16强淘汰赛，最值得关注的是罗马对阵皇马，还有切尔西对阵拜仁慕尼黑这两场比赛。

罗马和皇马的比赛是一场无聊的平局，整场比赛大部分时间，来奥林匹克球场看球的罗马和皇马球迷，都会感到昏昏欲睡，除了差不多五分钟的插曲。

正当奥林匹克内的所有人都因沉闷的场面快要进入梦乡时，一团黑色的小影子映入观众眼帘。那是一只胖嘟嘟的小黑猫，有着淡绿色的眼珠和笃定的眼神。本来快睡着的观众此时表情也有生气起来，连场上的队员们，都停下脚步饶有兴致地观察着黑猫的举动。

黑猫迈着自信而矫健的小碎步，在罗马后防队员间自由穿梭，罗马本赛季漏洞百出的后防线再次被披露得一览无余。黑猫几乎过掉了罗马后防的每一个球员，罗马后卫海格多次试图抓住黑猫，但都因对方速度太快而失败了。最后，场上所有人都放弃了捕捉，只是袖手旁观，等待黑猫自己跑下草皮，才将无聊的比赛继续下去。

奥林匹克的比赛很无聊，那边斯坦福桥的比赛却发生了很多趣事。

井水不犯河水的伦敦豪强和慕尼黑豪门，在本场比赛竟出现了两次争执，并且，还是因为十分可笑的理由产生的争执。

一次，是因为切尔西的十号前场亚瑟禁区射门时，不小心射中了拜仁一号门将路德的脸，皮球正中路德的脸，从门梁上方弹出了场。路德痛苦地捂起脸，因此引来了十号队友阿尔的强烈抗议。阿尔声称亚瑟是故意的，亚瑟解释他怎么会不想进球反而专门往门将踢，阿尔耍赖说那也不能踢脸，亚瑟揉着眉头说他难道控制得了，阿尔最后只好拿亚瑟射术糟糕来回呛。这次孩子气的争吵最后在双方队友丁马克和罗德的劝导下和平收场。

还有一次，亚瑟的射门终于找对了方向，穿过路德的十指关直入网窝，切尔西主场一比零领先拜仁。亚瑟十分高兴地庆祝着，而兴奋过头的队友丁马克，以滑雪姿势，从草坪上滑向亚瑟，可能是因为伦敦刚下过雨场地仍湿滑，丁马克控制不住速度，没有及时停住，直接撞向了亚瑟，而丁马克半扬起的得意的左脚，非常不巧地正中队长亚瑟的裆部。

亚瑟痛苦地捂住裤裆，跪到草皮上，丁马克赶紧起身向亚瑟赔不是。在一边目睹了一切的阿尔，很坏地捂住嘴巴偷偷笑了，亚瑟的队友们发现阿尔在嘲笑他们队长，一个个走向阿尔找说法。阿尔赶紧收敛笑容，摆出一副无辜模样，摊开双手表示自己什么都没干。最后又是拜仁的队长罗德出手，才又一次摆平这幼稚的争吵。

赛后，丁马克被问及是否担心自己场上的行为导致队长的记恨，毕竟那一下还是很疼的，丁马克撇了撇嘴，满脸轻松地回：“一点也不。场上发生的事就在场上结束，这只是一次失败的庆祝而已。”

刚好阿尔路过，听完丁马克回答的他再一次忍不住笑出了声，他看向丁马克，丁马克看着他，耸了耸肩，无奈地笑了。

TBC

 

**信息补充：**

章节题目源自歌曲[cooler than me](http://music.163.com/song?id=5093706&userid=78354583)

黑猫[原出处](http://t.cn/EtDWNqB)，原为英超联赛埃弗顿对狼队的小插曲，官方认证的[喵锋](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1ac2F53VUr9SHKtda9jYYcg)。

亚瑟用球击中路德面部[灵感来源](https://pan.baidu.com/s/13eHuJXKzzBwra7mRFjC9Ug)，曼城球员击中南安普顿门将。亚瑟被丁马克踢中裆部[灵感来源](http://t.cn/E5feHso)。

十号是核心号码，伊万、亚瑟和阿尔都是队内十号，这是有意为之。


	29. This stress is wasting my emotions that I would rather be with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拿波里队拜访梵蒂冈。2019年的第一个国际比赛日。拿波里主场对尤文的关键战。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在经过各种认真（无聊）的思考，意识到只要他俩作为国家，无论在哪个世界，都不可能在一起后，我决定再次回来写这东西了。希望至少在我自己的世界里，他们能幸福。  
> 删改了之前的部分章节，我本来想多写写其他角色的，可惜最终导致人物众多，情节散乱，重点不清......所以这章以后我会加快节奏，且只专注写普罗马。

二月最后一天，拿波里再次北上首都挑战本赛季的老对手罗马队。两队都晋级了意大利杯的四强，正准备进行半决赛的首回合。另外两只晋级的球队是北方豪强尤文图斯和佛罗伦萨队。

拿波里最终凭借基尔的进球，客场一比零小胜罗马，为球队晋级决赛抢占了先机。在四月份，两队还将在圣保罗进行次回合的较量。

拿波里队在罗马多待了一天，因为球员们接到管理层的消息，说主席德佬为他们争取到了一个千载难逢的机会。拿波里队这天可以前去拜访梵蒂冈，还有与教皇私下会面的机会。

当球队大巴开进梵蒂冈城内时，大巴里的每一个人，无论是教练层、管理层还是球员们，都兴奋不已，毕竟这可是被教皇亲自接见的机会啊。不管他们信不信天主教，这都是一次难得的经历。

为了保持庄重，球队所有人都穿着俱乐部的正装。队内的这帮人，平时浪荡惯了，就算有些场合他们需要穿正装，他们也能穿出混混的感觉，很多时候底下还搭配着运动鞋。

不过，这回没有人会这么尝试了。当他们走进教皇那高雅大气的会客大厅时，一个个都站得笔直，看起来就像一群中学生。

教皇走进来后，站着接受每一位觐见者的祈福。不同的人走到教皇面前，会有不同的表现。

萨里这个不苟言笑的老烟鬼，看到教皇后竟然笑得那么温和。菲利因为太紧张，走到教皇前的每一个动作都是僵硬的。

罗维作为天主教徒，十分肃穆地走到教皇面前，认真地与教皇握手，没有一丝平日的不屑的表现，也没有一点胆怯。他用力握住教皇的手，直视对方，但眼神里不是逼迫而是敬意。教皇温和地笑了，回应他的眼神。罗维的这一系列行动，在基尔眼里，显得非常气派和帅气，不知怎的，基尔竟从这场面看出了圣洁的意味。

“孩子，我佩服你为反歧视做的努力。承认自己的错误，这需要很大的勇气，要放下怨恨，这需要更大的决心。毕竟，恨别人要比爱别人容易多了。”教皇温和地笑着说。

罗维小小惊了一下，没想到连教皇都知道他之前发表的宣言。他尽最大努力不让自己脸红，然后微微笑了笑表示对教皇表扬的感激。

罗维下去后，基尔接着走到教皇面前。基尔同样握住教皇的手，他俯下身，亲吻了教皇的戒指。对于他来说，见教皇有特殊的意义，他是真心以为，接受教皇降福的人，能够获得更多的信念和勇气。

在拿波里队的人一一见过教皇后，这次会见就差不多结束了，毕竟教皇不是那么闲的人。在告别前，教皇答应与大伙拍一张大合照。

在为合照做诸多准备的空隙，基尔趁机再次接近教皇，想向他探讨一些人生经验。

“圣方济各，您认为这种不同族群的人互相怨恨歧视的行为，真的会有完全消失的一天吗？您看球场上种族歧视的行为和言论络绎不绝，官方不停谴责和反对，可好像也没有什么作用啊？”基尔问教皇。

“亲爱的基尔，未来的事，恐怕只有上帝才知道会怎么样。”

基尔显然对这个回答不满意：“什么都推给上帝，这样也太省事了点吧？”

教皇微微笑了，说：“可是人类的未来会如何，我的确并不清楚啊，孩子。我当然希望将来有一天，不同立场不同族群的人能够毫无偏见地生活在一起。可是，我们的世界是个多样的世界，这个世界生活着不同的人们，就算是我们再怎么呼吁大家要互相理解，可总有的人，是不愿意理解和自己完全不同的人的。举个例子，你是门兴人，科隆是你们的死敌，你知道科隆的球员只是出于工作需要为科隆效力，他们实际上都是和你一样的职业球员，他们中说不定有一些很不错的人，可是实际上，你会真心喜欢一个科隆队的球员吗？并没有多少人，能够强大到能让理性战胜自己的感情。而人是群居动物，只要一出生，你就注定属于某个地方、某个族群，你就注定爱这个族群要胜过其他，也就是说，每个人注定会有偏见。在过去，教会尝试过建立一个唯一的世界，这个世界只接受基督教的指引，企图以此来消灭不同带来的偏见和纷争。可历史告诉我们了，这么做只会产生更多的问题。现在，我们也在学习，我们也在试着理解世界上其他的人，尽管有时候有些人的做法让我们难以接受。我想，要完全理解与你生长环境截然不同的人是非常艰难的，这个时候，我们需要的更多是忍耐，因为一旦我们放弃忍耐，其暴发的力量会毁掉这个文明的世界。一旦一部分人放弃忍耐，试图将他们的世界强加到其他人身上，那些被他们压迫的人，很快也会放弃忍耐，起身反击，这样，暴力和斗争就随之诞生了。人类文明，其实是非常脆弱的东西。”

“可是，如果我就是要其他人理解我，希望他们能接受我这样的人，我该怎么办呢？”基尔再问，表情异常严肃。

“这样的话，孩子，你需要有雷打不动的意志，还有不畏困难的勇气，因为你可能一辈子都要为此与命运做抗争。”教皇也认真地看着基尔，“你是一位了不起的球员，之后会有更多为你疯狂的球迷，可是，要改变他人的看法，才华还远远不够，光靠你脚下的球是不可能踢服所有人的。”

“嗯！我知道了！谢谢您，圣方济各，不怕麻烦解决我的疑惑！”基尔一副受益匪浅的模样，“不过，我还有一个问题。如果，我想把另一个无辜的人也拉入我的队伍，我希望他能够与我一起与那个残酷的世界作斗争，您认为我这么做是对的吗？”

教皇思考了一下，回答：“你要先确定，这个人的心意与你的是否完全一致，以及他是否拥有和你同样的决心，只有和你同样的决心，他才能够为你分担反抗浪涛的艰辛；但如果你并不确定的话，你最好不要把他拉到你的船上，这样只会让他觉得自己在受苦，让你感到后悔和愧疚。”

“我知道了，”基尔若有所思地回，“感谢您的指引，我已经知道该怎么做了。”

====

3月底的国际比赛日，被国家队召唤的人们又回到各自家乡报道。基尔回德国队参加对英格兰与对奥地利队的友谊赛，罗维再次被招进了意大利队，为对阵埃及队和西班牙的友谊赛做准备。

在埃及首都开罗进行的客场比赛上，罗维连比赛的大名单都没进，只能作壁上观。

基尔在推特上知道本场比赛罗维肯定不会上场后，顿时对比赛兴趣全无，他为罗维感到忿忿不平，在心底暗暗骂着意大利教练，不过，他仍然打开了本场比赛的直播链接。

这场比赛的确难以提起基尔的兴趣，场面波澜不惊，更重要的是连罗维的影子都找不着。基尔几乎都要睡着了，可正当他要闭上眼睛时，转播镜头好像故意不愿让他睡去的样子，转向了观众席。

未得到上场机会的意大利和埃及球员都坐在球员观众席上，罗维正巧被拍在了镜头最中间。埃及人果然喜欢弄些花里花俏的东西，因为这些球员的座位都是镶了金边的，座椅面料上还纹上了特具异域风情的花样，每一个座椅都像是为贵族准备的。

而正巧被拍到C位的罗维，看起来就是这些来看球的贵族中的王子大人。罗维当时为了掌握场上局势，坐得极其端正，双手分别紧紧扶着雕刻精美的扶手，一脸严肃，看起来的确像个王子一样气派十足。

基尔紧紧盯着镜头，完全沉迷其中，然而这只有短短十秒钟，镜头很快又切回赛场内了。基尔条件反射般凑到笔记本屏幕前，拉回进度条，重新又看了几遍这个镜头，最后还截了图。坐在一旁目睹了一切的路德，像看到变态一样看着自己的哥哥。

尽管未能上场，但罗维对此次埃及之旅十分满意，他对这短短三天的见闻兴奋不已。以至于他放下了所有羞怯，不厌其烦地通过各种通讯手段向基尔诉说他见到的新奇事物，因为他迫不及待地想和基尔分享。

这一次短暂分别，反而是基尔成了比较被动的那一个，单方面地接受罗维信息的狂轰滥炸。

最后，基尔只能无奈地发短信和罗维调侃：“罗维，你可真是离不开我呢，你给我发的短信，都没停顿超过十分钟吧？”

罗维的回复很快到了：“哼，你不想我烦你，我不发行了吧？！谁离不开你了？！大混蛋！”

之后，罗维的短信的确戛然而止，基尔看着最后这一条短信，无奈笑了笑。

实际上基尔怎么可能会嫌罗维烦呢？此刻在接受不到罗维的消息后，他根本就感到空虚得不行了，可他要开始学着适应没有罗维的生活了。他放下手机，因为要是拿着手机他就会不停翻阅与罗维的对话。他转头看路德，对方也在拿着手机认真打着字，也不知道在和谁聊得那么入迷。

基尔盯着天花板好一阵子，很快被这阵空虚压得喘不过气了，于是他坐起来，爬到路德床上，一把夺过路德的手机，把它扔到了自己床上。

路德盯着自己可怜的手机，转回头以疑问的眼光冷静地凝视哥哥，他已经习惯哥哥这些突如其来的举动了。

“年轻人少玩点手机！”基尔笑着说，“走，出去跟哥哥我散散步！”

“外面在下小雨。”路德回。

“你不想体验下伦敦的雨夜吗？走啦！”基尔跳下路德的床，用热情的眼神逼迫着弟弟。

路德叹了口气，慢悠悠地爬下床，穿好鞋，拿上外套，跟着哥哥出了酒店。

兄弟俩漫无目的地在伦敦昏暗而潮湿的街道上慢慢走着，时不时经过酒吧时，会碰上一两个从里面出来，操着伦敦混混口音的酒鬼。

两人不知走了多久，基尔才突然打破兄弟间和谐的沉默：“我已经决定好了，下赛季我会去皇马。太好了呢，你这回高兴了吧？”

路德转头吃惊地盯着哥哥，对方仍带着轻松的笑意：“这么突然，是什么让你下定了决心？”

“我们去见教皇了。”

“我知道，这新闻都上报了。”

基尔转过头笑着看路德，没有做进一步的说明。

“就因为这个？”路德看到哥哥的表情后问，基尔点点头，路德进一步说，“我不知道教皇和你说了什么，不过既然能够改变你的心意，内容是什么对我也不那么重要了。”

“如果可以的话，我真希望这个赛季现在就结束，我现在就能离开拿波里。”基尔低着头说，没有看弟弟，“因为只要多和罗维待一天，我就陷得更深一点。太辛苦了，路德。就在现在，我在离那不勒斯几千里外的伦敦街道上，和你说着话，可心里想着的，还是他。我恨不得马上就跑回酒店，直接打给他，向他道歉，让他再多跟我说一些在埃及的经历。可是，我不能这么做，我要重新试着活没有他的生活了。”

路德同情地看着哥哥，将一只手搭到哥哥肩上，说：“时间会战胜一切的。”

“希望如此吧。”

====

意大利在米兰和西班牙踢了场友谊赛，罗维在这场比赛总算有机会上场了。

罗维再一次见到了安东尼奥，并且还和东尼一起出去吃了晚餐，两人聊了很多东西。和东尼再会使罗维感到非常开心，东尼说的东西总是能逗乐罗维，只有一件他顺便提及的事，是使罗维感到困扰的。

东尼在聊天途中无意中提到了基尔，他说基尔其实有和他联系，而且最近越来越频繁。他笑着调侃基尔好像喜欢上马德里了，最近老问他马德里的问题，什么那儿的生活方式是咋样的啊？那儿的气候是不是很好之类的问题。

神经大条的安东尼奥竟然真的单纯以为基尔问他这些问题，纯粹是因为感兴趣。他从来没想过基尔或许是为下赛季搬去马德里了解情况，也从未把基尔对马德里的兴趣跟他与皇马最近的绯闻联系起来。

可罗维想到了，东尼透露的信息证实了他猜测多时的想法，是他最害怕知道的信息（尽管他不想承认）。

====

时间转眼来到4月，各大联赛的榜首争夺已到了白热化的阶段。拿波里目前为止只输过一场，也就是客场对尤文图斯的那场。此时他们仍紧紧咬着位于榜首的尤文图斯，仅落后对方两分。

因此，在圣保罗面对尤文图斯的这一场比赛，就更显得至关重要。如果拿波里能赢球，他们在积分榜上就能超越尤文，夺得拿起联赛冠军奖杯的先机。

这场比赛，从教练到球迷，从开赛前一直到比赛时，都极其剑拔弩张。甚至连一向冷静严谨的萨里，也在开赛前乘坐球队大巴时，对那些朝拿波里大巴吐口水的尤文球迷竖起了中指。

总而言之，这场比赛的气氛被炒得火热十足，傍晚的那不勒斯市区，遍地可见唱歌呐喊的拿波里或尤文球迷。

圣保罗球场少见地被坐满了，那些不能去球场看球的拿波里球迷，也在家中、在酒吧里、在露天屏幕前，肩并肩支持着母队。

本场比赛可谓一波三折，开场不久拿波里就失去了一员猛将，中卫阿比奥尔受伤被罗尼替换下场。作客的尤文不急于进攻，他们还派人专门盯防了基尔伯特，使得拿波里的三叉戟极难获得有威胁的进球机会。上半场两队都难以入球。

到了下半场，拿波里对尤文后场的逼抢更加凶猛，尤文的后场很快也损失了一名大将。尤文稍显老迈的后防球员，在拿波里年轻而奔放的逼抢和奔跑下，艰难维持。终于，在比赛的最后时刻，拿波里整场的努力终于获得了回报！

罗维利用一次角球机会，将球直接罚给禁区远端的基尔。回想两人第一次合作，罗维同样是眼里只看到了基尔，同样是妄想利用一次刁钻的传球绕过所有对手，直接砸到基尔的头上。但是，大家都知道，第一次罗维传糟了，还害得基尔受了伤。可是，这一次，罗维没有再犯同样的错误，他的的确确成长了。

他的传球以一道漂亮的弧线，直接找到了它该去的位置——基尔伯特那银光闪闪的头顶，基尔只需轻轻一跳，就将皮球顶进了球门。

下一秒，便是那不勒斯市冲天的喝彩声。

等到比赛和记者采访都结束后，大家离开球队时已经十点了。可是显然球员们谁都不想回家睡觉，他们仍然亢奋极了。这个晚上，那不勒斯没有人愿意入眠。

比赛结束的那一刻，那不勒斯各社区上空都响起了震耳欲聋的烟花声，有那么一段时间，除了半空闪亮的火花和轰隆隆的声音，你看不见也听不到其他任何东西。

这个场面只有远在东方的中国乡村，在新年第一天到来的午夜发生的场景才可媲美。不过，这并不是新年，这只是4月份普普通通的一个周六，但是足球、拿波里队的不畏强敌、球员们坚定的信念、以及说不定他们真的能夺冠那种美好的希望，让这一天变成了那不勒斯并不平凡的一天。

拿波里队的大伙们起初思考他们该去哪儿，最后他们决定就在大街上走着。他们时而加入游行庆祝的队伍，时而站在喷泉围栏上领导球迷们唱歌。他们甚至目睹了忘情的球迷们将球队主席德佬推进喷泉里。

在他们终于感到累了，准备回家时，他们已经失去时间的概念了。

基尔和罗维往家里开去，在经过熟悉的瞭望台时，又一次停了下来。

两人照例坐在高高的瞭望台边缘，俯瞰这座仍处在兴奋余温中的城市。夜深了，大规模的烟花“表演”已经过去，但仍有零星的烟花偶尔从某座楼房屋顶冒出来。

罗维看着城市中幸福而满足的人们，第一次为自己感到自豪，第一次对未来充满希望。

“基尔，我想赢下来。”罗维笃定地说，“我之前从来没有真的把争冠放到心上，因为我不想因此再一次失望，我受不了竭尽全力仍然失败的那种挫败感。但是，到了今天，我已经不能再畏首畏尾了，我希望夺得冠军，意大利杯的冠军、欧联杯的冠军，还有意甲的冠军，这些，我都想要。因为，我想让底下的这些人，都能像今天这样快乐。”

基尔笑了：“嗯，放心吧，我会帮你完成的，不管是什么冠军。罗维，我喜欢这里，真的很喜欢。我和你一样，都希望这里的人民能够快乐，因为他们是那么可爱的人。所以，在这赛季结束之前，无论如何，我都要为拿波里赢下她值得赢下的一切。”

罗维转头注视基尔，基尔正在深情地盯着他，基尔是认真的。显然，基尔爱拿波里，因此才会想在走之前为其献上自己最大的贡献；显然，基尔肯定要走了......

罗维很快扭正头，低下头用两鬓的头发挡住自己的表情。不知怎的，他感到心如刀绞，他的确从来不希望基尔离开，可是为之离开的伤感不应该大到这种程度才对...他感到自己快要哭了。

“要是，”罗维勉强回复，“要是我们的愿望都能实现，就太好了，对吧？”

TBC

 

**信息补充：**

本章题目来自歌曲：[sheepdog](http://music.163.com/song?id=3027636&userid=78354583)

门兴去年拜访教皇的[照片](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1HS-GnimL0YXHdAT_qkcUXA)（提取码zi1y），队长好帅> <。意大利球员在埃及坐的椅子参考[这个](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1jA0uWghg7hSr-oQqrtK1-g)（提取码dyun），国米的伊卡尔迪真是坐出了大佬的味道。

拿波里上赛季末击败尤文后，欣喜若狂的那不勒斯市[视频](https://pan.baidu.com/s/143Gvz0UBczvesxJ3Ed1yfQ)（提取码f7sb），去年自做的渣剪辑...那时候的确让人看到了很多希望，连尤文这一关都过了，谁知道后来在弱队上掉链子，唉...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基尔不确定罗维是否喜欢他，就算罗维喜欢他，他也不确信罗维有跟他对抗随之而来的各种非难的勇气，所以他选择离开。罗维过去的确是比较怯懦的，但是此刻的基尔还不知道，他的出现改变了罗维这点。


	30. Will next season be our season？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18-19赛季告一段落。没想到我只用三千多字就写完了赛季末的内容。  
> 分两条线，斯科特和罗维诺。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还是私心写了利物浦，我们很有可能要面对又一个功败垂成的赛季了，但是这帮球员真TM令人肃然起敬！T T

斯科特从来不喜欢亚瑟。每次被人提及他与亚瑟有同样的姓氏时，他都会很烦躁。

作为利物浦的队长，他更应该关注死敌曼联和埃弗顿的队长，可是他却更关注切尔西的队长。

起初，他不明白为什么，可能因为他看不起亚瑟这种高高在上的少爷吧，他想。足球，本就应该是草根运动，少爷们怎么会理解足球的真正意义呢？

那些住在伦敦富人区的切尔西球迷，他们在球场上更关注的可能是如何取笑自己的对手，而不是想着如何为自己球队助威，斯科特觉得这就是为什么他们球迷中爆出歧视新闻的频率那么高。

斯科特总是不愿意输给这支球队，总是与亚瑟较劲，无论在哪个赛场上。即便他知道这支球队是如今大不列颠最优秀的球队。

以下是利物浦与切尔西本赛季的对决结果:

联赛杯，利物浦早早就被切尔西淘汰出局，切尔西最终一路高歌，顺利获得奖杯，亚瑟拿下两人小竞赛的第一血。

英超联赛，利物浦客场打平切尔西，互看不顺眼的斯科特与亚瑟第一次正面争吵。

足总杯，利物浦客胜切尔西。恼羞成怒的主场球迷开始侮辱客队，其中掺杂了歧视的声音。亚瑟，本为主队落后感到窝火，在听到这些歧视的声音后，先撇开了怨恨，让那些声音闭嘴。斯科特第一次正视亚瑟本人，不是作为切尔西队长、英格兰队长、上流人士的亚瑟，而是作为运动员、一个独立个体的亚瑟。

英超联赛倒数第二场，利物浦主场面对切尔西。切尔西此时与利物浦平分，如果利物浦能在主场获胜，最后一场联赛只要不输球就能获得本赛季联赛冠军，但若是失败，鉴于切尔西净胜球比利物浦多了十个，无论利物浦最后一场联赛赛果如何，都很难赢得他们苦等近三十年的联赛奖杯。

利物浦最后输了，连续两个赛季的主场不败记录告破，随之而来的是连续三十年无冠的尴尬记录。

斯科特哭了，坚毅如他，终究也斗不过命运的捉弄。他已经没心思怨恨切尔西了，他满心在为自己心爱的球队年复一年的努力，却只等来同样的结果感到凄凉。

亚瑟竟然过来安慰了他。被自己最讨厌的人安慰简直是最耻辱的事了，可是他从亚瑟的眼里看不出一丝嘲讽，他看到的只是理解。亚瑟，这个活在与他完全不同世界，这个总是赢得胜利的人，这个不久前还在斯坦福桥嘲讽利物浦多年无冠的人，会明白他这种人，会明白总是追逐却什么也抓不住的利物浦的感情吗？

这一定是斯科特的错觉。

恰巧在三天之后，同样的对手，同样在安菲尔德。欧冠联赛半决赛，利物浦三比零切尔西。这样的比分差距，对于实力相近的两队来说，只能以利物浦报仇心切来解释了。

斯科特感到情绪复杂，为进入欧冠决赛欣喜，为三天前为何不能有如此表现无奈。

他竟然去安慰了亚瑟。他以为自己这么做是出于礼貌，毕竟亚瑟三天前才安慰过他。可实际上他是出于本能走到哭泣的亚瑟面前，他能深刻理解亚瑟如今的心情，毕竟他自己体验过多次了。他原以为，看到总是一帆风顺的亚瑟吃到苦头会令他感到快乐，可如今他只感到过来人同病相怜的悲伤。

“再试一次就好了，”斯科特对亚瑟说，“夏天到来时，一切又回归原点，总是会有再来一次的机会，这就是足球的魅力所在。我知道，因为我们就是这么过来的。”

第一次尝到重大失利的亚瑟终于理解了利物浦的悲哀，他后悔自己在斯坦福桥一气之下说出的话，尽管他说那些话时是不清醒的。

“决赛加油，”亚瑟的回复惊坏了斯科特，“小心皇马，他们是老油条，不要再轻易被他们队长的盘外招激怒了。”

斯科特一脸震惊，他才记起来皇马去年欧冠决赛上的对手就是切尔西，亚瑟早就领教过莫雷诺的防守方式，而他站在了斯科特这边?

斯科特从来没想过有一天亚瑟会支持他。

可惜，利物浦仍然输掉了欧冠决赛。如过去多次一样，又差一口气。连续获得英超和欧冠亚军的斯科特已失去了愤怒的力量，他也根本不会想看一眼皇马队长莫雷诺脸上盛气凌人的表情。

最终，本赛季如此优秀的利物浦，只有一个足总杯冠军聊以自慰。有总比没有好，斯科特自我调侃，因为大多数时候利物浦的不懈努力最后是什么都没得到的。

斯科特后来收到了很多安慰短信，朋友、前队友、足球同僚...最远的还有来自那不勒斯的祝福。

“来自同样联赛和欧战双双亚军的病友的祝福，”罗维的短信说，“下赛季会是我们的赛季...这句话你都听过很多遍了吧？这句话是我听过最讽刺的一句话了。因为，对于我们来说，总是只有‘下个赛季’，为什么就不能是这个赛季呢？为什么这个赛季仍然不是我们的赛季呢？人家一定认为我们疯了，年复一年做着同样的尝试，奢望哪一年会有不同的结果。可是，某个人对我说过，我们今天的奋斗是为了更好的明天，人没有梦想，跟咸鱼有什么区别？我选择相信他的话，就算多年之后，我回头过来看，发现他说的是错的，我们仍然一无所获。”

斯科特笑了，猜测是这个某人一定是罗维心中非常重要的人。

“遗憾你们失去了冠军。别伤心太久，明年我们还要和你们再战雌雄的。”这是亚瑟的短信，平白直述，看起来毫无感情。

可是斯科特却又笑了。

是的，斯科特和亚瑟从来不喜欢对方。可是，他们理解对方。

====

罗维诺从来都是个悲观主义者。他总是把事情往坏了想，总是对美好的未来抱怀疑态度。

这样的态度，使得他总能在自己主队的又一年失败中泰然处之。

直到今年，一个比他大一岁的男孩的到来，改变了一切。

基尔伯特对罗维的改变存在于生活的点点滴滴中，本章发生前的故事，都可以告诉你一二。

以下是发生在罗维立下夺冠宣言后，拿波里队的经历：

拿波里接下来赢了几场联赛和欧战比赛，并且在意大利杯决赛中凭借菲利和基尔的进球二比一击败了尤文图斯，赢得了本赛季第一个奖杯。

那场决赛罗维没有进球，但拿波里两个进球的助攻都是罗维送出的。费里同样有一粒进球，他的努力和光彩有目共睹，但不足以改变结果。

看得出费里十分失望，领完奖杯的罗维本想去安慰一下弟弟，可费里早已抹干了眼泪。他告诉罗维，他是不会让拿波里如此轻易拿下联赛冠军的，联赛冠军的争夺还没结束，尤文肯定还是笑到最后的那个，就跟过去重演过无数次那样。

无论如何，尤文图斯在意大利杯上是输了，罗维三连冠的梦想不是遥不可及的。

基尔兑现了他的诺言，联赛最后一个月，他几乎场场都有进球，常常是球队的MVP。欧洲各大体育媒体都把他吹上天了，有人传言基尔如此努力是为了给下赛季的东家皇马留下一个好印象。只有基尔自己知道他是为了让心爱的人幸福快乐。

可惜，费里是那个预测对的人。

拿波里在最后一场联赛主场被亚特兰大扳平，而同一时间比赛的尤文图斯轻松打败撒丁岛的卡利亚里，笑到了最后。

看着联赛冠军从手里溜走，紧接着下一周，在瑞士巴塞尔中立球场举行的欧联杯决赛上，拿波里球迷们又得经历同样的痛苦，目睹拿波里输给皇马的同城死敌马德里竞技队。

竭尽全力仍然失败的挫败感，这个罗维过去一直逃避的东西，切切实实从球场四面八方向罗维砸来。

领完亚军奖牌后，罗维坐在草皮上总结这个赛季。不能说这是个失败的赛季，他们至少拿到了意大利杯。他们联赛只输了一场，成为意甲联赛历史上分数最高的第二，可是，也只是第二，过几年就会被遗忘了。他们费尽心思闯入欧联杯决赛，却倒在了最后。

有人怀疑拿波里的赛季策略是否正确，因为很显然他们夺得意甲冠军的可能性更大，而欧联杯相比较只不过是鸡肋，为何不早早放弃?一些球评声称拿波里最后一场联赛被扳平，就是因为他们三天前还全主力主攻欧联，主力中场本田菊不幸在那场比赛肌肉拉伤，不得不提前结束他本赛季的征程。而尤文图斯在欧冠赛场已被利物浦淘汰出局，他们有整整一周休整时间为最后一轮养精蓄锐。为欧联分心和耗费的精力就是拿波里最终两头都扑空的败因。

媒体人分析得头头是道，一副‘我早就料到’的沾沾自喜，却没几人佩服拿波里球员每一场战役都全力以赴的精神。

有人说这是愚蠢的，做人要懂得取舍。罗维过去可能会认同，可是他记得很清楚，基尔跟他说过“真正的勇士，应当敢于直面淋漓的鲜血”。他记得自己那时候哭了，但是如今，他不会再为已成定局的失败哭泣了。

基尔过来拉他起来，他看到基尔满眼通红，基尔倒是哭了。他想基尔可真奇怪啊，有时候那么坚强，有时候又那么情绪化。

他哪知道，基尔是因为自己没有实现对他的承诺，没有在拿波里这唯一的一个赛季留下更多自己的印记而哭啊。

罗维被基尔拉起来，他将基尔的头掰到自己肩上，安抚着对方离开球场。他苦笑，如果不是基尔的到来，这或许只是又一个普通的赛季，他或许不会那么努力踢上首发，或许只是坐在板凳上看着球队完成又一年的既定任务。拿波里不会那么优秀，他也不会奢求那么多的冠军，更不会在这个时候体验到如此大的失落。

基尔伯特改变了拿波里，改变了罗维，可他却要走了。他的斗志成为了大家的榜样，他的为人给大家带来了欢乐。他让罗维对未来有了野心，有了奢望，可在做了这一切之后，他却要走了。

最糟糕的是，就算他走了，罗维也再变不回过去那个对生活勇气全无、对未来毫无斗志的自己了。或许，罗维还要一次一次经历今天这样付出一切仍毫无回报的感受，可是，以后身旁不会再有基尔伯特与他共同承受了。

罗维终于哭了。

罗维诺从来都是个悲观主义者。基尔伯特改变了这一点，可他却要走了。

TBC


	31. If you would leave it would be a crying shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赛季结束后的表彰晚会，以及假期开始后罗维的生活。

欧联杯决赛结束后第二天傍晚，拿波里俱乐部照例举行每年赛季末的表彰总结晚会，这是本赛季球员们共同参加的最后一个活动了。到了明天，所有人就要放假了，不过对于要离开的人来说，应该说就可以走了才对。

晚会刚开始，萨里就带着本赛季唯一的成果意大利杯的奖杯走上台来，让奖杯再一次接受大伙的掌声。然后，他做了一个简短的演讲，总结这个赛季的得失。

他表示，这个赛季总得来说是个成功的赛季，球队的表现大大超出了赛季初的期望，他个人觉得很满意。他对球队的几名年轻人的表现尤其赞赏，特别表扬了球队三叉戟基尔、罗维和菲利。对于任何一名主教练来说，能拥有这样的三叉戟都是一件令人幸福的事，他还打趣说，如果可以的话，他真想把他们永远关在那不勒斯，这样他们就永远不会走了。可惜，他虽有恶习可与黑手党没有任何关系...他最后说，天下没有不散的宴席，不管未来如何，希望在座的球员们都能有光明的职业生涯。

其实，除了很可能会走的尼德兰和基尔，菲利也与拜仁慕尼黑传有一段时间的绯闻了，况且他一直抱怨那不勒斯的治安，总是一副想走人的架势。拿波里本赛季表现突出，可要是下赛季人去楼空，他们的表现又会变得怎样呢？这些事情萨里肯定考虑过，罗维也想过，所以这个本该令人开心的表彰晚会，罗维其实是不算快乐的。

接下来是球员表彰环节，菲利以二十粒进球理所应当成为球队最佳射手，罗维以惊人的进步荣获最佳青年队员奖杯。而今天收获最多的当然是基尔，他是队内最佳球员，还被那不勒斯社区赋予最佳社区贡献奖，以感谢基尔到来后对那不勒斯有困难平民的生活的帮助。

获奖的球员都要上台发表简短的感言，菲利是这么说的：“这个奖杯是团队努力的结果，如果没有队友们的支持，我不可能进那么多球，你们都是我的做饼师傅，而我只是个吃饼的。虽然只加入拿波里一年，可我深深喜欢上了这支球队，我喜欢队里的每一个人，你们都是那么可爱和有趣！我最亲爱的朋友，托里斯，低调却实力出众；我最亲近的两位搭档，罗维和基尔，你们在草场上是这么优秀，尽管基尔在场下很聒噪，罗维又老爱抱怨我，不过，实话说，我真的很喜欢你们两个，如果可以的话，我希望能永远与你俩搭档...我们的组织核心，菊，冷静又稳重；我们的队长，斯洛，爱开玩笑可关键时刻比谁都靠谱；我们的后场核心，尼德兰，他光是站在禁区里就能令敌人抖三抖；我们队里的开心果，罗尼和优格，因为他们我学会了很多整人的方法；我们迷人的边后卫，弗朗和佩德罗，上得球场下得厨房，无论在场上场下都能做出好的饼来...我为自己成为你们的一员感到庆幸，我是真的真的很喜欢你们！”

罗维上台后说：“作为拿波里的本土青训，能为拿波里贡献更多力量令我自豪，谢谢球队对我的肯定，这对我意义重大。不过，能获得这个奖，就如菲利所说，没有队友们的支持，我绝对拿不到，不过我就不一一夸你们了，你们懂的...这个赛季，不止外界，我个人也意识到自己的成长显著，这和萨里和你们对我的信任是分不开的。其中，我希望特地感谢一个人，基尔伯特。在我一再怀疑自己时，你总是在一旁坚定地相信我；在我感到迷茫时，你总是会给我指明方向；在球队陷入困境时，你总是最不愿放弃的那一个。我相信不止我，队里的许多人都会对你有同样的评价，你如今获得的荣誉与关注是你应得的。我很感激你会做出被租借拿波里一年的决定，因为我因此认识了你，从你身上学到了这么多，最重要的是，收获了与你之间十分宝贵的友谊。或许你下赛季不会再出现在沃尔图诺堡的训练场上了，可是，请相信，你对我...们的影响不会因此消失，我们仍然会以同样不轻易退缩的精神，继续以后的征程。”

基尔上台领取两座沉甸甸的奖杯，眼里带着点泪珠走到讲台前，他酝酿了一下情绪，把眼泪逼回去后才开口：“漂亮话我不说了，就像菲利说的，我真tm爱你们！我爱这支球队，我爱这个俱乐部，我爱这座城市...我想，就算我不是拿波里球员了，我也永远会是一个拿波里球迷！罗维...你把我夸得这么厉害，可你并不知道没有你，我同样不可能有今天的成就。没有你的帮助，我不会这么快融入这座城市；没有你的影响，我不会这么快理解这座城市的魅力，也不会奋不顾身为之而战；没有你的信赖，我不会一直这么高要求自己。我喜欢和你在一起，和你一起踢球，和你一起瞎逛，和你一起玩游戏，和你一起聊天，和你一起做什么都好...只要和你一起，我就感到开心....我，我同样不会忘记与你之间宝贵的...友谊。你说你是在我影响下学会不轻言放弃的，我认为不对，罗维，不愿服输的精神本就在你的灵魂里，我只是帮助你发现它而已。请相信你自己，你拥有的精神，并不比任何一个人卑微，你迟早会成为一名，所有人都敬仰的球员。”

基尔没有意识到自己说着说着，到最后只是在对罗维说话了。罗维平静地坐在自己的座位上，微微抬起头看着台上的基尔，对方也在看着自己。罗维嘴上带着点笑意，可嘴角在迫切的哭泣欲望中微微抖动着，还好晚会的灯光昏暗，大家才没有发现。

表彰大会结束后，终于到了大伙儿更喜欢的娱乐环节，罗尼那几个人大显身手的机会又到了，他们几个轮番跑上场与主持人互动，基尔作为今晚的大赢家，也被逼着一直参加舞台上的活动，从来没下来过。

可罗维从来没参与过，他一直在台下喝闷酒。本来罗维并不酗酒，作为职业球员他也很少会喝醉。不过鉴于明天就放假了，况且他现在的心情已经低落到谷底了，他也不在乎职业不职业了。管他的，这些事情到七月再说！

其中有一个娱乐环节是看描述猜球员，一个人根据其他人对拿波里队内或队史上某些球员的特点的口头描述或习惯性庆祝动作模仿，猜测这些球员是谁，猜对最多的人奖一瓶名贵的红酒。

菲利基尔等人一个个跃跃欲试。基尔在作为猜球员的那个人时，无论是罗尼他们变着花样模仿队友们的庆祝动作，还是他们对球队历史上极其稀罕的上古传奇的口头描述，基尔都能在三秒内轻松猜中他们指的是谁。罗维在台下握着酒杯，目睹基尔不断地给施加难题的优格他们带来“绝望”，更加伤心了。他苦笑，原来基尔已经了解拿波里到这个地步了啊...

晚会结束后，基尔送喝得酩酊大醉的罗维回家。在罗维的房间里，被迫躺下的罗维仍不停地想跟基尔说话。

“明天记得叫我起床送你...”罗维醉醺醺地说。

“不用，我启程太早了，你到时会很难受的。”基尔摸了摸罗维的头。

“不行！你不答应我，我就不休息！”

“好啦，好啦！休息吧。”

“呵呵呵呵，”罗维傻傻地笑着，他一把扯住基尔的领带，将基尔拉近自己，一副神秘兮兮的样子，好像想跟基尔说什么通天的秘密，“基尔，我跟你说。其实，我从来不希望你走。之前我跟你说的那些大道理，都是骗人的。什么你应该去更好的地方，什么这是你的选择不是我的...我其实从来不想要你走...我想你留下来，你对拿波里这么重要，你对这里的球迷那么重要！不，那些都不是最重要的原因，是我自己不愿意你走，和其他东西没关系，只是我自己，我不想让你走！可是，可是我不敢说，我不敢说，我不想当你路上的绊脚石，基尔...”

罗维呜呜哭起来，委屈地重复那几句话，基尔摸着罗维的头安抚了好一会儿，罗维才安静地进入梦乡。

基尔蹲在床边，握起罗维的一只手，轻轻吻着它，他疼爱地注视着熟睡的罗维。他的未来会怎么样，他已经完全决定好了，这一次没有任何犹豫、任何迷茫。就在罗维说出“我想你留下来”这句话时，他的未来就已经决定好了。

罗维没有在醉话里提及任何他喜欢基尔的字眼，没有说明他自己为何要求基尔留下来。可是，只要罗维要基尔留下，基尔就找不到离开的理由了。

====

罗维站在盥洗池前，盯着上面摆放着的三支牙刷许久，像是在做什么抉择似的。他叹了口气，拿起那支白色的牙刷，接着扯掉一旁挂着的基尔的旧毛巾，一起扔进了他手中的垃圾袋里。

完成这赛季的最后一次国家队任务后，假期开始了。罗维回到那不勒斯的家中，闲的没事，想着是时候把基尔留下来的东西扔掉了，这些东西没有人会再用了，所以没必要留着。

罗维提着那个垃圾袋爬上三楼，准备收拾基尔常住的房间。他刚推开门，就看到罗马诺趴在床上，认真地用舌头清洗着自己的爪子。罗马诺听到声响，期待地朝门口看，但在发现来人只是它的小主人后，又失望地扭回头，继续它之前的工作。

罗维无奈地对罗马诺说：“他不会再回来了，你不要再跑上来了，去别处玩吧...”

罗马诺喵了一声，像是在反对。

罗维赶罗马诺下床，开始收拾基尔睡过的床铺。他俯下身，拍掉上面落的灰尘，从基尔睡过的枕头上，发现了几根基尔落下的银发。

罗维坐到床上，将枕头上的银发收集到一块儿，一齐握于手中，他盯着银发看了好几秒钟，视线又变模糊了。他赶紧摇了摇头，将银发扔进那个垃圾袋里。

他站起来，打开衣柜，开始收拾基尔没带走的球服。这些倒没必要扔，罗维想，送给社区里的球迷们，他们肯定会很高兴的。

他走到床头柜旁，打开抽屉，意外地发现基尔家的钥匙还在里面，不过之前和它一起挂着的车钥匙没了。罗维觉得奇怪，如果它之前是和车钥匙挂在一起的话，基尔是不可能把它给落下的啊？

在罗维不断将基尔的遗留物收拾出来时，罗马诺总是挡在他面前，不断试图阻止罗维的行动。罗维不停边喊着罗马诺“别碍事，他不会再回来了”，边把罗马诺赶到一旁。在罗马诺干扰下，罗维花了比想象中多得多的时间把基尔的东西清空。

罗维拿着一大袋子的“垃圾”走出家门，碰见了奶奶。

“你拿的是什么东西？”奶奶问。

“基尔留下来的东西，有些再也用不着的，我拿去扔了。”

奶奶认真地看着孙儿，走过去，抬起一只手抚摸罗维的脸：“现在还不算迟。奶奶还是觉得，你应该跟基尔聊聊，劝他回来。你看，罗马诺这么想他，奶奶也很想他，最重要的是，你很想他，不是么？”

罗维摇头：“这事已成定局，我们就不要再去打扰人家的生活了。忍一段时间就好，你们就不会这么想他了，之前没有基尔的日子，我们不也活过来了？”

罗维走出门，朝垃圾箱走去，他其实清楚，他说的这些话，不只是对奶奶和罗马诺说，也是在对自己说。

罗维丢掉袋子后，慢慢走回家，在路过基尔之前的家时，他又发现了罗马诺。后者正执迷不悟地用爪子挠基尔家的大门，期待着基尔会给它开门。

罗维略生气地朝对方喊：“罗马诺，停下来！我都说了多少遍了？基尔他不会回来了！”

可罗马诺没有停下来，罗维深深叹了口气。他想起来自己把基尔家的钥匙揣在了兜里，于是走到罗马诺身边，用钥匙打开门。一股因许久无人居住产生的尘味冲出来，罗维走了进去，罗马诺乖乖地跟在小主人身边。

“你看，没人在里面吧？”罗维看着空荡荡的房子，寂寞地说，“来都来了，干脆也帮那家伙收拾一下这儿吧...”

====

七月一日，新赛季的夏季转会窗再次开启，意味着尼德兰已经彻底成为一名利物浦球员，而利物浦的爱德华，成为了拿波里的一员。同样，这也意味着新的一个赛季很快就要到来了，不管球队在上个赛季经历了什么样的低谷高潮，一切又可以从头开始了。

那些被两个亚军伤得不轻的拿波里球迷，在经历了两个月没有拿波里比赛的煎熬后，看到球员们陆续回来，也已经“好了伤疤忘了疼”，开始对新的赛季翘首以盼。

罗维正在家附近的街道慢跑，想在中旬归队前至少恢复一点体力。在跑到基尔过去的家附近时，他差一点以为自己看错了，因为他看到了一辆几乎一模一样的宝马车停在了那栋房子前面。

他心情忐忑地跑上前去，不过很快失望地回归现实，因为从里面出来的只是一名中年男人。

罗维本想直接跑过去，却被那个男人叫住了。

“罗维诺？”男人喊罗维的名字，“你就是罗维诺吧？”

罗维莫名其妙地停下来，转回头，这一次才定睛认真打量男人，男人有着与基尔同样的银发，眉目间竟也与基尔有些神似。

“你好，我是基尔伯特的爸爸，费里德里希。”男人打招呼。

罗维领着费里德里希到他家作客，奶奶在知道客人的身份后，当然十分热情地邀请对方留下来吃午饭。奶奶问客人怎么会来那不勒斯，对方只是略略回复为公事。后来，罗维向基尔爸爸展示了过去一年他的儿子居住的房间。

“基尔的大部分东西，我觉得没用的，已经清走了，所以在这儿您是看不出多少您儿子的印记了，”罗维解释，走到那堆叠得整整齐齐的球服旁，抓起最上面的一件，温柔地抚摸它，“这些球服我原准备送给社区里负担不了球衣的孩子们，不过，既然您来了，如果您想把它们带走的话...”

“就按你的意愿做吧，”费里德里希注视着罗维看基尔球服时的表情，不露声色地说，“我想基尔也会希望你这么做的。”

“是的，他总是很关心这里人们的生存状况...”罗维说着，但像是想摆脱什么似的打住了。

罗维走到床头柜前，取出抽屉里的钥匙：“对了，这是基尔落下的钥匙，既然您来了，我正好可以给您。”

“嗯。”费里德里希若有所思地接过去，好像对这枚钥匙并不是很在意，也没有对自己儿子家的钥匙为何会在罗维家里表现出费解。

费里德里希在看过基尔的家后，又在罗维家中一直待到了下午五点。他坐在小院子前，悠闲地喝罗维奶奶泡的咖啡。罗维心神不宁地坐在另一张椅子上，按照奶奶的吩咐陪着客人。

“你对拿波里下个赛季的预期是什么？”费里德里希突然问。

“和今年差不多吧，挑战意甲冠军，让尤文球迷活得不愉快。”罗维不假思索地回。

“就算你们失去基尔伯特、尼德兰这样的世界级主力，你还敢这么预测？”

“人没梦想，跟咸鱼有什么区别？还没开始就认怂，那肯定什么都赢不了。”

费里德里希微微一笑，说：“你说话口气有点像我儿子。”

罗维脸马上红了，费里德里希盯着罗维的脸，过了很久才又说：“有人说，一次失败，两次失败，说明不了什么，可要总是失败，那就是命了。罗维，你相信命运吗？”

罗维思考着费里德里希的话，试图弄清楚对方说这话的意图，他问：“您是说拿波里命中注定只能当老二吗？我不承认我们败给了命运，我们只是仍然不够好罢了，如果我们真的足够强大，就不会输给任何球队。”

费里德里希笑了笑，接着说：“我个人相信命运。 _命运总是知道怎样把它需要的人找来以完成自己神秘的目的，尽管这个人想在命运面前躲藏起来。_ ”

罗维愈发不明白费里德里希想表达什么，他又想了想，说：“如果说这世上真的有命运一说，那么，我的命运，我的使命，就是在仍能上场比赛的每一分每一秒，为拿波里、为拿波里的球迷而战斗。可能我们不能总是胜利，但我至少能问心无愧地站在圣保罗，接受他们的掌声。”

费里德里希眯起眼笑了，他慈祥地盯着罗维诺，眼神中似乎带着欣赏。然后，他继续讳莫如深地说：“但是，我同样相信， _一个人的生活道路是由内在因素决定的；我们的道路常常偏离我们的愿望，而且非常莫名其妙和没有道理，但它最终还是会把我们引向我们自己看不见的目标。_ 所以，你的命运会如何，基尔的命运会如何，不管我们外界如何干扰，不管你们如何躲藏，我想，除了让你们的道路更加曲折一些外，对于终点，是怎么也改变不了的。”

罗维听着基尔爸爸讲的话，一直处于半懂半不懂的状态，费里德里希饶有兴致地看着罗维反复沉吟自己的话的表现，呵呵笑了。他很快站起来，将一只手按在罗维的肩膀上。

“好了，我走了，也打扰你们很久了，谢谢款待，我度过了十分愉快的一天。”费里德里希笑着说，“我们以后应该还会见面的吧。”

罗维看着费里德里希开着他的宝马离开，心里还在反复思量他说的话。罗维不知怎的，没缘由又走上了三楼，不安定地在这个早已无人的房间里绕圈子。他又一次打开床头抽屉，惊奇地发现，基尔家的钥匙，竟然仍在里面。

TBC

 

**信息补充：**

章节题目来自歌曲[smooth](http://music.163.com/song?id=21649683&userid=78354583)，斜体字引用自茨威格《昨日的世界》。

那个猜球员节目就像这个[视频](https://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XOTUwNDMwOTI0.html?spm=a2hfx.8251854.recordContent.DL~DD~5~5!27~1~3~A&firsttime=138)这样。

基尔爸爸同样也是基尔的经纪人，负责基尔的各种合同待遇问题。他来那不勒斯要办的公事是什么，很明显了吧~


	32. My biggest secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19-20赛季开始啦，队友们都回来啦~

七月十五日，拿波里球员归队的日子终于到来。由于是第一天，一些离得远的球员仍未回到那不勒斯，所以这天早上在沃尔图诺堡训练的人不是很多。

鉴于人没回齐，萨里没法进行什么系统性的训练，所以只是吩咐回到训练场的家伙们自己做些体力训练，如果他们觉得太枯燥，可以去泡下冰水，或者游下泳也行。

罗维刚游完泳出来，他披着一条毛巾，只穿着条训练短裤，坐到训练场边的单人沙发座上，懒洋洋地晒着太阳。另一张沙发上坐着斯洛，作为队长，他也一大早就回到沃尔图诺堡了。

罗维和斯洛随意聊着天，和对方分享在假期都做了什么，斯洛几乎没一句不提他的宝贝女儿，罗维只能无奈地听着。

两人聊着聊着，斯洛突然感叹：“唉，最近，真的觉得自己变老啦，我怕下赛季，我都没法踢完一个90分钟的场了呢。”

“你才32，别开玩笑了。”

“32不年轻了呀，我该考虑让位了吧？”

“真的，别开玩笑了。”

“罗维，我是认真的，我认为我是时候把队长袖标交到你的手上了。”

“什么？我？”罗维很快紧张起来，“我才22岁啊！才刚被提到一线队一年，没有人会接受的！”

“我认为没有人会反对才对...”正当斯洛准备继续和罗维讨论这个问题，罗尼走了过来，打断了两人的对话。

罗尼也是刚刚回到，因为是阔别两月第一次见面，他很有礼貌地先和队长拥抱了一下，再和罗维握了个拳、互相亲了亲脸，然后他也坐到斯洛对面的沙发上，神气十足地重重靠到靠背上。

斯洛刚想问罗尼假期干了啥，这时另一头的木质桌那儿传来了命令声，斯洛的注意力被吸引到了那头。

在那边，拿波里的新援爱德华正端正地坐着，表情认真，手握着笔正抄写着什么东西。周围围了一帮队友，弗朗盘腿坐在桌子上，佩德罗一只脚支撑着地面，一只脚踩在离爱德华最近的木椅上，一副威胁的坏笑。

“继续写！”优格用力拍了下桌子，神气活现地命令爱德华，“写够一百句！”

“那帮人在干嘛？！”斯洛站了起来，紧张地问。

“哦，你还不知道吧？”罗尼眯眼笑着说，“刚才我们问爱德华谁是意大利最好的球队，他竟然回答是尤文图斯。所以，作为这位新人的洗礼，我们认为他应该学会这个教训，我们罚他用意大利文写一百次‘拿波里是意大利最好的球队’。”

“什么？！！”斯洛气不打一处来，罗维摇了摇头，罗尼津津有味地看着队长，“你们就这样欢迎新队友？第一天就整人吗？！”

斯洛作为有责任的队长那一面被激发了出来，他火急火燎地冲到那帮人那边，让他们赶紧向爱德华赔不是。

罗维好笑地盯着斯洛对他们劈头盖脸责骂的样子，心想他不当队长谁当队长。过了一会儿，他才意识到罗尼一直在盯着他，他回过头来，疑惑地看他的发小。

“你看起来恢复得不错呢~~”罗尼笑着说。

“你是指什么，身体吗？我每天都有给自己训练...”罗维回，很快被罗尼抢话。

“你知道我指的是什么。”罗尼说，他坐直了，这次意外地怜惜地盯着罗维，“我认为，如果你开口让他留下来，他肯定会听你的。”

“哼！你凭什么这么确定，别一副你什么都看穿了的样子。”罗维别过头去，掩饰自己的情绪。

“可我现在就能看穿，你仍然很想他，我说错了么？”罗尼眯着眼问，“我可以同样自信地告诉你，基尔他也很想留下来，他很喜欢这儿，比起去更好的俱乐部拿奖杯，他更希望为自己爱的球队奋斗，他就是这样的人，一个脱离了低级趣味的人。他只是需要有人告诉他，他应该留下而已。而这个人，最好就是你。”

“......现在说什么都晚了，新赛季已经开始了，他现在说不定已经在去往马德里的路上了。”罗维无奈地说，“马德里的气候说不定比这儿还好，他很快就会爱上那儿的...”

“罗维~~~~~~”罗维的伤感情绪被一声欢快的叫声打断，刚回到的菲利朝罗维飞奔而来，他猛扑到罗维身上，紧紧抱住了罗维，罗维在菲利与沙发靠背间狭小的空间里艰难呼吸着，菲利激动地带着点哭腔说，“我好想你...”

罗尼将双手交叉到胸前，兴致勃勃地看着这场面。罗维使劲想推开菲利，可菲利像牛皮糖一样紧紧粘着罗维，罗维费了好大力气，才成功摆脱菲利。

“用得着么？”罗维看着菲利激动得满脸通红的模样，苦恼地说，“我们也就将近两个月没见吧？你怎么好像还要哭了？”

后来菲利也坐了下来，和罗维、罗尼闲聊。罗尼问菲利怎么没转会成功，菲利说是他在最后关头反悔了，因为他发现自己比想象中更喜欢拿波里队，想要留下的心情比想要走的要强烈太多。

“这太好了，不是吗？！”菲利兴奋地说，“下个赛季我们仨又能一起合作了，又能一起遇神杀神，遇佛杀佛了！”

“什么我们仨，你是糊涂了么？”罗维不解地问，“基尔已经...”

“我已经什么？”

基尔熟悉的声音从罗维背后传来，罗维愣住了，他缓慢地转回头，生怕这只是自己幻想出来的声音。可是，不是幻想，基尔就站在罗维斜后方，穿着熟悉的蓝色拿波里训练服，带着熟悉的豪爽笑容。

“你不知道基尔已经正式加入拿波里了吗？”菲利不解地问，完全没意识到自己已经被罗维基尔两人忽略了，他自顾自解释，“他竟然没告诉你？那我岂不是第一个知道的人了？！哈哈，幸亏基尔的爸爸也是我的经纪人...”

罗维完全无视了菲利（以及一直微笑着的罗尼），他下意识站起来，绕过沙发，就跟刚才菲利拥抱他时那样，扑到了基尔身上，他踮起脚，双手紧紧搂住基尔的脖子。眼泪夺眶而出。

他同样像菲利那样，用激动的带着哭腔的声音说：“我好想你，基尔...”

两人一旁的菲利被这个场面感动，他张开双臂，显然也想加入两人拥抱的队伍。不过，在扑上去的最后一刻被罗尼强行拉走了。

菲利被罗尼拉离两人挺远一段距离后，不解地问：“为啥要拉我走？我也想他们啊，我为啥不能抱？”

“傻瓜，这不一样。”

“为啥？我也是三叉戟中的一员。”

“哼，”罗尼摇摇头笑了，“菲利，恐怕不止你，我想，就算他俩最亲近的人，跟他俩之间的关系比，都不一样。”

====

第一天的训练结束后，罗维和基尔先去了趟商场，为基尔买生活用品，因为基尔过去用的已经被罗维扔掉了......

两人在商场内闲逛，罗维抱怨：“既然你打算加入拿波里，为什么不告诉我，害得我......害得我把你的东西都扔了...”

“我是在准备离开的那一天才改变主意的啊，”基尔解释，“况且，我还得回家说服爸爸和弟弟，让他们接受我的决定，我还不确定爸爸最后会不会同意呢...毕竟他当时跟皇马那边连合同都谈好了，就差让我过去签字了。”

“所以...你爸爸同意了？为什么？你怎么说服他的？”

“就告诉他我对n...拿波里真实的感情啊。”基尔粗略地回。

“我见过你爸爸，七月一号那天。他人很和善，就是他说的一些话我听不懂。”

“哦，他告诉我了，他那次来，就是为了替我跟球队谈合同的。当时，门兴已经接受我的建议，拒绝了皇马的高价，接受了拿波里相对较低的报价。为了这事，我爸和门兴高层的人还交涉了很久呢，毕竟我要是来拿波里，相比较去皇马，他们要亏好些钱呢。”

“这样吗？这样并不利于门兴的发展吧...”

基尔侧头看罗维，赶紧说：“你不用为他们担心！拿波里的报价其实已经很高啦，况且，我和我爸爸已经答应门兴，把我们和拿波里签合同时的签字费都交给他们啦。门兴与我们家的感情很深，教练们都是看着我长大的，他们肯定更希望我去个能令我感到开心的球队效力，你放心吧，他们都好好的！”

“你们还用签合同的签字费为代价吗？”罗维仍然很在意，“我们球队给你提供的工资，本来就比皇马提供的要少得多吧，再加上签字费，签字费可不是一个小数目啊...”

“罗维，我都不介意，你就不要耿耿于怀了。这不过是一点小牺牲而已，以这么一点小代价，换来继续留在拿波里的机会，我再也想不到比这更好的事了！”

====

两人回到家，奶奶见到基尔后，高兴地哭了，罗马诺一刻不离基尔，基尔到哪儿它都跟着。

晚饭过后，罗马诺跟着罗维和基尔上三楼，两人忙着拆行李和收拾房间。

基尔抹了抹床头和桌子上方，看着自己干净的食指头说：“罗维，这些东西上面，怎么一点灰尘都没有？”

罗维马上脸红了，他不愿基尔知道他一直摆脱不了和基尔在一起的生活，总是上三楼来，所以支支吾吾解释：“可能，可能奶奶收拾过吧...”

“哼嗯？是吗？”基尔盯着罗维。

两人整理了两三个小时，才完成任务。罗维其实想再和基尔多待一会儿，可是他的双眼眼皮都已经在打架了，他不得不下楼休息。

“晚安，罗维。”罗维走到门前时，基尔笑着对他说。

罗维按着门把，背对着基尔，终于问了那个他一整天都没问的问题：“基尔，为什么呢？你为什么会选择留在拿波里？”

基尔温和地笑了，说：“因为我的心告诉我，我的未来就在这里。我想为拿波里效力，况且，经历了上个赛季，我们离巅峰那么接近，是人都会不甘心，想再尝试一次的吧？我们的确是一支年轻又充满希望的团队，我想，为这支拿波里效力，并不比为皇马效力要差！”

基尔停顿了一下，轻轻叹了口气，坦承：“不，最主要的原因都不是这些，最主要的原因是，我最爱的人，就在这儿，而那个人，希望我留下。”

这句话提醒了罗维，基尔喜欢的人在那不勒斯，他突然感到一阵心绞痛，他握紧了门把，若无其事地回：“原来，原来是这样啊，这样就说得通了...你是真的，很爱她呢...”

“罗维...上次我就没说清楚，”基尔深吸了口气，心想是时候了，是时候告诉罗维他心中最大的秘密了。既然决定留下来，他就不该再对罗维隐瞒下去，毕竟，罗维是他非常看重的人，“我喜欢的人，不是‘她’，是他。罗维，我喜欢的，是男人。”

TBC


	33. I didn't see it coming when you were taking my heart away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 剧情愈加狗血（笑哭）。日常，总的来说，就是罗维认识自己真实感情的开端。

“罗维，起床啦！！！”

“嗯...”罗维被惯常的定时“闹铃”基尔伯特叫醒，他将双手伸出被单，伸了个大大的懒腰，然后像是记起了什么非常重要的事情，又立刻将身子缩回了被子。

罗维紧张地四下张望，寻找昨晚上床前脱下的短裤。完了，他脱下来的时候，竟然把短裤搁在椅子靠背上了。罗维计算了下自己所在的床与椅子之间的距离，推测怎样才能在基尔没注意到的短短时间内夺得短裤，再溜回床上穿好。

罗维等啊等，一直等到基尔完全背对自己的那一刻，在被子掩护下箭一般往椅子方向移动。可罗维手刚碰到自己的短裤，基尔的就转回头来了。

“罗维，”基尔微微皱着眉头，“你知道，我已经看过你裸体无数遍了吧？”

罗维迅速跳回床上，满脸通红，他狡辩：“我只是觉得早上有点凉而已！！！”

基尔善解人意地笑笑，心想恐怕罗维还得花多点时间，才能完全接受他喜欢男人的事情。他走到床边，温柔地把运动短袖递给罗维，调侃：“我只是喜欢男人而已，又不会咬人，你用不着这么害怕吧？...而且，如果我真要对你做什么，我早就下手了。”

基尔的最后一句话像一块巨大的投石，激起了罗维心中的重重波澜，罗维知道自己全身都要红透了，他甚至觉得眼前的世界都在打转。他赶紧扯过基尔手中的衣服套上，跳下床，以比赛时才有的冲刺速度跑出去，嘴里还胡言乱语地念念有词：“害怕？！我就是怕全世界所有人，也不会怕德国人，你这混蛋！！！”

基尔目送罗维溜走，想到自己简单的一句话，就可以造成对方如此的不安，竟然感到一丝得意。

罗维冲进卫生间，把门反锁，立即打开水龙头用水冲自己火热的脸庞。他抬起头，端详自己湿漉漉的脸，上面写满了不安与羞怯。

自从基尔告诉罗维他喜欢男人后，罗维渐渐发现自己与基尔独处变得愈发艰难。绝对不是说罗维排斥基尔，那是罗维最不可能做的事，基尔可是罗维最亲近的朋友，还是一起经历过艰辛的战友，罗维怎么可能因为这点小事就与基尔产生隔阂呢？

但，罗维的确越来越不知道如何与基尔相处了，现在和基尔独处时，他总会感到紧张。不是坏的方面的紧张，只是，每次与基尔独处一室，每次看到基尔的裸体，罗维总是会，心跳加速。这种心跳加速的感觉，罗维之前也体验过，给予罗维这种体验的人同样是基尔，但是，最近，这种感觉变得、变成了家常便饭。

现在，只要基尔与罗维的距离近一些，罗维就能产生那种感觉，一旦那种感觉出现，罗维就不知道如何正常与基尔交流了，他的脑袋就会像断片了一样，说出类似刚才的话。

刚才也一样，罗维会捂住自己的身子，不是因为害怕，而是害臊。罗维过去是那么大方地在队友和球迷面前赤身裸体，作为一个球员他从来没觉得这有什么问题。可是！现在，在基尔面前，他却会感到害臊！

他会怕基尔发现自己身体哪部分有缺陷，他会怕自己刚睡醒的样子是否会太糟糕...同时，他还很容易想太多，介意基尔说的一些明显只是调侃的话语。比如说，基尔说‘如果我真要对你做什么，我早就下手了’是什么意思？！意思是他根本对罗维的身体打不起兴趣吗？！接着罗维会想自己的身体真的有这么糟糕吗？然后就会意识到，他其实对基尔不对自己的身体感兴趣这样的事实，感到失落...

总之，罗维很感激基尔对他的坦承，这显示了基尔的确很把他当兄弟。可是，基尔真诚的坦白，却给罗维平静的内心世界带来了一波又一波的疑问与冲击。

====

这一天，拿波里需要开个专门介绍新援的记者招待会。基尔和爱德华是记者会的主角，他俩分别坐在萨里两旁，让萨里正式宣布他俩为拿波里足球俱乐部的一员。

“很高兴我们的新队员，基尔伯特和爱德华，能在今天正式在大家面前亮相，”萨里说，“他们可是好球员，爱德华来自利物浦，绝对是顶尖的后卫，另一位基尔...”

萨里刚想介绍基尔，就被一名记者抢话：“球迷们都知道基尔是谁啦，你不介绍也行~”

台下的记者们都哈哈笑了，萨里也微微笑了，对于基尔加入拿波里的决定，萨里的心情都表现在脸上。

一位记者问萨里：“对于主力后卫尼德兰的出走，拿波里该如何应对？”

萨里回：“我们队内仍然有许多优秀的后卫，像是罗尼和优格，而且爱德华的加入，对球队来说也是很好的补充。尼德兰是很好的后卫，但我也相信我现在带的这支球队。”

爱德华被记者问到，他被媒体看作利物浦为获得尼德兰的“砝码”、拿波里队无可奈何下的“替代品”，对于这些说法，他会感到受伤吗？

爱德华坦承：“被这么叫，我当然很不好受。不过，唯一能改变媒体评价的方法还是实际行动，我会尽我所能帮助拿波里，希望很快公众就会发现他们是错的，我不是什么替代品，我同样能派上很大用场。”

有的记者继续问：“不管怎样，像尼德兰这样多年的主力出走，怎么会不对球队产生影响？大家都知道拿波里过去的后防线极度依赖尼德兰，恐怕球队下赛季的防守水平下滑是在所难免，要想继续保持上赛季的高水准，或者向冠军发起冲击，估计都很艰难吧？”

萨里刚想回答这个质疑，基尔先忍不住，抢答了：“走得人已经走了，这我无法改变。但是，我就在这儿，我们就在这儿，我希望留下的人谁也不会再走，我希望能与他们继续在一起踢球很多年，我了解我的队友，我知道这支球队能够克服任何困难，为了证明这一点，我们每个人在新赛季都得竭尽所能......”

罗维站在记者席后方，望着台上的基尔表现得像一个队伍领袖，说的每句话都表现出他完全把自己当成了一个拿波里人，罗维心里感到安稳极了。记者的质疑同样也是罗维的担忧，可是，只要有基尔，只要基尔还在，罗维就能感到安心。他无意识中，已经认为只要基尔还在拿波里，拿波里就没有过不去的坎，他就没有可以害怕的东西。

“很迷人吧？~”弗朗西斯的声音惊动了罗维。罗维由于看基尔看得太入迷，完全没发现弗朗是什么时候进来的。

罗维轻轻干咳了一声，转头看弗朗，对方正一只手扶着下巴，带着钦慕的目光盯着台上的基尔，他说：“他很了不起，不是么？明明平时那么吊儿郎当，但在关键时刻总是会给周围带来力量。我一直知道他对我们很重要，所以老反复劝他留下来，他估计都被我搞烦啦~还好，他真的选择了拿波里。”

说到这，弗朗如释重负般松了口气。

罗维神经一紧，问：“你经常劝他留在拿波里吗？”

“当然~我可是从来没想过让他走的！”

罗维开始认真打量弗朗看基尔时的眼神，他顺着弗朗的视线看向基尔，刚好看到基尔也看向了弗朗这边，弗朗笑着朝基尔招了招手，基尔白皙的脸分明微微红了。

摩纳哥那个夜晚的感情再一次充斥了罗维的全身各处。是啊，基尔在拿波里，除了罗维，就数和弗朗西斯待在一起的时间最长；弗朗虽然是在摩纳哥长大的法国人，可他的妈妈是那不勒斯人。罗维回想起每次基尔进球时，弗朗的确是最爱跑去鼓励基尔的那个。在训练时，基尔也爱与弗朗在旁边无人的时候聊天。况且，弗朗西斯的性向本来就是一个谜...

罗维再一次侧头看弗朗，对方有迷人的金发和妩媚的微笑。罗维这次很清楚自己是怎么了，他嫉妒了。这一次，除了这种感情，另一种感情也在罗维心中扎了根，那就是，罗维觉得自己已经被弗朗打败了。不仅是因为弗朗是那么的优雅与迷人，更因为，弗朗一直相信基尔应该留下，而他自己没有。

====

由于下午还有一趟训练课，球队里的大部分人都在沃尔图诺堡的食堂吃午饭。今天的午饭是自助餐。

罗维选好菜后，随便找了个位子坐下，优格正好路过，就坐到了罗维身边。

基尔正跟在弗朗后头，看看弗朗会选什么菜，因为弗朗对食物的选择比基尔自己拿手多了...

“这个，阿姨做的这个蛋挞超好吃。”弗朗指点基尔。

基尔遵循弗朗的指示，同时问对方：“刚才记者会的时候，你没跟罗维说什么奇奇怪怪的话吧？”

原来基尔还在对记者会上看到弗朗和罗维在一起耿耿于怀，他当时就发现罗维表情有异样，怀疑弗朗说了什么，所以罗维那时才会看到他脸蛋发红。

“我没说什么啊？至今为止我做过什么危害过你的事吗？让你这么不相信我！”弗朗微微抱怨，“我当时只是在庆幸还好你选择留下来而已！”

“最好真是这样。”

“真的好吧？！”

罗维死死盯着弗朗和基尔两人，看到无论弗朗选什么菜基尔都跟着选什么，心里很不是滋味。

“优格，你认为，在那不勒斯，最不希望基尔离开的人，是谁？”罗维怅然若失地问一旁正吃得起劲的发小。

“你咯。”优格想都没想就回答。

罗维脸红了，说：“那除了我以外呢？！”

这回优格想了想，回答：“弗朗西斯...吧？他同样很喜欢和基尔混在一块。”

罗维叹了口气：“说的，是呢...”

优格终于将注意力从食物转移到罗维脸上，他顺着罗维的视线看过去，恍然大悟：“你不会嫉妒了吧？天啊，罗维诺，这么多年，我到今天才知道你占有欲这么强。”

罗维刚想用手扇优格，但对方立马做了个求饶的阻挡动作，罗维注意到基尔看了过来，所以放过了优格。

基尔和弗朗朝他俩走过来，优格凑到罗维耳边，小声说：“你放心吧，基尔和你的关系绝对还是最好的，想想看他一天有多少时间跟你在一起啊？这样还不够吗？”

“你再不闭嘴，我现在就把你刚痊愈的胳膊折烂！”罗维小声呵斥，右手握住了优格的左手。

事实上，罗维内心的回答是：不够，这样完全不够，他希望得到基尔更多的东西，他希望基尔眼中只有他。

不过，罗维的话提醒了自己，于是他轻轻按揉优格痊愈的手臂，关心地问：“你的手臂真的都好利索了？”

“安心好了，老妈。”优格回。

基尔走过来，正好看到罗维温柔握着优格左手的场景，他握紧了自己手中的托盘，嫉妒之火在他体内熊熊燃烧。基尔走到罗维和优格之间，盯着优格，优格奇怪地抬头看基尔，对方的眼神直让他脊背发凉。

优格抽回自己的左手，笑着问基尔：“你...想坐这儿？”

“可以吗？”基尔笑着问。

“当然！”优格像逃命一般离开自己原来的位子，将自己的饭菜移到对面，然后呼了口气坐下来。

突然，优格感到有一只手在安抚自己后背，他转头看，发现手来自身旁的弗朗西斯。弗朗露出善解人意的微笑，悄悄对优格说：“难为你了。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上个赛季主要是基尔失去了控制，这个赛季主要会是罗维方寸大乱。因为基尔已经下好决心了，所以没有什么事可以再扰乱他的内心，可是罗维不一样，接下来罗维将要经历漫长的自我情感认知过程。  
> 要写罗维被自己对基尔的感情弄得手足无措的样子，想想都有趣~~~


	34. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基尔回门兴参加自己的告别仪式。以及球队前往特伦蒂诺进行季前特训。以及罗维真的有麻烦了！！！

拿波里今年夏天同样与门兴踢了一场季前友谊赛，这次比赛的原因同样是基尔伯特。基尔在这里长大，这里教给了他大部分的足球知识与技术，也是为他植入永不服输这张鲜明个人标签的地方。

饮水当思源，没有门兴，就没有今天的基尔伯特，这样的说法并不夸张。基尔应当有一个正式与这里的球迷告别的机会。

比赛结果并不是这场比赛的焦点，过程与末尾的告别仪式才是。

基尔伯特在上下半场分别作为拿波里与门兴一方的球员比赛，与自己现在以及过去的队友们进行合作。他努力表现出自己该有的最佳水准，最后一次亲身体验普鲁士公园的氛围，毕竟，这可能是他最后一次身披门兴的白色战袍战斗了。

赛后，门兴专门为基尔举行了一个告别仪式。门兴俱乐部高层为基尔送上了纪念球衣和纪念品，同时还送给基尔一副特别订制的护腿板，护腿板表面正中是醒目的门兴“B”标志。

基尔接过这个礼物时，终于忍不住哭了。他拿着几件纪念品，朝看台上呐喊的死忠们挥手致意，眼泪同时汩汩流下。

门兴主席递给基尔麦克风，看他有什么想跟球迷、跟俱乐部说的。

基尔接过话筒，几度哽咽：“我永远不会忘记在俱乐部成长的岁月，是你们，让我成长为了一个男子汉。请相信，无论我在哪儿，我始终会是一个门兴人，我会以普鲁士的精神，以门兴人的精神，持续战斗下去，我绝对不会给你们丢人的！...尽管我要走了，可是，我知道球队的未来是光明的，时隔两年，我们终于再次拿得欧冠资格，我们的青训水平仍一如既往的高，诺伊豪斯、埃尔维迪、拜尔...他们都是前途光明的孩子，所以，我相信，门兴的未来会更好...很抱歉，我不能留下来，见证你们走向辉煌的那一天，但是，无论何时，我都会作为一名门兴球迷，关注球队...”

基尔说着说着，终于被自己猛烈的哭泣完全打断，最后，普鲁士公园球场只剩下基尔断断续续的抽泣声，以及看台上澎湃的掌声。罗维站在球员球场入口，见证此情此景，心都碎了。

还好，罗维有点心虚地庆幸，他不必经历这样的时刻。罗维实在难以想象，如果他要离开拿波里，他会如何面对。

在前往机场的大巴上，基尔显得很沉默，显然他还沉浸于离别情绪当中。罗维坐在基尔身旁，一直盯着基尔，可是对方一直盯着车窗外，把自己封闭起来。

罗维从未像现在这样渴望基尔同他讲话，因为平时基尔总是不停主动找罗维说话的。罗维盯着基尔忧郁的侧脸，视线缓缓滑下，沿着基尔的下巴，下降到喉结，再下到锁骨，一直往下，最后落到基尔安静的平铺于膝盖的左手上。

罗维注视着基尔白皙的手背，产生了一股不可遏制的欲望，他渴望握住这只手，渴望让基尔回到这边的世界里来，渴望基尔意识到他就在基尔身边。

罗维缓缓挪动自己的右手，眼看着自己的理智逐渐被欲望所代替。就在罗维右手离基尔左手只有一毫米距离的时候，基尔终于说话了，罗维赶紧抽回手来。

“罗维，你意识到了吗？门兴回到欧冠赛场了，”基尔沉沉地说，眼睛盯着窗外，“也就是说，我们其实有可能同他们成为对手。我过去，从来没想过，自己有一天会成为门兴的敌人...”

“你别想太多了，这还不一定呢。”罗维赶紧说。

“万一呢？就算这个赛季没碰上，可是，我希望门兴越来越好，我也希望拿波里越来越好，如果这两只球队都成为稳定的强队，他们在欧战奋战的次数只会更多，那，我们迟早会碰面的，不是么？”基尔说，终于将头转了回来，罗维才知道他又哭了，“到时候，我该怎么做？我想要为拿波里拿下胜利，可是，我怎么也改变不了，自己是门兴人这个事实。如果到时候，我心软了，我没有拿出我正常的竞技水平，你会怪我吗？那不勒斯人会怪我吗？如果我表现得更职业，对门兴赶尽杀绝，门兴人会恨我吗？圣方济各曾跟我说，人类是群居动物，只要你一出生，就属于某个地方，就注定爱他们胜于其他。我现在更理解了，到最后，你总是会发现，你会有偏爱。我是真的很爱拿波里，可万一当拿波里成为门兴的对手时，我终于发现自己还是更爱我的家乡球队，该怎么办？或者更糟，作为门兴人，我最终发现，我更爱这个跟自己没有一点血缘关系的拿波里，我又该怎么办？！”

基尔无助地询问罗维，眼神透露他迫切地希望罗维能够解开他的迷惑。可他忘了，罗维也只是个二十出头的年轻人，罗维在他眼里可能是完美的，可罗维其实也只是个凡人。

罗维伸出双臂，搂住基尔的头，将它枕到自己肩膀上。罗维轻轻吻着基尔的头顶，用手抹掉基尔不断落下的眼泪。

“对不起，基尔，这个问题，我回答不了，”罗维轻轻地说，“可是，我可以向你保证，如果我们真的对上了门兴，而你没有使出全力，不管其他人怎么看你，至少我，我绝对不会怪你。你是门兴人，你会偏爱门兴，这有什么错？忠诚是你众多令人钦佩的品格中的一个，请不要认为它是错的，也永远不要丢失了它。因为丢失了它，你就不是一个完整的基尔伯特了。”

“我知道了...”基尔终于停止了哭泣，安稳地靠在罗维肩上，他的右手下意识地搂住了罗维的腰部，罗维因此微微颤抖了一下，那种感觉又毫无征兆地侵袭罗维，“还好有你，没有你，我说不定又迷失了...罗维，你是怎么做到的？...”

基尔喃喃说着感谢的话，很快就在罗维怀里安稳地睡着了。

罗维低下头，认真端详着沉睡的基尔。他轻轻抹掉基尔脸上残存的泪痕，在全部抹掉后，仍然意犹未尽地抚摸着基尔的脸。他用指尖轻轻抹过基尔的下颌边缘，用手轻轻握住基尔的下巴，用拇指指面微微擦撩基尔闭合的嘴唇，然后强烈地意识到，自己的嘴唇其实想要贴上去。

====

由于南部天气太热，拿波里到亚平宁最北端的特伦蒂诺的训练场特训了两周。训练场就在阿尔卑斯山脚下，球员训练的草场附近就有出来吃草的奶牛。

球员住宿的地方与训练场有三公里，教练组要求球员们每天早上都骑自行车前往训练场。

罗维和基尔一起抵达训练场，停好自行车（全是一模一样的样式），走进训练场。教练组人员正在提训练器材到训练场中央去，一些球员也被唤作苦力帮忙搬球门。

罗维和基尔经过一架带四个轮子的铁框边时，罗维好奇地问：“这是用来干什么的？”

“我猜是用来运输训练器材的吧。”基尔回。

“那他们怎么不用？！每个人手上都提那么多重东西...”

基尔望着一定距离外的训练场，思考了一下，拍了下手说：“对啊！那我们用不就行了？”

说完，基尔招呼拿着饮料箱子走过的员工，让对方把饮料放上去。基尔走到“小货车”后方，准备推它。罗维也将一只手放到货车后边的铁缘上，想要帮基尔一把。基尔却没有立即推动车。

“你也上去。”基尔笑着指示罗维。

“你的意思是，你要推我？”

基尔点了点头：“会很好玩的！”

“别了吧，我还挺沉...”

基尔立即说：“你不沉，我很清楚。”

罗维脸一红，不安地低下了头，他回答“好吧”，顺从地跨过货车边缘，坐到饮料箱子上，脸面对基尔的方向。

基尔朝罗维咧嘴笑，开始往前推车子，刚开始较慢，但后来越来越快。前进导致的微风划过罗维脸庞，罗维的不安情绪渐渐消失，慢慢被训练场周边的农场风景所吸引。他咧开嘴笑了，觉得这还真挺好玩，基尔痴迷地盯着罗维的笑容，没有看周遭的风景。

“噢，我的天啊，”从两人身边路过的优格大声抱怨，“一大早就要看你俩秀恩爱！”

罗维看向基尔，和对方一起得意地笑了。

经过一天刻苦的训练后，在萨里的一声平静的“明天见”中，球员们解放了。教练和球员们走到停车场边，各拎一辆自行车回宿舍。

罗维和基尔两人出来较晚，出来时自行车都被领得差不多了，罗尼骑上剩下的倒数第二辆自行车，坏笑着跟两人告别，然后扬长而去...

“怎么会这样？”罗维黑着脸说，“早上来的时候明明每个人都有一辆的...”

“难道这附近还有偷车贼吗？”基尔疑惑。

“我们怎么办？要不，你骑回去吧，我走路回去也行。”

“不，我有更好的解决办法。”

基尔把最后一辆自行车推出来，骑上去，扶好它，摆摆头招呼罗维过来。罗维疑惑地走过去，基尔指了指车头与车座之间的横杆，让罗维坐上去。

罗维慌张极了，他现在根本不敢与基尔有如此近距离的接触，况且还得持续骑行三公里的时间，他怕自己的心脏会受不了。

所以他极力摇头拒绝，基尔见罗维不愿意，思考了会儿，他看到车头前一小块突出的长板，这里原本是支持车框的地方。

基尔拍了下脑袋，说：“那你坐车头那儿吧，坐在这块板子上说不定还舒服点。”

罗维看着车头，考虑到车头与基尔之间还有一段距离，他这回接受了基尔的提议。

罗维坐上去，基尔愉快地喊：“坐稳了，我要出发了！”

罗维点点头，基尔先用脚摩擦地面产生一点前进力，然后踩上两个脚踏板，由慢到快驶动自行车。

基尔同样越骑越快，罗维同样越来越放松，他张开双臂，迎接扑面而来的微风。

“呜呼！”罗维痛快地喊。

“呜呼！！”基尔同样喊，跟着罗维发出各种傻傻的笑声。

从训练场到宿舍间有一段下坡路，两人从斜坡上下来的时候就跟坐过山车一样，感到惊喜又刺激。由于两人一齐增加了势能，所以下坡速度比单人骑车时快了很多。借助这段斜坡，原本落后的两人追上了许多队友。

两人从原本悠然自得、边骑车边欣赏自然风景的队友身边骑过，罗维朝被自己赶超的队友们摆手，一脸得意。

“噢，有没有搞错？！”被两人超过的优格大声抱怨，“这样都能秀？！”

罗维转身朝自己微上方的基尔看去，基尔低头看罗维，咧开嘴笑了。罗维仰视基尔的笑容，不自觉也绽开了笑意。他害羞地转回头，笑容变得愈加甜蜜。

两人回到宿舍房间后，基尔第一时间冲向了立式空调，他将附近的椅子搬到空调前，按下空调开关，一股脑从头上方扯掉训练服，坐到空调前呼呼吹起来。在大夏天带着一个人骑了三公里，基尔会热成这样很正常。

“呃...热死了——”基尔闭上眼享受空调带给他的凉风。

罗维静静地走到基尔背后，坐到空调前的写字桌上。基尔背对着他，所以他可以毫无顾忌地盯着基尔。罗维视线贪婪地沿着基尔突出的背部肌肉沟壑间游走，有时基尔留下的汗水会顺着这些沟壑流下去。罗维情不自禁地伸出手去，想要抹掉这些汗水，但最终没有触碰上去。

罗维用最后一丝理智迫使自己抽回手，他低下头，低声问基尔：“基尔，你喜欢男人，所以，我有点好奇...每次你看到我裸体的时候，就没有过一次，产生想要对我做什么的念头吗？...如果你觉得被冒犯，可以不...”

基尔迅速转过身，原本写字台与空调之间的距离就十分狭小，所以，一旦基尔转过身来，他其实可以直接与罗维打上照面。两人之间微乎其微的距离致使罗维忘记了完成自己的话，他只听得到自己心跳的声音。

基尔注视着微微高于自己的罗维，表情意外地严肃，他开口：“你希望，我对你做什么吗？”

罗维双手抓紧写字桌边缘，紧张到手指关节都变白了。他知道自己脸很红，知道他应该转过脸去，知道他应该说“当然不是”，可他什么都没做。他只是定定注视着基尔仿佛在燃烧的瞳孔，好像它们有夺人魂魄的力量，使得罗维根本无法移开视线。

“我，我...”罗维支支吾吾，眼睑在紧张地抖动，大气不敢出一下。

基尔仍然目不转睛地盯着他，好像还在偷偷缩小两人原本就狭小的距离。

两人如此对视了许久，直到基尔的手机铃声惊醒两人。基尔起身去找手机，他看了眼来电人，立刻接听了电话。

“喂，弗朗西斯，干嘛？”

罗维听到来电人的名字，绝望地回归现实。

“按摩浴池，好像很有趣呢！”基尔回对方。

基尔再跟弗朗说了几句话，最后说“我马上就去，等我啊~”，挂掉了电话。

“罗维，弗朗说宿舍新配备了小按摩浴池，好像很好玩的样子！你要不要去试试？”

罗维背对基尔，摇摇头：“我不去，训练一天，我很累了，你们玩得开心。”

“就去玩一会儿嘛~这个也能缓解疲劳吧。”

“不去，我很困，想睡觉！”

“好吧...那你好好休息！”

基尔很快出了房间（他此时头脑也不清醒，如果不赶紧离开罗维，可能真会对罗维做什么），罗维听到房门锁上的声音，失落地慢慢走回自己的床，一下趴到床上。

罗维侧身躺着，强行闭上双眼，可是一合上眼，他看到的全是刚才和基尔一起骑车的片段，又不得不张开眼睛。

他一生从未感受过如此强烈的妒意，明明基尔刚才还在这儿，明明基尔刚和他一齐度过了愉快的一天，可现在基尔却在弗朗西斯身边。他无法阻止自己想象基尔会在浴池里跟弗朗做什么，那些明明是想象中的场景却导致了罗维真实的眼泪。

罗维的手紧紧抓住枕头的边角，他任由眼泪沿着眼角落下，打湿枕头。

一个念头从罗维心底升起，这个念头能够解释为何罗维与基尔在一起时总是很快乐；为何基尔的离开会使罗维的生活变得如此无所适从；为何罗维看到基尔越来越出名会感到骄傲而不是嫉妒；为何在基尔离开的两个月，当罗维走在那不勒斯的街道上时，看到基尔的名字与自己的名字一齐出现在孩子们的球服后背时，会如此伤感；为何罗维会拿自己跟弗朗西斯比，为何他会嫉妒弗朗西斯；为何罗维在门兴那天会渴望亲吻基尔，为何罗维方才会想要触碰基尔...

如果罗维的这个念头是正确的，这些一直困扰着罗维的问题，全都可以被解释得清清楚楚。可是，罗维不愿相信它是正确的，因为这代表着罗维将迎接注定悲剧的命运，因为，基尔心里已经有人了，一个比罗维还重要的人。

罗维想起基尔的爸爸在七月一号跟他说的话：一个人的生活道路是由他的内在因素决定的，所以，如果罗维的这份感情是真的，不管罗维如何逃避，那个命运终究会到来。罗维第一次觉得上帝是多么的贪玩，因为如果基尔的命运不是与罗维的融合在一起的话，为何他老人家还要让基尔出现在罗维的世界里呢？

罗维苦笑，苦涩地自言自语：“如果这是真的，我大概是完了。”

TBC

 

**信息补充：**

训练场上推货车（拿波里球员）、骑自行车（阿贾克斯球员）的[图片](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1374KE3zonnFVcqQPj6-upg)（提取码：ej5a）。


	35. Sei tu l'unico mio amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗维“被迫”背上“队长”之名，以及他做的一个梦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节题目是意语，基尔在罗维梦中对罗维说的话（加粗那句）。  
> （又）有自慰情节，这次是罗维。

罗维从来没经历过这样的感情烦恼，就好像他在22岁这一年才正式步入情窦初开的青春期似的。不过还好，新赛季正式打响了，尽管罗维的烦恼还在那儿，可至少罗维有了可以关心的其他事情，随着比赛越来越多，罗维的困扰被暂时淡化。

罗维相信，只要有足球——这个激发他从小到大真正热情的东西，再次占据他的主要生活，他迟早会把其他虚幻的感情忘却。

尽管这些“虚幻”的感情导致罗维想去祝贺基尔的进球变得越来越困难。

罗维是意大利球员，在球队进球后与队友拥抱亲吻是他们骨子里的习惯，这是他们的礼仪，罗维过去从未觉得这有任何不妥。但罗维觉察到自己在刻意逃避与基尔拥抱庆祝，在上个赛季，他俩拥抱、亲脸庆祝进球的场景几乎成了圣保罗的一道风景，可罗维如今却总是在克制自己。

在菲利、托里或者其他队友进球的时候，罗维还能像往常一样跳到对方怀里，可一旦进球的人是基尔，罗维就犹豫了。现在，基尔进球的时候，罗维顶多只会跑到基尔身边，摸摸基尔的头。

更糟糕的是，罗维无法拥抱基尔，他也不希望看到其他队友拥抱他。每当基尔进球后，菲利等人跳到基尔坚实的臂膀上时，罗维都会醋意大发，罗维认为那个被基尔抱起的人应该是自己才对，尽管他自己甚至不敢靠近基尔；每当其他队友进球后，基尔极其兴奋地冲向对方时，罗维同样会十分嫉妒，他会希望进球的是自己，这样基尔眼中的会是自己。

可怕的是，当罗维真的进球时，最先跑来祝贺罗维的，总是基尔。基尔与过去一样，毫无顾忌地把罗维举起来、抱入怀里、侧身抱起...每到这个时候，罗维那些暂时压抑住的感情会完全迸发，他会突然忘记自己在球场上，突然忘记自己正在比赛，突然忘记自己过去最喜爱的事物——足球。

他只能感受到基尔身体的温度，他会意识到，基尔与他肌肤的每次接触，都跟火烧一样。

====

新赛季伊始，困扰着罗维的不止是基尔的问题。另一件烦恼更加接近现实，也更让罗维无法逃避。

某个寻常的晨练上，萨里与队长斯洛召集大伙开了一个短会。这个会议关于球队队员在新赛季的号码分配、以及新赛季队长人选决定。

队里的大部分人都选择了上赛季的旧号码，不过佩德罗把他原来的3号换成了空出来的4号，这个号码原来是尼德兰的。可能佩德罗原本就更喜欢4号，不过尼德兰过去一直霸占着这个号码，所以他才选了3号，当然也有可能是其他原因。因此，新来的爱德华被分配给了3号，不过看样子他并不怎么在意自己会穿什么号码。

会议更重要的议题是队长选择上。第一队长当然还是雷打不动的斯洛，比较出乎意料的是斯洛和萨里讨论出的第二到第四队长候选。

“我和老大（萨里）决定让你们投票决定剩下的队长排序，”斯洛对大伙说，“可能你们现在一时还决定不了，所以，今天一天的训练的时间，你们都可以投票。你们可以慢慢考虑，要是决定好了，就过来告诉萨里、助教或者我，我们会进行统计，明天公布结果。你们只要告诉我们心中的副队长人选是谁就行，我们会按照票数的多少，排出1、2、3名，这三名球员分别会是这赛季的副队长、第三队长和第四队长。现在，我就告诉你们可以被投票的队长候补：他们分别是弗朗西斯、基尔伯特和罗维诺。你们只能给其中一个人投票，所以，好好想吧！散会！”

“喂，没搞错吧？为什么我会是队长候补？！”在斯洛喊解散后，罗维仍不愿离开，他怎么都想不通教练的这个决定。

“我季前的时候不就和你讨论过了吗？”斯洛笑着回。

“我还以为你是在开玩笑！”罗维红着脸说。

“我从来不拿球队的命运开玩笑。”

“那你就不应该推荐我！”

“我说过，我没有在开玩笑。”斯洛温和地说，揉了揉罗维的头发，朝小比赛场跑去，“你是天然的拿波里队长，不信，明天看看投票结果不就行了？！”

罗维烦恼地跟着跑过去，加入训练队伍。他心里想，他偏不信大伙会选他，他是本土青训不错，可他没有任何领导天赋，性格偏激，怎么可能？！相反，基尔是个天生的领袖，一直是更衣室的核心人物，还放弃了高薪加入拿波里，他对拿波里的爱毋庸置疑，是人都会选基尔伯特吧？

尽管斯洛刚宣布这个消息时，罗维非常恼怒，不过，后来这么想想，罗维又放下心来。他实在不认为年轻气盛的他能当得了拿波里的队长。

一整天，罗维都在观察队友们的动向，当他看到某位队友去向教练或者斯洛投出心目中的副队长人选后，他总是第一个人，神经兮兮地跟到那位队友身边，问对方投了谁。

但大多数队友都会神秘兮兮地回复无可奉告，他们都说自己没义务告诉罗维自己投了谁。

“肯定是基尔吧？”罗维总是暗示对方，“是人都会投基尔吧？我就投了他，基尔在上赛季有段时间更是一个人驮着拿波里前进呢！他是队内最优秀的球员之一，又有队长的意志......”

“罗维，拜托了，你就不要为难我了，我不会告诉你投了谁的...”菊这么婉拒罗维。

菲利更干脆，他直接捂住自己的耳朵，不让罗维影响自己。

弗朗西斯则意味深长地引申“你可真是喜欢基尔伯特呢~”，直接导致罗维的话难以继续下去。

罗尼也说：“你没必要告诉每一个人，你有多喜欢基尔吧？”

最终，只有基尔告诉罗维自己投给了谁，他投给了罗维。罗维听到基尔的回答后，脸全红透了，他本来不希望任何人选自己，可为何基尔选择他会让他感到如此高兴呢？

不过，他表面上抱怨基尔，向基尔透露自己为何不想被选上，可基尔笑着回：“罗维，更衣室的所有人，有谁比你更爱拿波里呢？”

“光靠‘爱’就足够了吗？”罗维不以为然。

“你不要小瞧爱的力量。”

“哦？那你向我证明一下爱的力量有多大啊？”

基尔无言以对，他注视着罗维，眼神中仿佛带着柔情蜜意。

“干嘛...这么，看着我...”罗维不安地低下头，无法再进行进一步对话了。

第二天一早，萨里就公布了队长顺序情况，结果令罗维十分“失望”...罗维成了拿波里队的副队长，球队第三、第四队长分别是基尔和弗朗。

结果出来后，队友们给新队长们热烈地鼓起了掌，罗维疑惑地看了一圈队友，发现所有人脸上都带着祝福和信服的笑容。即便罗维当时很想反驳，在这种情况下他也不敢了。

罗维觉得自己就是被队友们一步一步逼上梁山的。他现在只能盼望斯洛每场都能首发，这样他就能只做个摆设队长，至少，暂时是这样。

可惜，罗维的如意算盘根本没打几天，他要戴上队长袖标的日子就来临了。

在本赛季的第二场意甲联赛上，拿波里主场面对巴勒莫，不知萨里怎么想的，把斯洛安排在了替补席上。所以作为副队长的罗维，成为了本场比赛的正式队长。

比赛开始前，球员们分两列站在通道入口，等待进入赛场。罗维极度紧张地站在拿波里队员的最前列，紧紧抓住身边的小球童的手，小球童感受到罗维手臂的抖动，好几次疑惑地抬头查看罗维。每次看到的，都是罗维紧张兮兮、双目无神的神情。

巴勒莫的队长过来友好地拥抱罗维，鼓励了下罗维，这位队长在过去罗维被租借至巴勒莫时也当过罗维的队长。

罗维心稍稍安定下来，这时斯洛也从更衣室出来，他穿着替补马甲通过自己的队友行列，一一鼓励他们。当他走到罗维身旁时，同样拥抱了罗维。斯洛抱住罗维，在罗维耳边轻轻说：“我一直相信你可以，因为你就是拿波里！现在，走进圣保罗，走上球场，然后告诉全世界，你是谁。”

斯洛摸了摸罗维的头，走出球员通道，朝替补席走去。罗维深吸一口气，试着稳定自己的情绪。

就在这时，罗维感受到两只沉稳的大手按在了自己的双肩上，罗维转头看是什么情况，刚一侧头，脸就被身后的基尔亲了一下。

基尔双手用力按摩罗维双肩，试图舒缓罗维的紧张情绪，他在罗维耳边鼓励道：“放轻松，罗维。”

本来罗维在自己前队长和现队长的鼓励下，已经差不多冷静下来，可基尔的亲吻和低沉的声音使罗维再度陷入慌乱情绪之中。这可不是什么让人放松的好方法啊，基尔伯特！罗维在心中呼喊。

罗维在开场音乐的催促下恍惚地走进球场，他刚踏上圣保罗熟悉的草皮，四面八方的球迷呐喊声就朝他袭来。主场球迷们整齐划一地喊着“罗维诺，拿波里，罗维诺，拿波里...”

罗维听到自己的名字与俱乐部的名字混合在了一起，斯洛刚才的话再次浮现在罗维脑海中。

现在，告诉全世界，你是谁。

罗维所有的私心杂念终于全部消散了，他站在拿波里队列的最前方，盯着面前的死忠看台，他是这群人中的一个，他的责任，就是为他们战斗。

结果，罗维按以往优秀的水平完成了这场比赛，他还打进了一记漂亮的世界波。这是他作为拿波里队长的第一粒进球，不过，他没有庆祝。或许这是一粒意义非凡的进球，按理说他可以为此大肆庆祝，但是，罗维认为人应常怀感恩之心，巴勒莫也教给了罗维许多东西。罗维知道他更爱拿波里，但他认为应该给这个抚养过自己的俱乐部一点起码的尊重。

不过，基尔还是忍不住祝贺了罗维。他表现出很庄重的样子单膝跪下，请罗维把一直脚踩到自己的膝盖上，罗维盛情难却，只能配合基尔。基尔一只手握稳罗维的脚后跟，另一只手做拍打罗维球鞋的动作，意思是他甘愿为罗维拍掉鞋上的尘埃。这是一个很浪漫的庆祝动作，虽然基尔不是足球比赛场上第一个做出这个动作的人，但肯做出这个动作的球员，肯定无一不对自己膝上的那只脚爱惜不已。

当天晚上，基尔照常与罗维在家里楼顶吹风聊天，他很兴奋地跟罗维说：“所以你真的成为拿波里的队长了呢！”

“副队长！”罗维强调。

基尔无视罗维，接着说：“我已经能看到你进入拿波里足球俱乐部名人堂的那一天了！”

“希望，如此吧。希望，”罗维脸微微红了，“希望那一天，你也已经成为拿波里名人堂里的一员...”

基尔微微笑了，他突然用意大利语说：“我甘为牛马，亲爱的队长。”

罗维的脸因此红得更厉害了，他激动地问：“干嘛突然用意大利语啊？！”

基尔哈哈哈大笑起来，其实，罗维暗地里喜欢听基尔说意大利语，基尔在说意大利语时别有一番韵味，跟说英语时完全不同，基尔的意大利音调，听得让人心痒。

后来，罗维做了一个梦。

这个梦紧接着基尔说出那句意大利语后，基尔在梦中，继续用意语问罗维：“所以，你还有什么需要我为你效劳的吗？罗维队长？任何事都可以，你尽管提。”

当罗维听到基尔说“任何事都可以”时，他第一时间就想到要做什么，不过，这不是个合理的要求。

“真的，任何事都可以？”罗维问。

“真的，为你，我可以做任何事。”

“那...”罗维深吸了一口气，他其实想做这件事很久了，从基尔在门兴哭泣那天起，不，或许在比这更久之前，罗维就想做这件事了，“那，我想要你吻我，也可以吗？”

基尔沉默了，罗维紧张地不敢看他。罗维刚想笑着调侃自己是开玩笑的，基尔却突然用一只手抬起罗维的下巴，让罗维看着他，他接近罗维，最后两人的鼻尖已经触到了一块儿。

“罗维，你这是在自投罗网。”基尔在罗维唇上吐露出这句话，下一秒，就封住了罗维的嘴。

罗维吃惊地盯着基尔，基尔微微眯着眼，但没有完全闭上，也定定注视着罗维放大的瞳孔。罗维很快被基尔嘴唇带给他的触觉感染，全身放松下来，情不自禁地双手搂住基尔的后脑勺。

基尔见罗维原本紧锁的双唇松软下来，一刻也不愿让罗维放松地立即将舌头伸进罗维的嘴里，当基尔的舌尖第一次触及罗维的舌头时，罗维就感到它就像带电了一般，把电流传至了自己全身。罗维还从未知道亲吻能够给人带来这样的效果，当他与基尔的舌头互相纠缠在一块时，这种令人迷失又无比幸福的感觉，让他想永远与基尔吻下去。他不明白自己过去为何从未有过这种感觉，或许，是因为他从来没亲过男人，又或许，是因为，这是来自基尔的吻。

正当罗维完全陶醉于基尔的舌头中时，基尔突然轻轻松开了他，基尔迷醉地注视罗维，他微微命令道：“坐到我身上来，罗维。”

罗维像平时的罗马诺一样，听到基尔的命令便顺从地跨坐到基尔大腿上，他紧紧挨着基尔，急不可耐地主动将自己的嘴唇献上。基尔继续像方才一样，用舌头挑动罗维的每一根神经，同时双手也变得不安分起来。基尔的双手温柔地抚摸罗维的两侧大腿，慢悠悠地往上爬，最后在罗维臀部停下。基尔强势地将罗维的臀部推向他自己的胯部，罗维不知怎的，竟不由自主地在基尔胯部上方挪动起自己的下半身，他到底在干什么？

但是，他阻止不了自己。他感到自己的下半身在慢慢变硬，基尔的下半身也越来越硬，这反而让罗维挪动的速度更快了。他觉得这还完全不够，他还想要基尔更多，这股欲望几乎要把他冲垮了。

基尔松开罗维的嘴，开始吻罗维其他地方，他用舌尖舔舐罗维颈项，倾听罗维在自己影响下发出的哀鸣。他轻轻咬着罗维的耳朵，在罗维耳边轻轻用意大利语说：“ **你是我一生唯一的爱**...”

“罗维...罗维？”基尔这次的声音显得更真实，使得罗维渐渐意识到，自己方才经历的事情是在梦境之中。

罗维迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看到基尔极其靠近的脸庞，脸上是关切的神情。

罗维炸毛了一般坐起来，紧张地用床单捂住自己挺起的下半身。

“你没事吧？脸这么红，还流了这么多汗，是不是发烧了？”基尔极其担忧地问。

“我没事！！”

基尔再次靠近罗维，罗维试图推开基尔，可基尔霸道地搂住罗维后脑勺，把罗维的额头贴到自己额头上。

基尔闭上眼感受了下，罗维利用这么一点点时间着迷地盯着基尔近距离的脸。基尔很快放开了罗维，说：“果然发烧了，你今天不要去训练了吧，我帮你向萨里请假。”

“不，我要去，我没事。”

“不行，你不能勉强自己。”基尔略强硬地说，“就这么决定了，我去给你找药。”

“不用了！基尔！”

“什么不用？我很快回来。”

“不用啦！我没事！我只是，”罗维脸红透了，他羞怯地小声说，“我只是，做春梦了而已...”

基尔愣住了，罗维发觉基尔朝自己胯部看了一眼，立即捂紧了那个部位上的床单，罗维觉得有一瞬间基尔的眼神有一丝异样。不过，基尔很快说：“原来是这样！那你先解决好，那个...我先下去，衣服我都帮你找好了，放在床边，你，慢慢来...”

基尔尴尬地走出房间，还好意地帮罗维锁好了门。罗维又躺回床上，用被子捂住头，被这股羞耻感弄疯了。

他强作精神，开始专注解决自己的下体问题。他抓住勃起，紧紧抱住被子，头深深埋入被子中。起初，罗维试图想象自己在跟某个风情万种的女郎调情，可是，这样的想象无法给自己下体带来任何强烈的刺激。这样下去，只会浪费更多的时间。于是，罗维不得不再次屈服于自己的欲望，开始想基尔伯特。基尔伯特的面容才刚出现在罗维脑海中，罗维的勃起就抽动了一下，所以罗维决定完全服从自己的身体。

罗维爱抚着自己的下半身，脑子里想的全是刚刚基尔额头贴在自己额头上的那短暂的一刻，基尔当时离他那么近...基尔给他带来的效果是显著的，因为没过多久他就快要射了，在高潮来临前，他把整张脸都埋进了被子里，低声呼唤着基尔，感到自己又无耻又可悲。

高潮来临时，他无助地小声呢喃：“基尔...我是真的完蛋了。我该怎么办？我该怎么办？...”

TBC


	36. Francis' beard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欧冠再起，拿波里作客伦敦挑战切尔西，弗朗西斯再遇亚瑟，以及他把自己的胡子给刮了...

随着联赛渐入佳境，欧洲战场同样再次拉开帷幕。与上赛季一样，拿波里本赛季的小组赛对手中同样有一只来自英格兰的球队，这次是来自首都城市的切尔西。

两队的首场比赛是圣保罗进行，当时拿波里凭借弗朗西斯的进球，1:0战胜对手。那场比赛，拿波里队内的最佳球员是弗朗西斯，此役的弗朗可谓拿出了他所有看家本领，无论攻防两端，都能看见他努力拼搏的身影。

两队第二轮交锋，转战伦敦斯坦福桥。拿波里队提前两天抵达伦敦，入住当地酒店。在入住酒店当天， 发生了一个小插曲，最终导致罗维突然更换了过去持续一年的室友基尔伯特。

事情是这样的。在去伦敦之前，弗朗西斯破天荒地把自己标志性的胡子给刮掉了。他的下巴就此变“干净”了，使得他看起来年轻了好几岁，之前沉稳的形象变成了轻浮。

在出发伦敦当天，很多队友才第一次见到没有胡子的弗朗，一时间很多人都无法适应。所以，当队员们走过酒店大堂前台，轮流上前领自己的房卡时，基尔特意走到了弗朗西斯身边，想近距离观察弗朗的新形象。

那时候，弗朗正专心地低头找有自己名字的房卡，基尔猝不及防出现在他面前，一只手握住了他的下巴，迫使他抬起头转向自己。弗朗莫名其妙地盯着基尔，而基尔开始兴致勃勃地端详弗朗光秃秃的下巴，一脸在果园看果子的表情。

基尔看够后，很快放开弗朗，弗朗面露被“侮辱”的无奈，估计在后悔自己刮胡子的决定。不过，他不想再次在球场上听到亚瑟喊他胡子混蛋了...

这个场景发生时，罗维正巧就在基尔和弗朗身后，他妒意十足地目睹了整个过程。然后，做了一件无理取闹的事。他走到刚找到房卡的弗朗旁边，夺过弗朗的房卡，把自己的房卡交到弗朗手里。

“给你！你住我的房间吧！”罗维赌气说。

“为什么？”弗朗莫名其妙地问。

“我，我突然想换下舍友，不行吗？！能跟基尔住一间，你不高兴吗？！”

“罗维，你怎么了？”基尔同样被罗维的行为弄糊涂了。

“我说了，我突然想换个舍友，”罗维觉得自己快哭了，“这样你就可以和弗朗西斯住一块了！”

罗维拿着弗朗的房卡，冲进了电梯，留下仍然搞不清楚状况的基尔伯特，和已经明白状况的弗朗西斯。

“基尔伯特，你看你就不该嘲笑我的下巴吧？！”弗朗如胜利一般说。

====

在欧冠夜的前一天，拿波里球员前去参加了切尔西俱乐部主持的一场欢迎晚宴。因为两周前切尔西作客那不勒斯时，拿波里俱乐部邀请他们进行了一次晚餐，所以这晚的晚餐其实是作为之前那次的回礼。

斯洛跟着萨里走进餐厅，萨里在餐桌末席坐下，斯洛跟着坐到了他旁边。本来斯洛作为队长，应该坐在拿波里球员那一列的最前方，可是斯洛不喜欢那些文绉绉的礼仪，觉得坐在最前面太显眼，做什么都不舒服，所以把领头的任务推给了罗维。

可是罗维同样不喜欢太显眼，所以他也不愿坐最前面，接下来的第三队长基尔当然更不喜欢这些礼仪，所以挨着罗维坐到了第三个座位上。

因此，作为第四队长的弗朗西斯坐到了第一个位子上，就坐在切尔西教练安切洛蒂旁边，他的正对面，就是切尔西的第一队长亚瑟。

当弗朗西斯和亚瑟分别从餐桌两边，执意地从自己椅子的左侧入座后，剩下的所有切尔西和拿波里球员，都知道接下来又会上演什么“好戏”了。因为同样的剧情，在那不勒斯的露天餐厅，拿波里球员宴请切尔西球员时，就已经发生过。

罗维黑着脸，心想自己又要近距离观看这两“事逼”队长整晚针锋相对，不得不叹了口气。

弗朗西斯优雅地在位子上坐好，与对面的亚瑟异常‘同步’地同时取下桌上的餐巾，摆在腿上，还都煞有介事地把餐巾往回折了个角。

底下两队的队友，看到他们的队长们果然又开始了第二轮‘餐桌知识’大赛，都窸窸窣窣跟身旁的队友摇了摇头或者抱怨了下。这两人怎么就非得在什么事情上都斗呢？！明明他们已经不在球场上了...

“这下好了，贵族与绅士大战第二回合，我们又被迫成为观众了。”菲利偷偷跟身旁的托里抱怨。

“嘘——”托里让他闭嘴。

弗朗与亚瑟两人的确成了整晚的核心，当开胃菜、开胃酒、前菜、主菜、甜点先后被呈上来时，他俩总是竭尽全力表现出自己对相关的餐桌礼仪有多在行，对他们口中的菜肴有多深的了解，好像非得证明自己比对方更渊博才行。

由于切尔西的主帅安切洛蒂也是意大利人，所以他有时在跟拿波里的球员或者萨里聊天时，会不自觉用家乡话。这时切尔西一列的球员大部分只能一头雾水地旁观，像丁马克这样的球员会缠着队内的意大利队友，试图想知道他们在说啥。

亚瑟同样是一头雾水，此时弗朗西斯知道他的机会来了，他装作很礼貌地问亚瑟：“柯克兰队长需要我为你翻译一下吗？”

“不需要，谢谢。”亚瑟表面冷静地用意大利语（他自认为说的应该是意大利语）回。

此时，轮到拿波里这边的球员一脸懵逼了，罗维皱起了眉头，基尔下意识抬头看天花板回想了一下，觉得亚瑟说的话又熟悉又奇怪，所以他似乎听懂了又没听懂，亚瑟说的好像是意大利语，但他记得罗维从来没教过他这句回话。

基尔止不住好奇赶紧凑到罗维耳边，摇了摇罗维的手，准备向对方表达自己的疑惑。基尔还没开口问罗维这句话是什么意思，罗维就已经知道了他的意图，罗维转头凑着基尔耳朵说：“亚瑟说的不是意大利语。”

基尔表现出突然了解状况的表情，他看着罗维，激动地说：“那亚瑟不是要输？...”

“嘘！”罗维让基尔闭嘴，做了个口型说，“安静吃你的甜点。”

“呵，”弗朗微微一笑，“很抱歉，我想，你刚才说的是西班牙语吧？不过，至少Grazie，你说对了。”

亚瑟的脸瞬间红透了。拿波里底下的罗尼偷偷跟身旁的优格说了句“真过分”，优格点了点头。连罗维都看不下去了，他开口帮亚瑟解围：“意大利语跟西班牙语在某些地方是挺像的，亚瑟不小心搞混了也正常。”

“是啊，是啊，我在意大利待了一年，可刚才也没立即发现亚瑟说的不是意大利语呢！”基尔急忙说。

发现情况不对的安胖赶紧用英语说：“好啦，好啦，是我不对，不应该用意大利语聊天的，太多老乡在这儿，突然忍不住。不过，在餐桌上用所有人都理解的语音交流才对，我其实已经违反了餐桌礼仪，对吧？弗朗西斯。”

安胖用礼仪反击礼仪的方式显然收到了效果，弗朗西斯尴尬地笑了笑，亚瑟内心对教练充满了感激。安切洛蒂不愧是球场上反击战术的大师。

“礼仪，礼仪！！那么多礼仪，我都快被烦透了！！”这时切尔西一边的丁马克终于忍不住，发出了在座很多人内心的抱怨，“我们是足球运动员，哪管得了那么多礼仪？！想说什么就说什么，想喝酒就开心喝酒就行了！！”

大家都赶忙点头同意，气氛终于缓和下来，球员们开始往自己酒杯倒酒，举起酒杯发表自己的祝酒词。

然而，在大家喝得正高兴的时候，弗朗西斯却又来了。他举起手中的红酒，胸有成竹地开始向亚瑟介绍这种酒的产地、生产工艺和味道的独特之处，他说：“它味道的独特之处，不知柯克兰队长，能否品尝得出来？”

弗朗西斯明显是在刺激味觉迟钝的亚瑟。看到弗朗西斯对亚瑟步步紧逼的做法，丁马克怒火中烧，他准备站起来与弗朗对峙，身旁的亚瑟却用一只手按下了准备弹跳起飞的丁马克。

亚瑟平静地盯着弗朗西斯说：“没想到你如此知识渊博，真了不起。不过要拥有如此丰富的知识，需要花许多时间吧？我们平时光训练就花掉生活中的大部分时间了，哪有这么多时间陶冶情操。难道你们的训练时间，就这么短吗？”

“哼，我们有没有努力训练，明天在赛场上，你们不就明白了？”弗朗西斯收回了笑意，“明天，才是见真招的时候。”

“对，”亚瑟露出了优雅的笑容，“这些不过是虚的，作为球员，只有在球场上，才能让对方心服口服。我很期待明天的比赛。”

“我也一样，等不及明晚的到来了，”弗朗西斯微笑道，没错，从与亚瑟的第一场对决开始，弗朗西斯就梦寐以求某天，能令亚瑟对自己心服口服，“希望这一次，你会输得心服口服。”

====

第二天晚上，两队翘首以盼的小组赛次回合角逐如期到来。弗朗西斯如对阵切尔西的第一轮比赛时那样，发挥出了自己最佳的水准，几乎拦截了亚瑟的每一次进攻。

在亚瑟在角球区附近又一次尝试过掉弗朗，但脚下的皮球被弗朗及时铲出界外后，弗朗‘友好’地从球童手里接过出界的球，亲手交给准备发角球的亚瑟。在亚瑟接过皮球时，弗朗特地靠近亚瑟小声说：“我知道你很爱带球过人，但可惜，此路不通~”

亚瑟盯着弗朗脸上挑衅和得意的表情，恼怒地憋红了脸，他夺过皮球，小声回：“你可真缠人，胡子混蛋！”

弗朗微微一笑，说：“很抱歉，我已经没有胡子了。”

此时，裁判吹响了哨子，提醒亚瑟赶紧罚角球，这时两人才离开对方。

场下的安切洛蒂显然也看出亚瑟根本摆脱不了弗朗西斯，他们球队的进攻本来就很依赖亚瑟所在的左路，如今被对方边后卫限制得死死的亚瑟，几乎宣告了切尔西进攻的瘫痪。

因此，安胖在下半场特意做了调整，他提醒亚瑟多内切，往中路渗透，不要老跟对方边后卫纠缠不清。这个调整的效果立竿见影，因为在下半场开始的第五十分钟，亚瑟就依靠内切射门打进一球。最后，这粒进球也成为整场比赛的唯一进球。

赛后，弗朗西斯又跑到亚瑟身边向他要球服，亚瑟与以往一样，又同意了。

“挺聪明的啊，知道自己突破不了我，所以故意躲着我~”弗朗与亚瑟并肩走下草皮，缠着正在向主场球迷鼓掌致意的亚瑟聊天。

亚瑟边朝看台上鼓掌，边回弗朗：“不是我的想法，是教练要我这么做的。”

“嗯~原来如此，不愧是安胖。”

“不过，你实在是太缠人了，而且，你香水擦得太多了吧？搞得我根本难以集中！”

“哼哼，赢不了我就赖香水吗？还是说你在隐晦地向我表白？”

“谁在隐晦地表白了？你也太自恋了吧？胡子混蛋！”

“都说了我已经没有胡子了！！”

两人这么互相捧哏，一直聊到主客队更衣室的分叉口才停下来。

“那么，下次比赛见，亚瑟。”弗朗带着迷人的微笑说，闻了闻亚瑟脱给他的深蓝色切尔西球服，“好好训练，看看下次你能不能过得了我？”

“我并不需要你敦促我训练， **胡子混蛋** 。”亚瑟微微一笑。

两人转身背对对方，各自朝自己的更衣室走去，脸上带着同样满意的微笑。他们心里都清楚，这是一场不错的对决。

====

欧冠夜当天晚上，睡觉前。罗维坐在落地窗附近的沙发上，浏览当晚欧冠的一些信息。同样在慕尼黑刚结束的欧冠比赛，媒体对这场比赛编的噱头标题是“浪子瓦修回家，攻破老东家大门，送利物浦客胜”。

慕尼黑青训出身的瑞士边锋瓦修在那场比赛攻入唯一进球，所以媒体用了这样的标题。罗维查看了瓦修的社交媒体账号，他最新的一条发表内容是他与拜仁队长罗德里赫的合照，图片评论是‘一位老朋友’。

罗维特地给斯科特发了信息，祝贺他们客场战胜拜仁慕尼黑，斯科特很快回复了感谢的话。

“我看了集锦，你们的法国后卫表现得真好，虽然你们输了，但我认为他才是本场比赛的MVP。”斯科特还回道。

“是的，你可能没注意过，但有亚瑟在的比赛，会给弗朗西斯额外的动力。”

“......我和他说不定会很合得来。”

“肯定的，要是你俩搭档对阵切尔西，亚瑟就真该头疼了。尼德兰...他最近怎样？应该表现很出色吧？”

“何止出色，简直完美！我从来没见过，比他更完美的后卫。我现在才明白，世上会有这样的一名后卫，他只要站在你身边，你就会感到安心，这就是尼德兰带给我的感觉！”

“你描述得，好像你迷上他了一样...不过，这种感觉，我懂的。他在拿波里的时候，带给我们的就是这种感觉。”

“说不定我真迷上他了。我现在总是和他一块行动，就像你和基尔伯特那样。因为作为一名球员，一个男人，他都有很多我可以学习的地方，我必须近距离学习。”

罗维略感惊讶，按他所知的斯科特，竟然能对另一个人如此崇敬，实在是不可思议。他回复：“要是我让同室的佩德罗看你这条信息，他肯定会吃醋的。过去，他是和尼德兰最要好的队友。”

“你没有和基尔伯特住同一个房间？”

斯科特的这条消息，又把罗维拉回那种最近常有的失落情绪中。他抬起头，朝窗外望去。这个酒店的外墙走势，正好能使现在位置的罗维看到弗朗与基尔所在那个房间的阳台。

此时，那个阳台亮着灯，弗朗西斯与基尔正趴在阳台栏杆上，兴致勃勃地谈着天。他们不知道的是，在不远处的一个房间内，罗维正寂寞坐着，忧伤地偷偷看着基尔。

“你说不准其实很喜欢亚瑟。”这是当时基尔正在和弗朗扯的话题。

“哼，他是我一生之敌！”

“讲真，很久以前我就想问，”基尔疑惑，“你为什么总是这么针对亚瑟呢？你只效力过摩纳哥和拿波里，按理说不该和他有什么瓜葛呀。”

接着，弗朗西斯就开始滔滔不绝地向基尔讲述他与亚瑟宿怨的由来，以及那之后他与亚瑟的每一次值得纪念的对决。

“令人羡慕。”这是基尔听完弗朗故事后的评价。

“羡慕什么？”

“羡慕你有个这么惺惺相惜的对手啊！”

“谁跟他惺惺相惜了？！”

基尔微微一笑：“自多年前那场比赛之后，让英格兰队长向你认输，变成了你从小到大的目标。为了这个目标，你一直在改进自己，严格要求自己，因为你知道亚瑟只会越来越强。如果没有亚瑟，我想你或许，成为不了今天拿波里阵中最稳固的主力右后卫。我认为亚瑟也一样，上场比赛，在安胖交代他之前，他始终不愿放弃与你正面交锋，因为作为过人如麻的他，一定在尝试能够突破你的方法。也就是说，虽然你听着不会高兴，其实，你俩的存在都让对方变得更好了。这是我能想到的最好的对手情谊了，也是我认为足球这项运动本该有的样子。但是，在大部分情况下，对手之间，尤其是死敌之间，他们更多的时候只是互相怨恨、互相辱骂，不同阵营的球迷，认为他们对死敌的憎恨就代表自己对主队最真的爱。很少人，能做到你和亚瑟这样的啊，想想看，你俩虽然在场上剑拔弩张，可比赛刚一结束，你俩就交换球服，还经常热烈地交流比赛中精彩的瞬间和战术中聪明的地方，这真是很难得的好吗？”

这回弗朗西斯没有反驳，他也跟着笑了，他朝空中呼了口气，感叹：“至少，我同意你对足球本该有的样子的看法。这个道理很多人都听过，却没有多少人真正放在心上：恨，是无法让你真正强大的，唯有爱，才可以做到这一点。”

“你怎么又在扯爱啊？我刚才有说过一个爱字吗？”

“说到爱，我记起来了！”弗朗发现他还没跟基尔说很重要的事，“你知道罗维为啥突然发脾气要换房住吗？”

“不知道啊，是挺奇怪的。”

“你就不想知道？！”弗朗看到基尔淡定的表情，讶异地问。

“这很重要吗？”

“当然很重要啊！这和你息息相关，基尔伯特！这赛季你回来后我就觉得有点奇怪，上个赛季，为了罗维的事，你成天心烦意乱，可现在，你淡定得像个圣人一样。难道你已经看破红尘了？”

基尔淡淡一笑，回：“我哪有看破红尘，我仍然深深爱着他。我只不过已经下定决心罢了，不论发生什么，都不可能影响我对他的爱，我都不会再离开拿波里、离开他。”

“就算他不爱你？”

“就算他不爱我。”

“就算他和别人在一起了？”

“就算他和别人在一起了。”

弗朗正面面对基尔，双手握于胸前，双眼崇拜地仰望基尔：“你果然是圣人...”

“所以，罗维为啥要换房啊？”

“已经不重要了。”弗朗感动地说。

回到一定距离外，罗维的房间内。罗维仍在原先所坐的位置，入神地注视着基尔。当弗朗西斯双手捂于胸前时，基尔当时的表情让罗维惊讶，基尔脸上洋溢着幸福的微笑，那是最最幸福的人才会露出的笑容。罗维无法用言语描述此时的心情，他不断回想，回想当他与基尔在一起时，当他与基尔聊天时，基尔曾否露出过这样的笑容。罗维难过极了，心想为什么弗朗西斯能给基尔的东西，他自己给不了？

“基尔和弗朗就这么好看吗？”这时，佩德罗的声音迫使罗维把头转回屋内，佩德罗看到罗维正脸后，收回调侃的口气，认真问，“你还好吧？”

罗维不知道自己的表情到底是怎样的，让佩德罗发现了异样，他赶紧别过头不看对方，走回自己的床，靠着床板坐下，回：“我刚才在看风景好吧？谁看基尔伯特和弗朗西斯了？！”

“没必要跟我较劲，你知道我没那么容易被骗，你不想说，不说就是了。”

罗维于是不说话了。

佩德罗在自己床上盘腿坐好，一只手用膝盖支撑着，托起自己下巴，他认真地端详罗维，过了一会儿，又问：“你对基尔的感情，不只是友情吧？”

罗维全身开始冒冷汗，他不知道佩德罗是怎么发现的，不过佩德罗一直很善于观察。罗维表面装作听不懂说：“你在说什么啊？”

“我都说了，我不是菲利，没那么好骗。你现在真的，不需要一个倾听者吗？或许，我还可以给你些建议呢，放心，我不会到处嚼舌根的。”

罗维了解佩德罗，知道他的确不是那种会到处宣扬的人，不过，他真的该跟佩德罗说吗？他和佩德罗关系其实一般，但既然佩德罗已经觉察到了，他就算不说也改变不了什么。反而，他现在真的真的需要一个能说说这件事的人，因为他对基尔的感情快把他整个身体都挤破了。

“你要保密哦。”罗维说，佩德罗点了点头。

接着，罗维把最近的感情挣扎，还有基尔不在的那几个月对他的影响都告诉了佩德罗，不过他没有告诉佩德罗基尔喜欢男人，因为他想保护基尔。

佩德罗听完后，若有所思地说：“也就是说，你或许喜欢男人？”

罗维炸毛了，他扔了个枕头到佩德罗身上，喊：“这个建议，就算你不说，我自己也猜得到好吧？！”

佩德罗哈哈笑了，把手中夺到的枕头抱住，盯着罗维笑道：“我只是开玩笑的嘛~你想确认一下吗？”

“确认什么？”

佩德罗起身，离开了自己的床，走到罗维床边，坐到罗维身边。他伸出左手压到罗维身后的墙壁上，困住罗维，用右手轻轻抬起罗维下巴，他缓缓靠近罗维的脸，在近的不能再近时，他回罗维：“确认一下，你是否喜欢男人啊？”

佩德罗就这么近距离盯着罗维，罗维淡定地凝视佩德罗双眼，看对方还能耍什么花招。佩德罗很快站了起来，转身走回自己的床坐下，他问：“怎么样？没有感觉吗？”

罗维摇摇头，回答“没有”。佩德罗看着罗维坦率的表情，暗暗呼了一口气。罗维的确很淡定，相反，佩德罗倒是差点动摇了，他那么快就离开罗维，就是怕自己真的亲上去。罗维这家伙，自己没有发觉到吗？他那张暧昧不清禁欲的脸，带着蛊惑人心的中性的美，他还毫无防备地让佩德罗这么接近他，是人都抵挡不住这股诱惑的好吧？

佩德罗甩掉这些念头，说：“你对其他男人从来没有过同样的感觉？”

罗维摇摇头坦承没有。

“也就是说，你说不定只是喜欢基尔，不管他性别。”

“我想是的。”

“那他就是你最特殊的一个了。”

“是的。”

“那你应该把他得到手才对啊，他对于你来说就是过了这个村没这个店了。”

罗维使劲摇头：“他心里已经有人了，其实，那个人就是让基尔回那不勒斯的最重要原因。”

“你确定那个人不是你？”

罗维迟疑了一下，他倒是希望那个人是自己，他回复：“我确定。”

“奇怪了，因为他大部分时间都是和你在一起，他看起来很喜欢你。”

“他也有很多时间是和弗朗在一块，他也很喜欢弗朗。”

“这倒也对...”佩德罗思考着说，“如果他真的很喜欢那个人，那你不是完了？！”

罗维无奈地苦笑一声，说：“这就是为什么我会这么挣扎的原因啊。”

“这样的日子，你只会感到越来越艰难，”佩德罗语气变得很认真，“你会越来越想要拥抱他、亲吻他，你会越来越想要得到他，不管是他的身体还是他的心灵。在更衣室里，你会越来越难以从兄弟的角度对待他的裸体，在球场上，你会越来越关注他而不是足球。到最后，你对他这份被遏制的感情甚至会影响你在球场上的发挥，罗维诺，你真的完蛋了。”

罗维不得不佩服佩德罗的预测本事，但他说：“我告诉你这些事，不是让你给我预言未来的，而是为我提供建议的。”

“这只能看，你对拿波里的爱，与对他的爱哪个更深了。如果你更爱拿波里，你终究会专注回足球。不过，你要是更在乎基尔的话...”佩德罗思考着这个‘假如’的解决办法，“那你只剩逃跑这一条路了。不过，你总不能离开拿波里吧？”

“你是认真的吗？！我永远不会离开拿波里！”罗维激动地反抗佩德罗的这个提议。

“说的也是。”佩德罗笑笑，其实他也只是开玩笑而已。

两人没再聊很久，就关灯睡觉了。在入睡前，罗维再看了眼手机，斯科特后来又给他发了一条消息：

_对了，我们老大（克洛普）向我要了你的联系方式，你不介意我给他吧？他一直很欣赏你，很想和你随便聊聊。小心哦，他的真正目的说不定是忽悠你来我们队。我知道你只想待在拿波里，不过那家伙说服人的本事是真强，到时可别怪我没提醒过你。_

TBC

 

**信息补充：**

基尔摸弗朗西斯下巴[出处](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1HIfQTfAjrJa3NHdPVtMTJQ)（提取码：ipdt），是利物浦去板鸭马贝拉集训的时候，分房卡，我村的埃及前锋萨拉赫刚刮了胡子（他大部分时候都是大胡子），然后我村苏格兰后卫罗伯森（萝卜）想就近瞧瞧，其实只是一瞬间的事，但摄影师把它照得太暧昧了...另两张是萝卜反被我村荷兰后卫范迪克“调戏”，其实萝卜和范迪克就是这篇文中斯科特与尼德兰在现实中的原型...萝卜是很开朗多话的人，所以在队中人缘很好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里我把现实中拿波里和切尔西的教练互调了，其实安胖过去也执教过切尔西的，还带领他们赢过英超冠军。现实中，这赛季切尔西是欧联杯冠军，萨里拿到了他教练生涯的第一个奖杯，有意思的是，那场决赛终场哨响时，萨里第一件想到的事是拿出自己兜里的雪茄...


	37. I've been losing my mind for so long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯洛召开了一个记者发布会，内容震惊了罗维。正当罗维为忠诚到死是否值得感到犹疑时，基尔发生的事故使他终于做了决定。
> 
> 节奏真的快了很多，主要我自己都觉得憋得够久了（-_-||）

转眼间，秋天又到了，10月的那不勒斯依然天气晴朗，不过也到了晨跑需要穿长袖的时节。

拿波里仍然在联赛中稳步前进，至今未输一场，暂时位列意甲榜首。不过，还远未到得意的时候，因为，这样的情况过去也发生过，但那年的最终冠军仍然是尤文。拿波里的球员们知道他们一场球都不能懈怠。

基尔表现得比去年更加出色，并且暂时取代了菲利，成为赛季开始到目前队内的最佳得分手。不过，菲利也只落后基尔一球，谁将拿到季末的拿波里最佳射手同样仍远未决定。两人为此还约了个小赌，看谁最后进的球多，输掉的人要请赢的人大吃一顿。

三叉戟中的罗维相比来说进的球要少得多，不过，他是队内的助攻王，菲利和基尔乃至其他队友进的球，有许多都是来自罗维的喂饼。罗维就是大家的做饼师傅。

这个赛季变化较大的是球队的中场组合，上赛季萨里常用的中场组合是菊、托里和斯洛三人。但由于近几个月斯洛大伤小伤不断，断断续续踢的比赛不多，所以萨里把原来的三中场换成了双中场，把两名边后卫的位置提前，在后场安置了三名中后卫。

这个新阵型目前来说还算管用，这要多亏了弗朗西斯和佩德罗两人进攻属性也都不弱。因此，原本因主队队长长期缺席而担忧的球迷们，可以松一口气了。

对于斯洛本人来说，这是难熬的时刻，因为他肯定非常希望上场为拿波里比赛，却眼看着自己逐渐失去主力位置，这是就算再乐天的球员都会难过的时候。

队内的其他队友都能理解他的苦楚，在他伤好能够归队训练的时候，他们总是尽量多跑去和他聊天，希望帮他摆脱那些情绪。

由于斯洛首发机会越来越少，罗维戴队长袖标的比赛成了家常便饭，罗维也逐渐适应了这个角色，接受了这份沉重的责任。他经常找斯洛请教，询问如何做才能更好履行这份责任，每回，斯洛都十分认真地教导他。罗维从斯洛身上学到了很多，并且在真正成为队长后，他才深刻理解斯洛这么多年都为拿波里做了多少贡献。他对斯洛变得更加敬重，他很感激上帝让斯洛成为拿波里的队长，他真心希望斯洛能够在拿波里干到退役。

然而，在10月刚到来的第一天，斯洛却做了一件罗维认为他绝对不会做的事情。

当天下午，斯洛在俱乐部召开了一个记者发布会，发布会的具体内容他没有提前说明。此前媒体为此做了诸多猜测，有的人猜斯洛打算宣布赛季末退役，有的人猜斯洛会直接进入拿波里的管理层，也有的人猜测，斯洛打算离开拿波里。

发布会开始后，不幸地，最后一部分人猜对了。

当时，除了各报刊记者，斯洛还邀请了教练组与所有队友坐到发布席下方。当斯洛坐在上面，宣布这个决定时，席间的所有队友都吃惊极了。斯洛，那个视拿波里如生命的队长，竟然决定在这个赛季结束后，离开拿波里。罗维简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

斯洛在宣布决定后，开始发表自己准备的一篇表达对拿波里的爱与崇敬的煽情演讲，他读得很平静，并没有表现出很多的忧伤，可想而知，对于这个决定，他已经考虑很久了。

在演讲中，他提到自己做出这个决定的原因，他说自己开始明显感到力不从心，球员最大的敌人就是岁月，他在这家俱乐部待了很多很多年，他不愿看着自己最终成为那些被俱乐部嫌弃的“老古董”。他能感到俱乐部的无奈，高层或许已经开始对巅峰逐渐远去的他感到为难了。他想，球队或许已经不想要他了，因为，如果他们希望他留下，早在几个月前，就该为延长他的合同做准备了。可是，直到如今，俱乐部高层的人从未找过他说合同的事，而他的上一份合同，到明年六月就到期了。他提前宣布这个决定，就是不想让俱乐部为难，更不想在明年六月落入尴尬的境地。这个赛季他能上场比赛的机会越来越少，更促使他最终做出这个决定。

斯洛后来请求球迷们不要憎恨俱乐部，他们做的一切初衷也都是为球队好，尽管他自己也不清楚高层的这个决定是否明智。因为他自认为还有能力踢出优秀的比赛，这也是为什么他会选择到另一只球队继续奋战，而不是直接退役。他感谢了教练团队和自己的队友们，他说传承对一个球队来说非常重要，这就是罗马队卖掉这么多核心仍有灵魂的原因，他们队中永远都有一名忠心耿耿的罗马人。他说：“我们队中也有那不勒斯人，罗维对球队非常重要，我从一开始就知道他会成为我们完美的队长。但他不必学我，每个人都要走出自己的路。”

斯洛说到这儿时，罗维早已哭得不成人样。在他的世界观里，斯洛就是拿波里的队长，斯洛注定会在这里退役，然后进入拿波里足球的历史殿堂。他怎么都不会想到，斯洛会离开拿波里，还是在这么年轻的年纪，并且，还是被自己心爱的俱乐部“逼”走的。

斯洛的决定让罗维感到绝望，罗维不舍得斯洛走。同时，他开始对自己过去敬仰的忠诚品质产生了极大的怀疑。斯洛对拿波里，不得不说是极度忠诚，他拒绝了所有大俱乐部的橄榄枝，留在这里这么多年。可是，结果呢？就因为他不能每场都为拿波里踢满90分钟了，俱乐部就嫌弃他，想赶他走了。斯洛对更衣室的影响毋庸置疑，对年轻球员也有重要的教导作用，他的水平也不是大幅度下滑了，完全配得上一份新合同。可是却被逼得不得不自己站出来宣布离开，现在还得坐在上面为俱乐部讲好话。

罗维曾经以为无论俱乐部怎么对待他，他都无怨无悔，可是，斯洛的结局让他感到义愤填膺，他为斯洛这么多年的付出感到不值。斯洛劝告大家不要憎恨高层，可罗维现在全是对高层的不满。斯洛对罗维说 _你不用学我，每个人都要走出自己的路_ ，罗维觉得，这仿佛就是在告诉他， _你不必像我一样，傻傻地付出这么多年，然后被扫地出门_ 。

足球是残酷的竞技，纵观足坛历史，斯洛这样的例子屡见不鲜，忠诚的老将们被效力多年的俱乐部扫地出门或者被迫提前退役的大有人在，利物浦的杰拉德，罗马的德罗西，皇马的卡西利亚斯...再看看历史，忠诚的人迎来悲惨结局的也数不胜数。越是忧国忧民的人，越是容易迎来悲惨的结局。

斯洛在发表完离队演讲和接受完记者提问后，走下台来一一和俱乐部的同僚拥抱。很多拿波里队员都哭了，罗维是其中哭得最厉害的，他的眼泪就没停止过。斯洛走到罗维面前时，微笑着把罗维拥入怀中，不停安抚着罗维的头。罗维紧紧抱住斯洛，把自己流下的眼泪都沾到了斯洛西装上。罗维又一次止不住悲恸地抽泣起来，斯洛亲吻着罗维头顶，又抱了罗维一会儿。

斯洛在罗维那儿耽搁了好久，才放开他，去拥抱下一名队友基尔伯特。在斯洛与基尔拥抱时，罗维又止不住抱住了拥抱着的两人，斯洛只好张开双臂，一只手搂基尔，一只手搂罗维。斯洛离开他俩后，那两人眼睛还是红的。

罗维看着斯洛去抱其他队友，眼泪还在流。基尔擦干自己的眼泪，走到罗维正前方，与对方四目相视。

“你现在，需要我抱你一下吗？”基尔挤出个微笑，问罗维。

罗维犹豫了一会儿。他当然需要，基尔伯特的怀抱，是他现在最需要的东西。可是，这也是他最不该要的东西，因为一旦他尝上了甜头，他可能就再也不愿意放手了。然而，或许是斯洛离开这件事削弱了罗维的意志力，这一次他屈服了，屈服于对基尔的渴望。他扑入基尔怀中，紧紧抱住了基尔，基尔同一时间也紧紧抱住了他。

对的，罗维的预感是对的，基尔的怀抱能带给他最大的慰藉，最深的归属感，以及最难戒的瘾。罗维忘记了松开自己的手，还好，基尔没有催促他放手，使得他可以再这么在基尔怀里待一会儿。

这2个月时间，罗维逐渐放弃了无用的抵抗，逐渐接受了他对基尔的感情。慢慢地，他不再阻止自己时刻想要看基尔的欲望，不再为自己内心对基尔各种卑鄙的妄想感到无耻，有时候，在更衣室浴室四周无人的时候，罗维会特意选择基尔对面的隔间，当基尔背对着他哼着奇怪的歌儿洗澡时，他会背向自己的喷头，面向基尔，贪婪地盯着基尔的身体。

罗维知道自己这么做很可悲，但他无法阻止自己，因为他想要拥有基尔的欲望正成长得越来越茁壮，可他不能碰基尔、不敢抱基尔，那这些欲望总得有个出口。事情不偏不倚，正一步步朝佩德罗预言的方向前进。

罗维知道自己爱上了基尔，可直到发生了某一件事，他才真正了解，基尔对于他，到底意味着什么。

====

不管怎样，日子还是要继续过下去。斯洛宣布赛季末将要离开后，拿波里队还是要重整心情，继续这赛季的征程。他们也希望这个赛季结束时能有个好结果，这也算是给斯洛的离别礼物了。

拿波里本赛季与联赛最大竞争对手尤文图斯的比赛发生在11月底，拿波里在此之前仍未输过一场比赛，而尤文在其身后紧追不舍。这是一场典型的六分战，如果拿波里能赢，他们能够进一步掌握领先优势，并在心理上优于敌人；但如果尤文能在客场拿分，那拿波里坚持了差不多半赛季的领先将不复存在。

所有人都知道这场比赛有多重要。双方都派上了队内最优秀的球员，双方都渴望胜利。

这场比赛，在大部分时间，拿波里都占据着场面优势，毕竟他们有圣保罗这个主场优势，直到那个意外发生。

比赛第70分钟，基尔伯特在与对方后卫的一次身体对抗中，不幸受伤倒地，尤文的意大利后卫在试图铲掉基尔脚下的球时，不小心铲到了基尔支撑脚的小腿，基尔被整个铲翻在地。

裁判响哨后，罗维顿时感到天旋地转。那个铲倒基尔的后卫立即走到基尔身边，试图把基尔扶起来，可能是想向裁判证明他的犯规并没有很重，基尔仍然能够起身。可实际上基尔已经疼得直不起腰了。

罗维看到基尔被迫被扶起来，发疯般冲向基尔。他赶到的第一件事是推开试图扶起基尔的后卫，向对方说了句脏话，他一只手搂住基尔的肩膀，另一只手朝那名后卫撑开，意思是“让我来，你走开”。

裁判过来，向那名后卫出示了黄牌，但罗维并没有在意这些。他弯下身子，亲了下基尔的脸，然后凑近基尔，极其担忧地问基尔感觉如何。他此时完全忘记了应该跟基尔保持距离的事，其实，他甚至忘了他们还在踢比赛。

基尔根本站不起来，队医不得不抬着担架上来。从初步症状来看，基尔的伤势非常糟糕，小腿有很大可能发生了骨折。基尔被疼得说不出话来，冷汗直流，呼吸也开始变得不畅，队医赶紧为他戴上氧气罩。罗维看着基尔被医生弄上了那么多急救器具，完全失去了理智，他站在医疗队旁边，双眼无神地盯着神志不清的基尔，仿佛他的魂魄也跟着基尔走了。

比赛被耽搁了很久，基尔后来被救护车紧急送去了医院，萨里被迫换上一名替补边锋，比赛继续进行。

罗维试着专注回这场比赛，可他的思想没有一刻不在受伤的基尔那边，他感到非常紧张和害怕，他很怕基尔的小腿真的断了，他很希望自己现在就能离开球场，陪在基尔身边。应该没有人比罗维更清楚这场比赛对拿波里有多重要，可是现在，罗维满心思想的，却是，这场操蛋的比赛tmd怎么还没结束？！

罗维为他的心不在焉付出了代价。这场比赛，他发挥严重失常，丢失球权太多。尽管拿波里的丢球不是罗维的错，但是，罗维绝对要为之负间接的责任。进球的，又是他的弟弟费里西安诺。

然而，罗维没有嫉妒，他甚至不再在乎球队是否能赢球了，他现在只想知道，基尔怎么样了。

裁判刚吹响终场哨声，罗维就冲出了圣保罗，他没有和弟弟交换球衣，没有接受媒体采访，没有向主场的球迷们作赛后致意。

罗维自己开着极快的车，飞奔至基尔被送去的医院，匆忙地问医生基尔的情况，他以为基尔现在正在手术。可是，医生却告诉他，基尔很幸运，并没有伤到筋骨，不用做手术，三四周后就可回到训练场了。

直到这一刻，罗维的理智才开始回到他的身体，他深呼了一口气。罗维询问医生基尔所在的病房号，急切地朝病房赶去。

罗维推开基尔病房的门，基尔看到来人后，止不住绽开了笑容。

“你感觉还好吗？”罗维急促地走到基尔身边问。

“还好，打了止痛针后没那么痛了，医生说我没有骨折，不过刚刚还是拍了片，想确认一下。”

“我知道，医生跟我说了。”

基尔看着病房里的电视屏幕，上边正播放拿波里的比赛消息，基尔皱着眉头，说：“罗维，拿波里输了。”

罗维这才回过神来，拿波里输了，输掉了一场非常重要的比赛。现在，沉重的愧疚感才开始蔓延他全身，他意识到自己要为这场失利负上很大一部分责任。

“如果我没受伤就好了...”基尔难过地说，脸上满是失望。

基尔的话让罗维的罪恶感更加深重，基尔伯特就是这样的一个人，他明明受了伤，可他更关心不是他自己，而是他的球队的情况，他会为自己无法为球队贡献更多感到难过，即便这并不是他的错他不能继续比赛。

可是罗维呢？在基尔受伤后，作为拿波里的队长，他应该是那个站出来带领球队前进的人，可他刚才心里想的，从头到尾都只有基尔伯特！罗维深刻感受到他与基尔有多么不同，基尔是个视责任如生命的人，而他自己，是个任由感情摆布的人。也是这个时候，罗维意识到了基尔对于他是什么样的存在。对于罗维来说，足球，非常重要，拿波里更重要，而基尔伯特，比它们还要重要。

罗维诺从小到大，最喜爱的事物是足球，是那不勒斯。可基尔不是足球，他只是一名出色的足球运动员；基尔也不是那不勒斯，他甚至和这座城市毫无关联。可是，他却成功战胜了它们，成为了罗维独一无二的至爱。

罗维压抑着自己的情绪，告诉基尔，输球不是他的错，基尔总是很容易被罗维的话影响，所以很快释怀了。可能是止痛药的影响，基尔很快被睡意侵袭，罗维坐在床边，看着基尔的呼吸变得规律平稳。

罗维着了魔般盯着基尔，他的魔爪不由自主地朝基尔的头部移动。罗维的手，因罗维的理智与欲望在搏斗而颤动着，罗维像是灵魂脱壳般，眼睁睁看着那只手钻入基尔的发梢。

罗维弯下腰，近距离端详基尔毫无防备的脸，现在的基尔是没有意识的，罗维可以对他做任何事情。罗维的鼻尖已经触及基尔的脸颊，罗维借它轻轻刮擦着基尔的皮肤，他死死盯着基尔禁闭的双唇，他想要它们已经很久很久了。

罗维的嘴已经移动到基尔唇部上方，他需要做的只是再往下移一点点。天堂只在一念之间。此时罗维的另一只空着的手紧紧抓住了基尔身下的床单，罗维紧紧闭上眼，再次移动双唇，最终，也只是亲到基尔的额头而已。

罗维迅速离开基尔，胸中被压抑的感情在四处呼啸。人的忍耐度是有限的，而罗维诺知道，他再也忍不下去了。

可他宁愿基尔从未知道他对基尔的爱，也不愿直面被基尔当面拒绝的痛苦。他从未考虑过基尔爱的人是他这个可能性，因为那个人要求基尔留下，可他自己从未有勇气这么做；因为基尔所描述的那个人是这么完美，而他是个缺点百出的人。

逃跑吧！只有这一条路了。佩德罗的玩笑话，在现在显得越来越合理，罗维已经找不到比这更好的解决方法了。

今天不正验证了佩德罗的预言吗？罗维知道如果他继续这么压抑下去，今天的事迟早会再次发生，罗维会再次亏欠拿波里，再次成为比赛失利的罪人。可他不会因此认为自己错了，因为那会代表着他对基尔的爱是错的，可他从来不觉得他对基尔的爱是错的。但是，他同样无法接受自己成为拿波里的罪人。

所以，只能逃跑了。背上叛徒骂名，也比成为真正的罪人强。

====

基尔住院的一段时间，正好发生了两件事，这两件事是促使罗维做出最后决定的最后一把推手。

第一件，是在冬窗临近前，利物浦第一次向拿波里发来求购罗维的报价，8800万欧元。拿波里拒绝了，主席德佬公开表示，罗维诺的身价至少要1亿欧。

拿波里会拒绝，罗维不感到惊讶，令他感到惊讶的是，球队竟然给他标了价，尽管标价极高，但还是说明，罗维是可以出售的，因为如果他们真的不想卖，只需说不卖就行了。

这之后，利物浦教练克洛普特意打了通电话给罗维，劝他加盟自己球队，这已经不是克洛普第一次打来劝说，之前的几次，罗维都婉言拒绝了。克洛普的确毅力惊人，同时也看得出他是真的很喜欢罗维。

“你应该也知道了，我们主席已经拒绝你们的报价了。”罗维这么回复克洛普。

“这只是我们的第一次报价而已。”克洛普笑呵呵地说。

“你的意思是，你们打算砸一亿欧买我?！”

“我们是可以这么做，只要我开口要求俱乐部。”

“这可是很大很大一笔钱！你要求俱乐部花这么多钱在一个只有22岁的球员身上，如果我在利物浦没有达到你们预期，表现平平，利物浦会为此损失惨重，你自己在俱乐部的地位也会大受影响。这是很大的风险！”

“风险？罗维诺，在我看来，你就值这个价钱。”克洛普淡定地说。

罗维哑口无言，克洛普对他的欣赏令他无比感激。他终于明白为何利物浦足球俱乐部，从球员到球迷，从教练到高层，所有人都对他敬爱不已，他的确是一个可以托付终身的教练。

接着发生了第二件事，就在利物浦第一次报价后不久，拿波里主席德佬让罗维去找他亲自谈谈。

“我们之前拒绝了利物浦的第一次报价，因为我们非常不希望你走。”德佬告诉罗维，“可是，就在刚才，利物浦发来了第二份报价，1亿欧，这是非常高的报价，我们讨论过了，认为，可以接受。”

罗维失望地看着德佬，终于完全接受现代足球只有交易，没有情谊的现实。

德佬接着说:“你可以拒绝，我们尊重你的意见，我知道你非常爱拿波里。不过，我的建议是，你接受利物浦的合同。”

想到要离开那不勒斯，独自到一个完全陌生的城市踢球，罗维的眼泪涌了上来。

“孩子，我知道你最近对俱乐部有些怨言，你可能认为我们太冷血，”德佬看着快要哭泣的罗维，怜悯地说，“可是，这可是一亿欧元啊，有这笔钱，拿波里可以做很多之前想做却做不了的事情。之前我们一直希冀建造自己的足球场，现在也可以实现了呀。”

“我会好好考虑的。”罗维回复主席。

当晚，罗维去医院看望基尔，基尔从社交媒体知道了利物浦想要罗维的事。

“他们真傻，你肯定不会离开拿波里，对吧?”基尔笑着问罗维。

罗维没有正面回答基尔的问题，反而问:“基尔你，有想过要离开拿波里吗？”

基尔平静地摇摇头。

“你有看到斯洛的下场吧？以你的水平，到其他大球队，绝对荣誉满身，可留下来，你赢得不多，最后老了还有可能被嫌弃。”

“这些我都已经考虑过了，如果拿波里真的认为我没用了，我干脆就提前退役，反正，我不会离开拿波里。”

“你都做好这样的觉悟了吗？”罗维难以置信。

“我爱这里，金钱荣誉哪能跟拿波里比呢？而且，谁说拿波里赢不了什么，我们的荣誉会越来越多，我会在这里保证这一点。”

“你真的爱上这儿了呢，”罗维心想如今他自己更像那个非拿波里出身的人，“说的也是，你爱的人，他就在这里。”

“是的，他是最重要的原因。我曾经认为，我会想留下，是因为他要求我这么做；后来我发现，我想要留下，是因为我离不开他。”

我又何尝不是离不开你呢？罗维凄惨地想。他又问基尔:“你和他，现在在一起了吗？”

“还没有。”

“你认为，他有可能回应你的爱吗？”

“这并不是完全不可能的。”基尔认真地盯着罗维说。

罗维转过身低下头，不让基尔看到自己痛苦的表情。如果他留下来，他迟早会看到基尔与另一个人在一起的那一天，他会嫉妒得发狂，但仍然要装出为基尔感到高兴的模样。他做不到。

罗维从基尔的病房出来后，同时向萨里和德佬发了短信:

_我考虑好了，我决定加入利物浦。_

TBC

 

**信息补充：**

章节题目来自歌曲[losing my mind](http://music.163.com/song?id=3027638&userid=78354583)歌词

拿波里这赛季新阵型像[这样](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1RP3QEdrB5p2ag6dUn5TqpQ) （提取码：f56j），这种阵型对边翼卫（弗朗和佩德罗）的要求很高，因为他们不仅要做好防守本职，还要参与进攻blahblahblahhhh

我在写斯洛要离开拿波里的时候，想的是罗马队长德罗西，不久前，他宣布离开罗马，文中斯洛的遭遇在现实中发生过很多次，最近的事例就发生在德罗西身上。以下超链接是本赛季罗马最后一场比赛，德罗西告别他最爱的奥林匹克球场的[视频](http://t.cn/ECLNGAd)剪辑。罗马队的传承属性的确令人艳羡，就跟这个城市的属性一样。那场比赛的罗马教练拉涅利，同样是罗马人，他其实是救火教练，本赛季罗马状态不佳，前主帅不得不背锅被炒，很多教练都不愿接手罗马这个烫手山芋，但拉涅利接受了，这同样是罗马传承的表现。不过，在现代足球中，忠诚和传承越来越难以跟商业化匹敌。


	38. I love you so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基尔怎么都想不明白，罗维为何要走。
> 
> 开车，开火车，舒服了。

12月中旬，罗维去医院接基尔回家。两人一路上都很沉默，基尔对罗维准备在冬窗加入利物浦的决定感到不可思议，明明去年几乎同一时间尼德兰做出这个决定时，罗维是那么愤怒和沮丧，今年却自己当了“叛徒”。

罗维知道基尔为什么不想和他讲话，基尔内心现在说不定十分讨厌他，毕竟如今基尔成了更像拿波里青训出身的那个，罗维想，基尔八成在心里骂他作——不知感恩的叛徒。罗维觉得基尔会恨自己，会不想理自己，这很正常，他也不想为此狡辩什么。他的确是个不知感恩的叛徒。

宝马经过的那不勒斯街区，凡是涉及足球的元素，此时都跟罗维有关。有的人家从阳台上升起了小旗杆，旗杆上挂着的是烧了一半的罗维的球衣；有的地方挂着醒目的横幅，上面用难听的字眼辱骂罗维，很多地方的横幅都写着大大的叛徒一词。一些路人发现了宝马里的司机是罗维，轻的向罗维竖起了中指，重的则向罗维大喊大叫，直截了当侮辱他和他的家人。

基尔看着这副景象，转头盯住罗维，对方此时仍面无表情，只是认真地开车。他不知道的是，罗维内心一直在滴血。

回到家后，他俩刚好看见奶奶正在赶一帮过来闹事的小孩走，奶奶口中还念念有词。她看到罗维和基尔后，立刻沉默了。她默默走回屋，提了一桶水出来，开始用抹布擦掉小孩们在他们家墙上的“涂鸦”。

罗维扶着一瘸一拐的基尔到奶奶身边，奶奶没有看罗维，只是放下抹布，伸手搂住基尔的头，轻轻亲了一下基尔额头。

“终于回来了，伤还疼吗？”奶奶疼爱地问基尔。

基尔摇摇头，微笑回：“不怎么疼了，奶奶放心。你需要帮忙吗？”

“不用，好好休息吧。赶快把伤养好，拿波里以后，还得靠你呢。”奶奶回道，揶揄了下自己的亲孙子。在罗维做出那个决定后，奶奶从来没放弃过劝他回心转意，罗维过去总是很听她的，可这次却出奇地执着。奶奶为此感到很生气，她说罗维做了他人生中最错误的一个决定。

罗维小心翼翼地扶着基尔上三楼，过程惊人的缓慢。罗维扶基尔到床上坐下，他低声说了句“好好休息”，转身朝门口走去，他的手刚扶上门沿，基尔开始大声说话。

“为什么？！”基尔从后面叫住罗维，“我躺在医院病床上，一刻不停地在想，为什么？为什么你会想离开拿波里？你是最不可能离开这里的人！这里是你的家，你的热情与灵魂所在，你爱这里！你是这么爱这片土地...如果不是受你影响，我也不会爱上这里。可是，在我决定留下来，再也不走，决定在这里为拿波里献上一切的时候，你却要走了！！为什么？为什么啊？！罗维诺！”

罗维扶在门沿上的手开始不住抖动，他没有把门朝里开，而是从里把门关住。他一直在忍耐，忍住不在意对离开家乡的恐惧，忍住不为家乡的人对自己百般侮辱而哭出声来，忍住不去想基尔伯特，忍住不在基尔面前表露出他的感情。可是，基尔现在把他逼上了绝路。

“你想知道为什么，好，我告诉你为什么！”罗维转过身来，红着眼直视基尔，“因为我爱上你了，好吗？！天知道我有多爱你，天知道我是怎么忍到今天的？你离开的那两个月，我过得跟行尸走肉一样；当我看到你哭了的时候，我tm多想立刻就抱住你、亲吻你、让你马上好起来；你受伤那天，我压根没在想比赛的事，你以为我们是因为你不在，所以输球了，可是，不对，是我，是我的自私自利导致我们输了，我当时心里想的全是你...你知道当你抱住其他男人的时候，我心里有多嫉妒吗？你知道当你抱住我的时候，我需要多大的意志力才能保持理智吗？每回，当你若无其事地赤身裸体从我眼前经过的时候，你知道我需要多大的忍耐力，才做到不去碰你吗？是你让我总是在分心，这种情况现在连在比赛时也出现苗头了，这种压抑的感情已经开始让我在比赛中都无法专注了，基尔伯特。是你把我变成这个样子的！是你让我宁愿背弃自己心爱的球队，离开自己心爱的家乡，也不愿留下来看着你和另一个人在一起！可是，我无法恨你，因为这不是你的错，是我自己，傻傻地爱上了你。我怎么可能恨你，我那么爱你...”

罗维此时无助地跪到了地板上，眼泪哗哗地往下流，他继续说：“可是，你不爱我...你爱的人不是我，是弗朗西斯...”

“罗维，你在说什么？...”基尔难以理解地听着罗维的话，开始艰难地挪动脚，试图朝罗维跪着的地方走去。

“那个你最爱的人，是弗朗西斯，对吧？”罗维低着头，捂住被眼泪沾湿的脸庞。

“你到底在说什么？！什么弗朗西斯？！”基尔不知是用的什么毅力，竟然拖着伤脚在极短时间内赶到了罗维面前，他也跪下来，用力摇着罗维肩膀，逼罗维抬头看他。

罗维抬起头，看到基尔关切的脸。基尔定定注视着罗维的眼睛，眼神中带着想要把自己的所有感情传达给罗维的急切，他带着难以置信的急躁口吻对罗维说：“我以为我表现得已经很明显了，我总是像蜜蜂一样成天缠着你，一刻不停找你说话；总是在假日烦着你带我去那不勒斯附近的地方晃悠；总是在你进球时刻意第一个抱住你，就算给你助攻的不是我；在国际比赛日总是忍不住打你电话；总是找一切机会抱你、亲你...这些难道还不够明显吗？罗维，我最爱的人，一直就是你啊！”

罗维不敢相信地瞪着基尔，基尔扶着罗维肩膀的双手缓缓移到了罗维下颌。

“可是，那个人开口要求你留下，我从来没有...”

“你有，就在我离开的前一晚，你斩钉截铁地跟我说，你不希望我走。你当时醉得太厉害，所以忘了。”

“可是，你说，那个人很温柔。”

“对啊！”

“可是，你说，那个人很可爱。”

“对啊！”

“可是，你说，那个人，是你见过的最美丽的人...”

“是啊！罗维，在我看来，你就是这个世上最美丽的人。”

罗维定定盯着基尔的瞳孔，那双瞳孔现在急切而慌张，仍在害怕它们没有向罗维传达出基尔想要传达的爱意。罗维朝瞳孔深处望去，那里面的确只映照出他自己的倒影。竟然，是真的。

罗维双手不由自主地握住了基尔的双手，罗维的眼泪再次疯涌而上，这次是因为突如其来而难以预料的幸福。

“是我...吗？”罗维幸福地小声哭道。

基尔把自己额头贴到罗维额头上，笑着说：“一直就只有你啊，傻瓜。”

基尔温柔地用双手擦拭罗维汩汩流下的热泪，基尔低头盯着罗维，溺爱地说：“罗维，有时候，你还挺笨的，我都表现得这么明显了，你都没看出来。”

罗维微微恼怒地用左手用力锤了下基尔右肩胛骨，基尔“噢”了一声，接着用右手握住罗维停在自己胸前的左手。

基尔深情而溺爱地注视着罗维，罗维着迷地盯着基尔的双眼，此时，它们正离罗维越来越近。罗维发现了基尔的意图，他日思夜想、梦寐以求的东西，正一步步朝自己靠近。

基尔慢慢接近罗维，他的嘴巴最后离罗维只有咫尺之遥，可他似乎还在犹豫，罗维猜他在纠结是否该进行得那么快，毕竟罗维之前从来没亲过男人，他俩才刚袒露心扉就做这个可能不合适。

罗维最终等不了了，他无视基尔愚蠢的瞻前顾后，他已经等得够久了！罗维直起身双手紧紧环绕住基尔的脖子，主动吻上了基尔的双唇。基尔双手像是被解放般，急不可耐地紧紧搂住罗维后背。

罗维顺势将基尔往后推，令其躺到地板上。罗维坐在基尔身上，一只手握紧基尔下颌下方，用力将基尔的脸抬起，好让自己的舌头能自如进到基尔嘴里更深的地方。

基尔瞪大双眼，为罗维突如其来的主动惊到，起初完全失去了主动权，只能被动感受罗维的舌头在自己嘴里徜徉的触觉。不过，他体内被罗维激起的情欲逐渐占据了上风，他双手捧住罗维的脸，微微抬起头，在自己嘴内与罗维的舌头进行了一番情欲的搏斗。很快，基尔的身体自动起来，翻身将罗维压到了身下。之后基尔很快掌控了所有主动权，他的舌头自如地舔舐着罗维口腔的每一个角落。

罗维完全迷失了，他曾经妄想过无数遍与基尔唇齿相依的场景，可当它真的发生时，他才深刻体验到自己的想象力有多贫乏。与基尔亲吻的感觉，比他幻想中的场景要美好一千一万倍。

然而，基尔却突然停了下来，突然失去基尔嘴唇的罗维立即感到了一丝茫然，罗维微微起身试图继续吻基尔，基尔却摁住了罗维，他的神情有一丝慌张。

“罗维，先等一下，”基尔紧张地说，“你不会再走了吧？”

“当然不会！”罗维理所当然地回，企图继续吻基尔。

但基尔仍然用双手困住罗维：“那你不应该马上告诉俱乐部吗？不然他们都要准备跟利物浦谈你合同的事了。”

“对哦！！”罗维终于想起来，坐起身，去找自己背包里的手机。

罗维从背包里取出手机，走到基尔房间的书桌前，拨通萨里电话。

电话接通后，罗维立马说：“我改变主意了，萨里。我决定留下来，麻烦你跟俱乐部高层也说一下，帮我向德佬道歉，看来建造我们自己的足球场这个计划，又得往后挪一挪了。”

电话那头的拿波里教练沉默了一会儿，才说话：“我知道了，我会帮你转达的。能告诉我是什么让你改变主意吗？罗维。”

罗维脸微微红了，他低头看自己面前，坐在椅子上的基尔，他伸出手抚摸基尔的脸颊，回复萨里：“对不起，我之前当了逃兵，我过去一直就这样，在面对困扰时，首先想到的解决办法是逃跑。我现在明白了，无论面对什么事，你都要先尝试过才下定论，如果一味害怕会迎来悲惨的结局，就选择逃避，那你最终什么都改变不了。”

罗维说着这些话时，眼睛一直盯着基尔，基尔握住罗维贴在自己脸上的手，自豪地仰望着他。

“我能再问一下，是谁告诉你这个道理的吗？”萨里问。

罗维看着基尔微微一笑，回：“是基尔伯特。”

萨里轻轻笑了笑，说：“我就知道...”

就在这时，基尔用力把罗维深深拽到了自己腿上，开始强势地吻罗维，起初只是在吻罗维的颈部和下颌，但罗维知道基尔用不了多久就会想要他的嘴巴。

趁自己嘴巴还是自由的，罗维赶紧跟萨里说：“抱歉，教练，现在我只能跟你说到这儿，详细的明天再说，可以吧？...”

罗维还没听到萨里的回复，基尔就强硬地夺过罗维手机，把它挂掉了。在基尔把手机扔到桌上时，他和罗维的嘴唇已经紧紧贴在了一起。基尔双手从罗维腋下紧紧环抱住罗维，罗维则急切地双手捧住基尔的脸。罗维低下头，把自己的舌头伸进基尔嘴里。起初，基尔似乎企图逗弄罗维，竟然在自己嘴里与罗维玩起了捉迷藏。罗维的舌头在盲目地寻找与基尔舌头的接触，基尔却有意躲着它。罗维瞪着基尔，却看到基尔得意的眼神，基尔在等着罗维哀求他。

罗维的眼神很快软化，很快，他的眼睛里只有对基尔的情欲与渴求。基尔十分享受地看着现在这副模样的罗维，他温柔地抬起手搂住罗维的后脑勺，接着用自己的舌尖抵住了罗维的。

基尔这一小小举动再次激起罗维眼神的强烈变化，这时突然的满足与更深的渴望在罗维眼中交织，罗维用眼睛向基尔发送这些信号，恳求基尔再给他更多一些。

基尔终于不再挑弄罗维，他露出明朗的笑意，用手引导罗维身体往自己方向挨得更近，同时用自己的舌头缠住罗维的舌头，与之一同回到罗维的口腔里。

源源不断的满足感与快感向罗维袭来，罗维原本捧住基尔脸的手不由自主地滑到了基尔裸露的颈项处，罗维的左手钻入基尔上衣领口，贪婪地抚摸那附近裸露的肌肤，右手转到基尔上衣下方，它挑起衣服下摆，急不可耐地摸着基尔半暴露于空气中的后背。

罗维能感到基尔嘴角得逞的笑，可他根本停不下来，他自己也想不到，人可以会对另一个人渴望到这种程度。

两人这样过了一会儿，基尔开始时而中断与罗维的亲吻，然后接着继续，他被另一件事分了心。

在又一次接吻中断时，基尔的嘴贴在罗维嘴角边轻轻说：“罗维，你那里，要怎么解决？”

他说着，低头看了一眼罗维的下体，那儿不知何时起，已经硬得很厉害了。罗维满脸通红，不知如何回答，此时他最缺的东西，应该就是正常的思考能力。

基尔没等罗维回答，又忍不住继续吻罗维，罗维于是很快忘了自己的勃起。但是，没过多久，基尔又松开罗维的嘴，接着问：“需要我为你解决吗？”

罗维再次不置可否，他过去从来没经历过这样的事，完全不知该怎么办，况且，他是真的完全失去了思考能力。

基尔又轻轻吻了罗维几下，继续用充满性欲的口吻刺激罗维：“如果你要我为你解决，你是希望我用手，还是，用嘴呢？”

我哪知道？！我哪在乎？！随便用什么都好！但请不要再停下来了！！罗维在心中呐喊，表面却是在基尔挑弄下神魂颠倒的神情。

基尔难以遏制地用牙齿轻轻啃咬罗维一侧颈项，罗维被刺激发出了渴望的呻吟。基尔在罗维耳边轻轻说：“罗维，你不回答，我怎么知道该怎么做？还是...”

他抬头与罗维四目相对：“你不知道怎么办的话，我就自己决定，怎么对待你了？”

罗维微微点了点头，基尔嘴角绽开了笑意，这道浅浅的坏笑，把罗维迷得心神荡漾。

基尔双手此时都移到了罗维臀部，他用力把罗维抱了起来，腿部的疼痛感让他回想起被忽略的伤情，基尔‘诶哟’了一声，崴了一下。罗维马上紧张喊起来：“你没事吧？！快点放我下来，你忘了自己有伤吗？！快点！放我下来！！”

罗维在基尔手臂中挣扎着，试图自己下去，可基尔执着不懈地用力抱住他，基尔喊：“我能行！你不要挣扎了，你越挣扎，我的腿更容易疼！！”

罗维听到基尔的话，立马放弃了挣扎，他静静待在基尔怀里，抱紧基尔，认为这样可以减少基尔腿部的负担。他下巴搭在基尔肩上，一直压低视线关注基尔伤腿的一举一动。

基尔坚强地走到旁边的床，温柔地令罗维躺在枕头上。他俯身又温存地吻了罗维一会儿，然后离开罗维的嘴，伸出舌头舔罗维的脖子，罗维又发出了低低的呻吟。接着，基尔掀起罗维衣服下摆，但没有完全把它脱下，他又用舌尖舔罗维的腹部，沿着罗维腹肌之间的沟壑前行。罗维的声音再也无法克制在低分贝，他不得不用手捂住自己的嘴巴，避免自己喊出来。

基尔发现罗维的举动，立马伸出双手用力摁住罗维双手，他贴近罗维，说：“你知道奶奶今天要上夜班，所以，今晚只有我和你在家，你完全可以喊出来，我喜欢听你渴求我的声音，亲爱的。”

罗维听到基尔喊他“亲爱的”，全身都颤抖了一下，他感到自己的勃起抽了一下，心跳快到让他难以承受，他的眼角流出了一丝热泪。

基尔双手滑入罗维双手里，与他十指相扣。基尔朝罗维笑了笑，接着往罗维半裸的身体看去，他俯下身，再次张开那“恶魔”的嘴，开始吮吸罗维一边乳头。

罗维终于抑制不住了，他发出十分大声的快感的哀鸣，声音在基尔小小的房间内回响，还好刚才罗维把房间的门关上了。

罗维能感到基尔湿润的嘴唇在自己乳首上的活动，基尔的牙齿轻轻刮到自己皮肤上的触感，基尔的舌头舔舐自己乳头时的急不可耐。基尔带给他的感觉是那么强烈，以至于明明只是前戏，罗维却已经快临近高潮了。

基尔好像也意识到这一点，因为他很快松开了罗维乳头，着手做他更渴望做的事。他迅速解下罗维的皮带，连着短裤一起脱掉罗维的休闲西裤。罗维又期待又惊恐地看着跪在自己双腿之间的基尔，不知道基尔会如何对待自己。

基尔又朝他露出了那种坏笑，罗维整个人又被蛊惑住了。基尔用左手手指轻轻划过罗维坚挺的勃起，罗维全身都紧张起来。很快，基尔左手握住了罗维的勃起，他轻轻上下揉搓了下它，罗维双手紧抓住了床单。基尔俯下身，舔了那儿一口，罗维喊了出来。基尔紧接着，继续亲吻着罗维下体，但每次亲吻的时间都很短，他从勃起底部，一路亲到顶部，再转向它的另一侧，继续。

罗维被体内的冲动与欲望冲昏了头脑，可是基尔仍然在不急不忙地玩弄着他的神经。

“天啊，混蛋基尔伯特，别再挑逗我了！求求你！让我高潮吧！”罗维终于发出了愤怒的哀求。

基尔再次微微一笑，他没有回复，而是立即张开嘴巴，把罗维的勃起深深含入嘴中。罗维的勃起与基尔湿润的口腔突如其来的亲密接触，带给罗维压倒性的快感，罗维不由自主坐了起来。

罗维端坐着，张开双腿，着迷地“观赏”着基尔欲求不满地舔舐啃咬着自己的下体，看着自己身体最敏感的一部分进入基尔身体中他最爱一部分。他伸出双手，爱抚着基尔的发丝与脸庞，基尔抬起头，充满爱意地看着他。

罗维知道他坚持不了多久，就在基尔嘴巴刚触及他下体的那一刻，他其实就难以自持了。他情不自禁地俯下身，在基尔专心致志地“品尝”着他时，他也不停亲吻着基尔的脸。

上帝啊，他真的爱基尔爱到不能自拔。

罗维射了后，基尔试着把罗维所有精液都吞入口中，但还没完全完成，就被罗维迫使抬起了头，罗维情难自制地吻了他。

基尔直起身，把罗维推回床上，继续亲吻了他一会儿，然后把他抱入怀中。他傻傻笑了两声，然后说：“知道吗？你尝起来，跟我梦中想象的一模一样。”

罗维整张脸都红完了，原来基尔同样也幻想过与他拥吻的场景。他抬起头看基尔，强作镇定地挑衅：“是么？！那你跟我说说，尝起来像啥啊？！”

“像天堂一样。”

罗维的所有骄傲此时都已消失殆尽，他幸福地看着基尔，爬到基尔身上再次吻了基尔。罗维的膝盖不由自主钻入了基尔两腿之间，使得罗维感受到了基尔挺起的下体。

罗维低头看基尔的勃起，马上问基尔：“你那儿...”

基尔马上摇了摇头，表示没关系，他肯定认为这一切对于罗维来说都是新的，突然就要求罗维做这种事情，肯定操之过急，他愿意给罗维时间。可是，罗维的举动出乎他的意料。

罗维侧躺，一只手滑到基尔腹部，钻进了基尔衣服底下，温柔地抚摸着基尔坚实的腹部，紧接着往下移动。基尔盯着罗维的眼睛，知道罗维的手想要去向何处，他的双腿不由自主地张开，等着罗维行动。

罗维的手钻进基尔运动裤底下，立马握住了基尔的勃起。下体第一次与罗维肌肤的亲密接触，给基尔带来难以预料的冲击，基尔被这股冲动击倒到床上，他无力地躺在枕头上，瞪大双眼，如猛兽般喘着粗气。

罗维看到自己轻而易举就能挑起基尔如此强烈的情欲，满足地笑了。他俯下身，紧紧贴着基尔，用另一只手搂住基尔的脖子，让基尔整个躺在自己怀里。他握住基尔勃起的手仍肆无忌惮地玩弄着那儿，时而快时而慢，时而在头时而在底，竭力挑动着基尔的神经。

罗维低头溺爱地看着基尔的脸，欣赏基尔在自己影响下露出的各种无助和渴求的表情。他掏出基尔的勃起，极其享受地欣赏它在自己手掌握下的表现。罗维发现自己喜欢基尔需要自己、渴望自己的样子，他终于明白刚刚基尔为何会有类似的表现。

不过，他的一切行动，对于基尔来说，都太温和了。基尔带着粗糙的声音说：“罗维，你需要再快一点。”

“什么？这样吗？~”罗维只加快了一点点，继续享受折磨基尔的愉悦。

基尔深吸了一口气，伸出一只手到下方，环绕住罗维握着自己勃起的手，那只手开始快速指引罗维的手活动。基尔翻身，侧身将罗维压在身下。

“错误！要像这样！”基尔带动罗维的手迅速而猛烈地摩擦自己下体，同时自己往罗维的手掌中撞击，“看来我要亲自教教你才行，刚才那几下，对于我来说，根本不够！要满足我，你需要像这样，凶猛强烈地捆住它！另一个你需要学会的教训，就是，不要随意地，试图挑弄我的欲望！否则，如果我对你的欲望脱离我的控制，那么，就算现在像你手里这样猛烈的冲击，也根本无法满足我，那样的话，我只能，我只能现在就对你做那...”

基尔停了下来，没有继续说下去，他再次深吸气，俯下头去激烈放纵地吻罗维的嘴。除了自己的手仍然掌握着基尔最敏感的部分，罗维的剩余部分已完全落入基尔掌控之中。

基尔射了后，他仍在不住喘着粗气，罗维学乖了，静静地等待着基尔恢复理智。罗维用手抹了几下自己布满基尔精液的腹部，他把那只手伸到自己嘴边，用舌头舔掉上面的液体。

“原来，你尝起来是这样的啊，亲爱的。”罗维反将一军。

基尔神魂颠倒地注视着罗维自满的笑容，他的瞳孔此时发出了亮光，他失去力量般压到罗维身上，搂紧罗维，他情不自禁说：“罗维诺，我爱你。”

罗维的心漏跳了一拍，他的双眼也闪着亮光，他侧头亲吻基尔耳边的皮肤，轻轻说：“我也爱你，基尔伯特。”

基尔躺回到床上，让罗维头靠在他胸前，有一段时间，两人都没说一句话，只是在享受这一时刻。

“基尔，对不起，”罗维首先打破沉默，他记起5月份基尔要走时自己的心情，“我竟然打算要离开那不勒斯，我之前肯定深深伤害了你。”

基尔握紧罗维搭在自己胸前的手，说：“我才要说对不起，不早点告诉你我喜欢的人就是你。我以为让事情慢慢来就好，反正来日方长，可我却让你在过去几个月活得这么煎熬，最后都被逼到必须衡量对拿波里和对我的爱的差别，对不起，我从来不想让你觉得我比拿波里更重要，可是事情却进展成这样...”

“你用不着愧疚，”罗维赶紧打断基尔，“这是我自己的感情，你主宰不了，就连我自己也主宰不了。说到底，爱或许就这么不讲道理。”

不久，基尔傻傻地咯咯笑起来，罗维不明所以地抬头瞧他，他脸上洋溢着幸福的笑，这笑容，跟罗维在伦敦酒店房间内，偷看到的基尔的笑容一模一样。原来那个时候，罗维想，基尔想的是我啊。

“不行，我还是忍不住笑出来了，”基尔带着又得意又甜蜜的口吻说，“罗维，我在你心里，比拿波里还重要。”

“原来你根本不愧疚嘛！”罗维涨红脸说，锤了基尔胸口一下。

基尔握住罗维攻击他的手，继续哈哈笑着。

“罗维，你今晚，能留下来陪我一起睡吗？”

“笨蛋！当然可以啦！”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以后终于可以肆无忌惮开车了，我做梦都是他俩OOXX的场景...一定是中毒了。  
> 不过，本人自知写这方面的水平低下，所以之后写到类似场景请见谅（\\\\\\\）。


	39. I can't be blamed where you're taking me, because I want you to want me again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗维宣布留下后，外界最初的反应。
> 
> 还有，因为基尔，他产生了一个新烦恼。

第二天早晨，罗维自己醒了。他醒来时，基尔已经不见踪影，基尔昨晚睡的半边，现在只整整齐齐叠放着罗维的训练服，肯定是基尔为罗维放的。罗维甜蜜地笑了。

罗维穿好衣服下楼，看到卫生间门开着，基尔的部分训练服从门口露了出来。他走进卫生间，基尔现正俯身冲脸，他揉了揉基尔乱糟糟的银发。基尔立刻抬起头来，看着罗维，罗维发现他脸意外的红。

“你起来啦，罗维！我洗好啦，卫生间你用吧！”基尔说着，很快离开了卫生间，没有和罗维做任何亲昵的肢体接触。

罗维觉得基尔的反应有点反常，但当时没有多想。他洗漱好，走进厨房，基尔正在那儿泡咖啡。

罗维走到基尔身旁，特意挨近对方，可是基尔好像又刻意闪开了一小段距离。基尔没有看罗维，问：“你也要一杯吗？我帮你盛。”

“你是反悔了吗？！”罗维终于忍不住了。

“什么？当然不是！”基尔惊讶地说。

“那为什么今天你一直在躲着我？！明明昨晚还...”罗维羞红了脸，眼泪不争气地流了出来，“是我让你不满意了吧？我那方面水平太糟糕了，反正我从来不懂得如何让男人满意，所以你后悔了对吧？！”

“你到底在说什么？！罗维，”基尔脸上是不可思议的表情，“你带给我的感觉，之前从来没人让我感受过！”

“那你今天为什么不愿意再碰我了？！”

基尔低下头，罗维看到他脸又是很红。基尔犹豫了半天，才鼓起勇气开口：“因为我无时无刻不想着要碰你...可是，我，我怕这样会造成你的困扰，怕你会嫌我太粘人啥的，我过去，从来没想过自己会是个粘人的家伙，那是小姑娘才做的事...”

罗维的脸此时也红了，而且比基尔的还红，他嗫嚅道：“笨蛋，你想要做什么，做就好了，我怎么可能会嫌你粘人，我自己也...”

罗维还没完成他的话，基尔就忍不住紧紧抱住了他，他感到基尔的整个身体都因渴望被满足而松弛下来。

“那，我以后，想在任何时候亲你，抱你，都可以了吗？”基尔兴奋地抬起头说。

罗维羞赧地点了点头，然后立即补充：“但在训练和比赛时不可以！！”

基尔立即吻住了他的嘴，那种对基尔不可遏制的渴望又猝不及防地攫住罗维，罗维急不可耐地加深他和基尔的吻，一条腿反射性地跨到基尔腰部。

“咳嗯——”奶奶提醒式的咳嗽声打断了两人，他俩赶紧松开对方，惊悚地面向奶奶。

死一般的沉默，基尔和罗维脸上是不知所措的表情，而奶奶却一脸淡定，等待着两人主动给她解释。

基尔想开口，却发现自己紧张得说不出话来，他该怎么向奶奶说明？“奶奶，我其实一直在暗恋你的孙子”？“奶奶，你的孙子以后就是我的人了”？“奶奶，你放心，我会爱罗维一辈子”？

正当基尔在脑子里想着最好的开场白时，他感到自己的手被另一只手拉住了，他侧头看，罗维正抬头凝视自己，眼神笃定。

基尔的心思安静下来，他用力握紧罗维的那只手，朝罗维点了点头。

罗维拉着基尔，走出厨房，走到奶奶面前，说：“奶奶，我和基尔，我们在一起了。”

奶奶原本平静的脸庞逐渐泛开了笑意，她展开双臂，分别将她的两个孩子拥入怀中。

“太好了，你俩终于肯承认了。”她欣慰地说。

基尔和罗维立即松开奶奶，双双吃惊地盯着她。

“你一直都知道？”罗维惊讶地问，基尔脸红透了。

“所以我才说，你选择离开会是你一生最错误的决定啊~”

“你，你不是为拿波里，而是为了基尔，这么跟我说？！”

奶奶点点头，基尔感动地上前抱住奶奶，眼泪都快出来了。

“你是怎么发现的？”罗维仍然不敢相信。

“你不要小瞧女人的第六感。”奶奶得意地说。

三人在吃早餐时，奶奶甩了一串钥匙到餐桌上，对两人说：“新年期间，我在米诺利的堂姐一家会来这儿玩几天，到时候家里会不够地方。所以，你们不如干脆趁冬歇这段时间，去阿玛菲度假几天。这是我在米诺利的家的钥匙，你们可以尽情用屋里的一切东西，附近的邻居都是奶奶的老朋友，你们想要什么都可以找他们。他们家里都种有新鲜的柠檬，还保存有特制的奶酪，你们绝对可以大饱口福。”

“你就是想赶我俩走嘛。”罗维说。

“太好啦！！我一直很想去阿玛菲，听说那儿的风景棒极了！！”基尔已经开始对这段旅程满怀期待了。

“你俩刚在一起，不正需要一段浪漫的旅行吗？~”奶奶笑着说。

基尔握住罗维的手，满脸兴奋。罗维拿过钥匙，回奶奶：“好吧。”

“不用谢~”奶奶使了个眼色，把两人空掉的餐盘收走了。

====

在冬歇来临前，拿波里仍有两场关键战役需要踢，一场是客场挑战米兰队，另一场是圣诞节后在主场迎战罗马队。

基尔腿伤仍未完全康复，不过他仍然跟着球队去了米兰。比赛前一晚，罗维与基尔的酒店房间内，基尔正在寻找换洗的内裤。

基尔拿着自己的内裤，吹着口哨准备往浴室走，瞥见正躺在床上，对着手机屏幕冥思苦想的罗维。

基尔走到罗维床边，身子挨向罗维，问：“你在看什么？”

罗维脸微微红了，他把手机交给基尔，向他征求意见：“这是我打算给球迷发的留队声明，你觉得，我这样写可以了吗？”

基尔坐好，认真阅读起来：

_各位拿波里球迷，经过这么多天后，我终于鼓足勇气再次跟你们说话，这本来是我过去轻而易举就能做的事情，但是......不管怎样，_

_我决定留在拿波里。_

_我知道，你们在看到这句话后，不会感到有多高兴或者多信服，鉴于我之前的确考虑过离开拿波里，我差点，就成为了我过去最讨厌的人——拿波里的叛徒。我不需要你们立马就能谅解我，我只求用行动弥补我曾经犯下的错。_

_老实说，斯洛赛季末将离开的消息对我产生了很大的影响，但是，我不会厚颜无耻地把这当作我想要背叛拿波里的全部理由。事实上，促使我要离开的原因就是我的自私自利，这跟你们想象中的原因其实差的不远，具体原因，我会在更合适的时间向你们坦白。_

_我从基尔伯特身上学到了很多东西，这是你们都知道的。我曾经以为，我从基尔身上获得的勇气，已经战胜了我过去常被诟病的懦弱，我以为我不会再惧怕任何困难与失败。但是，几天前，那个旧的我又像死灵一样缠着我，在面对可能是我一生中最重要的决定时，我又一次选择了逃跑。和你们一样，我也对我自己失望透顶。_

_我只希望，这会是我最后一次试图逃跑，我的勇气不会再一次被旧日的我打败。我相信，我不会再退缩了，因为我，不是一个人在战斗。_

“怎么样？”罗维紧张地察看基尔脸上的表情。

基尔把手机交还给罗维，咧开嘴笑着说：“就这么发吧！”

“那我发啦？”

“嗯！”

罗维的手犹豫了一会儿，然后按下了发送键。罗维紧张地看着他发表在推特上的新消息，看着推特的时间一点一点变换。接着，看到空着的‘爱心’跳到1的数字，很快又跳到2，接着4、6、10...他看到不停变换的转推数字，准备点进去看。

这时，基尔夺过了罗维的手机，锁上它，把它扔到床头柜上。基尔双手捧住罗维脸颊，让他只专注自己。

“不要看他们的评论回复。”基尔告诉罗维，“看了又没啥用，猜都猜得到回复会有什么。会有些祝福的人，那很好；会有很多辱骂你的人，你看了只会更不爽而已，你能干什么，跟他们吵起来吗？你明明知道自己说服不了那些人，他们想说什么，就让他们说好了。你需要关注的，是球场上的自己，你迟早会让那些人知道，你才是那个为拿波里冲锋陷阵、赢得荣誉的人，而他们，只是一帮很会敲键盘说风凉话的人。”

罗维注视着基尔明亮而坚定的眼睛，好像能从那儿得到无尽的能量，他充满感激地点了点头。

基尔欣慰地摸了摸罗维的头，站起来，准备去洗澡。他脱下上半身的衣服，挂到自己肩上，又吹起口哨。罗维躺在床上，目不转睛地盯着基尔的举动，视线被基尔一直勾到了浴室门口。基尔把浴室门微微合上，罗维失望地低下头，他轻轻叹了口气。

不久，浴室门又打开了，基尔探出身子，问：“你要进来一起洗吗？”

罗维的心情瞬间从谷底串到了峰顶，他像个兔子一样蹦起来，溜进了浴室。

罗维立马发现基尔已经脱光了衣服，现正直直站着，等着罗维脱衣服。罗维在基尔毫无遮掩的目光下，突然不敢脱衣服了，只能定定站着，不知所措。

“你要我帮你脱衣服吗？”基尔笑问。

“我自己能脱！”罗维执拗地喊，立马忙活起来。他知道自己在脱下每一件衣服时，基尔都在仔细地瞧着。

罗维脱掉最后一件衣物后，立马感知到基尔从身后紧紧搂住了他，他后背的每一寸肌肤几乎都和基尔的前部紧紧贴在了一起。他能感到基尔的下体在不停摩擦着自己的臀部，那儿似乎特别喜欢罗维臀部之间，特意频繁地往凹陷的地方摩擦。不知怎的，罗维发现自己其实很享受基尔这么做。

基尔右手搂住罗维腹部，左手抬起罗维下巴，他用舌头舔舐罗维一边耳朵，逼得罗维不住吐露出淫欲的热气。

基尔强硬地把罗维引导至喷头下方，打开热水阀，温度的上升让原本就火热的气氛更加炙热。

罗维感到身后的基尔在不停摩擦着自己的身体，尤其是基尔逐渐坚挺的下体，活动得更加猛烈，罗维在这些刺激下发出连绵不断的呻吟声：“啊——基尔——基尔——”

基尔的动作在罗维声音的刺激下变得更加肆无忌惮，他加快了自己的速度，并把自己右手的几根手指塞进了罗维嘴巴里。

“唔——”罗维自动合上嘴巴，舌头贪婪地舔着基尔塞进自己嘴里的手指。

基尔的左手伸向罗维下体，野蛮地摩擦罗维的勃起，罗维喉咙处的呻吟仍在继续。不久，罗维感到基尔的左手离开了自己的下体，它抚摸着罗维的大腿，在慢慢往后移动，它接着霸道地揉捏着罗维的半边臀部，并在一步一步往罗维后庭接近。

基尔的左手最终已经触及罗维后庭边缘，此时，罗维体内瞬时产生了一种截然不同的感觉，可是，基尔没有继续下去，他的左手停住了，接着很快离开了那儿。

基尔令罗维转过身来，正面同他接吻，他将罗维推向墙壁，用自己的身体将罗维整个压到墙壁前。罗维隐隐感到基尔的欲望没有得到完全的满足，因为基尔这次的吻非常不讲道理，基尔一直一直在强烈地吻着他，从来没有放开过一次，就算他俩都快要窒息了，基尔也没有放开过一次。同时，罗维感到基尔不停摩擦着自己勃起的下体变得越来越急躁，基尔双手此时都深深陷在他的臀部中，很快，他又意识到基尔手指有想插入自己后庭的企图。可是，再次停住了。

基尔深吸一口气，双手用力抬起罗维的两条大腿，把罗维架到他身上，更加用力撞击着罗维的身体。罗维最后不得不自己脱离基尔的吻，抬起头来大口呼吸，基尔于是开始啃咬罗维颈部的肌肤。

“罗维，”基尔啃咬着罗维的耳朵，“以后，我只把你当做我自己的，可以吧？”

罗维现在根本回复不了。

“你的心，是我的...你的眼睛，是我的...你的嘴巴，是我的...”基尔又开始亲吻罗维的嘴，“你的手，是我的...你的大腿，是我的...你的下体，是我的...还有你的...你的一切都是我的。迟早有一天，我会让你完完全全成为我的，只是我的。”

====

米兰一役是一场艰苦的比赛。尽管米兰城的双雄已今非昔比，但不知为何，拿波里每次作客此地，都感到十分艰难。

比赛全程焦灼，拿波里占据主动，却难觅破门良机。但在输给尤文图斯后，他们已经不允许有第二次犯错机会，因为这会代表着他们将再次背上意甲老二的旧标签。

这是罗维宣布留下后的第一场比赛，他非常需要利用这场比赛证明自己。尽管看台上的许多拿波里球迷在不停地嘘他，甚至一些圣西罗主场的米兰球迷也在跟着嘘他，仿佛是想证明‘叛徒’无论在哪个意大利俱乐部都不会被欢迎这一伟大观点，但罗维仍然十分努力在为球队拼命奔跑。

他相信，能评判自己的，只有上帝，上帝会知道，他爱拿波里的心是真诚的。

上帝的确回应了他的努力。

直到比赛最后一分钟，拿波里期待已久的进球才到来，罗维诺就是那个送给米兰当头一棒的人。

罗维进球后，拿波里球迷庆祝的呼声终于盖过了那些嘘声，罗维没有跑向球迷区与他们互动，可能是怕自己即便过去了也不会受欢迎。他只是双手扯开自己的球衣，低下头反复亲吻着球衣上的拿波里队徽。人们以为罗维在受到如此大压力后，终于因进球得以释放，肯定会忍不住哭出来，不过，罗维眼里没有一滴泪珠，他没有表现很多情绪，只是虔诚地望了一眼天空，仅此而已。

罗维在赛后采访收到的提问也就类似的那几个问题，都是有关拿波里球迷对他的恶劣态度。罗维没有为此多说什么，总是回答“我想要说的话在留队宣言里已经说过了”。

然而，整场都坐在看台围观的基尔有很多要说的，他主动去采访区，接受记者的采访，因为他认为有些东西他不说不快。

关于类似的问题，基尔这么回复：“我希望那些辱骂罗维的球迷，能够反思一下自己做得对不对，在两家俱乐部官方宣布以前，罗维仍然是一名拿波里球员，他也没有亲手签过任何法律文件。然而在这之前，许多球迷就已经把罗维完全当作了叛徒，开始用最难听的话诅咒他，甚至带上他无辜的家人。你们认为自己就是对拿波里最忠诚的人吗？！事实上，每天花好几个小时训练，每个小时都在关注拿波里新闻，每周为拿波里拼命的人，是罗维诺，不是你们。罗维被整个俱乐部寄予厚望，他所承受的压力，我相信如果让只会咒骂的你们承受，你们撑不了两天。你们会说，罗维领俱乐部薪水，做这些是他的义务，可是，罗维的薪水只有我的五分之一，我自认为罗维是我最契合的拍档，他值得获得跟我同等水平的工资，可他从来没有跟俱乐部吵过涨工资。你们知道利物浦提供给罗维的合同有多丰厚吗？如果让你们面对罗维面前的诱惑，我不认为，你们中有多少个最终能够拒绝！罗维之所以想要离开拿波里，有更深层次的原因，现在我不便说明，但绝对不是你们口中所说的势利。罗维是我见过的最在乎拿波里的人，这才是事实，所以你们对待他的方式对他非常的不公平。他值得更多的尊重！！”

基尔最后以颇为愤怒的口吻结束了采访，把话筒甩回给记者，扭头走了。基尔说的这段话有的是真话，但罗维之前决定要走这也是不争的事实，可那部分被基尔说成了好像一切都只在谈判阶段而已，事实上罗维就差在合同上签字了。基尔说这些，其实只是在保护罗维，他并不在乎自己有没有混淆视听。而且，基尔在拿波里球迷们中的地位很高，他认为如果自己站出来这么说，会改变一些球迷的看法。

明明前一天晚上，基尔还告诉罗维，他迟早会在球场上让恨他的球迷回心转意，今天却打头阵公开指责了那帮球迷。因为，看到罗维受侮辱，是基尔最难以忍受的事情。

====

圣诞节后一天的主场比赛，拿波里迎战罗马，又一场困难的比赛。基尔的伤已完全恢复，但为了保险起见，萨里仍然把他安排在替补席。

拿波里在上半场由后卫罗尼头锤进球取得领先，但罗马的后卫海格在下半场同样用一粒头球扳平比分。看到拿波里迟迟改变不了僵局，萨里决定在比赛最后十五分钟换上他们的杀手锏——基尔伯特。这是一场赌博，因为基尔已经很久没有踢比赛了，他的状态是个未知数。

不过，萨里很幸运，他赌赢了。基尔刚上场不久，就助攻罗维，让后者打进了一记帅气的临空斩。基尔不愧是罗维最默契的拍档。

萨里在替补席前疯狂庆祝，疯跑了十几米。罗维同样疯了一般奔跑起来，一直跑到死忠看台前，后面跟着一群疯狂庆祝的队友。

在死忠看台前，罗维突然跪了下来。他的头深深俯到地面上，他深深吻了圣保罗的土地。基尔赶到罗维身边时，罗维仍未起身，所以基尔自己把罗维扶起来，想要拥抱对方。

罗维抬起头，一股脑钻进了基尔怀里。离两人最近的球迷们都愣住了，因为他们是唯一能在如此短时间内看到罗维表情的人。罗维哭了，他从抬头到扑入基尔怀里仅有数秒钟，但他们还是能看到，罗维的双眼已经全红完了。

那个在漫天嘘声中，岿然不动的罗维诺，在死忠看台前，却轻易留下了眼泪。

就在这场比赛，罗维仍然可以听到各看台上的嘘声，他知道在短时间内不可能所有人都会改变态度。但是，在他打入那粒超出比分的进球后，在欢呼声中，他又听到了那些熟悉的歌声，那是球迷们过去为他写的歌曲。这些歌声最终淹没了那些嘘声，球迷们又开始为他歌唱了，这就是令罗维忍不住落泪的原因。

基尔温柔地亲吻抚慰着罗维，罗维把头深深埋于基尔胸前，不让其他人看到自己大哭的样子。他双手自动钻进基尔球衣，手抓起基尔的球衣，用它来抹自己源源不断的鼻涕和眼泪。

比赛结束后，罗维终于再一次留在场内，向没离开的球迷致意。上一场米兰的比赛，罗维没有这么做，因为他害怕自己留下只会引起球迷们的不快。尽管冬季已到，罗维还是脱掉了自己的球衣，把它送给了一个骑在爸爸肩上的小女孩。

罗维和基尔在圣保罗逗留了很久，直到几乎所有球迷都离开了，他们才回到更衣室。

他们走进更衣室时，有一帮人正兴致勃勃地围在弗朗西斯周围，一齐看着弗朗小小的手机。

“你们在看什么？”基尔止不住好奇问。

弗朗把手机屏幕转向基尔，说：“说曹操曹操到~”

手机上正播放着球迷刚刚在看台上拍到的短视频，视频记录下了罗维在死忠看台前做的所有事情。此时，屏幕画面上是罗维紧紧挨着基尔，不断用基尔球服擦自己眼睛的场景。

“你哭得像个傻瓜似的。”优格对罗维说。

“闭嘴！”罗维羞红了脸，“怎么总有这种视频？你们怎么总能找到这样的视频啊？！”

弗朗满脸讶异地回：“对于你俩来说，要找到这样的视频太简单了，好吗？你在怀疑人们为什么老拍你们时，为什么不考虑一下你俩为啥老在大家面前搂搂抱抱？~你俩的关系好这是人尽皆知的事情，有人甚至还专门为你俩组建了一个饭圈！”

“瞎说！”罗维呵斥。

“我没有~因为，我就是饭圈中的一员！我有很多视频，还是从他们那儿收藏的呢~”

“那个饭圈，”这时佩德罗插话，“你能把我拉进去吗？”

“当然！”弗朗‘慷慨’地回。

罗维正要继续跟弗朗和佩德罗辩论，却被基尔插嘴：“你们都洗完澡了吧？浴室里还有人吗？”

弗朗看了更衣室一圈，说：“应该只有菊和爱德华了吧。你知道，菊他们国家的人，洗个澡还要搓个背啥的。现在，爱德华可能在帮他搓背呢...”

弗朗刚说完，菊和爱德华就走进了更衣室，菊听到有人在议论他，还纳闷了下。

“我们先去洗澡吧，罗维。”基尔没等罗维回复，就拉着罗维快步走向浴室。

在浴室最靠里最不起眼的一间隔间内，基尔正急躁地亲吻着罗维的颈部皮肤，他的身子已经把罗维整个按到了墙壁上。

“不要，”罗维别开头说，不让基尔吻他的嘴，“基尔，不要在这里做，要是被大家发现了怎么办？”

“我已经忍不住了，罗维，”基尔喘着粗气说，“我忍得够久的了。我现在就想要你，其他的事情我不在乎。”

“停下来，基尔，不要...”

基尔马上握紧罗维的下部，带着威胁的口气说：“既然你仍要反对，我只能先让你就范了。”

基尔的手粗鲁而快速地摩擦罗维下体，罗维很快失去了反抗能力，除了难以遏制的呻吟，他什么都说不出来。

“果然很敏感呢~”基尔满意地说。

基尔看着罗维下面胀大的勃起，情不自禁地让自己的勃起紧紧贴上去，他开始强烈撞击着罗维下部，让他和罗维的勃起做各种亲密接触。同时，他的嘴巴急不可耐地啃咬着罗维肩部柔嫩的肌肤，和第一晚不同，他没有温柔地用舌头舔舐罗维，而是直接用牙齿咬、用嘴唇吸罗维的肉体。他的吻充斥着明显的急躁。

罗维能感到基尔的急躁，也能感受到基尔的双手越来越频繁地在自己股沟附近徘徊，仿佛在做着某种尝试，可每次在临近后庭时，又立马退却了。

基尔身体各个部分的尝试，迫使罗维发出不间断的呻吟，基尔只能反复用“嘘”提醒罗维不要发出声音，可是，根本不管用。

“罗维，闭嘴。”基尔再次用低沉的声音提醒罗维，他的声音反而更加激起了罗维的性欲，罗维发出了比前一声更大声的呻吟。

基尔赶紧用自己的吻封住罗维的嘴，企图以此让罗维收声，可是基尔舌头的触感更加迫使罗维难以遏制自己的声音，他的声音更像是自发地从喉咙里发出的。

“如果你再不闭嘴，”基尔低声喘着气说，深深吸了口气，“就别怪我用更强力的手段了。”

基尔突然翻转罗维的身体，立刻紧紧贴住罗维后背，把罗维正面压到墙壁前，他用右手紧紧捂住罗维的嘴巴，左手再次握紧罗维勃起。他的勃起深深陷进罗维股沟之间，不由自主地用力摩擦着那儿。

基尔强硬的‘惩罚措施’反而激发了罗维更深的快感，罗维撅起臀部，主动跟基尔勃起进行强烈的接触。罗维的行为释放了基尔体内最疯狂的猛兽，基尔更加猛烈地冲击罗维的身体，他贪婪地啃咬着罗维肩部，明显会在上面留下自己的痕迹。

体内对基尔不可遏制的欲望和羞耻感充斥着罗维全身，罗维在基尔猛烈的行动下流下了眼泪，但基尔很快又把罗维的眼泪舔掉了。

基尔仿佛总是想要罗维，并且显而易见越来越想要他，罗维能深切感觉出来。但是，罗维觉得基尔的欲望并没有被完全满足，罗维有点沮丧，因为他希望自己能够完全满足基尔的所有需求。可是，要做到这一点，罗维该怎么做呢？

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 米诺利是阿玛菲海岸的一个小镇，几十年前那里的人们还过着难以为继的贫穷生活，但是旅游业的发展让现在的生活好了些，不过现在小镇到处都挤满了游客，有得便有失啊。  
> 下一章就是他俩如何在米诺利度过新年小长假。


	40. Grind me down, roll me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 米诺利之旅上。  
> 因为这章太长了，所以停在了奇怪的地方。
> 
> face fuck、oral sex warning...

基尔和罗维乘着他们的宝马找到奶奶在米诺利的老家。奶奶其实每个月都会回来清扫一次，不过，到达第一件事，罗维和基尔还是简单打扫了下屋子。

这是间典型地中海沿岸风格的乡村小屋子，白色染料部分脱落的外墙用嵌在墙上的小盆栽装饰着，小小的阳台外横亘着一条粗略制作的晾衣杆，衣服就随随便便被挂在上边。屋子另一面朝向蓝得发亮的地中海，因为整个村庄是沿山路建造的，所以透过这一面的窗户，可以俯瞰大海。

两人收拾好屋子后，去镇上购置生活必需品和食粮。尽管不是旅游旺季，镇上还是随处可见背着旅行包的游客。米诺利不大，当地小教堂的钟声可传遍小镇的每一个角落。基尔听着悦耳的钟声，心情愉快地跟罗维走在人头攒动的小集市上。

“你知道，奶奶就是听着这个钟声长大的。”罗维说。

“能在这样的环境长大，太棒了！”

罗维摇摇头：“其实，并没有你想象的那么美好。在奶奶年轻的时候，米诺利还只是个十分贫瘠的地方，许多人民都过着入不敷出的生活。我们从来没有体验过挨饿的感受，可是，我奶奶小时候，经常要体验它。奶奶之所以拿手那么多种食材，也是因为他们那个时候，不得不就地取材，能找到什么可以吃的，就想办法做什么样的菜。”

“原来如此。”基尔思考着罗维的话，默默观察罗维如何与菜农们交流，如何选择食材。一位果农骑着一匹灰马迎面缓缓驶来，基尔立即止不住喊，“竟然还有马！罗维，这里的人们竟然还在用马做运输工具！！”

“小声点！真是大惊小怪！！”

两人在果农摊前逗留了很久，基尔被新鲜采摘下来的水果香味吸引，连着好几个摊位进行他的“试吃”活动。罗维不好意思，所以，每个摊位都买了一点水果。到最后，两人手里多了几大袋水果。

回到奶奶家后，他俩带着几袋水果拜访奶奶的旧邻居。邻近奶奶家的人家与奶奶的关系特别好，他们看到罗维回来，坚持要留他和基尔下来吃晚饭。两人盛情难却。

这个人家除了奶奶的朋友和她姐姐外，还有她的儿子、儿媳妇和孙儿们，是个典型的意大利大家庭。

他们家有个搭着棚架的小庭院，棚架上爬着柠檬的枝叶，在柠檬成熟的季节，如果谁突然想吃个柠檬，只需轻轻举起手。罗维和基尔陪着邻居家的两个小孙子踢了好久足球，直到他们看到妇女们开始准备晚饭。

他俩热情地走过去，提出想帮忙，正在擀面团的媳妇用意大利语（这户人家只会说意大利语，除了男主人会一点英语）说“你们就帮做今晚的面条吧”。她们给两人拿来两根细长的雨伞柄，亲手示范如何用这个工具做出意大利面来。

雨伞柄的作用其实与擀面杖差不多，但是被用来制作出卷曲的意大利面效果，把短杆状的面团绕着伞柄，压一压，再抽出伞柄，就能做出简单的波浪状意大利面。

后来，家里的男人们也过来帮忙，女人们便去准备肉汤底。

不久，肉汤的味道弥漫整个屋子，罗维心满意足地沉浸其中，对基尔说：“讲真，我其实更像去帮她们，她们正在做的，才是意大利面的精髓。”

基尔像是小学生一样点点头。

“嘿，兄弟们，在这儿说意大利语，你说英语没人听得懂啊。”这个家的父亲说。

基尔和罗维同时用意大利语说了句抱歉。接着，男主人打量着基尔的手艺，说：“哼，原来你真的是个彻底的左撇子啊。你是左脚球员，惯用手也是左手，你看，你的面条旋转的方向和我们的全不一样。”

“哈哈，”罗维好笑地说，“真的！”

“这是什么好笑的事情吗？”基尔略脸红说，“又没规定一定得这个方向。”

“我记得，”男主人继续用沉着的声音说，“我们有一场踢热内亚的比赛，基尔获得了一次非常好的单刀机会，但不巧的是当时你只能用右脚射门，结果这脚射门直接被你踢上了看台。我的两个儿子是你的忠实粉丝，但当时被逗得前俯后仰。”

基尔脸更红了，罗维笑得更加放肆，他嘲讽：“是啊，基尔用右脚的时候，就跟那只脚不是他身上的一样。”

“都说这是什么好笑的事吗？”基尔不解地问，看到周围人全都跟着笑了起来，“哼，要是你们都用左手，我不信你们能做得比我用右手好！而且罗维，好像你的左脚不是‘残废’的一样！”

“说的也对。”男主人说，宛如一根搅屎棍。

罗维不服输地说：“我至少还用左脚进过球，你右脚进过球吗？！”

“你俩比比不就知道了，”男主人继续看热闹不嫌事大，“反正这里就有球，你俩分别用自己的劣势脚进行射门，嗯...哦，就射进那边那个木桶里，跟踢点球一样，12码的距离。每人五次机会，轮着踢，猜拳赢的先踢。”

“正好！”罗维喊。

“正合我意！晚饭后咱俩就比！”基尔笑着说。

“晚饭后就比！”罗维不甘示弱地说。

两人体验了一次地道的家庭意大利面晚餐，正如罗维所说，精髓全在肉汤里，不过，也得有完美的底料去吸收和体现肉汤的味道才行啊，罗维他们做的意大利面条不是随便任何面粉都能做出来的。

晚饭过，休息半小时后，两人按照约定，来到长满柠檬叶的小庭院，男主人打开了木制顶棚上挂着的小彩灯，他的两个儿子在旁边满怀期待。那不勒斯两位标志性球员的私下比拼，这样的好戏谁也不想错过，很快，听到风声的其他村民都跑了过来，赛场观众都已准备就绪。

比赛的裁判就是男主人，他的任务其实只有喊开始和记分数。按之前说好的，基尔和罗维各在12码外，轮流用自己的劣势脚朝木桶里射门，射进木桶次数最多的人为胜者。虽说这只是个游戏，但他们两人并不只是闹着玩的，尽管他们心中深深爱着对方，但他们同样是顶尖的足球运动员，他们这类人永远不会想输掉任何比赛。

最终，基尔的右脚没有命中一次球门，而罗维的左脚命中了一次。男主人宣布胜者后，罗维如在圣保罗一样，欣喜地跪下来，煞有介事地双手指天庆祝，接着跑向了那群围观的村民，与他们拥抱庆祝。基尔叉着腰，满脸不服输的表情。

“看来罗维诺左右脚比你均衡一些。”男主人评论。

基尔苦恼地说：“喂，真是不公平，是人都会有弱点，罗维只是打败了最弱的我而已，有本事，咱俩用正常的脚比比，谁的射门更棒啊？！”

罗维听到了基尔的抱怨，不甘示弱地喊：“比就比，我早就想知道，你的射术是不是真的强到变态了！其实，我老早就想挑战你了，基尔伯特！同样一人五次机会，怎么样？！”

“好！”

两人再次轮番站在12码前，进行射门。这轮角逐激起了观众的阵阵叫好声，两人用擅长脚时，几乎能做到百发百中。罗维五中四，但令人惊叹的，基尔的左脚没有失误过一次，他轻轻松松地，就射进了五球。

“看来尽管罗维诺左右脚更均衡，但要说到射术精湛上，还是基尔伯特更胜一筹。”男主人继续做着显而易见的评论，把罗维刺激得不轻。

“哼，我认为技术均衡重要多了，基尔是很厉害，可是，他有这么个致命弱点，很容易被对手利用好吧？”罗维辩论。

基尔反驳：“要是什么都会一点，但什么都不精通，那有什么用？！”

“谁说我不精通了，刚才我只是不小心射丢一次，你敢不敢再来一轮？！”

“好啊！干脆之后再来一轮劣势脚的，我就不信我右脚一次都射不进去！！”

两人叫嚷着，赖在邻居家里，进行了更多的射门比赛，直到孩子们都喊要进去睡觉时，他们才恋恋不舍地出来。结果，最终也没有分出个胜负，两人离开时，还在意犹未尽地互相朝对方踢那个可怜的皮球。

他们边玩着皮球，边回到家中，最终罗维抱起足球，把它放到了鞋柜上。

“我用右脚照样也能打败你。”基尔仍在专注这个争论。

“哦？我想想，你右脚今晚只进了三个球吧？”罗维冷静嘲讽。

“你左脚不也就多进俩？！”

两人继续争论着，基尔从冰箱取出一瓶啤酒，左手拿起开盖器撬开了它。

“哦~又是用的左手呢~”罗维坚持不懈地嘲讽。

基尔再拿出一瓶啤酒，特意用右手，费了好大劲，撬开了它，把它递给罗维，说：“看！我右手也能撬开。”

“但使出了吃奶的力气？”罗维笑道。

当晚，为了这个事情，两人无所不用其极找对方茬，一直到上床睡觉的时候。基尔在脱掉上衣时，罗维又说：“我记得，你连握着我那儿的时候，用的永远也是左手。”

“呵！如果我想，我两只手都可以做到让你向我求饶。”基尔狡黠地说。

“呵呵！那你来展示展示啊！！”

基尔的动作停顿了一下，一丝阴影从他眼前略过。他坏笑着朝罗维靠近，伸出了两只魔爪。

基尔伸手‘攻击’罗维腋下，开始挠罗维痒，罗维很快被逗得站不直身。

“就像这样！！”基尔笑着喊。

“哦！你作弊！！这样我也行！！”罗维喊着，同样伸出手挠基尔腋下。

基尔被罗维逼得躺到了床上，浑身动个不停，试图摆脱罗维的攻击。罗维很快坐到基尔裸露的胸前，企图压制基尔，不让他起来。基尔双手钻进罗维睡衣底下，伺机反攻。罗维弯起膝盖按到基尔双肩上，试着困住基尔，同时继续挠基尔腋下。

很快，两人都停了下来。

罗维自然而然地把手从基尔腋下抽回，双手捧住基尔脸颊，自己的胯部朝基尔的颈部挪得更近了。基尔喘着粗气，感受着罗维在自己胸膛的动作，最后能感觉到罗维的勃起抵到了自己喉结前。

罗维缓缓低下头，温存地抚摸着基尔白皙的脸庞，他俯视着这副美丽的皮囊，心想这竟然是属于他的。

基尔艰难地吞咽口水，他喉结滑动刺激了罗维，他从罗维瞳孔了看到了无尽的欲望。他知道罗维想要什么。

罗维衣服底下基尔的手，开始以曼妙的节奏抚摸罗维的上半身，基尔想要激发出罗维更多更多的欲望。罗维的胯部离基尔脸部更近了。

基尔痴迷的端详着面前罗维的脸，他的双手不由自主地离开了罗维身体，他伸手轻柔摩挲着罗维的脸。罗维摄人的眼眸注视着他，仿佛看到了他深处的灵魂。

基尔咧开嘴，笑着说：“今晚，我们做点不一样的吧。”

基尔说着，充满诱惑性地张开了嘴，仿佛在邀请罗维。罗维立刻就明白了，基尔说的不一样的东西是什么，罗维的喉结明显地滑动了一下。

为了加深罗维的印象，基尔接着握起罗维的右手，指引它到自己嘴巴前，然后松开它，等着罗维做下一步。罗维又吞了一口口水，迫不及待地把右手塞进基尔嘴中。基尔湿润的舌头缠绵环绕起罗维右手手指，朝罗维发送着明显的性暗示。

罗维被逼得很快抽出了右手，他在基尔身前站起，迅速脱掉了睡裤，很快坐了回来。他跨坐到基尔胸前，胯部直达基尔颈部。罗维从未做过这种事，这或许下流过头了，但他此刻对基尔的欲望，使他觉得这是最好的选择。

罗维紧紧盯着基尔，双手略用力地抓住基尔的头发，向基尔发送着继续你要做的事的暗号。基尔看到了罗维的需求，他像是得逞了一般，缓缓长大自己的嘴，他微微低下头，朝不远处的罗维的勃起靠近，同时视线从未从罗维眼睛移去。碰到罗维下体边缘后，基尔主动含住了它，欢迎它接下来要做的事情。

基尔的舌头打开了罗维欲望的洪流，罗维失去理智般，在身体的指引下，自动朝基尔的嘴巴冲击。他的勃起很快被基尔口腔沾湿，那里溢出的体液与基尔的唾液混合在一起，从基尔嘴里流出，罗维俯下身，贪婪地吮吸着流下的液体。

随着快感越来越强烈，罗维的冲击动作变得越来越大，他能看出基尔嘴巴已经酸了，但他停不下来，为什么基尔被他折腾得七零八落的样子会让他如此亢奋？

后来，罗维不得不用手摁住床头，使自己保持适度的冷静，他不想噎死基尔。罗维低下头，欣赏着此时的基尔。基尔的嘴巴或许已经麻木了，可他脸上仍保持着心满意足的笑容，他仍充满深情地仰视着罗维。罗维看着自己的勃起，从基尔的嘴巴进进出出，这是十分下流的画面，但不知怎的，罗维爱死了这个画面。他爱自己的下体被基尔深深含住的想法，他着迷地盯着基尔淫邪的神情，他觉得在自己身下的基尔，真是美不胜收。

基尔伯特是十分帅气的男人，这没错，但是，没有多少人会用美丽来描述他。但是，罗维此时此刻就觉得，基尔美得不像个凡人。

罗维头靠到自己挨到床头的胳膊，左手贪婪地抚摸基尔的脸。“太棒了...这个画面，我的勃起塞进你嘴里的画面...真可惜你看不到，基尔伯特...”罗维语气失去了控制，“如果不是我下面被你含着，我真想立马去找我的手机，把这画面永久记录下来...我爱你让我艹你嘴的场景，光这个想法就能让我欲火焚身；我爱你舌头对我做的事；我爱...我爱你，基尔伯特...”

基尔又一次试图把罗维所有的精液吞入口中，但仍然被迫中断，被罗维强吻。罗维饥渴难耐地吻着基尔，他似乎想亲吻基尔身体的每一个角落，罗维的吻越来越往基尔身体下部移去，后来，基尔为了看罗维，不得不半起身。

罗维双手滑到基尔腰部两侧，张开大嘴贪婪地吮吸基尔腹部。他的双手缓缓滑到基尔大腿两侧，罗维头挪动到基尔大腿之间。罗维抬起头，与低头看他的基尔对视，露出了一个淫荡的微笑。罗维再次低下头，开始舔基尔大腿内侧，这促使基尔发出野兽般的低鸣。

罗维的嘴巴离基尔的下体越来越近，基尔认为罗维还没准备好做这些事情，但是，他正常的头脑已经被疯狂的情欲替代。基尔入迷地看着罗维的动作，眼神狂野。罗维握住基尔的勃起，迫不及待地把它含进嘴里。

“呃啊————”基尔完全沉浸于下体被罗维第一次接纳的快感之中，明明是冬天，可他全身都热得冒汗，他觉得自己很快就会脱氧和脱水。

自己在亲吻基尔最私密部位的想法令罗维愈加兴致盎然，罗维没多想，止不住想把基尔的勃起含得越深越好。不幸的是，当基尔的勃起顶部抵到罗维喉咙时，经验欠缺的他，被呛到了。

罗维被呛得不住咳嗽，咳得眼泪都出来了。基尔赶紧起身，他心疼地安抚着罗维的后背。过了一会儿，罗维逐渐平静下来，准备继续，可基尔紧紧搂住他，激烈地吻住他的嘴。两人坐在床上，吻了很久。

“足够了，不用再继续了，”基尔疼爱地对罗维说，左手牵引罗维右手到自己胯部，“就按之前的解决方法吧，你的手就足够让我醉生梦死了。”

但罗维右手甩开了基尔左手，他坚定地说：“不！我可以！！”

罗维跪到基尔身前，深吸一口气，准备继续。基尔无奈地说：“好吧，那我能至少指引一下你，该怎么做吗？你知道我受不了看到你吃一点苦。”

罗维红着脸点点头，接着乖乖按照基尔的指示做。

“你可以不用太心急地把整根勃起立马含进去，可以先吻它几下。”

罗维照做。

“如果你实在不适应它抵住你喉咙的感觉，不含那么深也可以”......“可以试着多用舌头”.......“在此期间，要多观察我的表现，尝试着寻找我最敏感的地方”.......

罗维按照基尔的指引，一点一点探寻着基尔那私密的地方。

“哈啊————”基尔突然喊出来。

罗维狡黠一笑。就是这里吧，他想，基尔的敏感点。他于是专门舔舐基尔那个部位，感觉基尔越来越紧张的肉体。

基尔低下头，他的汗水从下巴滴到了他的大腿上，他伸出手，抬起罗维下巴，迫使罗维看他。罗维露出邪恶的微笑，盯着基尔火红的双眼，他的脸是如此诱惑迷人，基尔一刻都离不开眼。

基尔看着罗维吞咽自己的精液，看着白色的液体从罗维嘴角边流出，他情不自禁抱起罗维，与罗维接吻。罗维的手自觉地爱抚基尔的下体，完成最后的收尾工作。

基尔把罗维推回到床上，压到罗维身上，继续吻他。

罗维打断两人的吻，急切地问：“你觉得怎么样？”

基尔疼爱地注视罗维，回：“棒极了。”

罗维满意地笑了。基尔环抱住罗维，下巴安稳地搭到罗维头上。

“你好像很精通这些东西，基尔伯特。”罗维在基尔怀里说。

基尔咯咯笑了，回：“那是当然，我可是身经百战的人。”

知道基尔过去对其他男人做过同样的事，罗维感到非常难受，他知道自己不该这样，基尔的第一次当然不可能是他的，但他还是感到很不高兴。

“那你可真是经验老道了呢，基尔伯特。”罗维酸溜溜地说，心里很不是滋味。

“当然啦~”基尔得意洋洋地说，然后抬起罗维下巴，头抵住罗维额头说，“我的这些经验，以后只会用到你的身上，罗维诺，做好心理准备吧。”

罗维的脸在昏暗灯光下仍明显地红了，他回道：“你最好说到做到。”

基尔微微一笑，紧紧搂住罗维，罗维把头深深埋进基尔臂膀里，贪婪地吸收着基尔肉体的味道。

是的，基尔最好说到做到，否则，罗维真的不知道该怎么办了。如果，基尔有天真的不要罗维了，罗维真不清楚自己会怎样。

====

假期的第二天清晨，先起床的基尔到邻居家闲逛，被对方热情地邀请吃早饭。后来，他被天生的好奇心驱使，跟着男女主人去他们的羊圈喂羊。

基尔手里抓着一簇草，若有所思地问身旁的男主人：“我想知道，镇上有什么著名的餐厅吗？”

“你想请罗维诺吃一顿好晚餐吗？”男主人问，基尔点头。

“米诺利有很多高档餐厅，很多外地人都会慕名而来，我可以说出一堆名字来，你今晚大可带他去。”男主人回，“但是，罗维诺不是外地人，他是那不勒斯人。作为同是那不勒斯人，也作为同是美食爱好者的看法，我不认为他会喜欢那些餐厅的食物，米诺利最好吃最有特色的东西，你不该从那些餐厅里照。如果你想让他开心的话，我可以告诉你哪里可以找到真正的美食。”

“真的？！！！”基尔高兴地说，“在哪儿？在哪儿？”

“你帮我喂完羊，挤完奶，我就带你去。”

“好的！好的！！十分感谢！！！”

基尔和男主人从镇上回来，已经接近中午。基尔回到家时，罗维正在厨房里忙活，基尔从罗维身后搂住了他。

“你去哪里了？”罗维抱怨，推开基尔搂在自己腹部的手，“我在忙呢，先生。”

“你在做什么？！我能帮忙吗？请务必让我帮忙！！！”基尔露出了恳求的眼神。

罗维翻了个白眼，无奈地回：“那你帮我搅这些蛋清吧，里面已经放有糖了。”

“噢！！”基尔拾起搅拌器和盛蛋清的大腕，开始有力地搅拌起来。

“小心点，别溅出来。”

“好的！”

基尔帮着罗维打下手，和罗维把他想做的水果派的前处理工作做好，按照罗维指示把派放入烘箱内。

在等待水果派熟的时间里，两人把各种瓢盆洗了。基尔趁此机会告诉罗维那件事。

“罗维，我想，今晚带你到镇上吃晚饭。可以吗？”

“我做的饭不好吃吗？你还要出去吃？！”罗维抱怨。

“不是！你做的饭怎么可能不好吃？！！只是，我只是觉得，我们来这儿，还没度过一个像样的约会呢，我想和你出去约个会嘛~”

罗维叹口气，他其实并不想出去，外边那么冷，况且他并不认为附近有什么他看得上眼的餐厅，不过，他不想扫基尔的兴。“好吧。”

基尔高兴地抱住了罗维，罗维赶紧喊：“嘿！放开我！！你还满手泡沫呢！！”

傍晚，基尔开着宝马带罗维到镇上，罗维发现车子行进的方向是闹市区，他觉得有点奇怪。

由于接下来的路车进不去，所以基尔把车停到路边，带着罗维往那不勒斯典型的小巷里走，罗维越来越没有头绪了。

罗维跟着基尔走到一家玛格丽特披萨店前，店主人看见两人立刻笑着喊：“啊！你们来了！！”

基尔笑着与店主人拥抱，热情的店主人顺便拥抱了下罗维，这儿认识罗维的人肯定不少。

基尔请罗维到一个小桌子前坐下，罗维喜出望外地问：“所以，这就是今晚的晚餐？那不勒斯披萨？”

基尔点头，说：“我从邻居那里知道，这家披萨店能做出最地道的那不勒斯披萨，我认为你绝对会喜欢...”

基尔被激动的罗维紧紧搂住了，他甜蜜地搂了罗维一会儿。

这时店主人过来跟基尔说：“材料都准备好了。”

“谢谢！”基尔咧嘴笑着回，跟着店主人到那不勒斯披萨专用的巨型木炭烤炉边，旁边已经准备有面饼，番茄，罗勒，莫泽雷勒奶酪。基尔走到揉好的面饼前，把它摊好，把配料一一加上去，接着把面饼放到超长柄托盘里边，把披萨放进烤炉。

基尔看着时间，等待把披萨捞出来的最佳时间点。罗维站在一边，惊喜地说：“你不仅请我过来吃披萨，你还专门做给我吃，这才是你的计划！！”

“是的！！”基尔得意地说，一只手搂住罗维肩膀，“你喜欢我的计划吗？”

“当然！！”罗维的表情就能代表答案，“我还以为你会带我去那些奢侈的高档餐厅什么的...”

“我知道你不会喜欢那些！”基尔笑着回，心里偷偷感激着邻居。

时间到了，基尔把披萨捞出来，亲自割开它，罗维迫不及待地扯下一片，品尝起来。

“怎么样？”基尔忐忑地问。

“可以啊，基尔伯特。”罗维竖起大拇指回。

基尔高兴得像个孩子，脸上溢满了快乐的红晕，他也扯开一块尝。店主人过来，示意自己能否也来一块，基尔罗维同时摊手邀请他，他尝了一块，也朝基尔竖起了大拇指。

两人坐在小桌子边，一块接着一块地吃着，罗维开始像个专家一样给基尔做点评：“作为刚接触的人，你做得够好了。不过，你在上料的时候，没有完全放均匀，尤其是番茄片，像是这一块，这一块披萨上面只有一片番茄，而这块有八片这么多！我知道厨艺是一门随性自由的艺术，但是，在披萨上，我们仍然会用上你们德意志人的严谨。因为，我们希望每一个品尝这个披萨的人，都能获得同等的美味，但如果有些不幸的人，拿到一块根本没有番茄的披萨，他比起其他人就是吃亏了！！”

“哦~~~”基尔认真细致地听着，感到受益匪浅。

吃完晚饭后，两人在附近的闹市区晃悠了很久，回到家时，两手又都提满了东西。

罗维的心情显然很好，因为直到半夜，他还没有想睡觉的意思。基尔从浴室出来时，他仍在客厅听着音乐，不停搅动着客厅小壁炉的木炭。

基尔走过去，跟着罗维一起搅。罗维立马夺走基尔手中的铁棍，拉起基尔，双手搂住基尔的脖子。

“你能陪我跳会儿舞吗？”罗维抬头问。

基尔莞尔一笑，搂住了罗维的腰部。两人如在草皮上，默契十足地左右前后摇摆着，气氛逐渐变得甜蜜与暧昧。基尔的手不再只停留在罗维腰部，它们滑到罗维挺起的臀部上，钻进罗维睡衣底下，它们迫使罗维紧紧贴着基尔。

罗维头搭在基尔肩上，在基尔耳边低声浅唱背景里的音乐。

“Grind me down, roll me up（把我碾碎，卷起来）~Press me up against your lips（紧贴你的双唇）~”

罗维捧起基尔的脸，靠近基尔双唇。

“Let me fill, fill your lungs（让我填满，填满你的肺部）~Then breathe me out（然后将我呼出）~”

......

“Let me blur, blur your lines（让我模糊，模糊你的视线）~You won't regret it（你不会后悔的）~”

......

“I'll fly you out to paradise（我将带你飞入天堂）~Take a hit and close your eyes（从鼻腔吸入然后闭上双眼）~I know what you fantasize about（我知道你在幻想什么）~”

......

罗维紧紧贴着基尔，他呼出的气息直接打到基尔鼻尖，令基尔失去了自持。基尔嘴唇疯狂地蹂躏罗维双唇，企图夺取罗维嘴里的一切，仿佛的确要把罗维全部吸进自己胸腔内。

基尔引导罗维退到沙发靠背后方，迫使罗维坐到上面，罗维抬起一条膝盖，穿入基尔两腿之间，背景氤氲色情的音乐仍在怂恿着基尔的情欲。基尔胡来的双手如毒蛇般盘旋于罗维身后，它们又止不住钻入了罗维股间。基尔又一次深深吸了一口气，仿佛这是某种克制体内野兽暴走的神秘仪式，他又准备把手抽回来，但罗维用手阻止了它们。

罗维双手背到后方，紧紧抓住基尔两手手腕，他带着哀求的眼神看基尔：“不要，不要再这么做了，基尔。继续你想做的事情。”

基尔用力摇头，说：“你不明白，你不明白我想要对你做什么？”

“我明白！”罗维没想到自己竟然喊了出来，他用更低的声音继续，“我，我过去的确不清楚男的和男的之间，具体要怎么做。不过！最近，我大概想明白了。你，你每回都在克制自己，对吧？你并没有真正释放自己所有的欲望，对吧？！我猜，你是觉得我还没准备好，可是，基尔，我准备好了，所以，你不用再忍着了！”

基尔激烈地摇头，他摆脱罗维的手，说：“不，罗维，你不明白，你根本不明白！你从来没体验过，所以你不知道...我会伤害你的，好吗？！我不想伤害你，你知道我看不了你受一点苦。不行！你以为自己准备好了，但是你没有，这样我只会伤害你。我可以等，等到你完全准备好了...”

“等到什么时候？！”罗维打断基尔，眼角挂着泪珠，“你说我现在没准备好，那我要到什么时候才准备好呢？我不喜欢，我不喜欢我没法给予你一切的这个想法...基尔，求你了，我想，我想要你进入我的身体，我想和你真正地融为一体，基尔...”

罗维用力扯住基尔胸前的睡衣，基尔惊讶地盯着他，他的眼里满含恳求与渴望。基尔从未见过如此低声下气的罗维，他吃惊地意识到这样的罗维竟然加深了他本就浓厚的性欲。

基尔的喉结上下滑动了下，但他仍然痛苦地拒绝：“我不能伤害你。”

罗维生气了，他倔强地说：“既然你不愿意动手，那我自己来，我看你能忍到什么时候？！”

罗维快速舔了几下自己右手手指，他又退回沙发前，左手按住沙发，右手迅速伸入自己股间。基尔看到罗维准备做的事，发疯般冲到罗维跟前，把罗维右手抽出，紧紧抓住它。

“住手！”基尔喊，“你不知道该怎么做，你会伤了自己的！！”

罗维的眼泪又被基尔吼了出来，他开始委屈地用自由的左手手臂擦眼泪。基尔感到心疼极了，他赶紧把罗维搂入怀中。

罗维啜泣道：“基尔，你在害怕什么？你是，你是最不可能伤害我的人...”

基尔整颗心都软了，他松开罗维，心疼地抹掉罗维的泪水，叹了口气说：“好吧。”

TBC

 

**信息补充：**

文中罗维唱的歌：[grind me down](http://music.163.com/song?id=493646263&userid=78354583)


	41. I'll fly you out to paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 米诺利之旅下。
> 
> anal sex warning、还有罗维女装警告...

基尔把罗维整个抱起来，朝房间走去：“如果要做那件事的话，我们最好在床上做。”

罗维瞬间露出了笑容，还没到房间，他便急不可耐地与基尔接吻。

基尔边吻罗维，边温柔地把他放到床上。

“等我一会儿。”基尔起身说，又走出了房间，罗维失望地抱怨了一声。

不久，基尔回来了，带着一瓶护手霜。“这是我能找到的唯一东西了，抱歉，只能凑合着用了。”

基尔脱下裤子，打开护手霜，把它挤到手上，然后，他记起了件十分重要的事。

“罗维，我忘了件很重要的事情，恐怕我俩今晚真的不能这么做，因为，”基尔红着脸说，“因为，我没有带任何安全套过来...说起来，我认为我根本不会这么快用到那玩意儿...”

罗维翻了个白眼，起身拉开床头柜抽屉，从里面找了一个盒子出来，把它扔给基尔。基尔赶忙接住，发现盒子里装的是安全套。

基尔惊讶地问：“你这么会有这个东西？”

罗维脸红地说：“我们来米诺利的第一天，我就买了...”

罗维害羞地别过脸去，基尔才明白罗维对今天的状况早有预谋，说不定他唱那些下流的小黄曲也是故意的。基尔无奈地笑了，他拆开崭新的包装盒，抽出一个套套。

基尔往自己手上和勃起上抹了大量的护手霜，估计瓶子里被用去了一大半。

“罗维，看来你得自己脱衣服了。”

罗维迅速照做，基尔被罗维的急不可耐逗笑了，心想他爱上的是个怎样的一个小可爱啊~

“你还得帮我脱掉上衣，亲爱的。”基尔好笑地说。

罗维满脸通红，解开基尔睡衣上的排扣，将睡衣推掉。

基尔抽出一个枕头，把它枕到罗维腰下，他推开罗维双腿，略强硬地指引它们绕到自己腰侧。他俯下身，轻柔地对罗维说：“那么，我要开始了。”

基尔右手捏住罗维一条大腿，左手伸进罗维股间，先沿着开口上下试探了会儿。

“一开始，会很疼，”基尔轻轻警告罗维，“我会试着一点一点来，记住，如果你疼得受不了了，你随时可以让我停下来。”

“我不会让你停下来的。”罗维笃定地说。

基尔怎么可能不爱他呢？

基尔缓缓地插入第一根手指，瞬间的异物感使罗维全身都紧张起来，罗维两手紧紧抓住基尔的肱头肌，基尔能清楚感受到罗维的痛楚，他瞬间不想再继续了。

“继续！”罗维大声喊，基尔只好继续。

基尔食指极其缓慢地插入罗维后庭，慢慢打开那里，罗维被疼得不住大喊，眼泪从他的眼角流了下来。

等到罗维逐渐适应第一根手指后，基尔开始插入第二根。罗维大喊着，双手手指深深陷进了基尔的肌肉里边，基尔的肉体上出现了越来越多的抓痕。正当罗维快疼得晕过去时，一阵从未体验过的快感朝他袭来。

“哈啊————”罗维双脚不由自主紧紧捆住了基尔。

基尔露出了迷人的微笑：“终于碰到了，是这儿吧？”

基尔又用中指刺激腺体，罗维再次发出十分舒服的鸣叫。基尔趁势插入第三根手指，他用手指搅动罗维灼热的内部，转动手的方向，确保罗维后部已经被完全打开。

基尔抽出手指，罗维因此发出了十分不情愿的呻吟。基尔摩擦了自己的勃起几下，俯下身，贴紧罗维，让罗维后庭正对着自己下体。

在插入前，基尔用充满诱惑性的声调对罗维说：“你会爱上它的。”

基尔缓缓插入罗维体内，罗维炙热的内部温度沿着下体传到他的脑部，使他越来越难保持理智，但他艰难维持着，他绝不会让自己成为伤害罗维的人。

一瞬间，疼痛感与快感同时向罗维袭来，基尔进入了他身体这一事实，给罗维带来了难以言表的满足感和无穷无尽的快感，以至于连痛感都成了刺激快感的奴隶。

好疼，罗维心里呐喊，可是，好舒服，可是，好疼，可是，真的好舒服......

基尔看到罗维淫乱不堪的脸，情不自禁亲吻它，吮吸它，舔舐它，他忍不住加快了下体的速度。基尔无法安放的右手在罗维敏感的肌肤表面四处游走，它顺着罗维身体左侧肋骨，缓缓游向罗维左胸，它爱抚着左侧的乳头，食指和拇指调皮地揉捏突起。基尔的左手温柔地撩开罗维被汗水打湿的右边刘海，基尔轻轻吻了下罗维的额头，痴情地欣赏他最爱的人的正脸。基尔下部的动作仍激烈狂野，他的左手却异常温存地缓缓摩挲着罗维脸颊，他心里仍不敢相信地想，他上辈子一定是个绝顶好人，上帝才会让罗维，爱上他。

罗维坚挺的勃起在基尔坚实的腹肌间上下摩擦，伴随着基尔的勃起反复刺激他体内的敏感点，罗维在双重的快感下迷失了方向。

这绝对是他经历的最印象深刻的性爱，以致于还没结束，他就想再来一遍，两遍，三遍，他想跟基尔进行无数遍这样的性爱。

====

基尔正在厨房里做海鲜意大利面，罗维迈着跟树懒一样慢的步子，缓缓走进客厅，他需要格外小心，因为步子一旦迈的大了一点，他的屁股就会疼得像要裂开一样，老实说罗维不知道那儿是不是已经裂开了。

“给我倒杯咖啡，基尔。”罗维龟速走到厨房长桌前，慢悠悠地将屁股凑近高脚凳，准备坐上去。

“欸——”基尔阻止了罗维，他拿着汤勺面对罗维喊，“不要坐那儿，你会觉得很疼的！！”

“哦...”罗维转身，朝餐桌走去，“那我去那边坐。”

“不行！！”基尔又喊，“餐桌边的椅子都是木做的，你同样会很疼的！！”

罗维急红了脸，他苦恼地喊：“这儿不行，那儿也不行，你难道要我站一天吗？混蛋基尔...”

“当然不是，”基尔温柔地笑着回，他拍了拍厨房长桌，示意罗维过去，“你先在这儿站一会儿，我给你倒咖啡，你喝着等一会儿，pasta很快就好了。”

罗维被基尔的笑容蛊惑，很快失去了发脾气的能力，只能乖乖照做。他喝着浓缩咖啡，随意地问正在忙活的基尔：“这个季节怎么会有海鲜？都在禁渔期。”

“邻居送我的干海鲜，他们秋天的时候做了一些用来储存。”基尔回。

“味道肯定没法和新鲜的比。”

“我知道，但我想试试。”基尔尝了口海鲜汤的味道。

“给我也尝尝。”罗维说，基尔把汤勺送到罗维嘴巴前，罗维尝了一口，“盐放少了，再放半勺；再多放一点罗勒。”

“这么多够了吗？”基尔抓起一把罗勒问。

“够了。”罗维等了一会儿，闻到汤底溢出的味道后，说，“差不多了。”

“噢！”基尔关掉火，把海鲜汤倒到之前煮好的意大利面上，把面搬出厨房，对正要移动的罗维说，“再站在这儿等我一会儿。”

罗维纳闷地呆呆站在原地，不知道基尔到底想怎样。基尔把两盘意大利面并排放到餐桌上，走回到罗维身边，微微弯下腰，轻柔地把罗维侧身抱起。

罗维下意识搂紧基尔脖子，基尔的脸现在离他很近，基尔微笑着说：“这样你就不会疼啦！”

基尔安稳地抱着罗维走回餐桌，没有放下罗维，直接按照原姿势坐了下来。罗维的屁股轻轻地落到基尔微微张开的大腿之间，由于处于微小的半空状态，所以罗维没有感到任何痛楚。这就是基尔想出来的解决办法。

“你不会就让我这么吃饭吧？！”罗维满脸黑线地问。基尔高兴地点点头。

“这样根本不方便！！”罗维抱怨。

基尔端起意大利面到罗维面前：“这样方便了吧？”

“可是，可是这样的话你就没法吃了！”

“我待会儿再吃。”基尔笑着说，“快吃吧，罗维，我非常非常想知道你的看法！！”

罗维拿基尔没辙，只能拿起餐叉，吃起来，他认真咀嚼着，吞下去，很快，他在基尔面前竖起了一根大拇指，基尔高兴得咧开了嘴。

罗维马不停蹄继续吃着，一是因为味道的确很好，二是因为他实在是太饿了。不过，过了不久罗维就意识到基尔一直在目不转睛地盯着他，他开始不好意思起来，他想起来基尔还一口没吃，红着脸把盘着意大利面的餐叉送到基尔嘴边。

基尔很快领会罗维的意思，一口吃掉面条，脸上洋溢着幸福的微笑。罗维又喂了一口，接着是第三口、第四口...基尔后来让罗维别光喂他，所以变成了罗维吃一口，然后喂基尔一口。两人就这样，把两盘pasta干完。

基尔用拇指抹了抹嘴边残留的汤汁，接着用舌尖舔掉，这个动作令罗维难以自制。罗维发现基尔嘴角边还有一些汤汁，立即搂住基尔的头，让他面对自己。

“这儿还没干净。”罗维马上解释，没等基尔用手抹那，先用自己舌头舔掉了。

罗维得意地松开基尔，舔了舔自己唇角残存的味道。他很快反被基尔搂住，被基尔用更强硬的态度强吻，这回基尔很久都没松开他。

由于罗维的屁股状况不佳，所以这天两人没法外出游玩，只能呆在家里。罗维让基尔自己出去玩玩，可是基尔不听，基尔只想留下来照顾他。在基尔的百般照顾下，罗维的屁股的确没遭受过太大痛苦。

下午，罗维披着一张毛毯走出阳台，他实在是闷得慌，想至少去阳台吹吹风。阳台的方向正好面对辽阔的地中海，阳台上种植着各种藤蔓植物，此时在海风的呼啸下摇摇欲坠，罗维下意识搂紧了毛毯。

罗维像个老爷爷一样慢慢悠悠地走到藤椅旁，正准备坐下去。可是，基尔当然又突然出现制止了他：“你以为你在干啥？！”

罗维翻了个白眼：“我已经没那么疼啦！我自己能行，你难道要抱我一天吗？你自己就没点事要做吗？笨蛋！”

基尔不听劝地径直走到藤椅边坐下，拍了拍自己的大腿，邀请罗维。

罗维叹了口气，把毛毯丢到基尔身上：“先把它披上，别着凉了。”

罗维看着基尔披好毛毯，慢慢坐到基尔温暖的大腿上，基尔立刻用毛毯把他俩都裹了起来。罗维感到温暖极了，笑容不由自主爬上了嘴角。

两人傻傻地坐着，任由海风把他俩的头发吹得七零八落，底下路过的村民要是抬头看到这俩从毛毯里探出的鸡窝头，肯定会露出吃惊的表情。

“可惜你不是在夏天到这儿来，”罗维说，“在夏天，这里的风景要美得多得多。”

“现在就足够美啦~”

罗维笑了：“如果我们是在夏天来的话，我可以带你到海上去，教你怎么潜水，怎么抓海鲜，然后，晚上我们可以用刚捕到的海鲜做新鲜的意大利面。”

基尔咧开嘴笑了：“我们多得是机会，不是么？”

罗维感到幸福极了，他的整张脸都因这股幸福被染成了番茄色。这种安静平和的感觉，吹着海风，遥望美丽壮阔的地中海，待在基尔伯特温暖的怀中。

“真希望这就是永恒。”罗维不自觉说，但他很快意识到自己说了什么，赶忙用其他理由搪塞自己的真实愿望，“我是说，这种平和的日子，没有烦恼，不用考虑球队的积分、球迷们的看法啊啥的，还有这样美丽的风景，啊...真希望能一直看下去啊，什么的...”

“我也希望，”基尔温和地安抚慌乱的罗维，“我也希望这就是永恒，只有我和你，过着这样美丽祥和的生活。罗维，你不希望吗？这样的日子，一直这么下去。”

罗维平静下来，他的身子又往基尔怀里凑，基尔主动搂紧他。

基尔有很多东西值得罗维去感激他，但是，没有一点比罗维现在正感受的这点重要，罗维对基尔充满了感激，对生活充满了感激，因为基尔竟然会和他渴望同样的东西。他们虽然在一起了，但是未来怎么样，谁也不知道，“想要与你永远在一起”其实是十分轻率的说法，可是，罗维内心的的确确是这么想的，他是真心希望，基尔也会这么想。

晚上，罗维洗完澡后，用毛巾擦着自己湿哒哒的头发，坐到床尾，随意看着基尔正在看的英格兰足总杯比赛。

“亚瑟没上吗？”罗维随意问。

“他轮休。”基尔靠在床头回。

“唔...”罗维对比赛的兴致仍然挺高，毕竟他不是只想关注亚瑟的弗朗西斯。他的注意力被比赛完全吸引，忘了自己未干的头发。

不久，他感到头上有两只大手开始用毛巾擦他的头发，接着听到身后基尔的声音：“我来帮你擦头发。”

“噢。”罗维接着继续关注比赛。

基尔坐到罗维身后，双脚捆住罗维，双手认真地帮罗维擦头发，至少一开始，是挺认真的。不过，基尔的动作逐渐慢下来，他的鼻子开始频繁地嗅闻罗维头发、罗维肌肤散发的味道，基尔的鼻子贴着罗维裸露的肩膀，弄痒了罗维。

“罗维，你好香啊~”基尔迷醉地说，鼻子贪婪地钻入了罗维发丝间。

“我们用的是同样的东西，笨蛋...”，罗维努力克制自己的声音说，“你不是应该帮我擦头发的吗？”

“不一样，你的味道不一样...”基尔的声音显示他已经完全迷失了，估计根本不会在乎擦头发的事。

基尔又忍不住动起了自己的嘴。他霸道地吮吸罗维肩部，用舌头舔罗维的耳朵，直到耳朵充血发红。罗维不由自主单手托起基尔下巴，侧头与基尔接吻。罗维伸展身体企图与基尔口腔进行更深的接触，他的手逐渐从基尔下巴游走到基尔脖子后方，罗维温柔地揉搓着那儿的毛发边缘，他盯着基尔，基尔正迷醉地看着他。

基尔用手背轻轻爱抚罗维脸蛋，他轻轻问：“罗维，你的屁股，应该已经不疼了吧？”

基尔问这个问题的意图很明显，罗维全身因此颤抖了一下。罗维弱弱地点头回应，尽管他的屁股实际上还是有些痛楚的，但是他愿意满足基尔的愿望，基尔的快乐就是他的快乐。

基尔露出了略邪恶的微笑，他从身后抱住罗维躺下，然后翻转身体将罗维压到身下，让罗维正面朝着自己。基尔一颗一颗慢慢地解开罗维睡衣纽扣，他轻轻地拨开睡衣，细致地感受着手掌下罗维炽热的胸膛，他把手掌停到罗维胸部两侧，用两只大拇指轻轻地按摩罗维的乳头。

罗维的下体开始往外溢出液体，罗维不禁用手握住它，双腿不由自主朝它合拢。基尔随即掰开罗维双腿，推开罗维的手，自己用手握紧罗维的勃起，罗维忍不住喊了出来。

基尔的另一只手从罗维胸前转移到了罗维腰部，它一点一点地朝罗维脆弱的后庭移去。罗维不断深呼吸，为即将到来的强烈冲击做心理准备。可是，那只手只是温柔地揉着罗维的臀部，基尔俯下身，轻轻吻罗维。

“罗维，你真的，很爱我呢...”基尔面带微笑，“不过，我怎么可能伤害你呢？今晚，恐怕咱们只能用旧把式啦~”

罗维感动地仰视基尔，罕见地眯起眼睛笑了。

====

五天的新年假期转瞬即逝，其实对于职业球员来说，在赛季中段能有五天假期已经很不错了，但对于基尔和罗维两人来说，这几天却显得太短了。

启程回那不勒斯的前一晚，两人帮奶奶收拾好屋子。基尔好事的灵魂驱使他晃荡进了奶奶的房间里，他好奇地打量着奶奶房间内的器物，有时候还多手地拿起来瞧一瞧。

奶奶的房间里有个大木箱，箱子没有锁，所以基尔认为应该是可以打开看看的...基尔打开看，发现里面是奶奶的旧衣服和旧玩具。在物品最上方，是一件跟拿波里队队服一样天蓝色的连衣裙，这条裙子把基尔全部注意力都吸引去了，基尔被它的美丽迷住了。

基尔情不自禁拾起裙子，仔细端详着它。

“你在干嘛？！”罗维惊讶的声音把基尔拉回现实。

基尔转身面对罗维，将裙子摆到罗维面前，对准罗维的身体，目测了一下，罗维是穿得下的。

“罗维，你看，这裙子，很漂亮吧？！”

“是很漂亮，可这是奶奶的裙子，你快放回去。”

“你要不要试试？”

“什么？！”罗维涨红了脸，“我为什么要试？！你是傻了吗？”

“好吧，呃，”基尔无精打采地低下头，举着裙子的双手无力地耷拉下来，“我只是觉得，这裙子那么漂亮，你又那么美，它绝对会很配你的...”

基尔无奈地把裙子叠好，将其放回原位，满脸失望地走出了奶奶房间。罗维留下来，走到木箱前，他摸着质地薄如轻纱的长裙，脑内正进行着激烈的思想斗争。

最后，罗维拿起裙子，他一脸英勇就义说：“艹，不管了！”

基尔正坐在客厅沙发上，看电视里播放的意大利南方喜剧，他标志性的聒噪笑声时而伴随着喜剧背景的观众笑声一起发出。

罗维走进客厅，干咳了一声。基尔转头看他，然后被惊艳到拉长了下巴。罗维紧张不安地站立着，左手轻轻挠自己的脸，右手紧紧抓住薄薄的裙子布料。原本七分的长裙在罗维身上变成了齐膝短裙，壁炉的热气邪恶地吹起裙子下摆，罗维纤细的腰肢在裙子底下若隐若现。

罗维尴尬地缓缓走到基尔面前，他没底地问：“怎，怎么样？”

基尔没回答罗维，反而霸道地扯住罗维的手腕，强迫他坐到自己腿上。

“你还是穿上了。”基尔邪笑着说。

“不是你让我穿的嘛？！”罗维的脸很红很红。

“我对你的确很重要。”

“这不是，废话吗？...”

基尔笑了，罗维注视着基尔的笑颜，心跳得很快很快。如果能让基尔露出这样的微笑，无论要罗维做什么，他都乐意。

基尔双手抚摸着罗维裸露在裙外的小腿，缓缓地钻入了罗维裙子里，罗维目睹基尔的手消失在自己视线里，钻入裙子底下的隐秘部位，基尔双手的活动不再明了，变成了在裙底下的偷偷摸摸。导致这一切的明明只是条裙子而已，但它却激起了罗维莫名的情欲。

基尔双手霸道地摩擦罗维下体，罗维不住发出娇喘，他下体溢出的液体很快布满裙子底下基尔看不见的双手。基尔的一只手移到裙子后方，一根手指缓缓插入了罗维后庭，罗维深呼吸，汗珠从他下巴滴到了基尔唇上，基尔伸出舌头舔了舔。

基尔继续用一只手摩擦罗维勃起，另一只手拓开罗维后部。罗维自己拉下了裙子后边的拉链，以此勾引基尔，裙子领口松松垮垮地耷拉到罗维胳膊处，罗维美味的肩部在召唤基尔，基尔于是用嘴去品尝它。

不用多久，基尔的手离开了罗维，移到基尔睡裤裤围，基尔微微起身，罗维顺从地跟着微微起来，让基尔扯下裤子，掏出勃起。

“你想要它，对吧？”基尔坏笑着说，罗维要不是正处于淫乱状态，肯定会想打这么自以为是的基尔一下。

基尔刚坐下来，罗维就迫不及待紧紧朝那儿贴了上去，证实了基尔刚刚的猜想。裙子底下，罗维下体急迫摩擦着基尔的勃起，基尔并没来得及完全把他的裤子脱下，不过，他也顾不了许多了。

“啊，套套！”基尔正要起身，被罗维制止。

“我来！”罗维把手伸进裙子领口，从里面掏出了两个套套，他用嘴巴咬住一个，双手开始打开另一个。

基尔完全被咬住套套的罗维激得性欲旺盛，根本不会去想为什么罗维要拿两个套套。

罗维露出摄人的微笑，温柔地帮基尔套好安全套，接着继续打开第二个，把它套到自己勃起上。基尔终于露出不解的目光。

罗维红着脸解释：“总不能弄脏奶奶的裙子吧？”

基尔心领神会的点点头，罗维露出羞怯的笑容，将主导权再次归还给基尔。让基尔控制他的身体，让基尔进入他的体内，让基尔指引他摇摆，让基尔留下印记，让基尔为他疯狂。

罗维在基尔胯部上不知道待了多久，才最终‘愿意’高潮。基尔在他体内的感觉实在是太好了，他始终不愿意结束，因而故意抑制了很久，直到他终于还是忍不住了。

基尔把他俩的安全套扯掉，像投篮一样抛进垃圾桶，然后搂住罗维一起躺到沙发上。

“没想到你还有这样的‘癖好’，”罗维略无奈地说，“以后为了引起你的性致，我不会要经常做这种事情吧？”

基尔笑了笑：“你知道你无论怎样都能引起我的性致。”

“嘴巴真甜。”

“我说的是实话！”基尔强调，“我只是觉得这么美的裙子，很配这么美的你罢了。”

“那好，那我以后就不用再这么做了啊！”

“啊？？？——”基尔失望地感叹。

“就这么决定了！”罗维决断地说，缩进基尔怀里。

两人沉默了一会儿，然后罗维再次开口：“基尔，你是从什么时候喜欢上我的啊？”

基尔没怎么思考，就兴致勃勃地向罗维讲述他爱上罗维的经过，其实也就短短三天的故事。他接着告诉罗维，那之后他变得多爱吃醋，吃安东尼奥的醋，吃女孩子的醋，甚至还吃菲利的醋。然后，他继续滔滔不绝叙述他变得如何反复无常，成天在离开与不离开这两个决定间摇摆不定。

罗维吃惊地听着，很难想象那个坚定的基尔伯特也会有这么摇摆不定的时刻，他觉得基尔描述的经历更像是他自己的，而不是基尔的。

在基尔终于讲完后，罗维说：“所以，你喜欢上我，只是因为我帮了你忙？”

“不是！！”基尔急匆匆解释，“我不是说了吗？那天，你带着心情低落的我，去看那不勒斯迷人的海岸线，那儿美极了，可是，罗维，你当时没有注意到，我的视线完全被你的侧颜勾住了。就在那一天，我意识到我见到了这世上最美丽的人，从那时起，我就无可救药地爱上了你。”

“所以，你喜欢上我，是因为我的长相？”

“不是！！！我说的是你，独有的某种特质，完全俘虏了我！”基尔更急了，他的大脑从未如此快速运转过，他需要罗维理解，罗维对他的意义，他很快想到了，“对了！就像，就像是这儿的人民，他们并不富裕，他们的一生是微不足道的，没有大众一般认为的伟大事迹，但是，这并不影响他们寻找生活中的快乐与美好。就像是，即便在最困难的岁月，村民们穷得只能就地取材，有啥东西就做啥菜，可是，他们仍会试图用这有限的东西，做出美味的佳肴来。罗维，你给我的感觉，就跟这个差不多，你明白了吗？”

“所以，你喜欢上我，是因为我是个穷人？”

“不是！！！！”基尔快被罗维逼疯了，他绞尽脑汁，苦想词汇，“这只是个栗子！我是说，你——”

罗维捧起基尔的脸，把两人额头贴到一块儿，他微笑着安抚基尔：“基尔，我只是在逗你而已。我明白你的意思，你不用纠结了。”

基尔终于冷静下来，他松了口气。

“说起来，你又是怎么喜欢上我的呢？”基尔的好奇心又上来了。

罗维思考半晌，才回答：“说实话，我不知道自己是什么时候喜欢上你的。如果说意识到的话，应该就在你告诉我你喜欢男人之后。不过，我说不定在比这早很久以前就喜欢上你了，不然，我不会总想跟你在一起，你不在身边的时候，我也不会总感到这么寂寞...之前我没觉察出来，可能是因为我从来没考虑过有这样的可能性，因为我一直认为你喜欢女孩，对我不可能有除了兄弟以外的兴趣。但是，在知道你喜欢男人后，我总是在想你会怎么看我，总是在意自己在你面前的表现，越来越在意自己的外表，生怕在你面前出洋相，慢慢地，我就意识到了...”

“哼嗯~原来如此~”

“我想，在老早之前，可能就在见到你的第一天，我就被你吸引了。我始终觉得，在你身上，有一束明亮的光，就跟你的银发一样，光彩夺目，让我不自觉向你靠近。一开始，我不愿承认这一点，可是，我的确很少会对刚刚认识（而且刚大吵一架）的人就伸出援手。后来和你更熟后，我想是你的精神导致了这种幻象，想想看，你那么吵、有时候说话很粗鲁，就算你有一张好脸，我也不会轻易爱上你吧？”

“好过分啊！”

“别插嘴！！但是，你有钻石般的精神，你从不在任何一场比赛中退缩，你从来不害怕外界的批评与刁难，你有坚定的信念，你从来不怀疑自己，这些，都是我缺乏的东西。除此以外，你还有一颗善良的心。”

“嗯...我不知道。我真的有那么好吗？罗维，其实我只是想的太少了不是吗？...”基尔满脸狐疑。

罗维被逗笑了，捏了捏基尔的脸：“或许是吧！那唯一能解释我为什么会爱上你的，只有命运了。”

“命运？”

“嗯，”罗维点点头，“最近，你爸爸那天跟我说的一句话，总是萦绕在我脑海里。他说‘一个人的生活道路是由内在因素决定的，我和你的命运会如何，不管外界如何干扰，不管我们如何躲藏，除了让我们的道路更加曲折一些外，对于终点，是怎么也改变不了的 ’，我刚才不是说了吗？你拥有的东西，正是我缺少的，可能是好心的上帝大人，把你阴差阳错派到我的身边，来填补我身体中空缺的一部分。或许，我们的命运，从一开始就是联系在一起的，所以我才会不由自主爱上你。”

“命运呢~”基尔反复思量着这个词语，“真好呢！命运！罗维，我喜欢这个解释！！这个解释比我的更好，嗯！就把它当作命运吧！！”

“什么叫‘就把它当作命运’？！本来就是命运！！”

“哈哈哈哈，没错！谢谢你，上帝大人！让我遇见罗维，让他成为我身体的一部分！！”

“谁是你身体的一部分了？！”

“你自己刚刚说的！”

“我说的是，你是我缺掉的一部分。”

“那你也是我缺掉的一部分啊！”

“你只是在学我说话。那你告诉我，我填补了你没有的什么东西啊？！骂人的能力吗？还是调情的能力？你调情的能力还是烂透了！！”

“爱。”基尔回，“你让我学会了爱人的能力，这还不够吗？”

罗维沉默了。基尔继续说：“如果没有遇见你，我一生可能只会专注于如何夺取荣耀，我可能会辗转好几个大俱乐部，试着赢下我能赢得的所有奖杯。我不会考虑生活还可以是像现在和你这样的，简单温馨的。没有遇见你，我或许能赢下一切，但是到头来，我永远只是一个人。”

“那我是拖了你后腿喽。”

“罗维诺！！”

罗维咯咯笑起来，轻轻亲了基尔嘴唇一下：“开玩笑的，笨蛋。我很乐意陪着你，基尔伯特。”

TBC


	42. Your lips belong to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拿波里在欧冠赛场上对阵拜仁慕尼黑，基尔意外收获两次球场之吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欧冠淘汰赛遵循客场进球优势，主客场两轮下来如果两队打成平手，客场进球更多的球队晋级。

让我们再说回欧冠赛场。话说拿波里在小组赛中与切尔西战得难分难解，最终也只以一粒净胜球的劣势屈居次席，晋级16强。经过抽签后，好不容易能够晋级淘汰赛的拿波里，换来的第一个对手就是德国的南部大王拜仁慕尼黑。

两队的首轮角逐在那不勒斯圣保罗竞技场举行。两队对抗极其激烈，然而却都颗粒无收。在激烈的对抗当中，难免会出现摩擦。

两队本场最大的一次球员摩擦，来自他们最大牌的基尔伯特与阿尔弗雷德。当时，比赛剩余时间寥寥无几，然而场上比分还是零比零，有些球员明显出现了急躁情绪，基尔和阿尔是最容易出现这种情绪的人。

在拿波里的一次角球进攻中，阿尔在禁区内负责盯防基尔，他用肢体有意无意地阻碍基尔活动，最后几乎把基尔整个抱在了怀里。基尔当然被惹怒了，他转过身用力推了阿尔一把，搞得裁判必须吹哨暂停比赛。

两边队友都拥了过来，罗德在大声劝架，菊一副欲言又止的模样，罗维作为场上拿波里队长，赶紧从角球区跑过去。不巧阿尔和基尔都是那种不会任人摆布的类型，他们根本不听队友的劝告，仍然与对方推推搡搡，嘴里都念念有词。

基尔在幼稚的争吵中逐渐占据上风，他从罗维那里学会了很多骂人的话。阿尔眼看反驳的脏话弹尽粮绝，而基尔咄咄逼人的脸仍在不断朝自己挨近。于是，他未加思考，对不断攻击自己的基尔的嘴轻轻亲了一下。

周围的队友都僵住了，罗尼优格不得不捂住他们偷笑的嘴，基尔吃惊地捂住自己的嘴，像看疯子一样看向阿尔。然而，反应比基尔还大的，是罗维。罗维脸上是难以置信的愠怒，亲眼看除自己以外的人亲基尔的嘴是什么感受，他现在完全明白了，难以抑制的嫉妒令他失去了理智。

罗维疾步冲向阿尔，开始大飙脏话，基尔见势不妙，赶紧从后边抱住他，捂住他的嘴。罗维仍能活动的双脚还在朝阿尔方向猛踢，阿尔一脸莫名其妙，不明白为什么罗维诺反应比当事人还要大。

最终，裁判给阿尔和基尔两人各打五十大板，各一张黄牌，他走到罗维身边，耐心劝导罗维，让他冷静。

在裁判息事宁人的处理下，两队完成最后几分钟垃圾时间。

基尔知道他们的一号门将梅雷特非常喜欢路德，所以他放弃了这次与弟弟交换球衣的机会，把它让给了梅雷特。他接着找到拜仁的奥地利队长罗德里赫，请求对方与自己交换球衣。

“谢谢啦！”基尔笑意盈盈地接过罗德的球衣。

罗德不解地盯着基尔：“你怎么还能这么高兴？你们在主场却赢不了我们。”

基尔笑着回：“不还有第二轮吗？”

“你认为，你们能在慕尼黑，我们的主场，打败我们？！”罗德一副难以置信的表情。

“这又不是没发生过，你们的主场很难攻克，正是我们能够放手一搏的好机会！！”

“真会大放厥词，那下场比赛见吧。”

罗德友好地与基尔握了握手，走回客队更衣室，此时阿尔兴致勃勃冲向基尔，但看到基尔已经换过球衣后，失望地慢下脚步。

“啊，你已经换过球衣啦~”阿尔略失望地说。

“你可真了不起，刚刚才和基尔有过争执，现在就来找他要球衣！”基尔一旁的罗维愤愤地说。

“刚刚？哦，你说那件事，不就是个小争执嘛~哈哈哈哈~”阿尔露出毫无心机的笑容，弄得罗维无处发作，他还深深记得阿尔强吻基尔的画面，这个画面说不定会缠着罗维好一阵子，“哦！对了，既然你也在这儿，你能和我交换球衣吗？！罗维~”

罗维更加不理解这人了：“我才刚用那么恶劣的话骂你，你还要我的球衣吗？！你可真是四肢发达、头脑简单啊！！”

“你刚刚是在骂我吗？哈哈，你用意大利语，我都不知道你在说什么！”

“猜也能猜得出来吧，笨蛋！”

“你到底愿不愿意跟我换球衣嘛？~”

罗维叹口气，把自己球衣脱下来，递给对方：“喏，给你，省得你跟媒体说我小家子气。”

“谢谢！”阿尔脱下自己的球衣给罗维，“哈哈哈，我不会跟媒体说那些的哦！！下次见！！”

罗维基尔两人看着阿尔走远，罗维红着脸，看向基尔，对方正意味深长地盯着他看。

“看什么？走啦！”罗维满脸通红说，拉着基尔往他们更衣室走。

基尔张开臂膀搂住罗维肩膀，用力猛亲了罗维脸一下，然后在罗维耳边轻轻说：“你嫉妒了，罗维诺。”

罗维恼怒地用手肘撞了基尔肚子一下，说：“我当然会嫉妒啊，你这大笨蛋！”

====

两周后，两队第二轮交锋在巴伐利亚首府慕尼黑进行，已经很久没有球队能在安联球场赢过拜仁了，拿波里队打算在这里逆天改命。

比赛大部分时间，都是拜仁占据主动，并且随着十号阿尔在比赛第十分钟攻入一球，拜仁在大部分时间都位于领先位置，他们看起来一只脚已经踏入八强赛的大门了。不过，足球是圆的，一切都可能发生，尽管拜仁在大部分时间占据上风，但有时一点小疏忽，就足以致命。

比赛已经来到最后一分钟，很多拜仁球迷都心急如焚地等待哨向的那一刻，他们的心都提到了嗓子眼上。不幸的是，他们担忧的万分之一可能发生的事，真的发生了。在比赛最后一刻，拿波里的罗维诺像有神助一般，以他毫无优势的身高顶进了一个头球！这粒进球也是他进入拿波里一线队以来，第一个用头打进的球，可谓价值千金。

罗维在球进的那一刻，就明白这意味着什么。这意味着拿波里将时隔30年之后再次晋级欧冠八强，罗维以后可以自豪地对未来的孩子们说，他见证了历史。

其实，他自己就是创造历史的那个人。

裁判吹哨后，场上所有拿波里员工都冲向了客场球迷看台，拿波里球迷对他们是亲了又亲，每位员工脸上都布满了口水。

罗维高兴地脱掉了能脱掉的一切，把它们抛上看台送给球迷。基尔快乐得像个孩子一样，蹦蹦跳跳地靠近罗维，双手还挥舞着胜利的拳头。

斯洛走到罗维身边，自豪地抱住罗维，深深亲吻罗维脸颊。斯洛走后，一旁的基尔也靠近罗维，想亲罗维一下。在他搂住罗维时，罗维侧过头来，基尔以为罗维在回应自己想吻他的意图，于是高兴地把嘴凑近罗维的脸。

可谁知，罗维脸又一次转换了下角度，当基尔的嘴真正贴上罗维时，其实碰到的是罗维的嘴，基尔本人吃惊不小。罗维是故意在大庭广众之前亲他的嘴吗？还是罗维不小心侧过了脸，碰巧亲到了他的嘴？

这只是一次很短暂的亲吻，两人嘴唇只是轻轻擦了一下。罗维很快扭正头，专注于安慰失望的拜仁球员。他第一个碰上的拜仁球员，就是阿尔。阿尔正巧目睹两人亲嘴的整个瞬间，如今还在消化着。罗维走到阿尔面前，拍了拍阿尔的肩膀，安抚他，然后擦着他的肩膀走过。

阿尔定定站在原地，他觉得自己刚刚可能看错了，可是，罗维在拍他肩膀时，有那么一瞬间，他仿佛看到，罗维的嘴角得意地笑了一下。

====

罗维亲基尔嘴的视频片段当然又成了更衣室里的谈资，那几个活跃分子又拿这件事反复调侃，基尔又一次不停解释：那只是不小心碰到的，他本意只是想亲罗维的脸。

这一次，罗维没有像过去那样激烈与队友们争执，也没有像基尔那样试图顽强抵抗。再说，他也没什么好狡辩的，他的本意就是想亲基尔的嘴。让他比较失望的是，好像拿波里队所有人，包括那些看热闹的球迷和媒体们，都认为这只是球场上的又一个小笑点，这样的事情过去也不是没发生过，况且就在两周前，阿尔亲基尔的场景才刚刚在他们脑海中褪去。似乎没有一个人，会认为罗维真的是因为心中满溢的幸福，才去亲的基尔。

罗维觉得这并不好笑，一点都不好笑。

“你该不会是因为阿尔弗雷德之前亲了基尔，所以故意宣告所有权吧？”菲利擦掉眼角被笑逼出来的眼泪问。

“哦，是又怎么样？！”罗维理直气壮地回，基尔吓坏了。

好在队友们都认为罗维只是在故意怼菲利，没有把罗维的话当真，他们都哈哈哈笑起来，基尔深深呼了口气。

当晚，基尔家中，基尔和罗维为了不吵到奶奶（尽情地发泄欲望），选择在基尔家过夜。

在基尔床上，罗维正跪着，上半身被基尔按在床上，双手被基尔手用力压住，喉咙正发出阵阵哀鸣。基尔胯部紧紧贴着罗维臀部，猛烈冲击着罗维柔软炙热的后庭。

“啊~基尔，再用力点~再深一点~啊~~~”罗维毫无羞耻地喊着，如今被基尔压着的他，已经可以得心应手地勾引基尔。罗维是球场精灵，也是个床上艳妓，只有基尔知道这点。

事后，罗维侧身背对基尔躺到枕头上，基尔很快从身后紧紧搂住他。

“基尔，我一直疑问。每天晚上，你好像都得搂着我睡。这样的话，你不会觉得累吗？你的手应该会很酸吧？还有，到夏天，抱着睡应该会很热吧？”

“你不喜欢我抱着你睡吗？”基尔担心地起身探头看罗维。

“不是！”罗维转身面对基尔，“我只是担心这样对你身体没好处而已！如果，你喜欢更自由一点的空间，不抱着我睡也是可以的。我不是非得要你抱住我才睡得着，虽然在你怀里睡着很舒服...”

“如果我不喜欢抱着你睡觉，我不会这么做的，罗维。”基尔爱抚罗维的脸。

罗维幸福地钻进基尔怀里，紧紧抱住他：“那你以后不准嫌我成天粘着你啊。”

基尔咯咯笑着，‘嗯’了一声。

“基尔，”罗维今晚好像特别多话，“我和你的事，要什么时候才告诉教练和队友们呢？我们总不能一直瞒着他们吧？”

“果然，我在更衣室时就发现你有点心事。”基尔语气严肃起来，“你真的想告诉他们吗？我知道他们都是好人，可是...”

“我想！！他们是我们最亲近的战友，我们不该对战友隐瞒这么重要的事。”

基尔松开罗维，仔细端详罗维笃定的脸，他咧开嘴：“好吧，那我们明天就告诉他们。”

“真的？谢谢你，基尔！”

“这是需要说谢谢的事吗？”

罗维捧起基尔的脸，兴奋非常地吻了他好久。

====

第二天早晨，他俩先去找萨里，告诉萨里这件事，顺便咨询教练意见，是否应该告诉其他队友。萨里在抽完今天的第十根烟后，最终答应他们会在今天训练结束后召集大家说这件事。

在萨里宣告这个信息后，有一阵子谁都没说话。罗维焦急地四下张望，有些人十分淡定，有些人却露出了十分失望的表情。

不久，佩德罗露出了胜利者的微笑，他伸开右手，向某些队友索要什么东西。

菲利、优格等几名队友无奈地站起来，走出了会议室。不久后，他们走回来，先后走到佩德罗那边，纷纷往佩德罗手里塞了100欧元。

菲利无奈地说：“没想到佩德罗真的猜对了，你俩真的在一起了啊...我还傻傻地一直以为你俩只是看起来登对而已...”

“我都告诉过你了，优格，”罗尼得意地说，“你偏不信，结果赌输了吧！”

“哈哈哈哈，鉴于压基尔和罗维是一对的人很少，我们赌赢的人每人都可以赚一笔不小的钱呢~”弗朗西斯说。

罗维憋红了脸，大喊：“你们竟然在偷偷拿我和基尔的事打赌？！赌注还这么大！一百欧元呢！！！”

“你们这群混蛋...”基尔黑着脸，难以置信。

“有谁是没有参与的吗？！”罗维问。

大家摇摇头，罗维站起来，走到会议室侧方，准备拿头撞墙，基尔赶紧过去抱住他。

“说了你俩很明显啦~”弗朗得意地说。

“等一下，”基尔抱住罗维转回来，对弗朗说，“弗朗西斯，你是一直都知道我喜欢罗维的，你不觉得自己在作弊吗？！”

“嘘——嘘——”弗朗不停朝基尔使眼色，此时输了的队友都恶狠狠地看向了弗朗。

“哦！对了！佩德罗也是知道的，”罗维记起来，“我和他做室友的时候，告诉过他！他还特意测试了一下我。按理说他也算作弊吧？！”

“哦？！佩德罗特意测试过你啊？”基尔看向佩德罗的眼神更为恶意，佩德罗露出无奈的笑，“罗维你可从来没告诉过我这件事呢。你能告诉我，他是怎么测试你的吗？”

“确实我和弗朗西斯不应该拿这些钱，”佩德罗赶紧转移目标，“反正我组织这个小竞猜只是为了有趣，钱只是为了增加趣味而已，是吧？弗朗西斯。”

“啊，是的，是的！”弗朗看到队友们充满杀意的眼神，只能这么回答。

“按理说我不该支持你们私自赌钱，”萨里说话了，“不过既然这没有伤害到社会利益，我就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。这件事，也让我清楚你们不会把他俩当作异类”

“怎么可能？？”众人打断萨里。

萨里满意地点点头：“那很好。过去，基尔与罗维在球场上莫名的默契，总是令我感到惊异不已，我以为这是他们对足球的爱非常相似所致，现在我才明白，这是他们对对方的爱所致。”

萨里吐了口烟，仿佛还在欣赏自己刚刚说出来的富有哲理的话，自我满足地踱出了会议室，留下满身鸡皮疙瘩的众人。

TBC

 

**信息补充：**

足球运动员亲嘴还是挺常见的，亲队友的被强吻的都有：比如[这样](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1fpd2iqebwlwigpw8KRa1uw)（提取码：ui4s）。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文应该很快就会完结了，这一章不是倒数第二章就是倒数第三章。尽管有很多不如人意的地方，但我的确在这篇文里倾注了很多心血，我当球迷以来的经历和感受，我对普罗马的理解（还有一点对历史的理解），这篇文里都呈现得差不多了。
> 
> 我在第一次看黑塔利亚的时候，跟很多人一样，更喜欢费里，萌独伊，我那时候觉得和普爷很搭的人是洪姐，因为他俩很小就认识，普爷为数不多绅士的一面也是在洪姐面向显露出来的。那时候我根本没在意过罗维，跟路德有同样想法，觉得他是个麻烦。我也不知道后来再看的时候，为什么会变成个死心塌地的南伊厨。  
> 不管怎样，刚开始我会注意到罗维，是因为亲子分成天在发糖，他俩的糖太好找了，在动画里面、本家漫画里面轻而易举就能找到，相反，普罗马的糖寥寥无几。普罗马真的有太多不合理的地方了，首先他俩的性格就南辕北辙，我觉得我完全是被自己写的文掰成普罗马厨的。我写的第二篇文，是闲得无聊写的小黄文，我贪玩地把罗维和其他够得上的国家配对，然后加上我的各种邪恶想法...我起初没有专门关注普爷和罗维，但是写着写着，我发现他俩在一起的时候，给我的感觉是最强烈的，那种感受甚至高于西罗马，我也不明白为什么，他俩之间有些东西吸引着我。所以，在那篇小黄文完结之前，我就在构思这篇足球AU了。  
> 就像在文中写的，普爷有些优秀的地方，是罗维所没有的，我个人执着地认为，普爷能让罗维成为一个更好的人，亲分能为罗维排除万难、解决各种烦恼，可他没有让罗维成为一个更好的人。有个例子可以很明显表现这两对的区别，就是罗维对骑士感兴趣的时期，普爷知道后是急着迎合罗维的趣味，普爷就是个长不大的骑士，所以他才不会嘲笑罗维的骑士梦想，而亲分作为清醒的长辈，为了不让罗维受伤，希望罗维赶紧从骑士幻想中清醒过来。亲分绝对比普爷在乎罗维得多（其实普爷除了他自己只在乎路德吧），可我内心深处或许还存在着对骑士王子这类故事的幼稚向往，所以我倒戈向了普罗马。


End file.
